A Code Lyoko Novel
by top20fan13
Summary: based off the hit tv show Code Lyoko Novel follows Jeremie and his friends on there quest to stop XANA. This story has a new way of tracking life points and a great ACC. read the story for more information
1. Chapter 01: the new girl

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or any other shows I talk about in this fan fiction. I'm just a fan writing a story

Introduction

top20fan13: welcome to my very first fan fiction. for more information here is ace reporter Milly

Milly: thank you top20fan13, welcome to "A code Lyoko novel" this is a fan fiction based off the hit TV show "Code Lyoko" which I am part of. Anyways this story starts in the middle of season one and follows Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich on there quest to stop XANA and materialize Aelita. This story will have many trips to Lyoko and several battles against XANA's monsters, it will also have other chapters that deal with there lives outside of Lyoko. This story will also have an ACC that will debut in chapter one, Here is some information about her

Name: Amy Carster  
Age: 13  
hair: long straight and black  
eyes: brown  
Height: 2 inches taller then Odd  
Personality: hard to describe, but she's defiantly not your normal person. usually happy.  
strongpoint: math and talking  
week points: spelling, she has a hard time being serious

Amy should be a great addition to the story. Anyways also in this story is the life point meter, a new system for keeping track of life points in Lyoko. Look for that so debut in chapter 3. This has been Milly reporting for a code Lyoko novel

top20 fan13: thanks Milly, now that you know the background info time to start the story

A Code Lyoko novel  
Chapter: 01- the new girl  
Location: Jeremie's room  
Time: just after dinner

Jeremie is talking to Aelita via his computer as usual.

"I still can't believe I left my notes in the cafeteria, my work on the materialization program to be exact. What if Jim finds it how will I explain the contents of my notes without telling him about Lyoko?" Jeremie asked Aelita

"don't worry Jeremie I'm sure Odd will find your notes right were you left them." Aelita said reassuringly

Jeremie replied "I sure hope so. It's already been 10 minutes and..."

A loud knocking on the door interrupted Jeremie

"Do you think that's Odd?" Aelita asked

"Who else could it be?" Jeremie told her

Jeremie walks over to door and unlocks it and as he opens the door he says "it's about time you got here"

Jeremie then looks at the person at the door but instead of Odd there is a girl with long black hair and brown eyes she is wearing a purple jacket and pink sweatpants. She is holding a yellow piece of paper. There are five suitcases next to her, each a different shade of purple. Jeremie quickly notices that this is not odd and closes the door. He then turns back to the computer and says "I will have to talk to you later"

Aelita said "it's alright Jeremie"

Aelita's window on the computer goes away and Jeremie turns off computer. Once again there is a knock at the door. Jeremie opens the door and the same girl is there but now she looks a little upset.

"Please tell me slamming the door in someone's face is not the traditional welcome here." she asked

"Why are you here?" Jeremie asked

"Why am I here? The reason is simple this is my new room. I wanted to have a room all to myself, but it looks like I have a roommate." she replied

"that's just not possible, you're a girl there's no way Mr. Delmas would let a boy and a girl be roommates." Jeremie exclaimed

"Who's Mr. Delmas?" she asked

"The principal of the school." he replied

"He's the one who gave me this room assignment. See this" she hands Jeremie the paper "it says I'm staying in room 37. This is room 37"

Jeremie looks at the paper, which says

Name: Amy Carster  
Assigned room: 37  
Assigned dorm: B building

"Amy, you are in the wrong dorm" Jeremie exclaimed

"there's more then one?" Amy asked

"there are 4 dorms on this campus The A and C buildings are for boys, and the B and D buildings are for girls." Jeremie explained

"Well, that sounds right to me. What building is this?" Amy asked

"the A building" Jeremie replied

"so this is not my room then, I'm so sorry... Anyways what's your name? I can't properly apologize to someone unless I know his or her name." Amy explained

"I'm Jeremie" he told her

Odd walks in with Jeremie's notes in hand

"who's you new girlfriend?" Odd asks. He then laughs

"she's not my girlfriend she's a new student who got lost." Jeremie exclaimed

"It's the truth, right room number, wrong dorm." Amy said

"Didn't the principal have someone give you a tour of the school?' Odd asked

"Well this girl named Sissi was told to, but after I made a joke about her name she told me to get lost and it looks like I listened" Amy said

"So you're new here, where are you from?" Odd asked

I'm from Milwaukee, Wisconsin of the U.S.A and if your wondering my name is Amy." she told them

"Odd" Odd replies

Amy said "well actually I think Amy is more of a normal name, it's slightly common and not that unusual."

"no my name is Odd" Odd replied

"really how odd is your name?" Amy asked

"Odd is his name." Jeremie informed Amy

"I get it now your Odd. Got it Odd (giggle) that sounds funny." Amy said

"well now that we got that taken care of you should get to the correct building before you get in trouble with Jim." Jeremie told Amy

"who's Jim?" Amy asked

"me" Jim replied as he entered the room

Amy turns around and sees Jim standing there.

"I'm just looking for my room, I got lost." Amy told Jim

"in the guy's dorm?" Jim asked

"I'm a new student I saw a dorm, the room number matched" Amy told Jim. She grabs the paper from Jeremie and shows it to Jim. "it's my first day and I'm..." Amy stared to explain

"enough! So you don't get lost again I will take you to your room personally" Jim exclaimed

"In that case you can carry my stuff." Amy said as she pointed to the 5 suitcases

"Why should I carry your stuff?" Jim asked

"It's simple logic these suitcases are heavy and if I carry them this will take a long time. Another reason is you look strong enough to carry them and walk at a fast pace so if you carry my stuff this task will be completed sooner which is good for you." Amy explained

"Fine if it will get you moving, I will carry your stuff." Jim told her

"great now lead the way to my room." Amy said

Amy and Jim both leave

Jeremie says "I'm glad that's over"

"It was not that bad. She seems to be a nice person. I wonder what classes she has." Odd Asked

"I don't know her classes but I do know I have a materialization program to work on." Jeremie stated

"well I'm going to go feed Kiwi." Odd said

Odd leaves and closes the door. Jeremie locks the door then goes back to his computer. Soon Aelita's window is back on the screen

"who was that?" Jeremie asked

"It was just a new student who got lost and ended up at the wrong room, now about that materialization program." Jeremie said

Jeremie does a test run of the new materialization program

"Do you think it will work this time?" Aelita asked

"I sure hope so" Jeremie replied

Unfortunately for Jeremie the test fails and the red ! appears on the screen.

"not again." Jeremie exclaimed

"Don't worry you will figure it out someday, I just know you will" Aelita said reassuringly

Just then Jeremie noticed a small piece of paper taped to the inside of the door. Jeremie took the paper and reads what it said.

Sorry about interrupting your phone conversation earlier, I feel really stupid about going to the wrong building and I hope I did not cause you any inconvenience, also can you please let whoever you were talking to know that I am sorry for interrupting the conversation. I only hope you both can forgive me.

Amy

Jeremie thought to himself "well she did apologize; maybe she's not that bad."

Amy: there you have it that's chapter one. Now allow me to tell you top20fan13's viewpoint on reviews He likes them, however he does not expect them so if you don't want to review he will understand. top20fan13 is writing this story for fun and will keep making new chapters even if there are no reviews, but if you have something to say like how to improve the story, ideas for XANA attacks, your viewpoint on a chapter or a joke post it in a review. top20fan13 promises to reed all of his reviews and might even post replies in future chapters. Who knows you could possibly help make this story better.

top20fan13: great job Amy

Amy: thanks.

top20fan13: we will see in next chapter


	2. Chapter 02: an unpleasant start

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko, corrector Yui or anything else in this story that is owned by someone else

introduction

top20fan13: I'm back with the 2nd chapter

Emilie: why so quickly?

Top20fan13: I want to quickly get to the first XANA attack, which is in chapter 3

Emilie: that makes sense.

Top20fan13: anyways before I start chapter 2 I would like to think my brother for helping me translate this story from script mode to story mode. Also thank you readers, I look forward to reading any reviews I get.

Sissi: like your going to get any. I'd rather be on the retelling series.

Top20fan13: any other complaints before I start the chapter?

Odd: I want more food.

top20fan13: why do I ask? Start the chapter

A Code Lyoko novel  
Chapter 2: an unpleasant start  
Place: Amy's room  
Time: 5 minutes before class.

Amy is sound asleep. She is wearing purple plaid pajamas and snoring loudly, meanwhile outside of her room there are people talking.

"are you sure she's sleeping?" Jim asked

"you can hear her snoring in the hall." Sissi exclaimed

"you get to class. I'll take care of this." Jim told her

Jim pulls out his master key and puts in the lock and turns the key, but the door does not open because Amy never locked it. Jim is not quite sure why Amy did not lock her door but he has a job to do so he unlocks the door and opens it. Amy is still sound asleep on her bed. Jim opens a case and takes out a trumpet. He then plays that trumpet as loud as he can. This loud noise wakes Amy up who jumps out of bed surprised by the loud noise; however she gets tripped up by her blanket and falls out of bed landing on the ground in front of her bed.

"What hit me I.R?" Amy asked still half asleep

"I have no idea what you're talking about but your first class starts in 5 minutes." Jim explained

"when's breakfast?" Amy asked

"you missed breakfast." Jim replied

"Can you make an exception for a new student just this once?" Amy asked

"No, you have a class to get to. There's no time for breakfast, maybe you will wake up earlier next time." Jim said

"Can you leave now?" Amy asked

"why? So you can go back to sleep?" Jim asked Amy

"I'm not going to class wearing this so I need to change clothes, and I'm not changing with you in my room so GET OUT!" Amy exclaimed

Jim leaves and closes the door then he thinks to himself "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Amy quickly bushes her teeth then grabs the first thing she finds which is an orange and white dress.

"what's this doing here, I hate this dress." Amy said

Amy quickly finds a fury green sweater and a red pair of pants, she quickly changes her clothes then grabs her purse a pink pen and a notebook and runs out the door to her class. She then runs out of her room and down the hall. She continues to run knowing not much time is left until her first class, she enters one of the buildings. Amy slowed her pace so she could check her class schedule to she what room she needed to go to. With the paper in front of her she did not see Odd and ran into him, both of them fell to the ground.

"watch were your going Amy." Odd exclaimed

"Sorry I was trying to see what class I had while running" Amy explained

"What class do you have?" Odd asked

"Science with Mrs. Hertz, but I'm not quite sure were it is." Amy replied

It's that room over there" Odd said pointing to a door 20 feet away "I have that class too" Odd quickly stated

They both enter the classroom along with the rest of the students.

"Why does class start so early? I'm still sleepy." Amy asked

"did classes start later at your old school." Odd asked in response to Amy's question

"well no, but I don't like getting up before 10 AM." Amy replied

"sleeping in class is always a choice." Odd suggested

"can you come here" Ms Hertz asked looking towards Amy

"me?" Amy asked the teacher

"yes you." Mrs. Hertz replied

Amy walks to the teacher's desk.

"what did I do? I was here at 9:00. I'm part of this class; I'm the new student Amy" Amy nervously explained

Mrs. Hertz replied "quiet Amy. You did not do something that's the problem."

"can you explain?" Amy asked

"You're not wearing any shoes. Shoes are required in this class. I'll give you 5 minutes to get your shoes from your room." Mrs. Hertz explained

Amy looks at her feet and sees here toes, she then realizes that the teacher is right, she then replies "sorry about that, I'll be right back." she then leaves the classroom

Several kids laugh

"I saw Amy's class schedule, she has all the same classes we have. What are the odds of that?" Odd asked Jeremie

"about 1 in 217,418" Jeremie replied

"you seem happy about this. Any reason?" Ulrich asked Odd

"not really, she just seams like a nice person." Odd said

"she seams absent- minded to me." Ulrich stated

4 minutes later

Amy re-enters the room wearing purple shoes.

"class we have a new student. Amy why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Mrs. Hertz said

" O.K." Amy replied. She walked to the front of the classroom then said "My name is Amy Carster. I'm from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. I have a good sense of humor and a nice talent."

"and what is your talent?" Mrs. Hertz asked

Amy starts singing "when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"

"that's nice now take a seat." Mrs. Hertz told Amy

The class is surprised for two reasons, the first being they weren't expecting a concert the other reason is that Amy was singing this song pretty well. After a brief pause Amy starting singing again

"when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears."

"AMY STOP SINGING AND TAKE A SEAT." Mrs. Hertz yelled

"I was just trying to finish the song." Amy explained

"this is a classroom not a concert hall" Mrs. Hertz informed Amy

"I know, that's why I started in the middle of the song." Amy explained

"take a seat or you will be paying the principal a visit." Mrs. Hertz told her

"that will need to wait, I have class now." Amy replied

"just take a seat Amy." Mrs. Hertz said

"thanks but I already have a chair in my room." Amy replied

The class laughs at Amy's comment

"just sit down" Mrs. Hertz instructed Amy

She finally listens and takes a seat next to Odd

"Amy, I want to see you after class." Mrs. Hertz told her

"If it's for a private concert my fee in 50 cents" Amy replied

the class starts laughing again

Ms Hertz thought to herself "she's almost as bad as Odd."

"where did you learn to sing like that?" Odd Asked Amy

"from my mom, my friend Cyndi, and a few years of practice." Amy replied

"you have a great singing voice." Odd commented

"thanks. When's lunch?" Amy asked

" 11:00 AM" Odd replied

"Is the food good?" Amy asked

"most of it is." Odd said

"Amy and Odd be quiet." Mrs. Hertz told them

* * *

Time: lunchtime  
Place: cafeteria

"so what do you think of Amy?" Odd asked the others

"she's definitely different." Jeremie stated

"definitely not your normal student." Ulrich replied

"Who's Amy?' Yumi asked

"She's a new girl at the school who happens to have the same classes as us. You should meet her, she's funny." Odd told Yumi

"You really think I'm funny. That's great, well anyways can I sit here?" Amy asked

"sure" Odd replied

Amy put her tray on the table

"can someone watch my food? I saw a machine that had hot chocolate. I love that stuff." Amy said

"There's something you need to know." Odd told Amy

"what do I need to know?" Amy asked

"we hardily know her. I don't think we should tell her about that yet." Jeremie whispered to Odd

"No not that, she's talking about getting hot chocolate from the machine, that stuff is nasty." Odd quietly replied

"oh, never mind then" Jeremie said quietly

"so what's the big secret?" Amy Asked

"The hot chocolate in that machine is nasty" Odd explained

"how nasty?" Amy asked

"dirt tastes better." Odd explained

"Oh, thanks for telling me." Amy said

"No problem" Odd replied

"So who are your other friends?" Amy asked

"That's Ulrich and that's Yumi." Odd replied

"Hi Ulrich, Hi Yui, I'm Amy." Amy said happily

"It's Yumi not Yui." Yumi exclaimed

"sorry about that." Amy said

"It's O.K. just don't do it again." Yumi told her

"So does anyone know what classes are after lunch?" Amy asked

"math, English, and gym" Odd told her

"There's a spelling test today in English class." Jeremie commented

"A spelling test." Amy asked

"yes a spelling test." Jeremie replied

"Not spelling, I'm terrible at that and a test on my first day." Amy complained

"Amy stop complaining it's very annoying." Ulrich told her

"you could have said please." Amy replied

"This is getting crazy; I'm going to talk to ... a friend." Jeremie told them

"If it's the same friend you were talking to yesterday, don't forget to tell him or her I'm sorry about the interruption yesterday" Amy told Jeremie

"O.K. I will" Jeremie replied

"does anyone know this persons e-mail address. I probably should apologue myself." Amy said

Yumi, Odd and Ulrich are not sure how to answer Amy's question. Yumi was about to change the subject when odd said "I don't think she has an e-mail address"

"O.K. how about an address." Amy asked

"don't know it." Odd replied

"that's too bad. I just hope she's not mad at me." Amy said

"don't worry; she's a very nice person she will forgive you." Odd explained

"Are you sure?" Amy asked

"Yes I am." Odd replied

"Will I get to meet her?" Amy asked

"There's a chance you might meet her someday." Odd told her

"That would be nice." Amy said

((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))

Milly: that concludes chapter 2, next time on "Code Lyoko Novel" the life point meter will make its debut. Will it be as helpful as top20fan13 claims it will be, or is it just a lame idea from a nerd. Find out on the next chapter of the story. This has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel"


	3. Chapter 03: enter XANA

Chapter introduction

Milly: welcome back to "A code Lyoko novel" this time we bring you the 3rd chapter and the debut of the life point meter. Top20fan13 asked that I meet him in the polar region for more information

Top20fan13: welcome to the polar region Milly. This is the best region in Lyoko

Milly: you're right it's beautiful

block: you forgot the disclaimer you nutcase, you need to let the people know you don't own Code Lyoko, case closed or anything else owned by someone else in this story.

Top20fan13: well now they know, thanks blocky

block: I thought we were going to use Aelita for this demonstration

Top20fan13: Jeremie would not let me; well anyways the life point meter is activated as soon as they enter Lyoko, so let's activate it now (LPM activated). Now every time someone takes damage, the LPM (life point meter) shows there new total, ok block it's time

block: oh good, I'm going to like this.

the block fires at Milly and the blast hits her right leg (Milly 90 LP)

"Ouch! That hurt." Milly Said (90)

top20fan13: also sometimes after they talk there current Life points will be displayed, and finally when the scene changes back to Lyoko everyone's life points will be shown, so let's see what Odd is up too.

"There my song is complete" Odd said

"how does it go" Amy asked

"break, break, break dance..." Odd stated

Top20fan13: now back to the polar region

Life point update (Milly 90 top20fan13 70)

top20fan13: 70? I did not lose any life points why do I only have 70?

Block: you're week.

Milly: what he said. Hey blocky you're not really that bad, want to get some ice cream? (90)

block: sounds good to me.

Milly and the block leave to get ice cream

Top20fan13: let's just start the chapter.

A Code Lyoko novel

Chapter 3: enter X.A.N.A  
Time: after class (same day as chapter 2)  
Place: Odd and Ulrich's room

"Can you feed kiwi? I promised to give Amy a tour of the school." Odd asked Ulrich

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend" Ulrich teased

"I don't know her yet. I'm just being helpful, plus she's very funny." Odd commented

"right, whatever you say Odd." Ulrich said sarcastically

* * *

Meanwhile at a near by construction site, a black fog enters a bulldozer, and then it turns on.

* * *

Time: 10 minutes later  
Place: school auditorium  
Event: Odd giving Amy a tour of the school

"This is the auditorium every now and then there are school plays and other events that happen here" Odd explained

"anything happing soon?" Amy asked

"yes. Ulrich and I convinced the principal into letting our band perform here on Saturday. Do you want a ticket?" Odd asked

"A concert. Can I be the opening act? I can perform a few songs before your band it can be just like a real concert" Amy asked Odd

"I'm going to need to ask the others first" Odd replied

"can we ask them now?" Amy asked

"sounds like a plan to me" Odd replied

Odd and Amy then left the auditorium, as soon as the left there was a loud thud. Amy and Odd looked in the direction the noise came from just in time to see the bulldozer run over the vending machine

"I know you said the hot chocolate and soup from that machine is nasty, but don't you think it would be a better choice just to fix the machine." Amy commented

"As cool as that was, this is definitely not right." Odd said

"I know look at that mess" Amy replied. She then laughed

"You do realize that bulldozer is heading this way." Odd informed Amy

"yes, I also notched no one is driving it. What's the plan Odd?" Amy asked

"RUN!" Odd exclaimed

Odd ran towards Jeremie's room while Amy ran in the other direction.

Odd is running to the dorm with the bulldozer close behind. Odd gets to Jeremie's room just before the bulldozer slams into the side of the building causing it to shake slightly. Jeremie hears the loud noise and was about to contact Aelita when there was a nock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jeremie asked

"Odd" Odd replied

Jeremie opened the door and Odd enters.

"There's an unmanned bulldozer down there I think this is the work of ..." Odd told Jeremie

"XANA Jeremie replied before Odd could finish

just then Aelita's window pops up on Jeremie's computer

"Jeremie XANA launched an attack." Aelita informed them

Jeremie then says "I'll call Yumi, Odd find Ulrich and meet me at the factory."

* * *

"What is going on, why was that bulldozer chasing Odd? I must help my new friend." Amy thought to herself, she then saw Jim

"Jim there's a big problem" Amy told him

"what's the problem Amy?" Jim asked

"come this way, I'll show you." Amy told him

Amy leads Jim the way the bulldozer went following its path of destruction to the dorm, which the bulldozer was still attacking, parts of the building were staring to collapse.

"The schools remote control bulldozer is going crazy; it tried to run over Odd." Amy explained

"the school doses not own a bulldozer, and there's no such thing as a remote controlled bulldozer." Jim said

"then what's happening?" Amy asked

"I'm not sure but if it keeps up the dorm will collapse soon." Jim informed her

"Dose stuff like this happen often here?" Amy asked

"no. If stuff like this happened all the time, I'd retire." Jim said

"what should I do now?" Amy asked

"get as far away from here as possible and let me take care of it." Jim told her bravely

* * *

Meanwhile Jeremie and the others are now at the factory

"the activated tower is in the desert region." Jeremie informed them

Ulrich Odd and Yumi enter the scanners

"Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi

Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi,

Vitalization "Jeremie said as he sent his friends to Lyoko

(LPM activated)

In Lyoko

"your knights in shining armor have arrived" Odd told Aelita (100)

"the pulsations lead in this direction" Aelita informed them pointing in the correct direction (100)

They start down the path towards the tower

"Are there any monsters in the area" Ulrich asked (100)

"there are no monsters yet." Jeremie replied

* * *

back at the school

The dorm is about to collapse. Jim is leading the last of the kids out of the dorm, shortly after they make it out the building collapses.

"Is everyone O.K.?" Jim asked

"yes" the students replied

"where will I be staying tonight?" one of the students asked

"I'm not getting paid enough for this." Jim thought to himself

* * *

Back in Lyoko  
Life point update (everyone 100 LP)

"this is too easy" Yumi stated

"the tower is just ahead and there are still no monsters..." Jeremie started to say

Right after he says this, 3 crabs get vitalized behind the group

"not anymore there are 3 crabs behind you" Jeremie informed them

The crabs waste no time as all 3 quickly fire charged shots. Odd jumps out of the way just in time to avoid the shot aimed for him, however Yumi and Aelita could not react fast enough and they were both hit in the back by the crab's lasers (Yumi 80 LP, Aelita 80 LP)

"NO! Yumi and Aelita you both lost 20 life points!" Jeremie exclaimed

Ulrich reacted by running and jumping on the crab that shot Yumi, he then stuck his sword in the crab's weak spot, he then removed the sword and jumped off the crab, the crab exploded into pixels and disappeared. Ulrich then jumped at one of the other crabs, but it fired a charged shot at him before he could attack (Ulrich: 80 LP)

"Ulrich you just lost 20 life points." Jeremie informed him

Meanwhile the 3rd crab was firing a barrage of lasers at Odd. Odd was using his speed and reflexes to avoid the lasers, and then he jumped and fired 3 arrows at the crab. Just after that one of the lasers hits Odd in the Arm (Odd 90 LP) one of the arrows hits the X.A.N.A symbol on the crab destroying it. Meanwhile Ulrich tries another direct attack on the last crab, but is once again shot down (Ulrich 60 LP)

"Ulrich you just lost another 20 life points" Jeremie exclaimed

"time for a new strategy" Ulrich thought to himself, he then said "triangulate"

There are now 3 Ulrich's running in a triangle pattern around the crab. This confuses the crab, which is unsure which Ulrich to fire at, after a few seconds it picks an Ulrich and fires, the crab chooses incorrectly and the real Ulrich Jumps on top of the crab and destroys it with his sword. Since all the crabs are destroyed Aelita starts to run to the tower however she soon stops running. (Aelita 80 LP) right in front of the tower is the reason Aelita stopped. It was a Mega tank.

* * *

Back at the school

"Odd where are you? Are you O.K.?" Amy asked

"They did not find him. Ulrich and Jeremie are missing too." Telita informed Amy

"this can't be good" Amy replied

Little did Amy know the bulldozer was being controlled by XANA

"it's her again, there's only one logical answer, the group must have a new member. I best let this foolish one know that being an enemy of mine is a bad idea." XANA thought to its self

"Odd, are you in there?" Amy asked

The bulldozer starts up again and heads towards Amy, Amy looks and sees it heading for her.

"oh no, the invisible man is after me" Amy exclaimed

Amy turns around and starts running

* * *

Back in Lyoko

Life point update (Odd 90, Yumi 80, Aelita 80, Ulrich 60)

The mega tank is now charging its shot at Aelita. Aelita backs up but trips and falls down.

"NO, Aelita!" Jeremie exclaimed

The mega tank fires its blast at its target. A huge red blast comes out of the mega tank traveling in a straight ling towards its target. Jeremie not wanting to see Aelita get hurt again covers his eyes, meanwhile Yumi runs and jumps in front of Aelita. The blast hits Yumi just before her feet touch the ground. (Yumi 40 LP) Jeremie looks to see if Aelita is O.K. and sees Yumi's life points drop.

"Yumi, you have 40 life points left." Jeremie informed her

Yumi gets up and looks at the tank just in time to see it close. The tank then rolls 10 feet closer to Yumi then re-opens. Yumi throws her fan at the tank however it quickly closes again. Yumi's fan hits the hard exterior of the tank and does no damage. The tank then opens up and starts charging another shot. It fires another shot at Yumi at the same time she catches her fan, as the blast approaches she prepares to throw her fan again, but just before she throws her fan the blast hits her and sends her to the ground (Yumi 0 LP) out of life points Yumi is devitalized and sent back to the factory. The mega tank again closes.

"now it's personal" Ulrich said to the mega tank (60)

Ulrich vs. mega tank

* * *

Back at the school

Amy was getting tired from running her pace was slowing down and the bulldozer was getting closer. Amy saw the auditorium up ahead.

"I think I'll be safe in there." Amy thought to herself

She then runs into the front door.

"Ouch, I thought these doors pushed open." Amy commented

Amy opens the door and enters then runs to the main room and onto the stage.

"I should be safe here, I hope." Amy thought to herself

* * *

Back in Lyoko

Life point update (Odd 90, Aelita 80, Ulrich 60)

The tank opened and prepared to fire, Ulrich was using his fast speed to run at the mega tank. It was about done charging, Ulrich jumped in the air ready to strike the tanks weak spot. The tank fired a shot just before he could hit the weak spot and sent Ulrich back about 15 feet (Ulrich 20 LP) however Odd was targeting the tank and quickly fired a laser arrow. The tank could not react fast enough and the arrow hit its target destroying the mega tank.

"thanks for the help Odd" Ulrich told him (20)

"It was nothing" Odd replied (90)

"nice shot Odd" Jeremie commented

Aelita then ran to the tower and entered it through the wall like she always did.

* * *

The bulldozer burst into the main room and started heading for the stage, running over the rows of seats one at a time on the way to the stage and its target.

"what do you want from me? Why are you after me? Why am I talking to a bulldozer?" Amy asked

* * *

Aelita walked to the middle of the tower, and then floated up to the top. She then placed her hand on the screen then it said Aelita

* * *

The bulldozer was getting close to the stage; Amy completely scared had no idea what to do anymore. The loud cracking of seats as the bulldozer got closer to the stage was now terrifying her and she was too scared to even move.

* * *

CODE

* * *

"Adults and their great ideas send me to a boarding school that will improve my grades. No all it will get me is flattened by a bulldozer. If I survive this I'm demanding to go back home." Amy thought to herself

she then looks and sees the bulldozer is now plowing through the 2nd row.

* * *

LYOKO

* * *

Then everything stops; the bulldozer is 13 feet away from Amy

"return to the past now." Jeremie said

End life point totals (Yumi 0 Ulrich 20 Aelita 80 Odd 90)

((((((((((end chapter)))))))))

Jim: so there you have it, the first XANA attack of the story. We hope the life point meter made this an enjoyable experience. If you have anything to say post a review.

top20fan13: until next chapter this is top20fan13 saying thank you for reading my story.

Odd: how about some candy?

Sissi: I want a bigger part in the story.

top20fan13: this is going to take awhile...


	4. Chapter 04: the 2nd time

Odd: can I do the disclaimer?

top20fan13: very well.

Odd: ok. Top20fan13 does not own code Lyoko, case closed, corrector Yui, or anything else in this fan fiction that is owned by someone else.

top20fan13: hey Jeremie how many reviews do we have so far?

Jeremie: none

Sissi: what did I tell you?

top20fan13: well anyways since there are no reviews. I will answer some random questions I thought up. I hope this helps.

Q: will there be more XANA attacks or solo missions in Lyoko?

A: yes to both. There will be more XANA attacks, and some of them will be solo missions. Yumi will have a solo mission in Lyoko before chapter 10.

Q: where did you get the idea for Amy?

A: she's based off of me and yes I can be that strange.

Q: will Amy ever go Lyoko?

A: maybe. This is one spoiler I don't want to give away. Let's just say it's a possibility.

Q: why do you use Milly for your chapter introductions?

A: I like Milly, she's a nice part of the show and since she is a reporter I felt she was the best person for the Job.

top20fan13: I hope that answers some of your questions well anyway here's the next chapter. If you have any questions post it in a review and I will answer it.

A Code Lyoko novel  
Chapter 4: the 2nd time  
Place: principal's office

"Welcome to Kadic Junior High" Mr. Delmas told Amy

"thanks, I guess." Amy replied

"You will be given a tour of the school by my daughter Sissi" Mr. Delmas informed her

Sissi then enters the room

"What do you want dad?" Sissi asked Mr. Delmas.

"I want you to give this new student a tour of the school. Her name is Amy" Mr. Delmas informed Sissi

"fine, this way Amy" Sissi told Amy

"let the tour begin" Amy exclaimed. She then started laughing

Sissi and Amy both leave the principal's office. After exiting the building Sissi stops and turns around and asks Amy "what is so funny?"

"I'm on the sissy tour, by sissy corp." Amy replies

"What are you talking about?" Sissi asks

"It's just that your name is Sissi. Is that your real name or just an easy way to say you're a sissy? Sissi the Sissy." Amy replies, she then starts laughing again

"that's not funny" Sissi told Amy

"I was just joking, anyways look at the positive side" Amy replied

"and what's that" Sissi asked slightly upset.

"at least you're not a tall person then you would be a big sissy" Amy responded. she then laughed a little more. After that she said "I am funny."

'I have had enough of this, show yourself around." Sissi told Amy

"I don't know this place." Amy quickly replied

"I don't care. Why don't you get lost Amy?" Sissi exclaimed. She then walks away

"I'm sorry. I was only Joking please don't..." Amy said to Sissi as she left. She then asked out loud "Now what am I going to do?"

Odd then walked up to her and said "that was funny Amy."

"You really think so. I try to be funny it's what I do." Amy replied, she then asked "Wait how did you know my name?"

"I heard Sissi call you Amy." Odd quickly replied

"that makes sense. What is your name?" Amy asked

"My name is Odd as in you can call me Odd because that is my name" Odd replied

"well have a nice day Odd I need to find my room." Amy told Odd

"I can give you a tour of the school" Odd replied

"really? That's so nice of you Odd" Amy said happily

* * *

25 minutes later

"finally the dorm, I'll put my stuff away in my room now." Amy said

"wrong dorm Amy that's the boys' dorm." Odd told her

"really? Thanks for telling me." she replied

* * *

Next morning

Place: just outside Amy's dorm

"here it is room 37" Odd thinks to himself

Odd then takes out a paperclip and gets ready to pick the lock open but to his surprise the door handle turns when he grabs it and the door opens

"she did not lock her door?" Odd wonders to himself

Odd looks around the room, The suitcases are now on the ground open, on the dresser is a TV with a VCR and a DVD player (the VCR and DVD player are property of Amy not the school just incase your wondering) Next to that on the dresser there is a stack of DVD's most of them are case closed and corrector Yui DVD's. Amy was sleeping under a purple blanket. Not only was she sound asleep she was starting to snore.

"Amy it's time to wake up." Odd told her.

however Amy remains sound asleep

"It's breakfast time" Odd says while lightly tapping Amy's shoulder

Amy starts to wake up, the sleepily says "five more minutes mom."

"I'M NOT YOUR MOM" Odd exclaimed

"what time is it?" Amy asked

"breakfast time" Odd replied

Amy then looks up to see who's talking to her.

"Odd what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"just giving you a wake up call so you don't miss breakfast" Odd explained

"I could have slept until noon." Amy replied

"me too, however our first class starts at 9AM and breakfast ends at 8:30." Odd told her

"What time is it now" Amy asked

" 7:55" Odd replied

"OK then I will get dressed and meet you in the cafeteria" Amy told him

"one more thing Amy, don't forget your shoes." Odd told her

"forget my shoes? Very funny Odd, I'm not stupid. I would never forget my shoes." Amy replied

"see you at breakfast." Odd stated

* * *

5 minutes later  
Place: cafeteria

Amy is wearing a dark red button shirt, and a dark purple skirt

"over here Amy." Odd said

Amy takes a seat at the table next to Odd

"Thanks for waking me up in time for breakfast." Amy told Odd

Odd replied "no problem. These are my friends Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi."

"Hi Jeremie, Ulrich and Yui how are you doing today?" Amy asked

"It's Yumi not Yui" Yumi replied

"sorry about that" Amy said

* * *

Later that day  
Place: Amy's room

Amy was singing along with the TV "it was the first new century in 100 years and when I felt like I should cry..."

Amy's cell phone rings interrupting her singing

she answers her phone then says "this is Amy speaking."

"Do you really need to answer the phone like that." the person calling replied

"yes Cousin Sara. Now what do you want?" Amy asked

"I wanted to know how you like your new school" Sara asked

"How did you manage to get me enrolled here anyways?" Amy curiously asked

"the principal is my friend" Sara replied. She then asked "now what do you think of your new school?"

"Well having my own room is nice, besides that the food is great and I've already made a friend. This school is not as bad as I thought it would be." Amy explained

then Saria said "I told you it was a good school, now about your hours."

"not the part time job. I thought you were joking" Amy replied

"you will operate register 13 Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 6 to 8:30 PM" Sara exclaimed to Amy

"will I get paid" Amy asked

"Yes Amy, you will get paid. However if you're late for work, it will cost you" Sara stated

"Is that a threat?" Amy asked

"no, there will be a pay deduction if you're late to work." Sara replied, she then told Amy "You start on Wednesday. Any questions?"

"Why do orange and purple dislike blue?" Amy asked

"not funny well anyways goodbye" Sara replied

"goodbye Sara" Amy said

the phone call ends and Amy restarts the chapter on the DVD she then says "now song time. It was the first new century in 100 years and when I felt like I should cry I laughed away my tears."

((((((( end chapter ))))))))))))

Milly: that concludes another chapter of the "code Lyoko novel" well before I say goodbye I'll just let you know some of these chapters are based off of actual code Lyoko episodes. The first of those is chapter 7. Well anyways thanks for reading the story. If you have anything to say post it in a review. Reviews may not be necessary for top20fan13 to continue the story but it's the only way we will be able to tell what the fans think of the story. This has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel".


	5. Chapter 05: dreams of materialization

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything else that is owned by someone else in this story.

review reply:

Top20fan13: I got reviews! 2 of them now to reply to them

D Wolf Falls- congratulations you're the first reviewer. now to answer your questions.

first yes I will write more. I already have 21 chapters written, but most of them are on paper. I actually do most of my writing at school or while riding the bus.  
I will be posting a new chapter about every 3 days.

Also I glad to hear you like my story and that you think Amy is funny (it shows that my jokes are good). There's plenty more comedy in this story. I don't really know what else to say.

chapter preview:

Milly: welcome to chapter 5 "dreams of materialization" now the idea for this chapter came form watching Code Lyoko and I think this could really happen. well anyways more at now enjoy the end the chapter

A Code Lyoko novel  
Chapter 5: dreams of materialization  
Location: the factory

"done now all I need to do is test it." Jeremie told Aelita

"will it work this time" Aelita asked

"I'm almost 100 percent sure it will work. I simply took into account what Odd did, the laws of gravity and physics and the effects of candy bouncing on a keyboard." Jeremie explained

The test finishes and the green plus sign shows up.

"I did it. It works Aelita" Jeremie exclaimed

"I did my part." Aelita stated

"and what's that" Jeremie asked

"this" Aelita replies then an information screen pops up which has her name, class schedule (she has all the same classes as Jeremie), and her dorm assignment.

"It says here you will be in room 37 in the B building, which means Amy will be your roommate." Jeremie said

"what's a roommate?" Aelita asked

"A person who lives in the same dorm as you. Ulrich and Odd are roommates." Jeremie explained

"I understand now." Aelita stated

"are you ready to be materialized?" Jeremie asked

"yes." Aelita replies

Jeremie runs the program, and then he jumped out of the chair and ran down to the scanners. When Jeremie arrives by the scanners the one in the middle opens. Aelita walks out of the scanner. She is wearing a pink dress.

"It's so good to be here." Aelita exclaimed

Then out of nowhere a voice said "Jeremie are you paying attention" Jeremie looks around but no one else is there but him and Aelita. Then Jeremie felt something tapping his shoulder. The next thing Jeremie knew everything went dark, his eyes were closed. Jeremie opened his eyes and saw Ms. Hertz, after a quick look around the room he realized he was in school.

"how long was I sleeping?" Jeremie asked

"about 20 minutes. I expect stuff like this from Odd, but not you" Mrs. Hertz told him

"sorry, I was up late studying" Jeremie replied

"don't let it happen again" Mrs. Hertz informed him

"yes Ms Hertz." Jeremie replied

"put your books away, it's time for the test." Mrs. Hertz stated

Jeremie then thought to himself "so the whole thing was a dream. I hope that dream becomes a reality soon."

* * *

After class

(Amy's outfit- A bright orange shirt and a light orange skirt.)

Jeremie leaves the classroom and heads towards his room

"where is he going? The cafeteria is the other way." Amy asked. she then says "Oh who cares it's Lunchtime!" She then runs towards cafeteria

"I think I know what he's up too." Ulrich told Odd

"Want to see if it works?" Odd asked

"why not?" Ulrich replied

Jeremie enters his room and begins typing on his computer. Soon Aelita's window pops up.

"How are you doing Jeremie?" Aelita asked

"great, I have an idea about the materialization program." Jeremie told her

"that's wonderful" Aelita replied

Odd and Ulrich enter the room as the test concludes and the red ! shows up again

Jeremie then said "I was hoping that would work because it worked in my dream."

"So that's what you were dreaming about." Odd replied

"you'll figure it out Jeremie, just keep trying" Aelita said reassuringly

"but now it's lunchtime." Odd stated

"you always think about food" Ulrich replied

"well I'm hungry" Odd exclaimed

* * *

place: Cafeteria  
time: 4 minutes later.

"welcome to your lunch. They have ham & cheese today and it's just as good as the ham & cheese at my old school, and Jeremie this is for you" Amy told Jeremie she then hands him a bottle of mountain dew

"thanks. I guess" Jeremie said as he accepted the soda from Amy

"I saw you fall asleep in class. This should help you stay awake for your afternoon classes. It works for me all the time" Amy explained

"that answers some questions" Ulrich replied

"I think you have a point there Ulrich" Yumi said in response to Ulrich's comment

"and what exactly are you trying to say?" Amy asked

"You're hyperactive." Ulrich explained

"I just have a lot of energy, it's part of my personality" Amy told him. she then starts to eat her lunch exactly seven minutes later all of her food is gone

"So did you think it over, can I be your opening act? I've already selected the four songs I'm going to sing." Amy asked Odd.

"What four songs did you choose?" Odd asked in response to Amy's question

"I'll start with Keane's "somewhere only we know" then evanescence's "everybody's fool" followed by Michele Branch's "are you happy now" and then finish with "my immortal" by evanescence" Amy replied

"I've never heard of keane, how does that song go?" Jeremie asked

"like this" Amy replied she then stands up and starts singing into her mountain dew bottle "And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know This could be the end of everything so why don't we go somewhere only we know" she then sits down

Jeremie then thinks "those lyrics remind me of what we do, does she know our secret?" He then asks Amy "is that an actual song?"

Amy replies "yes it is, here listen" she hands Jeremie a CD player from her purse and then tells him "It's track one."

Jeremie listens to the song. After listening to the song he thinks "it's a nice song, so she's not on to us. That's a relief."

"So do you like it?" Amy asked

"it's a nice song" Jeremie replies

"I know I can't get it out of my head" Amy tells them

"can I hear it" Odd asks

"why not?" Amy replies

Odd listens to the song then replies "it's O.K."

"Can I have my C.D. player back now?" Amy asks them. Odd gives Amy her C.D player back, which she puts in her purse

"so who's ready for math class?" Amy asks

"not me" Odd exclaimed

"Well it starts in 600 seconds or 10 minutes if you prefer." Amy replied

"you're good at math" Odd told Amy

"not good, great. I like math it's spelling I'm terrible at." Amy explained

"it's time to go to class." Jeremie told them her

(((((((((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))))))

Milly: the chapter you just read came from the following Idea. Jeremie spends lots of time on the materialization program and stays up too late, then falls asleep in class and has a dream about Aelita. Originally it was going to be a nightmare where Aelita loses all of her life points, but I chose this dream instead because I thought the original idea was too cruel.

Jeremie: how could you think of that. I thought Aelita was your favorite person on the show

Milly: calm down Jeremie the idea was sent to the trash bin.

Jeremie: I don't like the sound of it

Milly: well anyways that concludes another chapter. If you have any comments, questions or Ideas for XANA attacks please post them in a review. Until next time this has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel".

top20fan13: I got reviews! I'm so happy.

Milly: well good for you.


	6. Chapter 06: the big Saturday

disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko, Corrector Yui, the "do you care?" segment or anything else owned by someone else. So don't sue me I have Christmas shopping to do.

review reply time-

D Wolf Falls- thanks for reviewing another chapter. I am so glad someone besides my sister likes my story. I'm also glad you think my story is believable. The last thing I wanted was a perfect ACC, Amy is based off of me and I'm nowhere near perfect so I made sure Amy was not perfect either, plus if she was perfect the story would be boring. There's a chance she might find out about Lyoko but if she does it won't be because someone told her for no reason at all.

chapter note: since I do not know the pop rock progressives songs to keep the story fair the Lyrics to the songs Amy sings will not be listed, otherwise this chapter would be too long, I know there good songs but there's more to this chapter then Amy singing.

Sissi: just start the chapter already.

A code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 6- the big Saturday  
Time: 1:55 pm  
Place: school auditorium (backstage)  
Amy's outfit: a black shirt and a long white skirt.

"the stage is set up, here's the plan" Jeremie explained to Amy.

He then hands her the set plan. Amy then looks at it and replies

"So I start in five minutes, and I have 20 minutes to sing the four songs. Great that's plenty of time. Thanks Jeremie."

"Are you nervous?" Jeremie asks

"just a little" Amy replies

* * *

5 minutes later (on stage)

Amy gets on stage and says "good afternoon everyone. In 20 minutes today's main act the pop rock progressives will perform, but for now it's my turn. I'm Amy Carster and I have four songs to perform for you so are you ready?"

Amy then performs Keane's "somewhere only we know" then "everybody's fool" by evanescence, after that Michele Branch's "are you happy now" and then evanescence's "my immortal".

she then says "thank you everyone. It's been a pleasure performing some of my favorite songs for you. Have a nice day everyone and get ready for the pop rock progressives."

after that the pop rock progressives perform there songs and do a great job.

After the show

"you did great Odd and your band is great." Amy tells Odd

"you're a very talented singer." Odd replies

"Thanks" Amy replies, she then says "I would give you a copy of my C.D but I don't have one."

Odd then asks "you seem to sing a lot of evanescence. Any reason?"

"because they are my favorite band, plus Amy has the best singing voice." Amy replies

"Your singing voice is great, but I would not say it's the best." Odd tells her

"not me. I'm talking about Amy Lee lead singer of evanescence. I just happen to have the same first name as her." Amy explains

"Really then can I listen to that CD?" Odd asks

"So you want to borrow my evanescence C.D?" Amy asked odd in response to his question

"I would like to listen to it; from your description it sounds great." Odd tells her

"it is" Amy replies. She then puts her purse down on a table. After that she takes out the C.D and hands it to Odd. She hands Odd the CD and tells him "take good care of my CD Odd."

"don't worry I will" Odd says reassuringly

"well I'm going to my room now" Amy replies. She then leaves heading for her room

"goodbye Amy." Odd says as Amy leaves

after she leaves Jeremie says "I'm beginning to think Ulrich might be right Amy is a little absent minded."

"no she is not." Odd replies

"then explain why she left her purse here." Jeremie tells Odd

"an accident" Odd guessed

"right, just like she ardently started singing in class yesterday." Jeremie replies

then Odd tells him "she's really nice once you get to know her, why don't you return her purse and get to know her a little better. Talk to her; she's funny."

"why don't you return her purse? The two of you seem to be good friends." Jeremie asks

"Get to know her better, then you will release she is a nice girl." Odd tells Jeremie

"fine I'll return her purse." Jeremie replies

* * *

Place: Amy's room (Amy's outfit green fury sweater and a light blue skirt)

Amy is working on her computer. she then says "this looks good. The next chapter is error free and de-bugged. Upload data into com-net now". she then submits the next chapter of her Corrector Yui fan fiction on to the fanfiction website and then says "chapter 10 downloaded."

Jeremie then walks in holding a box and tells Amy "you do realize you left the door open"

"Well to be honest yes. I was expecting Odd" Amy explains

"why were you expecting Odd" Jeremie asks

"because I left my purse behind. Do you have it in that box?" Amy asks

"Yes" Jeremie replies. He then hands Amy the box that her purse is in

"Thank you Jeremie" Amy says to Jeremie as she puts the box down by her computer

"What exactly were you talking about anyway?" Jeremie asks

"oh that, just being silly. I just finished submitting the next chapter of my corrector Yui fanfic" Amy explains

"What's corrector Yui?" Jeremie asks

"It's a TV show. It takes place in the future, now there's this virtual land called com net. It is used for everything from medicine to entertainment, however grosser is casing problems in com-net so 8 correctors are sent into com-net, now one of the correctors I.R ends up going to this girl Yui for help. Yui goes into com-net and helps I.R stop the corruptors. They also look for the other 7 correctors so they can stop grosser. It's a great show." Amy explains

"so it's a TV show about a virtual world?" Jeremie asked

Amy then replies "you're correct Jeremie" she then asks Jeremie "can you keep a secret?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Jeremie says slightly surprised by Amy's question

"This may sound crazy, but when I watch corrector Yui I sometimes wish I could travel to a virtual land and have adventures just like Yui. For now I can only watch and dream" Amy commented

"It's not that crazy, everyone has a dream. Yours is just different." Jeremie tells her

"Do you want to hear more about my fanfic?" Amy asks

"I have things to do, maybe later" Jeremie tells her

"very well then Goodbye Jeremie." Amy replies

* * *

Odd and Ulrich's room

"here's what you requested Odd." Sara tells Odd. She then hands Odd a CD.

After that she asks Odd "do you have a crush on Amy?"

"we're just friends" Odd replies

"then why did you want a copy of her performance?" Sara asks

"she's a talented singer." Odd replies

then Sara says "so do you want to be her manager? Oh never mind I'll just leave."

Odd then puts the C.D in the computer and starts watching its content. Ulrich then enters the room.

"what are you watching Odd" Ulrich asks

"Amy's performance from earlier today. She has a great singing voice." Odd replies

"anything else about her great." Ulrich asks

"she has a cute face too." Odd quickly replies

then Ulrich says "so you do like her."

Odd quickly replies "no were just friends, just because I said she's cute does not mean I have a crush on her." he thinks for a little bit and then says "Milly is cute but I don't have a crush on her."

"whatever you say Odd." Ulrich replies

((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))

top20fan13: that's the end of another chapter, now here are some random facts in a segment called Do You Care?

DYC fact 1: Amy's last name came from a fake announcement I made back in high school which said it was Steve Carster's birthday.

DYC fact 2: Amy's suitcases in chapter 1 were a reference to M2M's debut album "shades of purple"

DYC fact 3 Amy's comment "what hit me I.R." after Jim woke her up in chapter 2 is the first hint that Amy is a corrector Yui fan.

DYC fact 4: the song Amy sings in chapter 2 is "my immortal" by evanescence. One of my favorite songs.

DYC fact 5 in chapter 5 Amy has a ham & cheese sandwich. I chose that because it was my favorite school lunch.

DYC fact 6 in this chapter Amy is explaining a virtual world to Jeremie. Just more proof that anything can happen in this story.

Milly: how about the fact that Amy is writing a fan fiction in this fan fiction. I find that funny.

top20fan13: that's true anyway there are some facts. One more thing Amy's fan fiction is not real it's just a small detail in this story.

Milly: see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 07: freeze tag

disclaimer: I top20fan13 do not and probably never will own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui.

review reply -)

Jeremie: you have 3 new reviews.

top20fan13: 3 of them. Wow I got fans. cool.

D Wolf Falls - glad you liked the chapter. More information about Amy will be given later in the story and once again thanks for taking the time to read my story.

Demon Slayer 5- glad you like the story, and I'm also happy to say that chapter 7 is a Lyoko chapter.

Twilight Sentry- glad you like my story as well. It makes me happy to know I have fans. At first I was too nervous to post my work, but now I know it was a good choice.

Milly: before top20fan13 forgets let me remind you we don't own Code Lyoko or anything else owned by someone else. Also this chapter is loosely based off an actual episode of Code Lyoko. Some parts have been changed however well anyways here's the chapter.

introduction 

Milly: well Odd downloaded a song from the internet, and was listing to it loudly. Ulrich was trying to study but when Odd would not quiet down he went to Jeremie's room and spent the night there. Shortly after Ulrich left something bad happened to Odd. The next day Amy woke up at 7:25 am and decided to ask Odd for her CD back. We will start the chapter at Yumi's house shortly after this.

A code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 7- freeze tag  
Day: Monday  
Place: Yumi's house  
Time: 7:40 AM

Yumi was about ready for school and getting ready to leave when her phone rang. The phone said it was Odd calling

Yumi thought to herself "why would Odd be calling me? It must be important"

She then answers her phone and says "what do you want Odd?"

the caller replies "I'm Amy. Well the reason I called is something is wrong with Odd" (Amy's outfit blue shirt, light green skirt)

"what's wrong with Odd?" Yumi asked

Amy replied "I have no Idea, he has this creepy smile on his face and no matter what I do nothing happens. It's like he's a dummy. As in the kind used in store windows I'm not implying that..."

"Are you in Odd's dorm?" Yumi Asked

"Yes" Amy stated

"Is Ulrich there?" Yumi asked

"no" Amy replied

"I'll get there as soon as I can" Yumi said

"what should I do? my friend Odd is in trouble" Amy nervously asks.

"tell Jeremie right away" Yumi informs her

"why is he a doctor or something?" Amy asks

"trust me Jeremie needs to know about this" Yumi replies

"fine I'll tell Jeremie" Amy replies

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" Yumi tells Amy

she then replies "O.K." after that she hangs up and heads for Jeremie's room

meanwhile Yumi calls Ulrich

Ulrich answers his phone and says "who is it?"

"It's Yumi" Yumi replies

"Hi Yumi, why are you calling me anyways?" Ulrich asked

"I just got a call from Amy about Odd." Yumi explained

"I'd rather not talk about Odd right now. I spent the night in Jeremie's room because Odd would not be quiet when I was trying to study." Ulrich replies

"Amy said that there was something wrong with Odd." Yumi stated

"What's wrong with Odd?" Ulrich asks

At this time Amy enters Jeremie's room

"I'm not quite sure try asking Amy when she gets there." Yumi tells Ulrich

"she just arrived. I'll ask her" Ulrich replies. He then hangs up and then asks Amy "what's wrong with Odd?"

Amy replies "he won't move no matter what I do, and he has this creepy look on his face. It looks like this" she then impersonates the look on Odd's face

Jeremie then tells Amy "I need you to take Odd to the infirmary."

"Where's that?" Amy asked

"Ulrich you should go with Amy so she doesn't get lost." Jeremie tells him

"very well" Ulrich replies

Ulrich and Amy then leave, about 30 seconds latter Yumi arrives.

"Do you think this is the work of XANA?" Yumi asks

"definitely" Jeremie replies

He turns on his computer and connects to Lyoko and soon finds an activated tower in the forest region. As Yumi and Jeremie head towards the factory Amy and Ulrich arrived at the infirmary with Odd who is still in the same condition.

"something happened to Odd. I'm not sure what but it doesn't look good" Amy explained to Dorothy the school nurse

"you're right this does look bad." Dorothy replies

"Do you have any idea what happened to my friend Odd?" Amy asked

"I can't tell right now " Dorothy replies

* * *

At the factory

Transfer Yumi, scanner Yumi vitalization

Lyoko (forest region) (LPM activated)

"the pulsations lead this way" Aelita explains. she then points down one of the paths

Yumi and Aelita start their trip towards the tower but soon run into 3 roachters.

"that's strange they usually travel in groups of 5" Aelita commented (100)

Yumi then says "then I better not wait for the others to show up." she quickly throws her fan at one of the roachters and destroys it, the other 2 fire at Yumi but she avoids the Attacks and catches her fan.

"where are the other 2 roachters" Yumi asked (100)

After saying this a shot hits her in the back (Yumi 90 LP) Yumi then turns around and throws her fan at the roachters and hits her target destroying the roachter. The other 2 roachters are now targeting Aelita. Yumi throws her fan at one of the roachters and she once again hits her target destroying another roachter. The other roachter turns away from Aelita and fires a shot a Yumi which hits her right leg (Yumi 70 LP).

Yumi vs. roachter

The roachter fires another shot at Yumi which she blocks with her fan, she then throws the fan at the roachter and destroys it.

"so where's that last roachter" Yumi asks (70)

"I don't see it anywhere" Aelita replies (100)

Jeremie then tells them "it's hiding in one of the trees, try to find it."

Aelita hears a small hum from behind she turns around just in time to see the red blast come out of the tree and hit her right shoulder (Aelita 80 LP)

"NO." Jeremie exclaimed he then tells Yumi "the roachter is in the tree behind Aelita."

"I see it now" Yumi replies (70)

Yumi runs over in between Aelita and the roachter and blocks the roachter's next shot with her fan. She then throws her fan at the roachter and destroys it.

* * *

Back at school

They are now taking Odd to the hospital

"Is Odd going to be O.K." Amy asks the doctor

"for the last time we don't know yet." the doctor replies

Amy then says "I just made a new friend and now this. Is it my fault? Am I a waking curse?"

"you can be a little annoying sometimes, but you're not a curse." Ulrich tells Amy

She then says "really, that's the nicest thing you said to me well anyways how about we try to talk them into letting us stay with Odd"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Ulrich replies

* * *

back in Lyoko

Life point update (Aelita 80 Yumi 70)

"I can see the tower Jeremie" Yumi informed Jeremie

"and still no monsters" Jeremie replies

Yumi and Aelita were running towards the tower when a freeze block vitalized in front of them. It quickly fired a shot at Yumi freezing her in place. (Yumi 50 LP (FRZ 180))

story note: the FRZ timer is the time reaming in seconds until Yumi unfreezes

Aelita then says "this can't be good" (80)

Aelita vs. freeze block

This is not something Jeremie wanted to see. He looked at Yumi's card on his screen (Yumi 50 LP (FRZ 157))

"Yumi's still out of bounds for another 2 1/2 minutes. Stay hidden Aelita." Jeremie informers her

"I'm trying to" Aelita replied (80)

she then runs behind a tree to avoid the block's blast. The blast hits the tree and part of the tree gets frozen in Ice (( FRZ 123))

* * *

Back with Ulrich, Amy and Odd

"this is not your fault Amy." Ulrich tells her

"I used the clues it is my fault. If you noticed Odd is wearing headphones, which means this happened while he was listening to a CD. I let him borrow one of my CD's so it is my fault." Amy explains

"When I left he was listing to a song he got off the Internet that could have caused the problem" Ulrich informs her

"I just hope he's OK." Amy replies

then Ulrich says "me too."

* * *

Back in Lyoko

Life point update (Aelita 80 Yumi 50 (FRZ 32))

Another shot just misses Aelita as she jumps out of the way and seeks shelter behind another tree.

"How much longer until Yumi un-freezes." Aelita asks

"26 seconds." Jeremie replies

The block approaches the tree Aelita is behind ((FRZ 15)). The block moves to where it can target Aelita, but she quickly moves out of the way still using the tree for cover. ((2...1...0)) the ice breaks and Yumi is no longer frozen.

"You only have 50 life points left and Aelita really needs your help." Jeremie informed Yumi

"no problem Jeremie" Yumi replies (50)

Yumi throws her fan at the block and it his it's target destroying the freeze block.

"thanks Yumi" Aelita says politely (80)

Aelita enters the tower and walks to the middle then floats up to the top of the tower she then places her hand on the screen.

Aelita

Code Lyoko

Jeremie then says" return to the past now"

End life point totals (Aelita 80 Yumi 50)

((((((((((((((((( end chapter ))))))))))))))))))))

top20fan13: there you have it the first solo mission of the story. well there's still plenty more story to come.

Sissi: where was I in this chapter?

top20fan13: let's not start this again; well anyways thanks to all the reviewers I enjoy reading my reviews and look forward to getting more. Have a nice day everyone and incase your wondering I'll probably post the next chapter on Tuesday(12/7) or Wednesday(12/8).

chapter note: the introduction was not originally part of the chapter but it was added to make the chapter more complete.


	8. Chapter 08: closer to the truth

disclaimer: I still do not own code Lyoko or anything else owned by someone else.

Odd: do you need to tell them that every chapter

top20fan13: I think so; I also need to reply to my reviews every chapter.

Review reply

D Wolf Falls- glad to hear you like the LPM. If you're wondering how life point damage is calculated here is the chart I use (which I should have included in chapter 3)

block-10  
freeze block- 20 and 3 minutes frozen  
roachter- 10 (charged shot- 20)  
crab-10 (charged shot- 20)  
wasp-10  
poison wasp- regular shot-10 poison- (10-50 depending on where the poison hits and how long they are in contact with it)  
mega tank- 40

the next visit to Lyoko is chapter 10

Well anyway if you liked the last chapter I have one based off "amnesia" which will be later in this story. However that's not until much later. Once again thanks for reading the story.

top20fan13: thank you reviewers. well anyways here's the next chapter.

A code Lyoko novel  
Chapter 8 - closer to the truth  
Amy's Outfit: Light pink dress with neon pink stripes on the left and right sides  
Location: math class

"put your books and notes away. You may start your test once you get one. You have the rest of the class period to finish" Ms. Mayor the math teacher told them

The tests are given to the class. 12 minutes later Amy pulls out a deck of playing cards and starts playing a card game

"Amy why are you not taking your test?" Ms. Mayor asks

"I finished" Amy replied

"you finished the test in 12 minutes?" Ms. Mayor asked

Amy then told her "the test is right here, you can grade it if you want to"

"Very well I will" Ms. Mayor replied

she then takes Amy's test and starts to look over her answers.

5 minutes later

"So what did I get?" Amy asked

"98" Ms. Mayor replied

"Amy got a 98?" Ulrich replied a little surprised

"I know I didn't think she was that smart" Jeremie commented

"Are you finished with your test" Ulrich asked Jeremie

"Yes. I finished 3 minutes ago

"What game are you playing Amy?" Odd asked

"FreeCell, it's a game similar to solitaire. It's very fun." Amy replied

"It looks complicated." Odd replied

"Are you done with your test?" Amy asked

Odd replied "no, maybe we could study for the next test together"

"I don't study but since you're my friend I suppose I can help you study." Amy told him

"You did not study and you got a 98" Odd exclaimed

"Math is my best subject." Amy replied

"Amy and Odd be quiet. There are kids taking a test." Ms. Mayor told them

* * *

Dinner  
Place: cafeteria

"So what did you get on your test Odd" Amy asked

"A 76" Odd replied

"Would you like me to help you study for the next test." Amy asked

"You could use the help Odd" Jeremie commented

then Ulrich said "Odd study? Like that's going to happen"

"I'll think about it." Odd replied

Amy then said "now this is great a ham and cheese sandwich and some mountain dew, this is a great meal."

"Whatever you say Amy." Ulrich replied

Ulrich and Yumi then saw a guy with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket and gray sweatpants. He looked too old to be a student but too young to be a teacher. He had a blow horn in his right and was sneaking towards Amy.

Ulrich then thought to himself "this should be good"

Amy unaware of this drinks some of her mountain dew. At this time the guy uses the blow horn about 3 feet behind Amy. Surprised she screams and the soda sprays out of her mouth and all over Ulrich.

Amy then said "why did you do that you..." she then turns around to find out who did this she then said "Steve that was not funny."

"yes it was Amy" Steve replied

"I agree with Amy that was not funny" Ulrich stated

"You apologize to Ulrich right now." Yumi told Steve

Steve then said "you heard her apologize to Ulrich right now Amy".

"how long have you known Amy?" Odd asked

"practically her whole life." Steve replied

"Amy who is this?" Odd asked

"Steve Carster my older brother." Amy said

"who are these people?" Steve asked

"these are my friends Yumi, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd." Amy explained

"You have friends I'm surprised well moving on I'm Steve Carster, Amy's older brother." Steve replied

"I believe you're a little too old to be a student here." Amy told him

"very funny Amy, you know I'm currently enrolled at MATC. I'm just stopping by to give you a present." Steve told her

"Really well that's different then." Amy said. she then asked "Where's my present?"

"Right here" Steve replies he then opens his travel bag and hands Amy a box

"what is it?" Amy asked

"Open the box and find out." Steve replied

"How long are you staying?" Amy asked

"about another five minutes." Steve told her. He then asked "So Amy how do you like it here?"

"The school is great and so is the food. I think I like this school." Amy happily replied

"Glad to here that, the longer you are gone the longer I can use your room." Steve commented

"You're using my room." Amy exclaimed

"just open your present" Steve replied

Amy opens the box and finds a pair of binoculars. She then says "thanks for the nice present Steve."

"Well I need to leave now or I'll be late for my sightseeing tour." Steve told them

"goodbye Steve" Amy said

Steve then leaves

"So that's your brother" Odd commented

"Yes he can be annoying sometimes." Amy commented

"and you can't?" Ulrich asked

"exactly " Amy replied

* * *

The next day  
Place: Jeremie's room

There is loud noise coming from the room next door

"What is that noise?" Jeremie asked Odd

"the people next door are playing music very loud and are refusing to turn it down." Odd explains

"I can't work like this I'm going to the factory." Jeremie replied

* * *

Place: bus stop close to the school

Amy is currently waiting for the bus on her way to her part time job.

Amy sings "and if you have a minute why don't we go..." she then looks and sees bus coming. She then says "the 18 is here"

Amy then boards the bus and puts her token in the fare box

"Can I please have a transfer?" Amy asks the bus driver

The bus driver then gives Amy a transfer. Amy then politely says "thank you"

Amy takes a seat by the window and takes out her binoculars and looks out the window with them.

A few minutes later the bus stops at a red light.

"what do you see." the bus driver asked

"A factory. I wonder if it's a soda factory" Amy replied

she then looks at the bridge leading to the factory and sees someone. she then thinks to herself "that's Jeremie, but what is he doing here?"

Amy watches him run in the factory

she then thinks "I get it now, he has a part time job too. I feel sorry for him I heard that factory work is not easy. I wonder what he does, probably janitor work. Knowing he works at a factory makes my job seem easy."

"Just wondering, do you transfer to another route?" the bus driver asked her

"to be honest no." Amy replied

"Then why do you always ask for a transfer?" the bus driver asked

"I collect them." Amy replied

((((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))))))

Milly: why don't you answer some more random questions in another Q & A session

top20fan13: very well.

Q: will any more of Amy's relatives pay her a visit?

A: that's defiantly a possibility. I'm thinking about having her mom visit somewhere in the ch 30-40 range.

Q: is Steve going to be in this story a lot?

A: no. he will make visits every now and then. So far I've only have him in 2 chapters.

Q: exactly how much do you have written?

A: I'm currently have chapters 1-23 and 30-36 written, however most of it is only on paper. The 30-36 deal is because I had a good Idea after writing chapter 2 however it could not be chapter 3 for many reasons. Then the next thing I knew I got more ideas from that chapter and it became a 7 chapter set I'm still not caught up too.

Q: why did you use the "Killer music" plot for the last chapter?

A: to be honest I could not think of a XANA attack so I used one from the show. Thinking up XANA attacks is not always easy.

top20fan13: If you have any questions not answered above, just ask. I'll happily answer your questions. Also if you have any comments simply post it in a review. All new reviews will be answered at the start of every chapter. Thank you for reading my story and have a nice day.


	9. Chapter 09: learning the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or Corrector Yui but I'm sure you know that already. So don't sue me. OK, now that "the man" can't bug me let's start the chapter introduction.

Chapter intro.  
Milly: well chapter since chapter eight and nine are both information chapters top20fan13 decided to post chapter nine quickly after chapter eight. If you wondered more information about Amy Carster or wanted to know why Amy ended up at Kadic Junior High it is explained in this chapter.

A code Lyoko novel  
Chapter nine - learning the truth  
Amy's outfit: A light brown dress with a picture of a tree on the front.  
Time: Lunchtime  
Place: cafeteria

"Why would she go to a school this far away from her home?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't get it either. I'm sure there are plenty of schools in Milwaukee," Yumi replied.

"And this is a boarding school not exactly a school someone would just choose to come too," Ulrich stated.

"Are you talking about Amy?" Odd asked joining the conversation.

"We're just wondering why she chose this school," Yumi replied.

"Then why don't you ask me, I don't mind talking about my past," Amy said also joking the conversation.

"OK then why here?" Yumi asked.

Amy then replied "Well it all stared about two years ago when I started collecting transfers; I spent more time riding the bus then doing homework and sometimes skipped school. So a relative of mine who lives in this country threatened to send me to boarding school if my grades kept dropping. They did and she kept her part of the deal by getting me enrolled here and here I am." Amy then asked the others "Any other questions?"

"Where do you go after dinner on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" Odd asked.

"I have a part time job at a supermarket, I work at check out lane 13," Amy explained.

"Really? Can you bring candy back from your workplace?" Odd asked.

"I'll see what I can do, I do get free items every now and then," Amy replied.

"Someone hired you?" Ulrich asked.

"Well my cousin Sara owns the store. She's the one who got me enrolled here and she said the job would help me learn responsibility," Amy explained.

"Well that makes sense," Yumi replied.

"You are actually interested in my past, this is great. To be honest I did not have very many friends before I came here. I spent too much time at home and hardly talked to anyone else. Then I came here and Odd seemed to know me as soon as he saw me, next thing I know we are friends and now I have four new friends. I'm a very happy girl," Amy said happily.

"Well you're a very nice person," Odd commented.

"Thank you Odd. You're a nice person too," Amy replied.

* * *

Later that day  
Place: Jeremie's room

Jeremie was running a test on his latest attempt Aelita's materialization, he had just entered all of the information and was waiting for the results of the test. Soon the test was complete and once again the red ! appeared on the screen meaning the test failed.

"Not again," Jeremie said in frustration.

Just then there was a nock at the door.

"Who is it?" Jeremie asked.

"It's Amy. Can I ask you a few questions?" Amy asked.

"I'm kind of busy," Jeremie replied.

Amy then said "please it will only take a minute."

"It's ok, I understand. See you later Jeremie," Aelita stated.

Aelita's window then went away. Jeremie then turned his computer off before walking over to the door and opening it.

"What do you want?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm just wondering how much do you get paid?" Amy asks Jeremie.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremie asks Amy slightly confused by the question.

"Yesterday on the bus. I saw you run into a factory with my binoculars." Amy replies. She then asks "Do you work there? Is it hard work? Do you get paid a lot?"

Jeremie then asks "why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious," Amy replied.

"Why did you wait until now to ask?" Jeremie asked Amy.

"I was respecting the fact your job appears to be a secret," Amy explained.

"Then can you respect the fact I'd rather not tell you," Jeremie replied.

Amy then said "very well then. See you later."

Amy then left Jeremie's room and headed to her dorm room. As she headed back to her room she When Amy entered her room she noticed Sissi was in her room.

"This is my room Sissi," Amy informed her.

"I know that," Sissi replied.

"Then why are you here?" Amy asked.

"I want to know how you became their friends so easily. Ulrich and the others want nothing to do with me," Sissi explained.

Amy then said "I don't think Ulrich likes me. As for how I became their friend I'm not quite sure it just happened and one more thing."

"What?" Sissi asked.

"Don't enter my room without permission again," Amy stated.

"Fine, your room is not that great anyways," Sissi replied.

"How did you get in anyways?" Amy asked Sissi.

"The door was not locked," Sissi replied before leaving.

"There you have it another one of life's little surprises. Maybe I should start locking my door." Amy commented out loud.

Amy then checked the room to make sure nothing was missing, when she realized nothing was missing she smiled.

"Good she didn't take anything, that's good," Amy thought before looking through her DVD collection until she found what she was looking for, it was a corrector Yui DVD.

(End chapter)

Milly: well that concludes another chapter. It just goes to show it's good to lock your door.

Amy: I can't I lost my key.

Milly: that can't be good anyways tune in next time for the next XANA attack in the story. Will Amy find out about Lyoko, can they stop XANA's attack, find out the answers to those questions and more in the upcoming chapters of "A code Lyoko novel."


	10. Chapter 10: the chase

disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui and I probably never will

review reply time.

D wolf falls: (chapter 8 review): I'm so sorry I did not see this before I posted chapter 9. Anyways Steve can be a little annoying to be honest. I don't know how to say it either. the good news is he won't be in the story that much. To be honest about Amy's hobby I got that form myself. I actually am a transfer collector. Well thanks for reading the story. once again sorry about the late review reply.  
(chapter 9 review) glad you like the info of chapter 9. well anyways once again thanks for reading the story.

top20fan13: thank you reviewers. I really enjoy reading your reviews. Well here's chapter 10.

A code Lyoko novel

Chapter 10 - the chase  
Place: the school grounds  
Amy's outfit: purple shirt and a light pink skirt

."where are you going Jeremie?" Amy asked

"To my room to study for a test." Jeremie replied

"Do you really need to study, your grades are great." Amy asked

Jeremie then replied "why don't you go talk to Odd."

"great Idea." Amy replied

Jeremie then goes to his room and turns on his computer. Aelita's window pops up almost right away.

"Jeremie XANA's launched an attack." Aelita quickly told Jeremie

"Are you sure?" Jeremie asked

Aelita then said "yes there are pulsations; also 3 blocks are after me. Please hurry."

Aelita's window then goes away. Jeremie quickly calls Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich and tells them to go to the factory right away.

In Lyoko (mountain region) (LPM activated)

Aelita jumps behind a rock as all 3 blocks fire at her. The blasts hit the rock.

"They will get here soon" Aelita says reassuring herself everything is OK (100)

Two of the blocks move into position so one is on the left side of Aelita and the other the right, this leaves only one path left for escape so Aelita starts to run down that path. The blocks fire some shots most of them miss but one hits Aelita's left leg (Aelita 90 LP) she manages to keep her balance and keeps running with all 3 blocks still in pursuit. A tower is soon in sight.

she then says "finally a tower" (90)

The blocks fire some more shots and one hits Aelita in the back (Aelita 80 LP)

Aelita starts to run to the tower (note: it's not the activated tower) however a mega tank rolls in front of the tower.

"This can't be good" Aelita says nervously (80)

The tank opens and prepares to fire; the blocks prepare to fire as well. All 4 monsters fire. Aelita jumps out of the way of the tank's blast, which keeps going and plows through 2 of the blocks destroying them both.

* * *

Factory

"Quickly to the scanners" Jeremie tells the others. He then thinks to himself "I hope Aelita's OK"

* * *

Back in Lyoko

Life point update (Aelita 80)

Aelita runs from the monsters towards a large rock but just before she gets behind the rock the reaming block fires a shot that hits her right shoulder (Aelita 70 LP)

Jeremie sits by the super computer and quickly sets things up.

Jeremie then says "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd

Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Vitalization" as he sends them to Lyoko

The 3 of them are virtualized into the mountain region.

"Protect Aelita; she already lost 30 life points." Jeremie informs them

The mega tank waste no time firing a shot at them and hits Yumi (Yumi 60 LP)

Ulrich then says "I'll take care of the mega-tank, Odd protect Aelita" (100)

"Oh good a block." Odd replies. he then fires a Laser arrow that zooms past Aelita just missing her by inches then hits the block right in the middle of the XANA symbol destroying it.

"Thanks for the help Odd" Aelita told him (70)

meanwhile Ulrich says "triplicate" Then all 3 Ulrich's run at the mega tank. It charges a shot and fires at one of the Ulrich's but chooses wrong, and then the real Ulrich stabs the tanks weak spot with his sword and then jumps back. The mega tank gets destroyed.

Ulrich then said "fusion" Then the real Ulrich and the clone fuse back into one

"I found the activated tower it's to the north and Yumi you only have 60 life points left." Jeremie informs them

They travel down the path after awhile 2 crabs come out of hiding from behind rocks and one fires a charged shot which hits Yumi (Yumi 40 LP)

Jeremie then said "Yumi you just lost another 20 life points."

"I got this." Odd replies he then fires a Laser arrow but misses and both crabs fire charged shots at Odd which both hit Odd (Odd 60 LP)

"Odd you just lost 40 life points." Jeremie exclaimed

Ulrich then runs and jumps on one of the crabs and destroys it with his sword. The other crab fires at Ulrich and hits his leg (Ulrich 80 LP)

"hey crabby, over here" Yumi says trying to get the crabs attention (40)

The crab turns its attention to Yumi, she then throws her fan at the monster but she misses the XANA symbol. The crab fires at and hits Yumi with its laser blast (Yumi 20 LP)

Ulrich used this to sneak up on the crab and he jumps on the crab and sticks his sword in the crab's weak spot and then jumps of the crab, the crab is destroyed.

"Yumi you only have 20 life points left." Jeremie told her,

With the monsters defeated they continue down the path of the mountain region towards the tower. Soon the tower was in sight; however another 2 crabs came out form behind rocks.

"I got this laser arrow" Odd says as he fires a laser arrow, but once again he misses, the crab fires at Odd who jumps out of the way and then Odd fires 2 more arrows at the crab, one hits the crab's XANA symbol destroyed it, meanwhile a 3rd crab appears behind them and fires a shot at Aelita before Jeremie can say anything (Aelita 50 LP)

"guys your job is to protect Aelita. SHE ONLY HAS 50 LIFE POINTS LEFT!" Jeremie exclaims.

"Calm down Jeremie, we got this under control" Odd replies. He then gets hit by one of the crabs after saying this (Odd 40 LP)

Meanwhile Yumi runs in between the crab and Aelita

"Be careful Yumi you only have 20 life points left." Jeremie informs her.

"Don't worry I will" Yumi replies (20)

She continues to block the crabs shot with her fan.

Meanwhile Ulrich vs. crab

"triangulate" Ulrich said

The crab now confused by the triangle of Ulrichs running around it tires to figure out which one is the real Ulrich. The crab fires but is wrong. Then the real Ulrich jumps on the crab and destroys it.

Meanwhile Yumi is blocking all of the crab's shots.

"I could use some help here" Yumi informs the others (20)

"No problem" Odd replies. He then fires 3 arrows at the crab, 2 of them miss and the 3rd one hits the side of the crab, which then fires at Odd and hits its target (Odd 20 LP)

"Odd 20 life points left." Jeremie informs him

Ulrich then runs past odd, Jumps to the left to avoid the crab's blast then jumps on the crab and destroys it. With all the monsters destroyed the path to the tower was now cleared.

"Great job Ulrich" Jeremie commented

Aelita walked into the tower, then walked to the center of the tower, she then floated up the top. She then placed her hand on the screen

Aelita

Code Lyoko

Jeremie: return to the past now.

End life point totals (Ulrich 80 Aelita 50 Yumi 20 Odd 20)

(((((((((end chapter)))))))))))

Milly: what was the XANA attack in this chapter?

top20fan13: well the idea my brother got from this chapter that was XANA did something small to get Aelita to investigate, and then send some monsters after her in an attempt to defeat Aelita before the others could get to the factory. I'm not sure were he got that from but it works for me.

Milly: thanks for reading the story. Have a nice day everyone.


	11. Chapter 11: Odd's strange problem

disclaimer: I do not...

Amy: wait can I do the disclaimer this time

top20fan13: OK

Amy: top20fan13 does not own the super show that is Code Lyoko. He also does not own Corrector Yui or anything else that is owned by someone else in this story.

review reply

D Wolf Falls- glad you liked the Lyoko battle. I enjoy writing Lyoko chapters. The next one is chapter 13.

(end review reply)

Milly: thank you for reviewing. I'll let top20fan13 know you all like the story. Well anyways I'm sure you all want to read the next chapter so here it is.

A code Lyoko novel  
Chapter 11- Odd's strange problem  
Place: cafeteria  
Time: lunchtime

"finally it's peaceful during lunch." Ulrich stated

"something just seems to be missing" Odd commented

"not really" Yumi replied

Odd then looks for Amy but she is not there.

"has anyone seen Amy?" Odd asked

"no I haven't seen her all day" Jeremie replied

"Which is not a bad thing" Ulrich stated

Odd then saw Sissi coming and said "it looks like your fan club is coming"

Sissi then says "Odd. The principal told me to give this to you."

She hands Odd a letter

"Since when did you become the principal's errand girl?" Odd asked

"Don't ask." Sissi replied in an upset tone

She then leaves to get her lunch.

"Let's see what this says." Odd said as he opened the letter. He then read it to himself

Because of personal reasons Amy will be making a brief return to her hometown for a few days. She will return Thursday at noon. Don't worry there is nothing wrong with her. If she is upset when she returns I'm counting on you to cheer her up, because she says you're her best friend.

Sara

"What did the note say?" Ulrich asked

"Amy will be gone until Thursday at noon" Odd replied

"Does the note say why?" Jeremie asked

"It says personal reasons" Odd explained

"Don't tell me you miss her already." Ulrich commented

"Ok. I won't" Odd replied

* * *

Later that day  
place: Odd/ Ulrich's room  
Time: 8:30 PM

"I just realized something" Odd commented

"what's that?" Ulrich asked

Odd replied "Amy has no roommate and a DVD player."

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you are." Ulrich told him

"Maybe" Odd stated

"You have no money, where are you going to get DVD's?" Ulrich asked

Odd then said "I'm sure she has plenty"

"I'm having no part in this." Ulrich replied

"fine. I'll see you later." Odd said as he left the room

Odd leaves and sneaks into Amy's room finding the door unlocked. Odd looks at Amy's DVD's to see what is worth watching

Odd thinks to himself "OK what do we have here Corrector Yui, case closed."

Odd picks up one of the case closed DVD's and reads the description he then says "sounds good to me."

Odd watches 3 case closed DVD's; during the 3rd one he falls asleep.

* * *

Time: 4:30 am, the next day  
Place: Sissi's room

Sissi is once again woken up by the loud snoring coming from the room across the hall

"I need a soundproof room. Amy's snoring is affecting my beauty sleep." Sissi said to herself

Frustrated from the snoring Sissi gets a glass and fills it with water; she then heads towards Amy's room.

Sissi then said "this will show her not to affect my beauty sleep."

She then enters the room and hears loud snoring, there is someone sleeping on the bed under a purple blanket.

"this is for waking me up." Sissi said as she dumps the water over Odd's head; he leaps up out of bed.

"what are you doing here?" Odd and Sissi exclaimed at the same time

Sissi then said "I'm telling daddy you were in the girls' dorm"

"Please don't I was just using Amy's DVD player." Odd replied

Sissi then said "she has a DVD player? Unfair, well anyways I'll make a deal with you"

"What kind of a deal?" Odd asked

"I'm taking control of this room tonight. If you don't tell anyone I won't tell anyone you were here." Sissi explained. She then asked "Do we have a deal?"

"yes" Odd replied

"good, now get out of here" Sissi told him

Odd then leaves the room

Sissi then thought to herself "now all I need to do is rent some DVD's and I can have a party tonight"

* * *

Later that day  
Place: cafeteria

"I can't believe you did that Odd." Ulrich told him

"What did Odd do this time?" Yumi asked

"I spent the night in Amy's room watching DVD's on her DVD player." Odd explained

"Did you get caught?" Jeremie asked

"not exactly" Odd replied

"I hope you learned something from this" Yumi commented

"Case closed rocks!" Odd exclaimed

* * *

Thursday morning  
Place Odd/ Ulrich's room

"have you seen my cell phone?" Odd asked

"No. I have not seen your phone." Ulrich replied

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" Odd asked

"Where was the last place you had it?" Ulrich asked Odd

"Monday night when I was in Amy's room" Odd replied

"Maybe you should check there then." Ulrich suggested

"good idea" Odd replied

He runs to Amy's dorm and finds the room a mess.

"I'm in trouble now" Odd said to himself

Odd finds his phone next to the DVD player, he quickly calls Ulrich

"So you found your phone." Ulrich said

Odd replied "yes, but I also found Amy's room a mess. Can you cover for me so I can get it clean before Amy finds out?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you got yourself into this mess." Ulrich told him

"well are you going to cover for me?" Odd asked

"OK I will." Ulrich replied

"thanks Ulrich" Odd told him

Odd spent the next few hours cleaning the room.

Odd thought to himself "what did Sissi do here? Well I'm almost done I wonder how much time I have left" He then looks at the clock. It says 12:02 PM

Odd then thinks "oh no. She will be here soon"

* * *

Amy gets off a bus wearing a light blue shirt and a lime green skirt. She then heads towards her dorm; on the way there she spots Sissi

"Oh Sissi I have a present for you." Amy tells her

"what?" Sissi asked

"this" Amy replied as she opens a box and takes out a white ball. She throws the ball at Sissi

she then said "it's called snow, now don't enter my room without permission again"

"that was cold" Sissi replied

"So is waiting in someone's room like you did a while ago, well see you later." Amy told her

* * *

Meanwhile Odd fished cleaning Amy's room. It was now totally clean. Odd then left the room and closed the door he then started walking down the hall, he soon saw Amy heading towards her room.

"welcome back Amy." Odd told her

Amy replied "your waiting for me, how nice." She then asked "Can I talk to you?"

"What about?" Odd asked

"What I missed while I was gone" Amy explained as she entered her room. she then said "wow. Look how clean this place is."

"really?" Odd asked

"Did you clean my room while I was gone because it was not this clean when I left?" Amy asked

Odd then thinks to himself "now I remember it was a little messy."

"did you also do my homework?" Amy asked

"No" Odd replied

Amy then said "that would have been cool, well anyways it's lunchtime so let's get some food"

"Great idea" Odd commented

They then head towards the cafeteria and lunch.

(((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))))

Milly: that concludes chapter 11. Well anyways as always all reviews will be answered. so if you have a question feel free to ask. Thank you for reading the story and until next time this has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko novel".


	12. Chapter 12: the substitute

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Code Lyoko" so don't sue me.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 12- the substitute  
Time: lunchtime (just after the end of ch. 11)  
Place: cafeteria

"Good news everyone Amy's back," Odd stated.

"I know I can see her," Ulrich replied

"What did I miss?" Amy asked

"It's all here on this piece of paper," Jeremie explained as he hands Amy a piece of paper.

"Oh great, homework," Amy replied.

"So what happened?" Odd asked.

"I'd ratter not talk about it," Amy replied.

Odd then say Sissi coming and said "I wonder why Sissi is coming this way?"

"I don't know," Amy replied

Sissi then said "Amy, I have something for you."

"Really what?" Amy asked.

"This," Sissi said. She then holds up a glass of ice water.

"I have soda; I don't need your water," Amy replied.

"Here have it anyways," Sissi said as she dumps the cold water down the back of Amy's shirt.

"You have no reason to do that," Odd exclaimed.

"She threw snow at me," Sissi replied.

Jim then came and said "I saw that Sissi, just because you're the principle's daughter does not mean you can do whatever you want."

"She threw a snowball at me," Sissi told Jim.

"With what snow?" Jim asked.

"I don't know where she got it from," Sissi replied.

"Do it again and I'll be forced to tell your father," Jim informed her.

"Not fair," Sissi exclaimed then she then went back to her table.

"Did you really throw a snowball at her?" Jeremie asked.

"Maybe," Amy replied. She then asked "Where did Sissi get water that cold?"

"How did you get a snowball here?" Ulrich asked.

"Mini battery operated freezer. A home made present my brother made last year," Amy explained.

"Really?" Jeremie asked.

"You can't make this stuff up," Amy replied.

* * *

Math class

"Everyone please sit in your assigned seats, if you don't you will be marked absent," The teacher told them.

"And why is that?" Amy asked.

"As a substitute teacher I'm using the seating chart to know who everyone is," The teacher replied.

Everyone then sat in there assigned seats.

The teacher then said "your teacher will not be here today because I needed work, so I tied up a random teacher and threw them in my closet."

"I want out of here," Sissi exclaimed.

"Just kidding," the teacher told her he looks at the seating chart and then finished by saying "Elisabeth. Your teacher has the flu."

"Call me Sissi," she told him.

"If you insist. You're a sissy," the teacher replied.

The class then laughs.

"It's my nickname you dummy," Sissi exclaimed.

The teacher then says "right I'm the dummy. I was looking at the grade book earlier and someone could use some extra help. You got a 72 on your last test."

"Just teach already," Sissi demanded.

"Well anyways my name is Mr. Lecodeo. Don't ask I didn't choose it," he told them.

"What was that name again," Jeremie asked.

"My name is Mr. Lecodeo pronounced "lee- code- o" got it now?" Mr. Lecodeo explained.

"Yes," Jeremie replied.

"So what is this class working on?" Mr. Lecodeo asked.

Amy and Jeremie both raise their hands. Mr. Lecodeo checks the seating chart and then says "I choose you Amy."

"We are working on perfecting the art of sleeping in class," Amy explained.

The class laughs again.

Mr. Lecodeo then says "a fine skill indeed, maybe if there's time after the lesson I can teach you that skill. It's helped me greatly."

"I like this teacher," Odd replied.

"Me too," Amy stated.

Mr. Lecodeo then said "that's what I like hearing, now time to feed you kids some knowledge. Correct answers will be rewarded. I have chocolate, dots, and taffy so let's get started. Let's start with an easy one. What subject is this?"

Everyone raises his or her hand. Mr. Lecodeo checks the seating chart. He then says "Odd."

"Math class," Odd replied.

"Correct, pick your reward," Mr. Lecodeo tells him.

"Chocolate," Odd tells him.

"Good choice," Mr. Lecodeo replied. He then throws Odd a candy bar.

Later that class

"Any other questions?" Mr. Lecodeo. Amy raises her hand. He then says "yes Amy."

"If number two pencils are the best, why are they only number two?" Amy asked.

"Because pens are number one." Mr. Lecodeo replies. He then asks "Any other questions." Jeremie raises his hand.

"What's your question Jeremie?" Mr. Lecodeo asked.

"Why do you use such an unusual teaching method?" Jeremie asked.

Mr. Lecodeo replies "well I'm a substitute teacher, most kids are just looking for a free day when there's a sub, so I found a way to make learning fun. So you the students can learn and have fun at the same time. Then everyone wins. Good questions Amy and Jeremie choose your reward."

"Dots," Any replies.

"I'll take the taffy," Jeremie tells the teacher.

Mr. Lecodeo then says "any other questions, no then it's time for some breaking news. It has been reported your teacher will be returning on Thursday and there will be a test on chapter 12. Repeat there will be a test this is not a wait there will be a test but it's not a lie. I will be teaching this class until then. Well there are 15 minutes left does anyone really want me to talk about the art of sleeping in class." The class laughs "no, that's a little disappointing, then do whatever just keep in mind this is a classroom. If anyone has a question I'll be here all class."

"He's funny and a good teacher," Amy commented.

"Agreed," Odd replied

(End chapter)

Milly: that's chapter 12. Chapter 13 will be up before Monday (12/13) but fist its Q&A time, in this segment I answer some random questions of my choosing, enjoy.

Q: what motivated you to write this story?  
A: good fan fictions on this site and my brother's stories. I decided I wanted to try the story writing process. To be honest I'm surprised I have 13 reviews so far. I was not expecting any.

O: why so many monsters in your Lyoko chapters?  
A: because XANA is not going to go easy on them. That and I think I'm pretty good at writing the battles.

Q: why does Aelita always seem to lose life points?  
A: because just like everyone else she's not perfect. Avoiding all that enemy fire with no weapon is not an easy task; luckily for Aelita she has people to help her.

Q: I thought you said you had a chapter based off of "amnesia" where is it?  
A: coming up somewhere in the 15-24 range.

Q: Is Mr. Lecodeo based off an actual teacher?  
A: If only it was true, but sadly no I've never met a teacher like him.

Milly: well anyways thanks for reading and have a nice day. This has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel"


	13. Chapter 13 learning the hard way

review reply:

D Wolf falls- glad to hear you like the chapter. To answer the question Mr. Lecodeo will be in more chapters. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy chapter 13 as well.

chapter intro

Amy: welcome to chapter 13 of the story. First things first. Top20fan13 does not own Code Lyoko, corrector Yui, or anything else owned by someone else in this fan fiction. before we begin here's our super reporter Milly

Milly: yes well anyways I believe top20fan13 already said this is Amy's Lyoko debut, so I'll point out a few things about the chapter. The first is to focus more on the events leading up to Amy's Lyoko debut the XANA attack won't be talked about. Feel free to assume XANA did something big. And finally Amy's Lyoko entrance is top20fan13's way of paying respect to one of his favorite Code Lyoko fan fictions. More details will be given after the chapter.

A code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 13- learning the hard way  
Place: Mrs. Hertz class  
Time: just before lunch  
Amy's outfit: a bright pink shirt and a light pink skirt.

"Odd I'll race you to the cafeteria." Amy told him

"very well then." Odd replied

"here are the rules. Our seats are the start, the bell the starter and the first one to enter the cafeteria wins." Amy explained. She then asked "Do you want to race?"

"Yes I do." odd exclaimed

Shortly after that the bell rings and Amy and Odd run towards the cafeteria, neither of them see Jeremie run towards the dorm.

* * *

Amy and Odd were still racing to the cafeteria. Amy was slightly in the lead hoverer Odd was ready to speed up and take the lead. As Amy was running she bumped into another student and dropped her lunch money which she was holding in her hand. When she stopped to pick up the money Odd crashed into her and they both fell down. The force of the fall made Odd's phone fall out of his pocket and slid under the vending machine. 

"Sorry about that Odd" Amy told him

"I'm ok. Did you see where my phone went?" Odd asked

"yes I did. Your phone went under this vending machine, don't worry I'll get it for you just hold on to this" Amy told him as she took a ruler out of her purse. she then hands Odd her purse.

"Do I really need to hold this?" Odd asked

"do you want your phone back?" Amy asked in reply to Odd's question

"fine I'll hold your purse but just until you get my phone" Odd replies

Amy then uses the ruler to get Odd's phone. When she picks it up it starts to ring. She then hands Odd his phone an tells him "you have a call"

Odd takes his phone and notices there's a Text message that says XANA. He then tells her "I need to go now. Goodbye Amy"

"but Odd..." Amy starts to say

Odd then quickly replies "I can't explain now but it's important."

He then turns around and heads towards the factory.

Amy then thought to herself "that's my purse"

She then starts running after Odd who still has her purse.

* * *

5 minutes later 

Odd enters the elevator and pushes the button. Meanwhile Amy is slowly going down the rope

Amy is thinking "don't look down, don't let go, what is Odd up too and why can't there be stairs." Amy soon reaches the bottom

"I still can't believe he went through the sewer, that was nasty. Now if I'm correct he used that elevator." Amy said to herself

Then Yumi runs in front of her and asks "how did you get here?"

"I followed Odd" Amy explained

"why?" Yumi asked

"he has my purse" Amy replied

* * *

Odd enters the supercomputer room 

"I got here as fast as I could" Odd explained to Jeremie

"right well XANA has..." Jeremie started to explain as he turns around to face Odd, when he sees Odd carrying a purse he starts laughing.

"XANA is laughing. That's not too bad, laughing is actuarially good for you." Odd replies

"No it's just you look kind of silly carrying a purse." Jeremie explains

"Oh that. How did that get there? It's not mine I think it's Amy's" Odd tells Jeremie

"Why do you have it?" Jeremie asked

"long story" Odd replies

Jeremie then tells him "well just leave it here."

Jeremie then gets a call form Yumi

"Jeremie we have a problem." Yumi informs him

"What's the problem?" Jeremie asks.

"Amy's here." Yumi replies

"How did this happen?" Jeremie asked

"She followed Odd here." Yumi told him. She then asked "So what's the plan?"

Jeremie then said "tell her to wait up there. Without the access code she won't get any farther."

"very well." Yumi replied

She then hangs up and tells Amy "can you wait here for a while?"

"OK" Amy replies

Yumi then enters the elevator and pushed the button. After that Amy quickly ran in before the door closed.

"I thought I told you to wait up there." Yumi told Amy

Amy then said "I got tired of waiting. I want my purse back. My diary is in there."

The elevator stops on the supercomputer level

"Stay here with Jeremie" Yumi tells her

"wow. What is this place?" Amy asked

"somewhere only we know" Odd replies

Jeremie then tells him "very funny Odd. Just go to the scanners."

Amy looks around the room and then says "this is so cool. How did you find this place?"

"It's a long story. There's no time for it. Now please be quiet I have things to do" Jeremie replies

"Can I watch" Amy asked

Jeremie then says "just stay out of my way, anyways the tower is in the forest region."

"A tower in the forest, Now that sounds strange" Amy replies

Jeremie then says "Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi

Scanner odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi,

Vitalization" as he transfers them to Lyoko.

In Lyoko (forest region) (LPM activated)

The 3 of them get virtualized in Lyoko

"the pulsations lead in this direction." Aelita tells them

She then points down one of the paths. There is a block coming down the path and two mega- tanks were approaching from other paths.

"There's a block in front of you and a mega tank on each side." Jeremie tells them

"Are they going to battle those monsters?" Amy asked

Jeremie then says "Yes, but don't worry in the virtual world there health is kept track of in life points and the attacks only hurt for a second or 2." He then asks "Does that answer your questions?"

Amy then says "all but one. Can I help?"

"no" Jeremie tells her

Back in Lyoko

Odd thinks to himself "Amy wants to help, how nice of her" he then turns and fires a laser arrow at the tank farther Away from him. However Yumi was trying to line up a attack at the tank as well and accidentally walked in the path of the arrow and it hits Yumi in the back of her Arm (Yumi 90 LP) this causes Yumi to drop her fan. The mega tank then fires a shot that hits Yumi. (Yumi 50 LP)

"Sorry about that" Odd tells her (100)

After he says the tank behind Odd fires a shot that hits. (Odd 60 LP)

"You're losing too many life points. Yumi you have 50. Odd you have 60 and watch where you're firing those arrows." Jeremie informs them

"can I please help?" Amy asked

Odd then says "let her help. What harm could it do?" (60)

"Yes let me help" Amy exclaims

"If you be quiet I'll think about it" Jeremie replies

Yumi vs. mega tank

After picking her fan back up Yumi heads towards the mega tank. She jumps out of the way to avoid the blast and then throws her fan at the monster however the fan hits the side of the tank and does no damage. Meanwhile the block fired a shot that hit Odd in the leg (Odd 50 LP)

Odd then turns towards the block and says "so you want to play" (50)

He then fires a pair of arrows at the bock. Both arrows hit their target and the block is destroyed

"Odd you only have 50 life points left." Jeremie informs him

"Please send me, I really want to help" Amy tells Jeremie

Yumi then asks "Amy can you keep a secret?"

"Yes. I promise I'll tell no one" Amy replies

Yumi then realizes she's not paying attention to the mega tank and turns just in time to see the red blast hit her (Yumi 10)

Jeremie then says "Yumi just 10 life points as for you Amy we'll talk about it when the mega tanks are destroyed"

"sounds good to me." Amy tells him

Yumi gets away form the tank she was by while Ulrich heads towards the other mega tank which fires at and hits Ulrich with its blast (Ulrich 60 LP) he then throws his sword at the mega tank which hits the weak spot and destroys the mega tank.

"Ulrich you just lost 40 life points." Jeremie informs him

Meanwhile Odd sees the other mega tank charging a shot aimed for Aelita. Odd quickly runs over to where Aelita was and jumps in the path of the blast (Odd 10 LP)

"He's so brave" Amy commented

Odd fires a laser arrow at the mega tank but it closes before the arrow hits it.

"Odd you only have 10 life points left. You're all losing way to many life points." Jeremie tells them

Amy then says "look at the bright side she still has 100" she then points to Aelita's card

"you do have a point there" Jeremie replies

"Look at the positives" Amy tells him

Meanwhile back in Lyoko

Ulrich says "triplicate". Then Ulrich and his 2 clones charge at the tank. The mega tank fires a shot which hits the real Ulrich. (Ulrich 20 LP) however one of the closes makes it to the mega tank and stabs its weak spot with his sword. The mega tank gets destroyed. Ulrich then says "fusion" and then Ulrich and the clones fuse into one.

"Ulrich you're almost out of life points." Jeremie tells him

"Can I help now?" Amy asked

Jeremie then tells her "this is a big choice; we'll need to take a vote on it."

"Can I vote?" Aelita asked (100)

"Of course you can. I'll even let you vote first this time" Jeremie tells her

Aelita then replies "then I vote for we need the help" (100)

"I also vote for" Odd sated (10)

Ulrich then says "against" (20)

"same here against" Yumi replies (10)

Amy then says "then it's settled I get to help because I vote for"

"You don't get to vote. Jeremie has the deciding vote" Ulrich replied

Jeremie starts thinking about it

"well Jeremie" Yumi asked

"I'm thinking" Jeremie tells them

Amy then says "please say yes. I promise I'll tell no one and I'll be as helpful as I can."

Jeremie then thinks back to what Amy said about wanting to travel to a virtual world, and how she asked him about the factory in private so everyone did not hear. He then looked at the computer and saw how low Odd Ulrich and Yumi's life points were, he then made his choice

"after thinking about it, I vote for now go down to one level and enter one of the scanners" Jeremie told her

"Thank you so much." Amy replied

She then goes to the scanners and enters the one in the middle

Jeremie then types some keys on the computer soon the computer says "Lyoko card being created"

Meanwhile 2 crabs appeared behind Ulrich and Yumi. Before Odd can warn them both crabs fire charged shots witch hit Yumi and Ulrich devitalizing them both

"this is bad" Odd exclaimed (10)

The computer then said "Lyoko card created. Ready for transfer."

"oh good. I like transfers" Amy replied

Jeremie then said "good luck Amy. Transfer Amy  
Scanner Amy. Vitalization"

As Amy is being virtualized into Lyoko she notices she's in the air and gets nervous and tries to jump, but only ends up falling flat on her face.

"That will take some getting used to." Amy said to herself (100)

She then looks at herself she is wearing a pink top with purple stripes on the sleeves and a long white skirt. There is a wand it her right hand. The handle is purple and at the end of the wand there is a round red ball shaped gem. There is also a red button on the bottom of the wand.

"what is this Jeremie?" Amy asked holding out the wand.

Jeremie replies "it's your weapon. Just point to fire. The best way to beat a monster is to hit the symbol that looks like an eye. With crabs it's on top of their shells."

Amy looks around and sees Odd and a girl with pink hair she also sees the crabs preparing to fire. She then remembers what Jeremie said (Odd you only have 10 life points left). She then takes action. Aelita is not worried because she is pretty sure Amy won't let the crab attack her. Odd is unaware of the crab because he was looking at his new teammate. Both crabs fire and Amy jumps in the path of the laser heading for Odd (Amy 80 LP). The other shot hits a surprised Aelita. (Aelita 80 LP) When Odd sees this happen he Jumps and fires 2 arrows at each crab. 3 of the 4 arrows hit their target and the crabs get destroyed (3 arrows left)

"Amy you do realize Aelita just lost 20 life points." Jeremie informs her

Amy replies "I'm sorry but I can't be in two places at once I'm not Ulrich. I was protecting Odd remember he only has 10 life points left"

"protecting Aelita is your main goal" Jeremie informs her.

"Let me guess she's the one with the pink hair" Amy replies

"correct Amy. Only Aelita can deactivate the tower so don't let her get hit by the monsters again" Jeremie informs Amy

"I'll do the best I can" Amy replies

"You must be Amy." Aelita says (80)

"yes I am, how are you doing today Aelita?" Amy asked

"I'm fine; now let's get to the tower." Aelita said

The 3 of them start to walk towards the tower.

"great job Odd. You got some skill" Amy told him (80)

"It was nothing" Odd replied (10)

They continue to travel down the path and soon the tower is in sight

"what's that?" Amy asked

"That's the tower Amy. There are also some roachters heading your way" Jeremie tells them

"What's a roachter?" Amy asked

"one of XANA's monsters." Odd replies (10)

Odd spots a roachter behind Amy and fires a laser arrow at it; the arrow hits its target and destroys the roachter. Then another roachter fires a shot at odd which hit his right leg. Out of life points Odd is devitalized.

Amy then turned towards the roachter and said "I saw that you bad monster. You're going to the trash bin" she then jumps and points her wand forward. A yellow star shaped blast comes out of the wand and hits the ground halfway between Amy and the roachter. The roachter then fires a charged shot at Amy which hits her right leg (Amy 60 LP)

Amy then commented "this is not exactly a warm welcome"

"Amy you just lost another 20 life points." Jeremie informed her

Amy then said "sorry I'm doing the best I can Jeremie. Now let me take care of ugly face over here."

Amy heads toward the roachter which fires another shot at Amy but misses by about 4 inches. Amy then whacks the roachter over the head with her wand destroying it.

"How's that Jeremie?" Amy asked

"there are still 3 more roachters" Jeremie tells her

"3 more." Amy replies (60)

The 3 reaming roachters came out of hiding and all fired shots at Amy. All 3 hit (Amy 30 LP)

Aelita then says "Amy quickly get behind these trees."

"good idea." Amy replies

She runs behind the tree, the roachters fire at Amy again but they hit the tree instead.

Amy then asked "Jeremie how many life points do I have?"

"You only have 30 life points left." Jeremie informed her

"That's not many" Amy replies

"You're going to need to think up a good plan now" Jeremie tells her

Amy then says "I have a plan Aelita."

"what's your plan" Aelita asked

Amy then said "I get the one on the right, you get the one on the left, then we double-team the one in the middle and victory is ours." She then asked "so where's your weapon?" (30)

"I don't have one" Aelita replied (80)

"Jeremie can you give Aelita a weapon?" Amy asked

"I can't do that; you will need to beat the monsters on your own. I do have good news though I was looking at your card and I noticed your wand has two features." Jeremie informs her.

"What's the 2nd feature?" Amy asked

Jeremie then says "a shield. Point the wand straight up and push the red button to make a shield bubble appear around you or hold the button down and point the wand at someone else to make a shield bubble appear around them. However once the shield bubble takes 40 points of damage it will break, once the shield bubble breaks it can not be used again for 3 minutes. Also the shield bubble can not move and while using the wand for a shield bubble you can't fire any shots with it and finally if you no longer need the shield bubble just push the button again and it will go away." He then asked "Do you understand Amy?"

Amy replies "Yes, completely" she then thinks to herself "a shield how am I going to use that." After thinking for a little bit she gets an idea. She then jumps out from behind the trees

"hey creepy I bet you can't hit me" Amy tells one of the roachters

The roachter turns towards Amy and starts charging a shot. Amy then presses the button on her wand and points it at the roachter making a red shied bubble appear around it. The roachter then fires its shot which bounces off the inside of the shield and gets deflected back at the roachter and destroys it. Amy then presses the button again to make the shield go away.

"You see that I made it look like a fool." Amy replies (30)

One of the 2 reaming roachters fired a charged shot which hit Amy in the leg (Amy 10 LP)

She then runs back behind the trees.

"Amy you only have 10 life points left." Jeremie exclaimed

"where did that other roachter go?" Amy asked

"It's over here." Aelita said (80)

Amy replied "I'm coming Aelita" (10)

The roachter fires at Aelita but she jumps out of the way. It fires again and this time the shot hits Aelita's right leg (Aelita 70 LP)

Amy then runs up next to Aelita. The roachter starts charging a shot then Amy puts a shield bubble around the roachter. The shot gets deflected back on the roachter and it gets destroyed. 2 seconds later the shield breaks.

"oh great the damage it takes carries over." Amy commented (10)

"must I remind you your job is to protect Aelita" Jeremie informed Amy

"What do you think I'm doing baking a cake?" Amy asked

"just get rid of the final roachter so Aelita can deactivate the tower." Jeremie replied

Amy then says "it all comes down to this one monster left and I only have 10 life points left."

Amy vs. roachter

The roachter fires at Amy she jumps and the shot just misses. She then points her wand at the roachter and fires a yellow star shaped blast which hits the roachter destroying it.

Amy then said "I did it I beat the monsters." She then asks "Now what?" (10)

"I deactivate the tower" Aelita replied

She then enters the tower and walks to the middle then floats up to the top of the tower she then places her hand on the screen

Aelita

Code Lyoko

Jeremie then said "return to the past now."

"What?" Amy asked confused by Jeremie's comment

End life point totals (Aelita 70 Amy 10 Odd 0 Yumi 0 Ulrich 0)

((((((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))))

Milly: there you have it Amy's Lyoko debut. Don't worry she will get better at fighting the monsters. If you're wondering her Lyoko form is based off of corrector Yui's element suit. Her weapon is based off of Yui's wand and the shied feature was an added bonus that's only in Amy's wand. We're still working on her special ability. If you have any other questions about Amy's Lyoko form or anything else just ask in your review. This has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel".


	14. Chapter 14: a few questions

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko, corrector Yui, case closed or anything else owned by someone else that appears in this fan fiction.

chapter intro 

Milly: Welcome back to the story, during the last chapter Amy made her Lyoko debut and did pretty well even though she lost almost all of her life points (90 to be exact), now this is a information chapter, because now that Amy has been to Lyoko there are some things that need to be explained to her and that's what this chapter is about so we're sorry if this chapter is a little boring. Well anyways here is the 14th chapter of the story.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 14- a few questions  
Time: 24 hours earlier (after the return trip)  
Place: Amy's room  
Amy's outfit: light purple dress.

Amy looks around her room then thinks to herself "how did I get back here?"

She then looks at her watch. (Sunday 5:07PM)

Amy then says "Sunday. But that can't be right I know today is Monday."

Amy's cell phone then starts to ring.

Amy quickly answers her phone and says "this is Amy speaking."

"Amy come to Jeremie's room there's something we need to tell you," Odd tells her.

"Is it about the virtual world?" Amy asked.

"Yes and it's called Lyoko," Odd tells her.

"I'll be right there," Amy replied.

* * *

Four minutes later  
Place: Jeremie's room 

Amy enters the room and sees Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi in the room. Aelita's window is on Jeremie's computer screen.

"Why did you call me here?" Amy asked.

Jeremie then says "a few reasons the first one being to let you know after Aelita deactivates the tower we return to past. This will take some getting used too that is if you want to join our group. We already voted on wheatear or not you can join and by a four to one vote we decided you could join."

"Just wondering who voted no?" Amy asked.

"That was Ulrich," Yumi replied.

Amy then said "I'm not that sure let me think about it. Just kidding I would love to join your group and I promise I'll do better next time."

"Well you can't do any worse," Ulrich commented.

"Give her a break she want in there with no previous experience and beat 4 monsters all by herself. That's pretty good if you ask me," Odd replied.

Then Jeremie stated "Odd's right for her fist trip she really did not do that bad. I'm pretty sure she'll do better next time. Odd why don't you explain the rest of the details to her I have a materialization program to work on."

"Ulrich can you feed Kiwi for me?" Odd asked him.

"No problem," Ulrich replied.

"Well I probably should get back home," Yumi told them

"After I explain things can we watch one of your case closed DVD's?" Odd asked Amy.

"Do you like Case Closed too?" Amy asked Odd.

"Yes it's a great show" Odd replied.

* * *

Five minutes later  
Amy's dorm room 

"So basically XANA uses the towers to launch attacks on our world, when this happens we go to Lyoko to help Aelita get to the tower. Once she deactivates the tower the XANA attack stops and we return to the past to un-do whatever damage XANA did." Odd explained. He then asked "any questions?"

"What's this materialization thing?" Amy asked.

"Do you remember Aelita?" Odd asked her.

"Yes, she the nice girl with pink hair that deactivated the tower," Amy replied.

"Well she lives in Lyoko," Odd explained .

"Really I thought she was the girl from room 17," Amy commented.

"No that's Taelia. Jeremie made the same mistake don't worry about it," Odd explained.

"So Aelita is a virtual person?" Amy asked.

"Yes and Jeremie is trying to make a program to bring Aelita here," Odd told her.

"Please tell me he doesn't want to bring those creepy monsters too," Amy replied.

Odd then said "of course not Just Aelita."

"How goes the progress?" Amy asked.

"Not to good, but Jeremie will not give up," Odd told her.

then Amy said "well I hope Jeremie succeeds, Aelita seems to be very nice. One more question what happens when you run out of life points?"

"You get sent back to the factory" Odd told her.

"That's all. That doesn't sound too bad," Amy replied.

"The only downside is you can't go back for about ten hours after being de-virtualized," Odd explained.

"Well that answers that, now which DVD do you want to watch," Amy asked.

"how about "The desperate truth," Odd suggested after thinking for a few seconds.

"I have that one," Amy replied.

"I had a feeling you would," Odd commented.

* * *

Time: Monday morning  
Place: cafeteria 

"I'm not a morning person, do we really need to go to Mrs. Hertz class again," Amy commented.

"I know what you mean. It was boring last time," Odd replied.

"Well that never happened so unless you want to get in trouble yes you do need to go to class." Jeremie informed them.

Amy then thinks "I can't wait to go back to Lyoko what an adventure. Next time I'll show those monsters a thing or two, or possibly five."

(end chapter)

Milly: as I said before not really that much happened in this chapter but don't worry chapter fifeteen will be better .Just a quick reminder if there is anything you want to say then post it in a review. We enjoy reading your reviews and will try our best to answer any questions about the story you may have, until next time this has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel"

top20fan13: need any help with the ending?

Milly: the chapter is over

top20fan13: so you don't need my help at all

Milly: not really but you can say goodbye to the readers.

top20fan13: ok, goodbye to the readers

Milly: what are we going to do with you?


	15. Chapter 15: return to Lyoko

disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui and I probably never will. I'm just a fan.

top20fan13: well anyways now that that's taken care of let's send things over to Milly for the chapter intro.

Milly: welcome back to the story. Last time Amy want to Lyoko she was up against roachters but this time it will be harder, let's get to the chapter and see what happens.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 15: return to Lyoko  
Time: 8 days later  
Amy's outfit: Amy's outfit green fury sweater and a light pink skirt

Jeremie was heading towards the dorm so he could work on the materialization program, but when he got there the door was locked and there was a sing on the door

Due to a recent discovery this dorm is off limits to all students until the problem can be fixed. Sorry for any inconvenience. If the problem is not fixed by 8 pm go to the auditorium for more information.

"great now I going to need to do all my work at the factory" Jeremie complained

Amy who happened to be in the area asked "can I please come?"

"very well you can come." Jeremie told her

"thank you Jeremie." Amy replied

* * *

Time: 13 minutes later  
Place: the factory

"this place is cool." Amy said. She then asked Aelita "How do you like living in Lyoko?"

Aelita replied "It's not that bad. It can be quite peaceful when XANA's monsters are not after me. I am looking forward to visiting your world though."

"I'm sure you'll like it here." Amy told her.

as she is saying this Aelita starts to feel pulsations.

"Jeremie XANA's launched an attack." Aelita exclaimed

"I'm ready to be transferred." Amy told Jeremie

"then get to the scanners. I'll call the others." Jeremie replied

Jeremie then runs a scan to find the activated tower. He then tells Amy "the tower is in the mountain region"

"How many regions are there?" Amy asked

"four." Jeremie tells her then he says "Transfer Amy  
scanner Amy Vitalization" as he sends her to Lyoko

Lyoko Mountain region (LPM activated)

Amy gets nervous and once again falls flat on her face.

"there has to be a better way to enter Lyoko" Amy comments (100)

Aelita then tells her "the pulsations lead in this direction"

As she says this she points towards one of the paths. A mega tank is rolling down the path and then stops blocking off the narrow passage.

"Is that a monster?" Amy asked

Aelita replies "it's a mega tank." She then asks "Jeremie have you called the others yet?" (100)

"I'm working on it." Jeremie informs them

He then calls odd and tells him "XANA launched an attack, get everyone here quickly. A mega tank just showed up and Amy is the only one here."

"I'm with the others. I'll tell them right away" Odd replies

"What's the problem" Ulrich asked

"XANA's launched an attack and Amy is up against a mega tank" Odd explains

"then let's go quickly. She's going to need help." Yumi replies

* * *

Back in Lyoko

Life point update (Aelita 100 Amy 100)

Amy vs. mega tank

"Don't worry Jeremie I'll take care of this" Amy told Jeremie

She points her wand and fires a shot at the mega tank. The shot hits the tank's hard exterior and nothing happens.

"Jeremie we have a problem here." Amy comments (100)

Jeremie then tells her "mega tanks are harder to beat then roachters. You need to hit the XANA symbol on the inside of the tank. You will see it when it opens to fire. Just remember its attack drains 40 life points. For now just protect Aelita and wait for the others to show up."

The tank then opens and prepares to fire. Amy points her wand up and pushes the button to put a shield around her and Aelita. The mega tank then fires and its shot hits the shield which takes the attack and then breaks.

"I don't like this monster" Amy exclaimed (100)

"I don't like them either." Jeremie tells her

Amy then says "I can do this. Your not invincible you mega creep." She then watches the tank closely as soon as it starts to open she points her wand at it and fires another shot. The tank closes again and the attack once again does nothing.

"We should probably seek cover behind those rocks." Aelita tells Amy (100)

"good idea" Amy replies

Amy and Aelita run behind the rocks. The tank fires another shot but it hits the rocks.

* * *

Meanwhile the other are now arriving at the factory

* * *

The mega tank is still blocking the path.

Amy thinks to herself "that's not fair it's blocking the path. We can't get past it because the path is narrow and those pits... that gives me an idea" she then asks Aelita "how far down is it if someone were to fall over the edge"?

"that's the digital void, you don't want to go there trust me on that." Aelita replies

"I got a plan. I'm going to send that creep to the trash bin." Amy exclaimed (100)

"Where is this trash bin you speak of?" Aelita asks (100)

"It's just my way of saying I'm going to beat that monster" Amy replies

"Amy just wait the others will be there shortly." Jeremie exclaims

Amy then jumps out from behind the rocks and says "hey mega loser over here"

The tank fires a shot at Amy who uses the rocks for cover. She then runs from the rocks and charges at the mega tank.

* * *

Transfer Yumi transfer Ulrich transfer Odd

* * *

The tank starts charging another shot at Amy who quickly jumped to the left to avoid the blast. She then started running at the mega tank again.

* * *

Scanner Yumi scanner Ulrich scanner Odd. Vitalization

* * *

The tank turns toads Amy and starts charging another shot. As it charges Amy runs closer to the monster. She then jumps at the tank and slams into it pushing it towards the void will all the force of her jump at the same time the tank fires and hits Amy with its blast sending her in the other direction but it was already too late for the mega tank as the force of the push sent it over the edge and into the void. Amy landed on the ground just inches from the edge on the other side of the path. (Amy 60 LP)

She then got up and asked "how's that?"

"Amy you need to be a little more careful next time." Jeremie told her

Odd replies "good job Amy that was great, you're getting pretty good at this."

"You beat a mega tank. I can't believe it" Ulrich commented (100)

"that was a little to risky" Yumi told her

"You're very brave just please be more careful." Aelita told her

"I beat the mega jerk, that was so cool." Amy commented

They all walked down the path and soon the tower was in sight however it was being guarded by 4 crabs.

Amy then says "more monsters very well you're all going to the trash bin "(60)

She then points her wand at one of the crabs and the shot hits the front of the crab.

"You only damaged it Amy." Jeremie informs her

The crab reacts by firing a charged shot at Amy that hits her left shoulder (Amy 40 LP).

Amy then sees the other 2 crabs preparing to fire so she quickly uses her wands other feature to put a shield bubble around herself. Both shots hit the shield and it breaks shortly after.

"that thing is not very helpful." Amy complains

"Amy you only have 40 life points left." Jeremie tells her

Odd then says "Allow me to show you how it's done." He then runs out and fires 3 arrows at the same crab Amy attacked none of the arrows hit the XANA symbol but the combined damage was too much and the crab was destroyed. The 2 crabs then fired at Odd and they both hit there target (Odd 60 LP)

"Odd you just lost 40 life points" Jeremie told him

Yumi jumps and throws her fan at one of the crabs and hits the XANA symbol destroying it. Then she gets hit by one of the other crabs (Yumi 80). The crab then heads towards Aelita who was behind Amy.

"So you want to battle me. Prepare to lose." Amy tells the crab. She then jumps into the air and fires a shot at the crab but misses it completely. The shot then hits Ulrich in the back (Ulrich 90LP). The crab then fires at Amy but she jumps out of the way and the shot hits Aelita instead (Aelita 80LP)

Then Ulrich said "watch where you're pointing that thing" as he was battling a crab.

"Aelita just lost 20 life points because of you. Focus Amy" Jeremie tells her

Odd was preparing to fire at the crab but when after hearing what Jeremie said Odd turned towards Amy and said "don't worry about it Amy we all make mistakes. Don't let it bother you too much" as he's saying this Ulrich was able to Jump on the crab. Odd then turned and quickly fired a laser arrow at the crab before he realized Ulrich was already attacking it. The arrow hit Ulrich's leg before he could jump off the crab (Ulrich 80LP) since Ulrich already attacked the crab's weak point it exploded into a bunch of pixels and disappeared. Ulrich got up and looked a little upset

"Amy and Odd stop attacking Ulrich he's on your side." Jeremie tells them

"has anyone seen Aelita?" Amy asked

"She's behind you." Jeremie informs her

Amy then looked and saw the crab charging another shot so she quickly ran in the shots path to protect Aelita and the blast hits her shoulder (Amy 20 LP)

"Amy you only have 20 life points left." Jeremie exclaims

Odd then fires 3 arrows at the back of the crab as Amy fired a shot from her wand at the front of it. All of the attacks hit the crab and it was destroyed.

"good job Odd" Amy tells him (20)

"thanks Amy" Odd replies (60)

Aelita then runs towards the tower

"Sorry about that Ulrich" Amy tells Ulrich (20)

"this is why I voted no" (80)

"Give her a break, she's still new to this" Odd tells him (60)

"and what's your excuse?" Ulrich asked Odd

Aelita puts her hand on the screen

Aelita

Code Lyoko

"return to the past now" Jeremie said

End life point totals (Aelita 80 Ulrich 80 Yumi 80 Odd 60 Amy 20)

((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))))

Milly: there you have it Amy vs. Mega tank. What a battle well anyways if you have anything to say post a review, that's what the review feature is for. This has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel


	16. Chapter 16: Amy's interview

top20fan13: it's time to reply to my review

Jeremie: you mean reviews. You have 2 new ones

top20fan13: I have more then one?

Jeremie: yes.

top20fan13: almost forgot I don't own Code Lyoko, corrector Yui or anything else owned by someone else in this story.

review reply

D Wolf Falls- well she's still a beginner in Lyoko. I also see you found out that Ulrich does not really like Amy that much. Thanks for reviewing.

renayumi04- your right Ulrich doesn't really like Amy that much so far. All I'm going to say is something happens in the next Lyoko chapter. (chapter 17) I can't say what though (because that would be a spoiler and no one wants that). Also thanks for reading the story and I'm glad you like it.

end review reply

top20fan13: more Q&A. Today's question come from the rats in episode 11 "Plagued'

Q: why did you name your ACC Amy?  
A: good question. Well it's a nice name that sounds great and is easy to spell. Perfect for a terrible speller like me

Q: is there anything about your story you don't like?  
A: the title. I spent about a month trying to think up the perfect title for my story but could not think of anything so I just gave up and called it "A Code Lyoko Novel". I still can't think of a good title so I guess I'm stuck with the one I have.

Q: Are there any surprises coming up in the story?  
A: plenty like the chapter where A... wait if I told you it would not be a surprise.

Q: will they ever materialize Aelita?  
A: I sure hope so because that would make a good chapter. In other words it will happen I just can't say when.

Milly: OK that was strange, let's just start the chapter.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 16 - Amy's interview  
Place-cafeteria  
Time: Lunchtime  
Amy's outfit: dark red button shirt, and a dark purple skirt

"Not Brussels sprouts who eats these things?" Amy asked the others

"I like them" Jeremie exclaimed

"here you can have mine." Amy replied as she gives Jeremie her Brussels sprouts. Then Milly and Temiya approaches the table

"We're ready to interview you Amy." Milly tells her

"good." Amy replies. She then tells the others "This won't take long I'll be right back."

"how's the Library?" Milly asked

"perfect. I just need to get something from my room first." Amy tells them as they leave the cafeteria

"I told you I don't trust her" Ulrich commented

"I'm sure it's not what you think." Odd replied

"What else could it be?" Yumi asked

"I don't know" Odd replied

Jeremie then said "then there's only one thing we can do. Odd can you please go find out why Amy is being interviewed?"

"Fine, but I'm sure it's not what you think." Odd told the others

* * *

5 minutes later  
Place: Library

Odd sneaks in and hides behind a bookshelf and listens in on there conversation.

"Wow that's amazing" Mill exclaimed

"I don't believe you" Temiya commented

Amy replied "it's true I'm not lying. I brought proof."

"this is amazing" Milly said happily

"I know" Amy told them

Milly then commented "I think this should be on our next broadcast, what do you think"

"I agree. This is going to be a great story." Temiya replied

* * *

Odd then tells the others what he heard

"looks like we need to have a talk with Amy." Ulrich commented

"You're right Ulrich I'll tell her to meat us at my room in 5 minutes" Jeremie explained

* * *

8 minutes later  
place: Jeremie's room

Amy enters the room

"how could you?" Ulrich asked

"just lucky I guess." Amy replied

"and what does that mean?" Yumi asked a little upset

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amy told them

"We have reason to believe that you told Milly and Temiya our secret." Jeremie explained

"I would never do that." Amy exclaimed

"then what did you tell them?" Jeremie asked

Amy then said "I told them about the costume making service I wanted to provide with Halloween only 20 days away. If I could get the information on the broadcast more students would find out about it. The proof I showed them was this princess peach costume I made last year." she then shows them the princess peach costume.

"I told you she was talking about something else" Odd informed the others

"Sorry about that, it just that..." Jeremie started to explain

"It's OK just next time ask me first before you go detective on me." Amy replied

"what does that mean?" Ulrich asked

"I'm not sure. well anyways I'll forgive you and I'll even take costume orders if you want me too and because you're my friends your costumes will be free." Amy told them

* * *

The next day  
time: lunch  
Amy's outfit: light pink shirt and a purple skirt

"How was my interview" Amy asked

"you did great" Odd replied

"Can I have that peach costume?" Sissi asked

"No problem. I even give you a 30 percent discount because it's a used costume. I'll deliver it to your room at about 7PM" Amy told her

"sounds good to me" Sissi replied

soon several kids are giving out costume ideas.

Amy told them "I don't have a very good memory so please put your ideas on paper and try to be as detailed as possible, also so your costume will fit it's a good idea to include your measurements and finally my fee is 10 dollars for each costume."

by the end of lunch Amy has a stack of paper.

"How many do you have there" Odd asked

"47. looks like this may have worked a little too well." Amy replied

"So now what are you going to do." Yumi asked

"the same thing I do every year find help. I sure hope cousin Sara knows how to sew." Amy explained

Jeremie then said "I don't think you're be able to make all of those costumes, there's just too many."

"Just leave it to me. I'll find a way." Amy told him

"good luck." Odd replied

"Amy wait up" Jim told her

"Am I in trouble?" Amy asked

"no. I wanted to give you my costume plan" Jim told Amy as he hands her a piece of paper

"thanks Jim. I need to get to class now. I don't want to be late" Amy explains

* * *

later that day  
place: the supermarket Amy works at

"Sara I need to talk to you about something" Amy said

"What do you need?" Sara asked

Amy then said "do you know how I've started making people Halloween costumes a few years ago"

"yes." Sara replied

"well it seams I have more orders then I can handle so can you help me?" Amy asked

Sara then said "no problem, how many do you have."

"overall 59." Amy replied

"I'll think of something, how many can you handle?" Sara asked

Amy replied "I've already selected the 10 I'll be doing. That only leaves 49 for you to figure out."

"I have an idea, don't worry Amy I have everything under control" Sara told Amy

(((((((((end chapter))))))))))

Milly: thanks for reading. We will try to get the next chapter up before Sunday. Well if you have any questions or comments use the review feature. Until next time this was Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel".


	17. Chapter 17: the cold disagreement

disclaimer: top20fan13 (that's me) does not own Code Lyoko, Corrector Yui or anything else owned by someone else.

review reply:

D Wolf Falls: thanks. I'm glad you like my story.

Chapter intro

Milly: welcome back to the story. Let's get right to the next chapter

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 17- the cold disagreement  
Day: October 27th  
Place: auditorium

"thanks for helping me hand out the costumes." Amy tells the others

"It was nothing" Odd replied

"No problem, well I need to get home now" Yumi explains. She then leaves

"How did you get all of those costumes made?" Jeremie asked her

"Cousin Sara had some of the other employees help. I told you I had everything under control." Amy explained

* * *

Location: chemical plant

A black gas came through an outlet and started going through different chemicals after a while it leaves the same way it came.

* * *

That night the same black gas enters Yumi's room then it enters her make up after about 20 seconds later it leaves.

* * *

Time: Next morning Place: cafeteria  
Amy's outfit: a light green shirt and a pink skirt.

"what's for breakfast today" Amy asked

"Your choice of an omelet or ham and cheese on a bagel." the cook explained

"the bagel sandwich. I love ham and cheese." Amy replied. she then puts the sandwich on her lunch tray and then turns around to see if the others arrived yet. Odd was there.

"Hi Odd. How are you doing?" Amy asked

As she is saying this black gas enters Amy's sandwich. she then pays for her breakfast after that she then turns towards the table and crashes into Sissi causing some of Sissi's food to fall on Amy's tray which she almost drops.

"Watch where you're walking you jerk" Sissi exclaims

she then takes one of the 2 sandwiches on Amy's tray and says "don't even think about taking my food" as she puts it back on her tray a black gas comes out of it.

"Sorry about that I did not see you there." Amy told her

"well don't do it again you creep." Sissi exclaimed

Amy then thought to herself "someone is cranky today"

she then walks over to the table and sits with the others.

"How's everyone doing today" Amy asked the others

Odd replies "I'm OK." He then asks "How are you Amy?"

Amy then says "a little sleepy but besides that I'm fantastic." After that she asks "How are you doing Yumi?"

"I feel a little dizzy" Yumi replied

after saying this she faints. Ulrich quickly catches her before she falls off the bench and onto the ground.

"I'll take that as I'm not doing well" Amy commented. she then starts to eat her sandwich

"Now's not the time for jokes Amy." Ulrich said in an upset tone.

Jim then runs over to the table and asks "what happened here?"

"Yumi fainted" Amy replied

"I can see that. How did it happen" Jim asked

"Do I look like a doctor to you? I don't know." Amy replied

"Don't worry Jim. We will take her to the infirmary." Ulrich explained

"then get to it." Jim told them

Amy quickly eats the rest of her sandwich

"You really should not eat that fast" Jeremie explained to Amy

Odd replied "she was hungry. right Amy"

Amy then nods yes in agreement.

* * *

Place: infirmary  
time: a few minutes later

"What seems to be the problem" Dorothy asked

"It's Yumi. She fainted during breakfast." Ulrich replied

Dorothy then said "that doesn't sound good. I'll see what I can do. For now you should get to class."

they leave the infirmary

"I think it's XANA." Amy commented. She then asked "Jeremie can you check?"

"OK but we need to be quick about it." Jeremie replied

they run to Jeremie's room. He then connects to Lyoko. Aelita's window quickly pops up on the screen

"XANA has launched an attack" Aelita exclaims

Amy then said "what did I tell you. who's smart, I am"

"Shut up." Ulrich exclaimed

"what's his problem" Amy asked

"He's upset because something bad happened to Yumi" Odd replied

"that makes sense" Amy commented

Ulrich then said "let's just get to the factory so we can save Yumi from whatever XANA did to her."

"Ok. Let's go to Lyoko" Amy exclaimed

* * *

place: Mrs. Hertz class  
time: 5 minutes later

"Not you again" Sissi exclaimed

Mr. Lecodeo then asked "what kind of a welcome is that Elisabeth? Well anyways..."

"We don't have assigned seats in this class." Sissi interrupted

"very well then, I'm Mr. Lecodeo. I'll be your teacher because Mrs. Hertz is hurting and can't be here. everyone choose a seat and I'll take attendance to find out who you are even though I already know some of you." Mr. Lecodeo told them

everyone then sat down in there usual seats

Mr. Lecodeo then said "I'm going to start calling names. If you're here say something. Emilie"

"here" Emilie replied

"Amy"

there was no response

"Are you sleeping Amy?" Mr. Lecodeo asked as he looks around the room but he soon found out she was not there. he then says "she must still be sleeping in her room. well anyways Odd."

once again there is no response

Mr. Lecodeo then said "very well, how about Ulrich."

again no response

"Jeremie are you here?" he asked

no answer

Mr. Lecodeo then said "I'm beginning to think no one likes this class. Time for a question I know the answer too. Sissi"

"here." Sissi replies

"Well thanks for coming" Mr. Lecodeo tells her

"teacher..." Sissi starts to say

Mr. Lecodeo then tells her "I have a name, try using it."

Sissi then says "Mr. Lecodeo I'm staring to feel..." she then faints before she can finish

"OK that's not good" Mr. Lecodeo replies

* * *

meanwhile at the factory

"The tower is in the polar region. Prepare to be transferred." Jeremie tells them

"I'm ready" Amy replies

"Transfer Amy transfer Odd transfer Ulrich  
Scanner Amy scanner Odd scanner Ulrich. Virtualization" Jeremie says as he sends the others to Lyoko

In Lyoko - polar region (LPM activated)

Amy closes her eyes and lands on her feet.

"I did not fall down this time" Amy said happily (100)

Ulrich then replied "Amy shut up. We have a job to do" (100)

"calm down Ulrich. There are 6 blocks coming your way." Jeremie tells them

Amy then says "6 blocks. Let's share the work and each get 2 of them"

"fine." Ulrich replied

All 3 of them run towards the blocks.

Odd fires a pair of arrows at 2 of the blocks and destroys them both; at the same time Ulrich used his "triplicate" strategy and charged at the 2 blocks he was after. The blocks fired but only hit the clones and then the real Ulrich sliced one of the blocks in half with his sword and then threw it at the other destroying it as well.

"now it's my turn. Just wait until you see the plan I have." Amy told them

she then ran towards the blocks. Both blocks fired at her. One missed and the other hit Amy in the shoulder (Amy 90 LP)

"We don't have all day Amy." Ulrich told her

"I know what I doing" she said as she jumped on top of and then over one of the blocks"

she then positioned herself in between the blocks.

"I don't have time for this" Ulrich commented as he ran towards the blocks. the blocks were about to fire at Amy when they saw Ulrich coming.

He then held out his sword so it would slice through the blocks as he ran past them. The first block did not react in time and was destroyed.

Amy was halfway in between the blocks and did not expect what happened next. Without moving his weapon Ulrich ran past Amy knocking her down with his sword as he ran past her (Amy 70 LP). The other block fired and hit Ulrich. (Ulrich 90 LP) but he did not care and kept running slashing through the other block as well.

"what was the meaning of that? I'm perfectly capable of losing life points on my own" Amy told Ulrich (70)

Ulrich then replied "you should have moved. It's not my fault you were in the way."

"I had just about enough of this. I may be a nice person but believe me you do not want to make me angry." Amy told him

"Please stop fighting each other, this is not helping." Aelita told them

Jeremie then said "Ulrich. I know your upset, but there's no reason to take out your anger on Amy."

"Jeremie how many life points do I have?" Amy asked

"You have 70 life points left." Jeremie replied

"which way is the tower?" Ulrich asked

"It's to the west of your location." Jeremie replied

they then started running down the path towards the tower.

* * *

"what happened" Dorothy asked

"she just fainted in class. She was fine one minute and then she suddenly fainted" Mr. Lecodeo explained

"this is the 2nd case of this today" Dorothy commented

"just curious, what's the cause?" Mr. Lecodeo asked

"I don't know" Dorothy replied

Mr. Lecodeo then said "well I have a class to teach, goodbye."

* * *

back in Lyoko

life point update (Aelita 100 Odd 100 Ulrich 90 Amy 70)

"I like this region. It's beautiful" Amy commented

"keep your comments to yourself." Ulrich snapped

Amy turns to face Ulrich and sees 3 crabs coming.

"I'm going to go talk to Odd." she told him, then she runs over to where Odd and Aelita were. She then told Odd "I see 3 crabs. are you ready for another battle?"

"Have you told Ulrich about the crabs?' Odd asked

"No" Amy replied

Jeremie then said "Ulrich, there's 3 crabs behind you." he turns around just in time to see the crabs fire. One of the crabs miss but the other 2 hit Ulrich with charged shots (Ulrich 50 LP)

"sorry. I thought you saw those crabs." Amy said sarcastically

"Ulrich you have 50 life points left." Jeremie informed him

"great more monsters." Ulrich complained

Amy then said "I'll protect Aelita, besides I don't help people who attack me."(70)

"Well at least I can beat a monster without losing several life points" Ulrich replied (50)

Jeremie then told them "Amy and Ulrich please stop. Now is not the time for this."

"If you're not going to fight the crabs I will." Odd commented (100) He then runs and fires 3 laser arrows at a crab. 2 of them hit the XANA symbol and the crab gets destroyed.

"you I will help. Hey crabs you're going to the trash bin." Amy commented

One of the crabs heads towards Amy while the other stays by Odd

Odd vs. crab  
Amy vs. crab

"Odd you only have 3 arrows left." Jeremie informed him

"then I need to hit my target." Odd commented

Odd dodges the crabs' laser then jumps over it firing a laser arrow into the XANA symbol in the process destroying the crab.

meanwhile Amy pointed her wand at the crab and fired a shot at the crab; the shot hits the left side of the crab. The crab then responds by firing a shot at Amy that hits her right leg (Amy 50LP) she quickly points her wand at the crab again and fires another shot at it and this time she hits the right side. This causes the crab to run out of life points and it gets destroyed.

"Amy you only have 50 life points left." Jeremie exclaimed

Amy then said "Odd maybe you should protect Aelita instead" (50)

"If you insist" Odd replied (100)

they then continue and soon the tower is in sight. However it is being guarded by 4 wasps.

"XANA expects those little things to stop me." Amy commented. She points her wand at a wasp and fires a shot at it. the wasp flies out of the way and the shot misses. Odd then fires a laser arrow but he misses as well. Then 2 of the wasp fire at Odd and they hit their target (Odd 80 LP)

"Odd you only have one arrow left" Jeremie tells him

"great" Odd said sarcastically (80)

"Will you two please hit your target." Ulrich told them (50)

"It's not as easy as it looks" Amy replied (50)

Amy fires another shot but once again the wasps prove to be too evasive. One of the wasps fires a shot at Amy and hits her right shoulder (Amy 40 LP)

"Jeremie do you have any ideas on how to hit these things?" Amy asked

"try getting closer to them" Jeremie suggested

"like this" Odd said. then he runs at the wasps. He then jumps to avoid their lasers and as he jumps past one of the wasps he fires his last laser arrow at it and the wasp gets destroyed.

Amy then told him "you actually expect me to do that? I'm not that talented. Why don't you get the other wasps too?"

"I can't. I'm out of arrows" Odd replied (80)

Ulrich then told him "then protect Aelita and leave this to me" (60)

after saying this he runs at one of the wasps, first he blocks its shot with his sword then he jumps and slashes through the wasp destroying it. While this was happening one of the other two wasps was firing shots at Aelita. She was able to doge most of them however one hit her in the leg (Aelita 90 LP). Odd reacted by yelling "laser arrow" and pretending to fire an arrow. It got the wasps attention and it turned around and prepared to fire at Odd however just before it fired a red shield bubble appeared around the wasp. Its shot deflected off the shield twice and hit the wasp destroying it.

"good news. There's only one wasp left." Jeremie told them

Ulrich then replied "taken care of" he then said "triangulate".

The wasp became confused by this move and did not know which Ulrich to fire at. It soon picked a target and chose wrong. The real Ulrich used this time to destroy the final monster with his sword. He then told Aelita "deactivate the tower now"

Aelita dose not say anything. she just enters the tower. After floating up to the top she puts her hand on the screen

Aelita

Code Lyoko

Jeremie then says "return to the past now"

end life point totals (Aelita 90 Odd 80 Ulrich 50 Amy 40)

* * *

time: after the return trip  
place: school grounds

Ulrich calls Yumi and is waiting for an answer

"please answer Yumi" Ulrich said as the phone was ringing

after 8 rings Yumi finally answers her phone

"Hi Ulrich what do you want?" Yumi asked

"I wan to know if you're OK" Ulrich replied

"yes I'm doing fine." Yumi told him

"What happened to you?" Ulrich asked

"I'm not sure, I don't remember much of anything" Yumi replied

Ulrich then said "I'm just glad you're OK. I was so worried"

Yumi replied "you were. That's very nice of you. Thanks for caring. I'll see you tomorrow. goodnight Ulrich"

"goodnight Yumi" Ulrich told her.

(((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))

top20fan13: we're going to need a breakdown of that event.

Milly: well it all started when XANA's attack targeted Yumi, this event made Ulrich mad. He was not in the mood for jokes; however telling jokes is what Amy does in almost every situation. Then well the rest just happened. That's all there is to it. If you have a different viewpoint you would like to share or any other comments about the story post it in a review. Until next time this has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel"


	18. Chapter 18: Happy Halloween

disclaimer: I top20fan13 do not in any way shape or form own the great television program that is Code Lyoko. I also don't own corrector Yui or any of the characters the costumes of this chapter are based off of.

Note: I know it's way past Halloween but it was not when I wrote this (yes there is a Christmas chapter)

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 18- Happy Halloween  
Costume guide:  
Amy- Rachel Moore  
Jeremie- a scientist  
Odd- one of the men in black from case closed.  
Ulrich- a ninja  
Yumi - Midnight (a character from one of my brothers stories Outfit: black shirt and jacket with black pants)  
Milly- a fairy  
Temiya- a famous reporter  
Sissi- princess peach  
Mr. Lecodeo- Jimmy Kudo  
Telita- a police officer  
Emilie- Amy Szalinski  
Jim- a detective

Day: October 31st  
Time: early morning  
Place: cafeteria

"Good morning everyone," Amy said. She then asked "how do you like your costumes?"

Jeremie replied "mine's great," he then asked "What is your costume of?"

"I'm Rachel Moore," Amy explained. She then asked "Any breakthroughs Mr. scientist?"

"Not yet," Jeremie told her.

"Amy can you help us for a little bit?" Milly asked.

"Did you make that fairy costume?" Odd asked.

"Yes. It's the best one I made this year," Amy explained. She then asked Milly "Now how can I help you?"

Tamiya then explained "we want to film a story about the costumes, but we can't both be in front of the camera at the same time so we were wondering can you work the camera for us."

"No problem. It would be an honor to help the schools top reporters. You two are the best," Amy replied.

"Really?" Milly asked.

"Yes really. Now let's go film that report," Amy replied

At that time Yumi arrived.

"Is that even a costume?" Odd asked.

Yumi replied "I told Amy to surprise me and this is what I got."

"Amy before you go. Who is Yumi's costume of?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh that's Midnight. It's a character in a friend of mine's story," Amy explained.

"Really," Yumi replied.

Amy then said "yes back at my old school I was often lab partners with this nice kid named David. He wrote this great story and Midnight was one of the characters. Well I see you at class."

* * *

Place: Mrs. Hertz class  
Time: 9:00 AM

"Welcome to class. I am the great Jimmy Kudo, and I will be your teacher today. Mrs. Hertz will be back on Wednesday," Mr. Lecodeo told them.

"You're not really Jimmy," Sissi exclaimed.

Mr. Lecodeo then said "and you're not really a princess. I'm just trying to have a little fun with this. Now since I'm a great detective I'm going to try to guess your costumes. Amy you're my good friend Rachel am I correct."

"Yes you are," Amy replied.

"And Odd you are... oh no you're one of the men in black. Keep your poison away from me," Mr. Lecodeo said.

"Is there going to be a test?" Odd asked.

"No," Mr. Lecodeo replied.

"Very well then I won't use the poison," Odd told him.

The class then laughed.

Mr. Lecodeo then said "Emilie you are Amy from Honey I shrunk the kids. Great choice. That was a good movie and a good TV show as well."

"That's correct," Emilie replied.

"Telita you're a cop. Maybe you should place the man in black under arrest," Mr. Lecodeo told her.

"Not funny, but you're right," Telita replied.

"What about me?" Sissi asked.

"Princess peach, now Ulrich your a ninja right," Mr. Lecodeo said.

"Correct," Ulrich replied.

"You're a great detective Jimmy," Amy commented.

Mr. Lecodeo then said "thank you Rachel. Jeremie your a mad scientist right."

"No I am a scientist, not a mad scientist," Jeremie exclaimed.

"OK so you're a happy scientist," Mr. Lecodeo replied. He continues to guess costumes and gets 19 out of 24 correct after he was done he asked "who's ready for today's lesson plan?"

"I am. What is it?" Amy asked.

Mr. Lecodeo replied "since today is kind of a holiday, I prepared a little party; we will resume the lesson tomorrow."

* * *

Time: after class (Lunch)  
Place: cafeteria

"That was a great class," Odd exclaimed.

"Totally," Amy said in agreement.

"I was hoping to learn something," Jeremie commented.

"OK Mr. mad scientist," Amy replied.

"I'm not a mad scientist," Jeremie exclaimed.

"Clam down or you will be," Amy told him before laughing.

"You're funny Amy," Odd told her.

"That was not funny at all," Yumi replied.

"I'm sorry midnight," Amy told her.

Then Jim comes and says "thanks for the costume Amy."

"No problem Mr. detective," Amy replied, She then asks "How goes your case?"

"Detective Jim is on the case," Odd commented.

"I will figure out your secret," Jim exclaimed.

"We don't have a secret. We're just ordinary kids," Amy replied.

Jim then said "right. I know you have a secret and one of these days I will figure out what it is."

After saying this he leaves.

Amy then says "I have some good news."

"what would that be?" Odd asked.

Amy replied "thanks to my cousin Sara and a deal we made with a candy company. There will be a free bag of candy for everyone after school. How cool is that."

"very cool. I really like candy," Odd exclaimed.

* * *

Later that day

"So you helped set this up?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. It was my idea," Amy replied.

"Can we do this again next year?" Odd asked.

"If I'm still here," Amy replied.

"Well I need to get home now," Yumi told them.

"Goodbye Yumi," Ulrich told her.

"I'll see you later Ulrich," Yumi replied.

"Well as fun as today was I need to get to my room before I get in trouble with Jim," Amy explained.

"Me too goodnight Amy," Odd replied.

"See you later Odd," Amy said.

(end chapter)

top20fan13:thanks for reading and happy holidays. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Christmas morning, however it may take awhile because I lost chapter 19 so I will need to re-write it off my memory

Sissi: it that case you will never get it done

top20fan13: there is a chance.

Sissi: whatever


	19. Chapter 19: ordinary happenings

disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui so don't sue.

top20fan13: I found chapter 19 and well here it is.

Jeremie: you know if you kept your room clean you never would have lost it.

top20fan13: don't tell them that

Amy: but your room is a mess.

top20fan13: not important. why don't you clean it?

Amy: no way. It's not my room

Milly: enough of that let's just get to the chapter.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 19: ordinary happenings  
Time: 2 days later  
Location: route 18 bus.

"Are you going to work Amy?" the bus driver asked.

"Yes I am" Amy replied.

"What time do you usually catch the bus on the way home?" the bus driver asked.

"8:14 PM. why do you ask." Amy replied.

The bus driver then said "since you only use one bus to get to work I figured I'll start giving you a transfer you can use. How's 9:30 PM?"

"Works for me" Amy replied.

The bus driver then hands Amy a transfer good to 9:30 PM.

"Thanks," Amy said politely.

"No problem Amy. Just trying to save you some tokens," the bus driver explained.

"Thank you bus operator," Amy replied.

"You can call me Tina," the bus driver told her.

"OK Tina you are a great bus driver," Amy said happily.

"thanks Amy your stop is next," Tina informed Amy.

The bus comes to a stop in front of the store.

"Goodbye," Amy said.

"Goodbye Amy see you Friday," Tina replied.

* * *

Later that day

"That was a great story," Milly exclaimed.

Temiya then said "I know. Milly I got an idea. Why don't we stop for snacks at that supermarket over there?"

"Great idea," Milly commented.

"Thanks," Temiya said happily.

They enter the store and head straight to the snack isle.

"So what should we get this time chips or fruit snacks?" Milly asked.

"How about both," Temiya suggested.

"Another great idea," Milly exclaimed.

Milly picked some fruit snacks while Temiya got some potato chips.

"Now all we need is some soda," Milly commented.

"Can't forget that," Temiya replied.

Milly got an orange soda and Temiya got a cola.

They then head towards the check out.

"Is that Amy over there at registers 13?" Amy asked.

"It can't be," Temiya replied.

"Well she's not doing anything now, so let's check out over there," Milly suggested.

They put their snacks on the conveyor belt and Milly gets her money out of her pocket.

The girl at the register was reading a Corrector Yui book and did not notice them.

"We would like to check out now," Milly told her.

She puts the book down and looks at the costumers.

"Sorry about that I was bored and... It's Milly and Temiya how are the schools top reporters doing," Amy asked.

"Do you work here?" Milly asked.

"Yes I have a part time job here. I work 2 1/2 hours every Monday, Wednesday and Friday," Amy explained she scanned their snacks. She then told them "that will be 7 dollars."

"I only have 5," Milly replied.

"And I don't have any money," Temiya commented.

"That's OK I'll pay the rest of it," Amy told them as she took 2 dollars out of her pocket.

"Thanks," Milly said happily.

"It's not a problem," Amy replied.

"Can we interview you again?" Temiya asked.

"You will need to wait until my shift ends in 5 minutes," Amy explained.

* * *

10 minutes later

Place: outside the store at the bus stop.

Milly said "I'm here with Amy. You may not know this but she has a pert time job at a supermarket." she then asked "So Amy what is it like having a job?"

"It's not that bad," Amy replied.

"So what do you do?" Milly asked.

"I work at register 13 for 150 minutes 3 days a week," Amy explained.

"Do you like your job?" Milly asked.

"Well it's OK it's just not very exciting but it's not as hard as..." Amy replied she then quickly stopped taking then said "other jobs however it does pay well."

"Why did you choose to get a job?" Milly asked.

"To be honest my cousin Sara gave me this job however I must admit there is some pride in earning your own money," Amy replied.

"How do you manage to work, make your own clothes and get your homework done?" Milly asked.

Amy then said "well I only work 3 days a week and I only make about 10 outfits a year with the exception of the Halloween costumes so it's not really that super."

"Thanks for letting us interview you Amy," Milly said happily.

"No problem Milly. Anytime well the bus is coming I can pay your fare if you want me to," Amy stated.

"We would appreciate that," Milly replied.

* * *

Time: Next day  
Place: English class  
Amy's outfit: A bright orange shirt and a light orange skirt

"Amy can you come here for a minute," Mr. Johnson (the English teacher) asked her.

"What seams to be the problem?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here," Mr. Johnson told her.

"Fine," Amy replied she then walks to the teacher's desk.

"I just got done grading your test and..." Mr. Johnson starts to say.

Amy then interrupted him and said "I know your red pen ran out of ink and you want me to get you a new one."

"You need to take this seriously. You only got a 30. If this keeps up I will be calling your parents," Mr. Johnson informed her.

"All the way in Milwaukee, why don't you just call my cousin Sara it will be cheaper," Amy replied.

"Just promise me you will improve your grades," Mr. Johnson told her.

"Can you spell failure?" Sissi said sarcastically.

"I can tell you a new way of spelling loser. It's S..." Odd begin to say.

Amy then said "Odd that won't be necessary. There's no need getting into a huge argument just because I can't spell."

Mr. Johnson then said "wise choice Amy, now open your books to page 137."

(end chapter)

Milly: thanks for reading the story and happy holidays to all the readers. Sorry if this chapter was boring but it's an information chapter. The good news is that the next chapter is a XANA attack chapter based off an actual episode of Code Lyoko. As always if you have anything to say post it in a review. We love to read your comments. Until next time this has been Milly reporting for a Code Lyoko novel.


	20. Chapter 20: forgotten memories

top20fan13: wow chapter 20. I'm suspired about a few things

1. this story has 28 reviews. I would say that's about 28 more then I expected

2. still no bad reviews. Is my story really that good?

3. I actually wrote this many chapters. It's really hard to believe I am about to start writing chapter 37. Who would have known I cold actually write a story?

4. the fact I have not spelled the word computer correctly once yet (it gets corrected when the story goes through spell check but it's still a strange fact)

Sorry if that's useless information. I do have a habit of talking to much anyways I don't own code Lyoko or Corrector Yui but I did win a nice travel mug from a radio station

Jeremie: what does that have to do with anything?

top20fan13: it's a nice mug well anyways I received 3 new reviews since the last chapter so it review reply time

D Wolf Falls (chapter 18 review) interesting fact and thanks for reading the story.

(chapter 19 review) actually I'm the worst speller. my spelling is so bad I run spell check after every scene not chapter. And once again thanks for reviewing.

pink faerie of earth- thanks for reading and noticing how nice of a person Amy actually is.

Chapter intro

Milly: welcome back. Just a quick note that the next chapter is based off an actual episode of Code Lyoko however since it's only based off the episode parts have been changed or left out. Well anyways here's the chapter.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 20- forgotten memories  
Place: Mr. Hertz class  
Time: 1:37 AM

A black gas comes out of the computer in Mrs. Hertz class and enters the nanosphere. It then produces blue gelatin. Once the gelatin comes out the light above it turns on and shines on the gelatin for about 20 seconds and then turns off.

* * *

Later that day  
Amy's outfit: light blue shirt and a pink skirt

Mrs. Hertz explained "today we will be talking about nano technology." She then asked "Does anyone know what that is?"

Amy quickly replies "yes I do. It's scientific ideas from ladies who watch kids for a living"

"Amy that is not nano technology." Mrs. Hertz told her

"Oh nano technology, I thought you said nana technology" Amy replied

The class laughs

Jeremie then says the real answer

"It looks like the stuff Odd puts in his hair" Ulrich commented

Mrs. Hertz then said "since you seem to be so interested why don't you study a sample of it Ulrich"

Ulrich then put some of the blue stuff on a thin piece of plastic so he could look at it under the microscope however Odd pushed it into his face getting the blue gunk on Ulrich's face.

The class laughs

"this is a classroom not a comedy club." Mrs. Hertz exclaimed

"Did you say it was gelatin?" Amy asked

"yes Amy why do you ask" Mrs. Hertz replied

Amy then grabbed some of it with her right hand and said "because I'm still hungry"

"put that down right now. It's not food" Mrs. Hertz exclaimed

"I know that I'm just joking" Amy commented

"The classroom is not the place for those kinds of jokes" Mrs. Hertz informed her

"sorry Mrs. Hertz" Amy replied

as she said this she sneezed, she quickly covered her nose with her right hand but in the process got the gunk on her face. She then said "that was not very smart"

* * *

After class  
Place: outside the cafeteria

"Hi Ulrich how was class today?" Yumi asked

"same as usual" Ulrich commented

"We talked about nano technology today it was great." Jeremie told them

"sounds interesting." Yumi replied

"So how was your class?" Ulrich asked

Yumi then says "same as usual so how are you doing Ulrich.

"I'm..." Ulrich says. then suddenly he puts his hands on his head and screamed a little just before he fainted

"Is he OK?" Amy asked

"What do you think?" Yumi asked

"I think that..." Amy started to say then the same thing happens to her. Jim was near by and quickly came after he saw them both faint.

"this looks bad." Odd commented. He then asked "Am I next?"

"What happened here?" Jim asked them

"Ulrich fainted then Amy fainted shortly after." Yumi explained

"I'll take them to the infirmary" Jim replied. he then picks them both up and heads towards the infirmary

"Are you sure you can carry both of them Jim?" Odd asked

"I can handle it" Jim replied. he then left for the infirmary carrying Amy and Ulrich.

"What do you think happened to them?" Odd asked

"I don't know." Jeremie replied

"I hope they are OK." Yumi commented

"me too." Odd replied

* * *

Location: infirmary

"Can I come in my friend is in there?" Sissi asked

"Ok." Dorothy replied as she left the infirmary. Sissi then walks over to Ulrich who wakes up.

"Where am I?" Ulrich asked

"the infirmary." Sissi replies. She then asked "Are you OK Ulrich?"

Ulrich then asked "is that my name? Who are you?"

"I'm Sissi your sweetheart." Sissi replied

Just then random memories return to Ulrich in quick flash visions however the process also causes the same pain a major headache would. After recovering from the pain Ulrich asks "are you sure you're my sweetheart"

"Don't you remember me?" Sissi asked

"no. I can't remember anything" Ulrich replied

Sissi then said "then I will prove to you I'm your sweetheart by helping you get your memory back."

she then leads a confused Ulrich out of the infirmary. Shortly after the two of them leave Dorothy returns at the same time Amy wakes up.

"Where am I?" Amy asked

Dorothy replied "the infirmary you fainted and Jim brought you here." she then asked "How are you feeling?"

Amy replied "I feel a little dizzy and I can't seem to remember anything." she then asked "Do you know my name or where I am?"

"oh my. This is serious" Dorothy replied

"Is that my name or where I am?" Amy asked

"neither. Your name is Amy and you're at Kadic Junior High. You seem to have amnesia." Dorothy replied

"So my name is Amy. I like that name." Amy commented. She then asked "What's amnesia?"

"It means you lost your memory" Dorothy told her

"how do I get it back?" Amy asked

"there's no exact way to cure amnesia. Sometimes it's seeing certain things or people other times it's putting someone in the same place or situation that caused them to lose there memory and there's no way to figure out what the correct solution is." Dorothy explained

just then Milly and Temiya enter the room

"We heard two people fainted today. What is going on?" Milly asked

"I'm not sure. She says I have amnesia" Amy replied

seeing Milly triggers flash visions from the last time she was interviewed. The sudden pain this caused surprised her completely she put her hands on her head and waited for it to stop which happened as soon as the flash visions ended.

"are you OK?" Milly asked

Amy replied "I'm fine except for the fact I don't remember anything, however I think I know you." She then asked "Can you tell me your name?"

"I'm Milly" she replied

"Milly can you help me get my memory back?" Amy asked

Milly then thought "well she was very nice to me and this could help me figure out what is going on here." She then said "I'll do what I can"

Dorothy then said "well since there is nothing else wrong with her I don't see why not. I hope you get your memory back soon Amy"

"me too." Amy replied

* * *

Time: about 1 hour later  
Place: outside cafeteria

"What do you think happened to them?" Odd asked

"Why don't we ask Dorothy" Yumi suggested

"great idea" Odd replied

they then head to the infirmary but by time they get there Amy and Ulrich were already gone however several other students were there.

"What is going on here?" Jeremie asked

Dorothy told them "can't you see I'm busy. I don't have time to talk now. You should get to your next class now anyways"

they leave the infirmary. After they leave Yumi asks "now what?"

"How about we check the lab for clues." Odd suggested

"That's a good idea." Jeremie replies

they went to the lab and Jeremie quickly put some of the blue gunk under a microscope.

"What do you see Einstein?" Odd asked

"just what I expected nano viruses." Jeremie told them

The others look and see a microscopic creature that looks like an oval with the XANA symbol on it.

Jeremie then said "XANA is using theses to attack something but I'm not quite sure what he's attacking but I'm sure it's not good."

Odd replied "what are we waiting for let's get to the factory and stop this attack before it gets too bad."

"very well then" Jeremie commented

"Should we tell Ulrich and Amy?" Odd asked

Then Milly and Amy enter the room.

"this is Mrs. Hertz class. She teaches science and if I'm correct this is your first class." Milly explained

"Mrs. Hertz" Amy said a little confused

Then more memories return to her in the same flash vision form the pain it causes almost makes her fall down but Amy manages to somehow keep her balance.

"What are the two of you up too?" Odd asked

"She has amnesia and I'm helping her get her memory back." Milly explained

Amy looks at Odd and that causes more flash visions and once again she just avoids falling down. After she regains her balance she asks "why does getting memories back have to be so painful?"

"I know what is going on" Jeremie exclaimed

"really can you tell me?" Milly asked

"It's very complicated" Jeremie told her

"I don't mind" Milly replied

Jeremie then told her "why don't you help Amy get her memory back. I'll tell you later"

"Ok Jeremie." Milly replied

"Milly who are these people?" Amy asked

"these are you friends Yumi, Jeremie and Odd." Milly replied

then Amy has more flash visions and this time the pain causes her to fall down.

"are you OK." Milly and Odd both ask at the same time

Amy gets up and says "I'm fine. Now can we get something to drink I'm thirsty and could use a break form getting my memories back. For some reason the process is painful."

"OK Amy" Milly replies they then leave the classroom.

Jeremie then says "well that answers that question the virus is attacking memory cells. We need to stop this before everyone loses their memories. As for Amy and Ulrich they are not going to be very helpful without their memories."

They then leave on their way to the factory.

* * *

"these are your friends Herve and Nicolas." Sissi explained

"What are you talking about Sissi?" Nicolas asked

"He's forgetful you need to remind him" Sissi replied

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Nicolas asked

"not a clue" Herve replied

Sissi then whispers the information to them

"I'm thirsty" Ulrich commented

"here you can have this" Sissi replies she then grabs Herve's soda and gives it to Ulrich. He quickly drinks most of the soda and hands the can back to Herve. As Herve checks to see how much soda he has left Sissi takes Ulrich towards the park.

* * *

"I found the activated tower. It's in the polar region. Prepare to be transferred." Jeremie told them

"Transfer Odd transfer Yumi

Scanner Odd scanner Yumi. virtualization"

Lyoko Polar region (LPM activated)

"Too bad Amy is not here this is her favorite region" Odd commented (100)

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on her?" Yumi asked (100)

Odd replied "we're just friends." he then asked "Are there any monsters yet Jeremie?"

"there's a crab coming" Jeremie replied

"Where are Ulrich and Amy?" Aelita asked (100)

"they could not make it here today but don't worry there OK." Odd told her

Then the crab came into view, it quickly fired at Odd who jumped out of the way, the shot deflected off some ice and hit Yumi in the back (Yumi 80 LP)

* * *

Ulrich and Sissi were in the park close to the location of the secret passage often used to get to the factory

"So how do you feel being with the most popular girl at school?" Sissi asked

"bored that and a little hungry." Ulrich replied

"I get you a snack, just wait right here" Sissi told him

She then left to get some kind of snack for Ulrich while she was gone Ulrich saw the hidden path and memories of going through it and other people came back to him. Then he entered the tunnel to see where it went. About 30 seconds later Sissi came back with potato chips but Ulrich was not there

"Where did he go?" Sissi asked

* * *

"here it is room 37. This is your room." Milly explained

"How do you know my room number?" Amy asked

"You called me to your room to pick up the costume you made for me" Milly explained

Just then Taelia walked by and this caused Amy to have flash visions of Aelita and the factory. Amy quickly used the wall to avoid falling down again.

"Did you just get more memories back?" Milly asked

"yes something about a girl with pink hair and a factory." Amy replied

"this I need to see." Milly commented. She then asked "Where is the factory?"

"I'm not sure. Let me think about it." Amy replied

* * *

Back in Lyoko  
Life point update (Aelita 100 Odd 100 Yumi 80)

Yumi threw her fan at the crab and hit the XANA symbol destroying it

"now let's head towards the tower" Yumi commented

as she said this 5 roachters came down the path

"Looks like the welcoming committee wants to play some more." Odd commented (100)

Odd charged at the roachters and fired 3 arrows. Two of them canceled out with shots from the roachters and the 3rd arrow hit one of the roachters and destroyed it. Yumi then threw her fan and the well-timed shot sliced threw two of the roachters. The reaming 2 roachters fired at Odd and both shots hit (Odd 80 LP)

"Odd you just lost 20 life points." Jeremie informed him

* * *

While this was happening Ulrich was making his way to the factory. The flash visions were leading the way helping him remember how to get to the factory and eventually the supercomputer room.

"Where am I?" Ulrich asked

"I don't have time to explain I'm in the middle of stopping a disaster." Jeremie told him

"I'm not sure where I am but I think I have something important to do here so tell me what it is" Ulrich replied

Jeremie then said "very well go down one level and enter one of the scanners. everything will be explained"

Back in Lyoko  
Life point update (Aelita 100 Yumi 80 Odd 80)

Yumi throws her fan at one of the roachters and destroys it however the other one fires at Yumi and hits (Yumi 70 LP) Odd quickly fires a laser arrow and destroys the last roachter. (6 arrows left)

Jeremie then told them "nice job, anyways the tower is to the west and finally Ulrich will be there shortly"

"I'll wait here for him" Odd told Yumi

* * *

"I'm pretty sure if I find the factory I'll find more information" Amy explained. As she was saying that they were walking past a bus stop

"How about we take the bus there. You like riding the bus." Milly replied

"good Idea. Let me check my pocket." Amy told her

she takes 12 bus tokens out of her pocket. She then shows them to Milly and asks "what are these?"

"tokens for the bus" Milly explained

as she was saying this a route 18 bus stopped at the bus stop.

they then got on the bus

"How are you doing Amy?" Tina asked

"I've been better right now I have amnesia." Amy replied

she then puts two tokens in the fare box

Amy then said "I remember something about a factory and a girl with pink hair. I'm not sure what it means but I might get more of my memory back if I can find the factory."

Tina then said "OK Amy. Good luck getting your memory back. Well here are your transfers."

She gives Amy 2 transfers.

"thank you" Amy replied

They then sit down and the bus starts moving

"thanks for helping me get my memory back." Amy told Milly

Milly replied "no problem Amy." She then asked "so what are we looking for?"

Amy quickly drew a picture of Aelita and the factory with a pink pen she then showed Milly the picture.

"Who is that girl?" Milly asked

"I'm not sure but she might know more information about me" Amy replied

"she looks like Telita, but I've never seen that outfit before." Milly commented

* * *

In Lyoko  
Life point update (Aelita 100 Odd 80 Yumi 70)

as Yumi and Aelita were getting closer to the tower Odd was awaiting Ulrich's arrival in Lyoko.

he then gets vitalized into the polar region and lands on his behind.

"Where am I?" Ulrich asked (100)

"Welcome to Lyoko" Odd replied (80)

"why am I here" Ulrich asked

"to fight, of course" Odd explained

"fight? I don't know how to fight" Ulrich replied

Odd then said "you just forgot let me remind you"

meanwhile Yumi and Aelita were almost at the tower and there were still no monsters

"this is too easy" Yumi commented (70)

after she says this 2 crabs get vitalized right in front of the tower and 2 more behind them.

"you're surrounded by 4 crabs" Jeremie told her

"I noticed that" Yumi replied

Aelita then said "I'll take care of 2 of them."

she then used her power to make a wall of ice between them and the two crabs behind them (Aelita 50 LP)

Yumi vs. crab

"thanks Aelita. this should be easier to handle" Yumi said (70)

she threw her fan at one of the crabs but the shot misses the XANA symbol and only damages the monster, it then fires at Yumi but misses. The other two crabs are firing at the wall of ice and slowly destroying it. Yumi is blocking the crabs shots with her fan after awhile she throws her fan at the crab again and once again hits the crab and it gets destroyed.

* * *

"That looks like the factory in your picture" Milly told Amy

Amy looks and seeing the factory causes more memories to return. After the visions end she says "yes that's the place. You can pull the stop cord now" Milly pulls the stop cord and the bus stops at the next stop.

Tina said "good luck getting your memory back Amy"

"thanks. Have a nice day" Amy replied

* * *

back in Lyoko  
Life point update: (Ulrich 100 Odd 80 Yumi 70 Aelita 50)

Odd and Ulrich were approaching the crabs when Ulrich tackled Odd. he then said "I win" (100) he then pulled out his sword and was about to use it when Odd replied "yes but you got a teammate those are the enemies" he then pointed to the crabs

"what are they" Ulrich asked (100)

Odd replied "there crabs monsters of XANA. I don't really have time to explain but we need to help Yumi and Aelita."

at about this time the ice wall breaks. Ulrich and Odd are running towards the crabs

"how do you beat these things" Ulrich asked

"You hit the symbol on top that looks like an eye." Odd explained

Yumi turns to say Hi to Ulrich and gets hit by a crab (Yumi 50 LP) she then faces the crab again and throws her fan at it but once again misses the XANA symbol. The crab fires another shot at Yumi and once again hits its target (Yumi 30 LP)

Jeremie then said "Yumi your losing way too many life points. You only have 30 left."

Odd then jumps and fires 4 laser arrows at the crab that just attacked Yumi all 4 arrows miss the XANA symbol however they all hit the crab and the combined damage is too much and the crab explodes into pixels and vanishes.

Ulrich then tried to jump on one of the other crabs but jumped over it instead as soon as he landed the crab fired a shot at Ulrich and hit (Ulrich 80 LP)

the crab was after Aelita who backed up in an attempt to escape but soon had no place to go.

"If the monsters beat her we lose." Odd told Ulrich (80)

"I can't let that happen" Ulrich replied (80)

he then charged at the crab holding out his weapon as he ran past the monster he cut off 2 of its legs with his sword. This cased it to start to tip over. The crab fired at Aelita but missed because it was falling over. Ulrich held out his sword and let the crab fall onto it casing the sword to hit the XANA symbol. The crab explodes and vanishes. The force of the explosion almost causes Ulrich to fall into the void but he quickly re gains his balance and walks away form the edge.

"thanks for clearing the path" Aelita told him (50)

"Good move Ulrich" Yumi commented (30)

Aelita runs towards the tower

"where is she going?" Ulrich asked (80)

"Jeremie does Ulrich have his memory back?" Yumi asked

"No" Jeremie replied

Aelita was almost to the tower; however the final crab was targeting her. It charged a shot and fired a shot that hit Aelita in the back. The force of the shot pushed her into the tower (Aelita 30 LP)

Odd then commented "looks like he's getting lonely." after the he asked "Are you ready to show that monster a thing or 2?"

"definitely" Ulrich replied

they both run over to the crab and Jump over it from opposite sides. Odd fires a laser arrow at it and Ulrich stabs it with his sword. They both land on the ground as the final crab gets destroyed.

"Good work everyone" Jeremie commented

"now what?" Ulrich asked (80)

"We're done. We can go back now" Odd replied (80)

"how?" Ulrich asked

Odd replied "magic. Just watch"

* * *

"So this is the factory" Amy commented

"It's huge" Milly said in amazement

Amy then said "I believe we go down these ropes now"

"are you sure. It looks scary" Milly commented

"I agree but it beats jumping down. I think the answers to my missing memories are down there. We can't give up now" Amy replied

then Milly said "OK I guess."

* * *

Aelita gets up and notices she's in the tower

"what happened Jeremie?" Aelita asked (30)

"You got hit by a crab luckily it pushed you in the tower." Jeremie replied

"that was a close one." Aelita commented

she then walked the center and floated up.

* * *

they reached the bottom of the ropes and landed softly on the ground. Amy then had more flash visions.

"So now what" Milly asked

"we use that elevator over there" Amy replied

"This is like an adventure" Milly exclaimed

* * *

Aelita

Code...

* * *

they enter the elevator and Amy pushes the red button.

* * *

Lyoko

* * *

the time reset program begins.

Jeremie then said "return to the past now"

End LP totals (Ulrich 80 Odd 80 Aelita 30 Yumi 30)

* * *

time: after the return trip  
place: Amy's room  
time: 7:30 AM

"oh nuts. I missed all the fun well at least I have my memory back and it's almost time for breakfast" Amy said to herself

Odd then knocks on the door

"Who is it?" Amy asked

"it's Odd can I come in" Odd asked Amy

"Yes you may." Amy replied

Odd enters the room

"what brings you here?" Amy asked him

"Just wondering if you got your memory back." Odd commented

Amy then said "yes the return trip did that. Oh no I just relished something. I can't believe I was doing that"

"doing what?" Odd asked

Amy replied by saying "it's really not that important if it never happened. Are you hungry because it's time for breakfast?"

"Yes I am" odd exclaimed

"then let's go get some food." Amy replies. she then thinks "I still can't believe I almost lead someone to the factory. I better make sure I stay away from that blue stuff today"

((((((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))))

Milly: that concludes chapter 20 well anyways top20fan13 would like to apologize about the long break in between chapters 19 and 20 it just that with Christmas he was very busy and was unable to work on the story for a couple of days. We would like to have chapter 21 up by January 3rd. Well anyways thanks for reading and as always if you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a review. Top20fan13 does read all of his reviews. Happy new year everyone. This has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel." We will continue in 2005.


	21. Chapter 21: Pizza, Yui, and a movie

Milly: welcome to another chapter of "A Code Lyoko Novel" by top20fan13. First of all top20fan13 does not own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui and he never will. Since he's busy counting his transfers again me and Amy have complete control of the intro and ending. Do you have the new reviews?

Amy: we don't have any.

Milly: what does top20fan13 do when this happens?

Amy: he answers random questions in a Q and A session like this.

Q: will there be anymore side characters?  
A: (Amy) he has plenty

(Milly) there are 2 that debut in the Christmas chapter. I wish I could say more but that would be a spoiler

(Amy) and we can't do that.

Q: do you have any more chapters based off of actual Code Lyoko episodes?  
A :( Amy) let me check (she looks at chapters 22- 36) there's nothing here based off of **_an_**actual episode but chapter 27 is...

(Milly) no spoilers Amy

(Amy) I was just going to say...

(Milly) no. Anyways I was talking to top20fan13 a few days ago and he said he was thinking about making one based off of ghosts channel and the part where Aelita gets materialized might have some similarities to the last two episodes of season one.

Q: why is Amy's Lyoko form based off of Corrector Yui?  
A (Amy) my Lyoko form is base off of a corrector Yui because top20fan13 is a fan of both Code Lyoko and Corrector Yui and it was the only good idea he could think of.

Odd then runs in holding a piece of paper

Odd: stop the segment. you just got a review from D Wolf Falls

Amy: really. Let me see that (grabs review from Odd)

review reply-

D Wolf Falls- I see you noticed that chapter 20 is my longest chapter so far (the rough draft was 16 pages). I glad you liked it I must have watched the episode about 5 times to make sure the chapter was done right and as for Amy almost leading Milly to the factory. It's XANA's fault. She also had amnesia. It's explained in this chapter anyways.

Milly: I can't think of any more questions let's just get to the chapter.

Amy: good Idea

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 21: Pizza, Yui, and a movie  
Time: 4pm (same day as the end of chapter 20)  
Place: Jeremie's room

"Amy can I ask you a question?" Jeremie asked

"What about" Amy asked in reply

Jeremie then said "Odd said you seamed nervous about something. What is it?"

"I'd rather not say. It's not really my fault. I had amnesia." Amy replied

"Is this about the XANA attack?" Jeremie asked

"yes." Amy replied

"What happened Amy" Jeremie asked

"Well Milly and I were trying to get my memory back and then I saw Telita and that brought back memories of a girl with pink hair and a factory. So we left to find the place hoping it would hold the answer to finding my memory. We made it all the way to the elevator and then the return trip happened. Once we returned to the past my memory came back and that's when I realized what almost happened. I was worried if the others found out they would get very angry." Amy explained

"well since she was not in Lyoko she won't remember anything and since you did not know what you were doing I'll pretend it did not happen and besides I probably should not have left you with Milly in the first place." Jeremie replied

"So you're not mad at me." Amy said

Jeremie replied "no not really. Nobody's perfect so just forget about it."

Amy then said "while I'm here would you like to read my corrector Yui fan fiction. It's very good"

"maybe later. I have a materialization program to work on." Jeremie told her

"Very well then goodbye Jeremie" Amy replied

She then leaves Jeremie's room and soon sees Odd

Amy then says "Hi Odd. Would you like to watch Corrector Yui with me, I'm spending the night at Cousin Sara's house. There's going to be chips and pizza. She said I could bring 2 friends so do you want to come?"

"definitely" Odd replies

"Glad to hear it. Just follow me. There's still one more person I want to ask." Amy replies

"and who's that" Odd asked

"My new friend Milly." Amy replies

Amy and Odd left the boys' dorm and were on their way to Amy's room when they happened to see Milly

"how are you doing today Amy?" Milly asked

Amy then said "great. How would you like to watch Corrector Yui with us? There's going to be pizza."

"sounds good to me." Milly replied

"Great, just let me get my DVD player and my corrector Yui DVD's from my room and we will be ready to go." Amy said happily

* * *

Place: Jeremie's room

"How are you doing Jeremie?" Aelita asked

"I'm fine." Jeremie replied. He then asked "How are you doing?"

Aelita then said "I'm fine. How are Ulrich and Amy doing?"

"they got there memories back and they both doing fine." Jeremie told her

"That's great" Aelita exclaimed

"I got some ideas on the materialization program" Jeremie told her

"really do you think it will work this time?" Aelita asked

"Well there's only one way to find out." Jeremie replied

* * *

30 minutes later  
Place: Sara's house

"Amy your pizza has arrived." Sara told her

Amy then said "excellent. Well anyways these are my friends Odd and Milly"

Sara replied "I met Odd before and I think I've seen her during the Halloween candy handout. You're one of the schools reporters right."

"You're correct." Milly replied. She then asked "Are you Amy's mom?"

"no I'm her cousin." Sara told her. she then asked "So Amy what's the plan for your little party."

"Pizza and Corrector Yui" Amy replied

"sounds like a plan to me" Sara commented

"OK here's the plan. I'll get the DVD player set up and Odd brings the food to the guest room." Amy explained

Milly then said "I'll meat you there once I take a little break."

Sara replied "I think I understand. 3rd door on the right"

Milly then said "thank you"

* * *

Place: guest room  
Time: 3 minutes later

"there all set up." Amy said happily. she then asked "Odd can you hand me the first DVD"

"which one is that?" Odd asked

"Let's go to com-net" Amy replied

Odd grabs the DVD and looks at the cover. He then says "this looks somewhat like your outfit in Lyoko"

"I know. How cool is that. I even have the wand" Amy replied

"So this is what your Lyoko form is based off of" Odd commented

"that's right" Amy said happily

Milly then enters the room

"What did I miss?" Milly asked

"nothing. We were waiting for you." Amy told her

While Amy was saying this Odd was eating a piece of pizza

"Time for corrector Yui" Amy exclaims as she starts the first episode.

* * *

"OK let's try this" Jeremie said

"Do you think it's going to work this time" Aelita asked

"There's only one way to find out." Jeremie replied

He then tested the program hoping it will work this time but once again the red ! shows up meaning the test failed

"not again." Jeremie exclaimed. he then asked "Will this program ever work?"

Aelita replied "don't give up Jeremie. You'll figure it out I just know you will."

* * *

Event: phone call

"Hi Ulrich." Yumi said

"Hi Yumi. How are you doing?" Ulrich asked

"I'm doing fine how about you?" Yumi asked in return

"I'm doing great." Ulrich replied. He then asked "So what are you doing?"

"studying for a test on Monday." Yumi explained. She then asked "How about you?"

"homework for Mrs. Hertz class." Ulrich replied

"Do you have anything planed for tomorrow?" Yumi asked

"no not really." Ulrich commented. He then asked "Would you like to see a movie?"

"I would love too." Yumi exclaimed. She then asked "What time should we leave?"

"How's 2 pm. I'll meet you at your house" Ulrich replied

"great I'll see you then." Yumi told him

"Goodbye Yumi." Ulrich told her

The phone call ends

* * *

3 hours later  
Place: Sara's house

"now this is good television" Amy commented

"You're right I like this show" Milly replied

"I wrote a fan fiction about this show. It's very good. I suggest reading it." Amy explained

Milly then said "OK I will but not now I'm getting sleepy"

"So Odd what do you think of the show?" Amy asked

"It's a nice show. I can see why you like it" Odd replied

Amy then said "good I'm glad you both like it. Here comes the next episode."

* * *

The next day  
Place: movie theater

"Here's your change and your tickets. The move will start in 5 minutes so I would hurry if I were you." Mindy told them

"thanks." Ulrich replied as he took the ticket stubs

"should we get popcorn?" Yumi asked

"Would you like soda too?" Ulrich asked her

"Ok" Yumi replied

They then got popcorn and soda and thy entered the theater and soon found a place to sit.

Yumi then said "thanks for taking me to see a movie. It was very nice of you."

"No problem it's what friends do" Ulrich replied

"thanks you are a good friend" Yumi told him

"and so are you" Ulrich replied

"be quiet the movie is about to start." the person behind them commented

They turn around and see Jim is sitting behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked

"If you must know I'm here to see the movie. I do have a life outside of school." Jim replied

* * *

After the movie

"how strange was it seeing Jim here?" Yumi commented

"I know that was a little creepy." Ulrich replied

"I had a great time" Yumi told him

"me too." Ulrich replied. He then asked "Can we do this again sometime?"

Yumi then said "definitely. Well I should really head home now. I'll see you on Monday."

"goodbye Yumi" Ulrich replied

(((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))))

Milly: thanks for reading the story. It's nice to have a fun chapter every now and then especially considering the content of the next chapter. Thanks for reading the story and have a nice day.

Amy: goodbye readers.


	22. Chapter 22: the game gone wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko or anything else in this story owned by someone else.

review reply

renayumi04- thanks for reviewing and reading the story

D Wolf Falls- glad you liked my happy chapter. It was fun writing a chapter where they had fun. Is this story really one of the 10 longest already? Sounds cool to me, thanks for the fact.

chapter intro:

Milly: the following chapter is based off of something that actually happened on January 20th, 2003. More details after the chapter so the intro does not become a spoiler. We hope this spooky chapter does not scare away the readers.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 22- the game gone wrong  
Time: 7 days later  
Place: Amy's room  
Time: 10:35 AM

It starts as any ordinary Saturday morning. The sun is out it's a beautiful day and Amy is just waking up. She opens her eyes and looks around the room. Her brother Steve is sitting in her chair reading a book with a purple cover.

"It's about time you woke up" Steve told her.

"Why are you in my room?" Amy asked

"I happened to be in the area and I wanted to stop and pay my sister a visit and do a little reading while I'm at it." Steve replied

"Well can you wait outside so I can change?" Amy asked

"Good idea I don't want to become blind" Steve told her

3 minutes later

"You can come back in now." Amy commented

Steve walked in and then said "let's see what little sis chose to wear today. We have her dark purple shirt and a nice light plink skirt interesting choice"

"What are you reading" Amy asked her brother

"A book" he replied

Since he did not mention the title Amy looks at the cover of the book. It says "The secret world of Amy" she then screamed "you're reading my dairy. Give it back right now"

"I'm not done yet" Steve commented

"Oh yes you are" Amy said in a slightly angry tone

She then jumps at Steve in an attempt to get her diary back. He moves out of the way and Amy lands on the floor. Steve then said "if you want it back you must get in back in a game of keep away chase" he then ran out of the room with her diary.

Amy ran after him and yelled "that's private information give it back right now"

"Like you have any big secrets and besides that's not the way the game works. You half to catch me first" Steve told her

"Don't make me chase you. you know I don't like this game" Amy replied.

"You can't catch me" Steve teased as he ran out of the dorm with Amy still chasing after him.

"Stop right now" Amy exclaimed

"Catch me first" Steve replied as he ran past Odd and Jeremie on his way off the campus

"Why must he always take this game to the streets?" Amy commented out loud as she continued to run after him.

"What are they up too?" Odd asked Jeremie

"I don't know. Why don't you find out" Jeremie suggested.

"Good idea" Odd replies as he takes out his phone

meanwhile Steve runs across a street just before the light turns red. He then stops and says "what's the matter slowpoke. Can't you run any faster"?

"You know I hate this game" Amy complains.

she then hears the sound of her phone ringing so she answers it and says "this is Amy speaking"

"What's happening?" Odd asked

"My brother is playing keep away with my diary again" Amy explained

"Again?" Odd asked

"It's one of his favorite games. I personally can't stand it"

as she was saying this she was checking the traffic. It seamed clear and the light for the cross traffic just turned yellow so Amy stated across the street with her phone still on.

"When I get over there you'll be sorry" Amy exclaims.

Odd then hears some loud noises and then nothing.

"Amy what just happened?" Odd asked

There was no reply. He tried a few more times but got the same reply every time. Nothing

"Something happened to Amy" Odd told Jeremie

"Are you sure?" Jeremie asked even

"pretty sure. I was talking to her and then there were some loud noises and then nothing" Odd explained

"That does not sound good to me" Jeremie exclaimed as they ran in the same direction Amy was running just a few minutes earlier. Soon they saw Steve yelling at a pink cell phone that appeared to be broken.

"work you stupid phone" Steve complained

"It looks broken to me" Jeremie exclaimed

"I'm not even going to ask why you have a pink phone" Odd commented. he then laughed a little

Steve replied "I don't have a cell phone this is Amy's phone"

Odd stopped laughing and asked "what happened?"

"It broke when it hit the ground. I tried to fix it but was unable to" Steve explained

"where's Amy?" Odd asked.

"Over at the intersection" Steve commented.

Odd and Jeremie ran to the intersection and they were surprised by what they saw.

"I know it's terrible. I never wanted to see anything like this happen to an actual person" Steve commented

then they hear someone say "do you need some help?"

then they looked and saw a bus stopped with the front door open.

"Come in" Tina tells them

they enter the bus

"Is that Amy over there?" Tina asked

"Yes it is" Steve said in a sad tone

"I'll call this in" Tina tells them. She then picks up the bus radio and says "route 18 to base"

"What is it Tina?" James asked

"Well James there's an accident on 22nd and state St. A girl has been hit by a car. Send an ambience" Tina explains

"I'll call them right away. I presume you will stay to help as always being the nice person you are" James replies

"That's correct" Tina tells him

"You're one of our best drivers" James comments

"thanks" Tina replies. She then hangs up and tells the others "I will help the best I can. Amy is one of my favorite passengers. I really did not want to see her like this."

"me neither" odd replied

"well all I can do is block the intersection" Tina explained

"thanks for the help" Steve told her

"It's what I do. I'm a nice person" Tina replied

* * *

Time: 90 minutes later  
Place: room 302 at the hospital.

Amy opens her eyes and looks around. She then asks "where am I?"

"You're at the hospital" Odd tells her

"Why am I at the hospital" she asked Odd

"you got hit by a car" Sara explained. She then asked "How do you feel?"

"A little tired" Amy replied.

"It's good to see you're Ok" Odd replied

"I believe this belongs to you" Steve said as he gave Amy her diary back. He then said "sorry little sis I never meant for this to happen. If it means anything the results from the X-rays should be back any minute now."

"where's my phone. I have a phone call to make." Amy said

"That's the bad news your phone is broken. It broke when it hit the ground" Steve explained

"Any other bad news?' Amy asked

"They also lost one of your shoes" Steve replied

"You must be joking" Odd and Amy said at the same time

"He's not joking. they really lost your shoe" Sara replied

"That's just crazy" Jeremie commented

A doctor entered the room after he said that. He said "I have some good news after checking the X-rays she has no broken bones or major injuries. That cut on her forehead is the only mark caused by the accident. You're a very lucky girl." he then asked "how do you feel?"

"A little week but besides that I feel fine" Amy replied

"that's good to hear. Are there any questions" the doctor replies

"when can I leave?" Amy asked

"I would say wait about an hour" the doctor suggested

"When can she return to school" Odd asked

"that depends on how she feels. I would say anywhere from two days to a week." the doctor replies.

"good since nothing is broken I'll get myself a soda" Amy said as she got off the hospital bed however as soon as her right foot touched the ground she felt pain. She then exclaimed "that hurt"

"Well it's not broken" the doctor commented

Jeremie then said "you probably just pulled a muscle"

"great" Amy said sarcastically

"I'll get you that soda" Steve commented

Sara then said "you will be resting at my house until Tuesday and that will be the end of the discussion."

they spent the next few minutes talking about the details.

"I got a special bottle of Mountain Dew for a very special person" Steve commented

"I thought you were going to bring me a soda" Amy replied

"You're funny little sis" Steve said as he gave Amy the soda.

"You do realize this is all your fault" Odd told him.

"Actually it's only half my fault" Steve replied

"Please now is not the time for arguments. Let's just be happy that Amy is OK." Sara told them

"I'm going to need a new phone" Amy commented

"I'll get you a new phone" Sara replied

"I would give you mine but I don't have one" Steve commented

"There is something you can do for me" Amy told him

"and what is that" Steve asked

"No more keep away chase" Amy stated

"Fine but I'm going to miss that game" Steve commented.

"Steve I thought I told you to stop playing that game" Sara stated

"You never said how long I had to stop" Steve replied

"I'm ready to leave now" Amy commented

"wait an hour. We don't want to rush things" Sara replied

Jeremie then said "well I have work to do." see you later Amy"

"I'll stay with Amy for a few more hours" Odd commented

"Goodbye Jeremie" Amy said. She then told Odd "thanks for staying. You really are my best friend"

"no problem" Odd replied

((((((((((((((end chapter ))))))))))))))

top20fan13: this chapter was based of the 2nd time I got hit by a car and believe it or not they really did lose one of my shoes. The only difference was I was trying to catch a bus on my way home from a bus trip and my brother was not there. Sorry if this chapter was too spooky but I thought I should try a creepy chapter. So don't let 1 creepy chapter scare you away I assure you Amy will have a fast recovery.

Milly: thanks for sharing that bit of information.

top20fan13: anytime.

Milly: right. well anyways as always all comments can be placed into reviews. We look forward to reading your wonderful reviews. Goodbye until next time.


	23. Chapter 23: the robotic dog

top20fan13: today the disclaimer will be read by a very special guest. Everyone welcome Aelita

Aelita: thanks. It's an honor to be here.

top20fan13: so are you ready.

Aelita: yes. Top20fan13 does not own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui in any way shape or form. He's just a fan of a show who is writing a story about it.

top20fan13: great job Aelita. thanks for coming. now it's time for the...

review reply

D Wolf Falls- no broken bones yet however for some reason I tend to get nervous around busy intersections well anyways thanks for reading the story.

chapter intro

Milly: welcome back to the story. Let's just get to the next chapter.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 23 the robotic dog  
Time: 5 days later (after class)  
Place: schoolyard  
Amy's outfit: a light pink shirt and red pants.

"So what was the big deal about getting your diary back?" Jeremie asked

"A girl's diary is a very personal thing. I got my private thoughts and some secretes in there." Amy explained

"Did you talk about Lyoko?" Jeremie asked

"yes but luckily my brother did not make it to that part" Amy replied

"Don't you have a lock for it?" Odd asked

"Yes but I lost the key in my room years ago and I'm talking about my room back home" Amy explained

"well I have work to do" Jeremie said as he left.

"So how are you doing?" Odd asked

"I'm fine. It only hurts when I run." Amy replied. She then asked "Want some candy?" as she pulled a box of dots out of her purse.

"definitely" Odd replies.

Amy gives him the box and says "it's all yours I got plenty as a I'm sorry gift from my brother"

Odd then said "no offence but I really don't like your brother that much"

"He's an older brother I think it's his job to be a pest. He can be a nice person when he wants to be" Amy explained

after she says this Milly approaches them and says "I heard what happened. Are you OK?

"I'm fine it only hurts when I run" Amy explained. She then asked "so what are you up too?"

"I'm working on a news story" she replied

"what about" Amy asked

"The convention that's in town today there's going to be some interesting things there. The main attraction of the show will be this robot guard dog." Milly explained

"that sounds cool" Odd exclaimed

"Can we come?" Amy asked

"sure you can come" Milly told them.

* * *

at the convention a black gas came out of an outlet and entered a robotic dog.

* * *

"What I'm going to show you today will forever change the way you look at home security. Soon you will be seeing my K9 watchdog 4000 in every home. If you will check one of the pamphlets you can see all the amazing things this wonder can do. Now allow me to give a demonstration. The K9 watchdog 4000 remembers and stores the scents of everyone in the house. If it scenes someone who does not belong it will not only chase after them until they leave or are stopped and it's barking will alert you allowing you to be sure your home will be safe." Mr. Nale explained

"I wonder how long that took to make" Milly quietly commented to Amy

"I think it's looking at me" Amy replied

the XANA controlled dog then leapt off the platform and towards Amy, Odd and Milly

"That's not right, I seem to experiencing a minor technical problem" Mr. Nale stated

"Oh so this whole not listing and going crazy is not part of the show. That's good to know" Amy commented

She then realized it was after her but could not move fast enough and it tackled her

"Did I mention that its flat paws assure that even if it accidentally goes after someone it shouldn't they won't get hurt too badly" Mr. Nale explained

then a voice said "shut up about the dumb robot and work on making sure no one gets hurt"

"A little help here" Amy commented.

Odd then kicked the robot to get its attention.

"Don't just stand there make it stop" Amy tells Mr. Nale.

"You heard the lady, turn that crazed mutt off" the guy tells Mr. Nale

"good idea" Mr. Nale commented. He then grabbed the backup controls and entered the shutdown code.

Nothing happened and the XANA symbol appeared on the little screen on the controls meanwhile the robotic dog charged at Odd but he jumped out of the way.

"It's not working. this is not happening 20 years of work ruined. Why me" Mr. Nale complained

Amy then said "calm down and look at the positive side. It's not after you"

tired of Odd's evasion the robotic dog turns away from Odd and starts running towards Milly. When Milly sees it is now after her she panics and just screams. That's when the guy form earlier blocks its path and tackles the robotic dog.

"Be careful with my creation" Mr. Nale said in an angry tone

"Not a chance" the guy replied. He then kicks the robot as hard as he could and it gets knocked down. The robot gets back up and runs away

Mr. Nale then said "come back here. I made you"

Milly then said "thanks for the help"

he then replied "no problem" after that he asked "are you OK Amy?"

Amy then asked "how do you know my name?"

he then said "don't you recognize me. I was your teacher awhile ago"

"Sorry about that Mr. Lecodeo." Amy said.

"don't worry about it. So are you OK" Mr. Lecodeo asked

"I'm OK" Amy replied

"How did you do that" Odd asked

"It's what I do. I'm a substitute teacher who has a side job of battling malfunctioning robots. Neither of them pay enough" Mr. Lecodeo replied.

"very funny" Odd commented

Mr. Lecodeo then picked up the control and looked at it. He then said "I never seen anything like this before"

"Can I see?" Amy asked

"No problem" Mr. Lecodeo said as he handed her the control

she looks at the control and says "interesting"

Milly then looks at the controller as well. "It looks creepy to me" she tells them

"How about we just get out of here, No one likes conventions were the displays attack and besides they're closing in 10 minutes anyways" Mr. Lecodeo explains

"So that's why this place is almost empty now" Amy commented

"I can give you a ride back to the school" Mr. Lecodeo told them

"That would be good. I want to get away from here" Milly replied

they leave the building and soon notice a 7-foot tall robotic dog in the parking lot

"It looks like he went to McDonald's" Mr. Lecodeo commented.

"And why's that" Odd asked

"Because he just got super sized" Mr. Lecodeo answered

"good joke. Why did I not think of that" Amy thought to herself

"Maybe we should go back inside" Milly suggested

"good Idea" the others replied and they ran back in

Amy then said "I'll be right back I need to make a phone call"

"OK Amy." Mr. Lecodeo replied. he then said "now all we need is a jumbo sized net and a giant dog pound truck"

Amy walks quickly to the payphones and calls Jeremie. Once someone answers she asks "Jeremie is this you?"

"Who else would be answering my phone" Jeremie comments

"I'm pretty sure XANA's launched an attack" Amy explained

"What is XANA up to this time?" Jeremie asked

"he took control of a robotic dog and made it huge" Amy told him

"definitely the work of XANA" Jeremie comments

"I'm here with Odd, Milly and Mr. Lecodeo what should we do" Amy asked

"stay away form it. The return trip can't bring someone back to life" Jeremie explains

"I'll tell the others" Amy replied

"Don't mention XANA" Jeremie told her

"don't worry I won't" she said just before she ended the phone call

Jeremie then called Yumi and Ulrich and the 3 of them headed towards the factory

* * *

"Welcome back Amy. I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is he can't fit through the door. The bad news is he's breaking the wall down" Mr. Lecodeo explained

"How about we get to the other side of the building and go out the back door" Milly suggested

"Great plan Milly" Amy commented.

They then mad they way away from the entrance and towards the back of the building

* * *

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich

Scanner Yumi scanner Ulrich. virtualization" Jeremie said as he sent two of his friends to Lyoko.

IN Lyoko - forest region (LPM activated)

"The tower is this way" Aelita told them as she points down the correct path (100)

soon there are 3 roachters coming down the path towards them. Two more were coming from behind them. All 5 started to fire at Yumi she tried her best to block the shots but with shots coming from both sides the task was very hard and she was hit by 3 of the roachters shots (Yumi 70 LP). During this time Ulrich snuck up behind the pair of roachters and used his speed to slice through both of them before they could react. He then turned just in time to see one of the other roachters fire a charged shot at him and the blast hits him before he could react (Ulrich 80 LP)

"Yumi 70 life points left, Ulrich 80" Jeremie informed them.

The other two roachters are still firing at Yumi who is blocking the shots with her fan after a while she throws her fan at the roachters it destroys one of them but the other evades the attach and fires a charged shot at Yumi that hits her left leg (Yumi 50 LP)

"Yumi you're down to 50 life points" Jeremie informs her.

Ulrich then slashes through the roachter that was after him; he then throws his sword at the reaming roachter and hits his target destroying it.

"great job Ulrich" Jeremie exclaims

"thanks for the help" Yumi tells him (50)

"No problem" Ulrich tells her (80)

* * *

"I want to help the others in Lyoko" Amy whispers to Odd

"I can't let you there's no way you're going to get past that giant robot" Odd whispered to her

"If I stay here that thing will flatten me" Amy exclaimed

Odd then whispered" don't worry the others will handle things"

"What are you two talking about?" Milly asked

"Trying to figure out a way out of here" Amy replied

"We should look for a back door" Mr. Lecodeo told them

"I'm scared" Amy exclaimed

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Mr. Lecodeo told her. He then asked "do you feel better now?"

"I'll protect you as well" Odd told her

"How about me I'm scared too?" Milly asked.

"We will protect you as well" Mr. Lecodeo replied

then there was a loud noise

"Looks like the dog just let himself in" Odd commented

"Which way is the exit?" Amy asked

"This way I think" Mr. Lecodeo said as he opened a door.

* * *

back in Lyoko  
life point update (Aelita 100 Ulrich 80 Yumi 50)

they were approaching the tower that was in a clearing that had 5 paths leading from it.

"Any monsters Jeremie" Yumi asked

"Yes 5 blocks are coming your way" Jeremie told them

"5 of them" Ulrich commented.

there was a block coming down every path. 4 of the blocks quickly fired at Aelita. Ulrich jumped in the way and was able to block 3 of the shots from hitting Aelita by allowing the shots to hit him instead but the other shot just missed Ulrich and hit Aelita in the leg (Ulrich 50 Aelita 90).

After that he started blocking the shots with his sword meanwhile Yumi was blocking the shots with her fan. She then asked "how are the others doing?"

"I'll find out" Jeremie tells her.

He then calls Odd.

"What do you want Jeremie" Odd says when he answers the phone.

"How are things over there?" Jeremie asked

"not good. The back of this place is like a maze and the robot is destroying the place looking for us" Odd explained

"does that answer your question" Jeremie commented

Ulrich then said "triangulate" soon Ulrich and the 2 clones are running around the block in a triangle pattern. The real Ulrich slices through the block before it could pick a target, then all 3 Ulrichs' run towards the other blocks. Two of them take there attention away form Yumi. The blocks start to fire but most of the shots miss. One shot hits one of the clones and it vanishes. Ulrich jumps on one of the blocks and stabs it with his weapon. He then jumps off. The reaming clone tries to attack one of the blocks but the block shoots the clone with its laser and it vanishes. Since the blocks were no longer paying attention to Yumi she used this to her advantage and threw her fan at a pair of blocks. the blocks were targeting Ulrich and never saw the fan coming and it sliced through both blocks destroying them both. The reaming block started to quickly fire shots at Yumi. The first two hit but after that she caught her fan and started blocking the shots (Yumi 30 LP). Ulrich then ran up to the block at quickly slashed it in half with his sword. It exploded into pixels and vanished.

"Thanks for clearing the path" Aelita tells them.

she then runs towards the tower

* * *

"The exit should be behind this door" Mr. Lecodeo tells them.

he then opens the door but instead of seeing outside all they see is that there back in the main room and the giant robotic dog is waiting for them

"Sorry wrong room" Amy says as she closes the door

"I want to go back to my room" Milly complained

the robotic dog started to punch at the wall with its paw.

"If you don't flatten us I get you a giant robotic doggy treat" Amy told it.

"This does not look good" Mr. Lecodeo commented

* * *

Aelita

Code Lyoko

* * *

everything stopped just as the wall started to crumble.

"I'm glad that's over" Amy commented

"Ready for a trip to the past" Odd asked

"definitely. I don't know about you but I'm not coming back here" Amy replied

"me neither" Odd commented

* * *

"Return to the past now" Jeremie exclaimed as the return trip started

end life point totals (Aelita 90 Ulrich 50 Yumi 30)

(((((((((((((end chapter )))))))))))))

Milly: now that was a good chapter well anyways you did not hear this from me but the next chapter is the Christmas chapter.

top20fan13: so what are we talking about now?

Milly: nothing just saying that if there are any questions or comments the readers should leave them in a review. And that the chapter is over

top20fan13: goodbye until next time.

Milly: goodbye until next chapter.

Note: I will try to have the next chapter up before January 13th.


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui and never will.

top20fan13: welcome back to the story and Merry Christmas everyone.

Jeremie: it's January

top20fan13: I know but this is the Christmas chapter

Jeremie: just reply to your reviews already.

It's time for "review reply"

D Wolf Falls- I think the site had some problems that day because I could not log in anyways thanks for another good review. I really enjoy reading good reviews

scarf- I corrected those mistakes. It's just that some of my errors always seem to get past the spell check somehow. When you make as many spelling mistakes as I do it's very hard to correct them all. As soon as I notice the mistakes I usually correct them well anyways thanks for the help and enjoy the story.

well it's chapter time  
A Code Lyoko Novel  
chapter 24 - Christmas plans  
time: December 20th at about 7 pm  
place: principal's office

"What do you want dad?" Sissi asked

"Can you deliver this letter to Amy?" the principal asked

"Fine" Sissi said in an angry tone as she snatched the letter out of his hand.

"Why do I always run these stupid errands?" Sissi thought to herself.

She then walked over to Amy's room and was about to knock on the door when it opened and Amy stepped out. She was wearing a green sweater and a red and white striped skirt.

"Happy holidays Sissi" Amy told her

"I have a letter for you" Sissi said. She then gave Amy the letter.

"thanks" Amy replied as she put the letter in her purse

Sissi did not say anything. She just entered her room and slammed the door shut  
"I wonder why she's so mad" Amy thought to herself as she walked towards the exit. She then walked over to the room where Odd and Ulrich stayed. Odd happened to be coming back from taking Kiwi for a walk and when he saw Amy he asked "what brings you here?"

"I was told to tell you that you have visitors waiting for you in the cafeteria" Amy explained

"really? Who is it" Odd asked

"they asked I keep it a surprise but I will tell you that you probably know them" Amy replied

"Can you give me another hint?" Odd asked.

"sorry. I promised I would not. Just follow me to the cafeteria" Amy told him

"I know where the cafeteria is" Odd replied

"I know that I just want to talk to your guest some more" Amy explained.

they then leave for the cafeteria. On the way there Odd asked Amy "so who is it?"

"people who want to see you" Amy replied

"that's not helping any" Odd told her

"You will find out shortly" Amy said as they approached the cafeteria.

they enter the cafeteria and there is a lady with blonde hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a purple dress.

"How are you doing Odd?" Julie asked

Odd had a surprised look on his face. After a few seconds he asked "What brings you here mom?"

"you of course. We missed you" Julie replied.

"you mean dad is here too?" Odd said

"yes Carl found his way into the kitchen and is making hamburgers. I told him not too but he did not listen" Julie explained

"I was hungry well anyways 4 jumbo hamburgers coming up" Carl said as he exited the kitchen with 4 jumbo sided hamburgers on a tray. He was about 6 feet tall he had short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a light purple suit.

he placed the tray down on the table they were by and said "I hope you're hungry because the food is ready"

"Mom, dad this is my friend Amy" Odd told them

"good friend or girl friend" Carl asked

"good friend" Odd and Amy said at the same time

"So what have you been up too?" Julie asked Odd

"not much" Odd replied

"I should probably leave now" Amy commented

"don't leave yet. I made you a hamburger so stay and eat" Carl told her

"That's a big hamburger how much meat did you use?" Amy asked

"about 3/4 of a pound" Carl replied

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Julie asked Amy

"the usual a big Christmas diner with family and relatives" Amy replied. She then took the letter out of her purse. She then said "my plane ticket is probably in here"

"Then why don't you open it already?" Julie asked

"good idea" Amy replied. She then opened the letter and read its content out loud.

dear Amy

I am sorry to say that we were unable to get you a plane ticket home for Christmas I hope you are too upset but there's nothing I can do about it. If it means anything I will send your presents to you as soon as possible. Even Steve is sad about not being able to see you. I will try to find a way to make this up to you. Have a merry Christmas

love,  
Saria Carster

Odd then said "that does not sound good"

"It's not. The Christmas day dinner with my relatives is one of my favorite family traditions" Amy explained

"You can join us if you want to" Julie told her

"really?" Amy asked

"yes really" Carl replied

"Odd you have nice parents" Amy told him

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Carl asked Amy

"Yes I will" Amy replied

"so when do we leave?" Odd asked

"In about 2 hours" Carl replied. he then said "why don't you go pack"

Odd and Amy then left and headed towards Jeremie's room.

* * *

place: Jeremie's room

"stupid red symbol. I am getting tired of seeing that thing" Jeremie complained

"Don't worry Jeremie. I'm sure you're getting closer to the right answer" Aelita told him

after he said that Odd and Amy enter the room

"Jeremie just so you know we will be leaving in two hours" Amy told Jeremie

"Where are you going?" Jeremie asked

"my parents are here and they invited me home for the holidays they also said Amy could come because her parents can't afford to send her home for Christmas" Odd explained.

"What if XANA attacks while you're gone?" Jeremie asked

"then Ulrich and Yumi will take care of it." Amy replied

"How long will you be gone?" Jeremie asked

"I'm not sure. I'll call you when I know the answer" Odd replied

* * *

place: just outside the cafeteria

Jim was patrolling the school grounds when he not only saw the lights on in the cafeteria but it smelled like someone had made some food. Jim then deseeded to investigate this and entered the cafeteria. When he saw two people he did not recognize he asked "what is going on here?"

"the principal said we could wait here" Carl explained

"Who are you?" Jim asked

Julie replied "we are Odd's parents I'm Julie and that's Carl.

"Why do I smell food?" Jim asked

"because we just ate. We brought some food with us that's the reason the principal had us wait here" Carl replied

"Is there any left?" Jim asked

"Sorry all gone" Carl replied

as he said this Odd and Amy entered the cafeteria.

"Why are you here?" Jim asked Amy

"she's with us. We invited her because she is Odd's friend" Julie replied

"fine" Jim replied. he then left the cafeteria

Amy then said "good news. I got permission from my cousin Sara. I can come"

"So are you ready?" Carl asked.

"so when do we leave" Amy asked

Julie replied "we can catch a cab pretty soon to get to the airport from there our flight leaves at 10:35 PM"

"I got several bus tokens. We can take the bus to the airport and I'll pay everyone's fare to safe you some money" Amy replied

"that's very nice of you. I think letting you come is a great idea" Carl told her

"thank you" Amy replied

* * *

time: Next day ( 10 am)  
place: Jeremie's room

"So what's the big news Jeremie?" Yumi asked

"Odd and Amy will be gone for the holidays. they will be returning December 28th. We need a plan if XANA attacks before then" Jeremie explained

"calm down Jeremie. We're not going anywhere and I'm sure we can handle things if XANA attacks" Ulrich told him

"and besides XANA might not attack" Yumi commented. She then asked "so what are your plans for Christmas?"

"I don't have any" Ulrich replied

"well I'm going to work on the materialization program" Jeremie answered

"If you want I can ask my parents if you can come to my house for Christmas. That is if you want to come" Yumi explained

"that would be great" Ulrich replied

"How about you Jeremie it will only be for a few hours" Yumi explains

Aelita's window pops up on the screen. She then says "I think you should go. I don't mind at all"

"OK then count me in" Jeremie tells the others.

* * *

place: Odd's house

"So this is your house" Amy commented

"I know it's nice" Odd replies. He then asks "so when do we eat?"

"I'll get to work on that" Carl told him

"Odd do you remember where your room is?" Julie asked

"yes mom" Odd replies

"Amy you will be staying in the guest room. I'll show you where that is" Julie explains

"Is it in this house?" Amy asked

"very funny. Just follow me" Julie replies

they then start walking towards the guest room

"So how long have you known Odd?" Julie asked

"about 3 months. I was a new kid at the school and he was very helpful he even showed me around the school. We quickly became friends. He's also very funny" Amy explained

"Odd also said you were helping him with his math homework. That's very nice of you" Julie told her

Amy then replied "to quote my mom you need to be a friend to make a friend those are some wise words"

"You're a nice person" Julie replied

"thanks" Amy replied

then Carl came and said "the food is ready"

"Good I'm hungry" Amy replied as she followed them to the kitchen.

* * *

place: Jeremie's room

"How are things in Lyoko?" Jeremie asked

"very quiet. XANA's not up to anything right now" Aelita told him

"glad to hear it. So how are you doing?" Jeremie asked

"I'm doing fine" Aelita replied. She then asked "did that information I got from the forest region help any?"

"yes it did and now I'm ready to test the materialization program again" Jeremie told her

"Will it work this time?" Aelita asked

"there's only one way to find out" Jeremie said as he tested the program but once again it failed

"not again. I really wanted it to work this time" Jeremie complained

"Don't give up Jeremie. You will figure it out one of these days" Aelita told him.

* * *

December 25th after lunch  
place: Odd's house

"I like this time of year" Odd commented

"Do you like the food, the relatives or the presents?" Amy asked

"all 3" Odd replied

Amy then said "I know anything that can combine food, presents and visiting family is great. Merry Christmas Odd"

"Merry Christmas Amy" Odd replied

(((((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))

Milly: now that was sweet. Holiday chapters are always special. Well anyways thanks for reading "A code Lyoko Novel" and have a nice day.

Amy: goodbye until next time.


	25. Chapter 25: block patrol

disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui. It's probably better that way.

review reply-  
Nobody- a 10? I personally think this story is a 8.4. As for the question I'm pretty sure the answer is yes. It depends on your meaning of "deadly encounter" but I'm pretty sure there will be. XANA's not very nice well anyways thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed reading chapters 9-24.

scarf- Ok here's the next chapter. Well anyways thanks for reading the story and reviewing.

Chapter intro:  
top20fan13: welcome back to the story. I'm proud to say I've updated my profile. It now has more information. Well anyways on to more important things here's the next chapter of my story.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 25 - block patrol  
day: December 30th  
place: school grounds

"So how was spending the holidays with Amy?" Jeremie asked Odd

"great" Odd replied. He then asked "did XANA attack while I was gone?"

"no" Jeremie replied

"well that's not a bad thing" Odd commented

"If you ask me I think XANA's up to something. I'm going to check with Aelita" Jeremie explained

"well I'll go check the vending machine" Odd replied

Jeremie did not bother to respond to Odd's comment and quickly walked to his room and logged onto his computer and connects to Lyoko.

"Hi Jeremie how are you doing" Aelita asked after her window popped up on the screen.

"I'm fine" Jeremie told her. He then asked "how are things in Lyoko"

Aelita then said "there's no activity in the polar region. Should I check the other regions?"

"OK. Just be careful" Jeremie told her

"Don't worry I will" Aelita replied

Jeremie then used his program to search for any possible XANA activity. After awhile it finds something that ranks as a 9.

Jeremie then says "this is not good"

Aelita's window then pops back up and she says "there are pulsations in the mountain region"

Odd then enters the room and asks "what's going on Einstein?"

Jeremie then says "XANA in progress of launching a big attack. Find the others and get to the factory quickly"

"you call Amy, I'll tell Ulrich and Yumi" Odd explained

* * *

8 minutes later  
place: the factory

Jeremie tell the others "thanks for coming so quickly. XANA is causing problems at a chemical plant. From some test we found out in about 20 minutes he will be able to launce a highly toxic poison into the air. I'm not quite sure how fast it will spread so we need to be quick"

"Don't you think this is a little too big for us?" Yumi asked

"Yes, but with only 20 minutes left. There's not enough time left to convince the authorities and evacuate the town. The only chance of stooping this is deactivating the tower" Jeremie explained

"very well then" Yumi replied

"anyone notice Amy is not here yet?" Odd asked

"We don't have time to wait for her to show up. Just get to the scanners. I'll send Amy when she gets here." Jeremie explains.

then the others go to the scanners and enter them. Jeremie then tells them "you will be going to the mountain region"

He then says "transfer Odd transfer Ulrich transfer Yumi  
scanner Odd scanner Ulrich scanner Yumi. virtualization." as he sent them to Lyoko (LPM activated)

in Lyoko (mountain region)

"you have 19 minutes left and the tower is to the north" Jeremie tells them

they start down the path towards the tower and soon run into 4 blocks

"Be careful those are freeze blocks" Jeremie warned them

"it looks like XANA is trying to freeze us in place" Odd commented

Odd then runs at the blocks and fires a pair of laser arrows at one of them. the first arrow cancels out the block's shot and the other one hits the XANA symbol destroying the block. Then the other blocks fire at Odd. He tries his best to avoid the shots but one of them hits freezing Odd in place (Odd 80 LP (180))

"Odd's out of bounds for 3 minutes. be careful" Jeremie tells the others".

the reaming 3 blocks start firing at Yumi and Ulrich. Ulrich uses his sword to block the shots while Yumi jumps out of the way, after a few jumps Yumi throws her fan at one of the blocks but it moves out of the was and just manages to evade the fan and fires a shot that freezes Yumi in place right after she catches her fan (Yumi 80 LP (180))

"Oh great now Yumi is frozen too. There are still 100 seconds left until Odd un-freezes so don't get frozen you're the only protection Aelita has left.

"what's freezing them? The abominable snowman" Amy asked Jeremie

"Where have you been?" Jeremie asked

"seeing a movie at the theater. It was almost over and I wanted to see the ending" Amy replied

"Just get to the scanner" Jeremie told her

meanwhile Ulrich had just used his triplication power and there were now 3 Ulrich and 3 freeze blocks. The blocks fire at the Ulrichs as the get closer. Most of the shots miss but one of them hits one of the clones causing it too freeze. The ice breaks a second later as the clone vanishes. The real Ulrich runs up to one of the blocks and slashes through it with his sword at the same time the remaining clone dose the same and destroys another one of the blocks. The reaming block quickly fires at the cone before it can react and it gets destroyed the same way the other clone did.

* * *

"Transfer Amy  
scanner Amy. virtualization" Jeremie said as he sent her to Lyoko

* * *

while this was happening Ulrich was after the last block. He deflected its shots with his sword as he ran closer to the block. then he prepared to strike but just before he could the block fired again and froze Ulrich in place (Ulrich 80 LP (180))

Amy then gets virtualized into the mountain region

"What's with the statue collection?" Amy asked

"They're frozen. That's a freeze block its shot freezes whoever it hits for 3 minutes. Odd will unfreeze in 20 seconds Yumi in 100 and Ulrich in 170" Jeremie explains

she then quickly fired a shot at the block which fired at the same time. The shots canceled each other out and nothing happened. Amy then ran closer and tried again but the same thing happened. At the same time Odd un-froze. Once he was no longer frozen Odd looked around at saw Amy yelling at the block calling it a "big blockhead". So he quickly fired a laser arrow at it and hit his target destroying the block.

"Just 15 minutes left" Jeremie informs them.

"then what happens?" Amy asked (100 LP)

"XANA will be able to release major toxins into the air" Jeremie explains

"that stinks" Amy replied

"We must get to the tower quickly" Odd her.

Then Amy, Odd and Aelita started running towards the tower

"Yumi's still frozen for another 30 seconds and Ulrich about 2 minutes." Jeremie told them

"then I guess I'll protect Aelita" Amy replied (100)

about a minute later they are approaching the tower which was being guarded by another 5 freeze blocks.

"With all these ice enemies you would think XANA was trying to make a new polar region" Amy commented (100)

"stay here and protect Aelita. I'll take care of the blocks" Odd told her (80)

"be careful" Jeremie told him.

Odd then ran towards the blocks and fired 4 quick shots. 2 of them missed and another got canceled out by the blocks shot but the other shot hit one of the blocks and destroyed it. Two of the blocks start firing at Odd while the other two head towards Amy and Aelita. Odd jumps out of the way of one of the shots and into another and becomes frozen again (Odd 60 LP (180))

"Will you please stop getting frozen" Jeremie complained

Amy vs. Freeze block

"talk about un-even odds" Amy complained.

She then points her wand at one of the blocks and destroys it. The other 3 then fire shots at Amy who panics and does nothing. At the last second the shots are blocked by a fan. Amy turns around and sees Yumi there.

"Thanks for the help" Amy told her

"You're welcome" Yumi replies.

She then throws a well-aimed shot that goes through 2 of the blocks destroying them both.

Amy then saw the remaining block prepare to fire at Yumi so she used her wand to put a shield around Yumi. The blast hit the shield and was absorbed into it. Amy then made the shield go away and then said "you take care of the block, I'll protect Aelita". she then turned around and saw a crab appear behind Aelita. .

She then quickly ran in between Aelita and the crab as it began to fire a barrage of lasers. Amy was about to use her wand when one of the lasers hit her arm causing her to drop her wand (Amy 90 LP). The crab continued to fire quickly and Amy was forced to choose between going after her wand and protecting Aelita, not wanting to make Jeremie mad she chose to protect Aelita. the crab fired 7 more shots. The first two missed, the next 3 hit Amy, the 6th shot just missed, and the 7th one hit Amy as well (Amy 50 LP). At that time Ulrich jumped on the crab and attacked it with his sword. He then jumped off it and the crab exploded into pixels and vanished.

"Thanks for the help" Amy told him

meanwhile Yumi threw her fan at the final block and destroyed it with a well-aimed shot.

"Let me guess. I have 50 life points" Amy commented

"That's correct" Jeremie told her. He then said "your teamwork was wonderful today"

"you all did great" Aelita commented (100). She then ran towards the tower and entered it

"Only 2 minutes left" Jeremie commented.

Aelita walked to the center of the tower and floated up to the next level. She then put her hand on the screen

Aelita

Code Lyoko

Jeremie then said "return to the past now"

End life point totals (Aelita 100 Ulrich 80 Yumi 80 Odd 60 Amy 50)

(((((((((((((End chapter))))))))))))))))))

Milly: well that concludes another chapter. Thanks to all the readers for well reading the story. Goodbye until the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26: a secret project

Carl: top20fan13 does not own Code Lyoko, corrector Yui or anything else owned by someone else that appears in this fan fiction.

top20fan13: thanks for doing the disclaimer  
Carl: no problem

review reply

Scarf- "Impossibly fantastic" I like the sound of that well anyways thanks for the clever compliment and thanks for reviewing

Chapter intro:  
Milly: welcome back to the story. Today we have another fun chapter. Let's just get to it.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 26 - a secret project  
time: about 1 week later  
place: Jeremie's room

Amy's outfit: purple plaid shirt and light purple skirt

"How are things in Lyoko?" Amy asked

"peaceful. XANA's been very quiet lately" Jeremie told her

"thanks for the update. I'll go finish my project now" Amy replied

"What are you working on?" Jeremie asked

"oh just a little project to pass time" Amy explained. She then leaves the room.

"Sometimes I don't understand that girl" Jeremie commented

"She's actually very nice" Aelita tells him

Odd then enters the room and asks Jeremie "what's happening Einstein?"

"XANA's not doing anything right now and I'm working on the materialization program" Jeremie explained

"Is there anything I can do right now?" Odd asked. He then commented "I'm bored"

"then why don't you go spend some time with Amy? The two of you seem to get along very well" Jeremie suggested

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Odd replied as he left the room.

* * *

Amy's room  
time: about 5 minutes later

Odd was walking towards Amy's room and got the idea of surprising her so he quietly walked to the door and slowly opened it.

Amy was sitting on her chair which was facing her bed which had some small stuffed dolls. On one side there were 3 block dolls and on the other side there was one of Aelita. There was also one of Odd and Amy in there Lyoko form.

"oh no. Amy got hit by the block again. She only has 20 life points left" Amy said using her best impersonation of Aelita's voice.

She then picked up the Odd doll and said "laser arrow" as she pointed it at the blocks. She then pushed the block dolls off the bed and into a suitcase after that she placed the Odd doll back on the bed next to the others.

"Did I beat all 3 of them?" Odd asked

Amy then turns around and sees Odd standing by the door. She then asks "how long have you been there?"

"A while" Odd replies

"To answer your question yes you did. You're the hero" Amy replied

"Can I see that Odd doll?" Odd asked

"No problem" Amy replied as she handed the Odd doll to Odd. She then said "take good care of yourself"

"Did you make this?" Odd asked

"yes. I was bored so I decided to work on this project. I have one of myself, you, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, 3 blocks, 2 crabs, 5 roachters and a mega tank." Amy explained

"how long have you been working on this?" Odd asked

"about 90 days. I just finished today. I was bored please don't laugh" Amy told him

"Why should I laugh these look fantastic" Odd commented

"too bad I can't show them to anyone" Amy commented

"that would be a good plan" Odd told her

"don't worry. I keep them in a locked suitcase and I won't tell anyone" Amy told him.

"You probably want this back" Odd said giving Amy the Odd doll back

"thanks. You have some more monsters to fight" Amy replied as she took out the roachter dolls

Odd then said "very funny Amy well I probably should feed Kiwi now"

"goodbye Odd" Amy said as he left her room. She then turned her attention back to her new toys.

meanwhile Odd was walking back to his room thinking about what he saw. "She's got some talent. That Odd doll looked just like me" he thought to himself.

* * *

the next day (breakfast time)  
place: cafeteria

"Just wondering. How's your project" Jeremie asked

"It turned out great. I made some cute little dolls to play little games with when I have nothing to do" Amy explained.

"Dolls, you must be joking" Ulrich commented

"Is there a problem with that?" Amy asked

Odd then asked "how's your story doing?"

"I just finished another chapter a few days ago and I only have a few chapters left before I'm done. It's a pity there's no 2nd season of Corrector Yui." Amy replied

"I read the first 10 chapters of your story yesterday and I thought it was fantastic" Odd told her

"really?" Amy asked

"I would not lie about something like that. You're a great storywriter" Odd told her

"Thanks I'm glad to here you like my story" Amy told him.

she then saw Milly enter the cafeteria looking upset. She then told the others "I'll be back in a little bit"

Amy then walked over to Milly and asked "is our schools top reporter OK?"

"I'm OK. It's just that Temiya has the flu and unless I find a replacement soon there will be no broadcast all week" Milly explained

"So all you need is someone to help you with the broadcast until Temiya is feeling better" Amy replied

"I've tried but no one wants to help me" Milly told her

"I'll help you" Amy told her

"You really want to help me?" Milly asked

"yes. I'm a huge fan of your broadcast and it would be an honor to help you" Amy explained

"Thanks. This really means a lot to me" Milly replied

"So how can I help" Amy asked

"Can you work a video camera?" Milly asked

"Yes I can now it's time to film some news" Amy replied

"thank you for helping me" Milly told Amy

"No problem. It's what friends do" Amy replied

* * *

later that day  
place: Amy's room.

Amy entered her room and opened her diary. She then took her pink pen out of her pocket and starting writing in her diary.

Entry 147  
January 16th

Today I got to help my friend Milly with the news broadcast it was so cool. I got to hold the camera for a few interviews and be a temporary co-anchor. I must admit it's sad to hear that Temiya has the flu and I hope she gets better soon until then I get to help my friend Milly by being her replacement. I'm also looking forward to my next trip to Lyoko I have some new ideas I want to try on the monsters. I just hope I can become as talented as Odd and Yumi are. If only there was a way to practice in between XANA attacks.

((((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))))))

Amy: wait, the readers are allowed to look in my diary

top20fan13: yes it adds to the story.

Amy: still a girl's diary is private information.

top20fan13: anyways it's time for Q & A

Amy: just keep them out of my diary

top20fan13: let's get to those questions

Q: what is the big deal about chapter 27?  
A: I'm trying something not usually done in fan fictions in that chapter (I'll try to have it up before Monday).

Q: will Amy's mom be in the story?  
A: Saria might be in one of the chapters well Ok the answer is yes but I won't say which chapter.

Q: why so many corrector Yui references?  
A: I'm a fan of corrector Yui and thought it would be cool if Amy was as well

Q: how many chapters will this story have in all?  
A: I don't know yet but as soon as I do. I'll let you know

Q: why has Aelita only used her special ability once so far?  
A: because it cost 50 life points to use so to conserve life points it's only used when absolutely necessary.

Milly: those are some interesting questions well if you have a question of your own about the story just ask. Thanks for reading the story and have a nice day

Amy: goodbye until the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27: a downpour of memories

Disclaimer: still don't own Code Lyoko or corrector Yui

review reply:

D Wolf Falls- (24) thanks I tried to make them seem like his actual parents and not just some random charters thrown into the story so it's nice to see that I achieved that goal  
(25)- thanks  
(26) once again thanks and to answer your question I'm currently writing chapter 38.

Scarf- thanks for pointing out that mistake I fixed it well anyways thanks for the good review

Chapter intro  
Milly: well welcome back to the story. This is probably one of the weirdest chapters of the story so let's just start already.

A Code Lyoko Novel

Chapter 27- a downpour of memories  
time: dinner  
place: cafeteria  
Amy's outfit: a pink shirt and a purple skirt.

"So how are you doing?" Amy asked Odd

"I'm fine" Odd replied. He then asked "how about you?"

"I wish it would stop raining. Is been like that all day" Amy complained

"and it looks to be getting pretty bad out there" Jeremie commented

Amy then said "we should probably get to our rooms now. Odd if you want you can visit me and we can tell stories until the storm goes away"

"good Idea. I got some stories I can tell you" Odd replied as they headed towards the exit.

They then left the cafeteria and ran through the poring rain towards the dorm as fast as they could. After entering they walked to Amy's room.

"Great now I'm all wet" Amy complained

"Do you still want those stories?" Odd asked

"yes. I could use something to take my mind off the rain" Amy commented

Odd then said "well it all started when this new girl showed up"

Amy then asked "are you talking about me?"

"No not you I'm talking about Telita" Odd explained. he then continued the story "we were surprised because she looked like Aelita. The next thing I know Jeremie was convinced she was Aelita. he even took her to the factory and was preparing to shut down Lyoko when me and Ulrich arrived."

* * *

"Stop Jeremie think about what you are doing" Ulrich told him

"What if Aelita is still in Lyoko? Do you really want to risk deleting her?" Odd asked

"She's right there" Jeremie told them

Ulrich then said "how can you be sure. Jeremie let us go to Lyoko and check just to be sure"

* * *

"Jeremie then agreed and we were sent to the mountain region to look for Aelita. After a few minutes I had a vision of her location. She was trapped in a guardian" Odd explained

"what's a guardian?" Amy asked

"it's hard to explain. It's a monster XANA uses to trap people." Odd explained

"It sounds creepy" Amy stated

"It is, now getting back to the story" Odd replied

* * *

"I found the activated tower. It's in the forest region" Jeremie told them

"that won't do us any good without Aelita" Ulrich commented.

Odd then looked down and saw a path that led to the monster that trapped Aelita. It looked like a red ball and Aelita was inside of it.

"We found her Jeremie" Odd exclaimed

"that's wonderful" Jeremie commented

Odd and Ulrich then jumped down to the path with the guardian on it

"She's trapped in that thing" Odd commented

"it's a guardian. The same thing that imprisoned Yumi" Ulrich explained

"Aelita tricked it by convincing it that it had the wrong prisoner" Odd replied

Ulrich then said "but since Aelita's the prisoner we must use force" He then hit the guardian with his sword but nothing happened. Odd tried firing a laser arrow but that also did nothing.

"Jeremie nothing is working" Odd commented.

* * *

"Then what did you do?" Amy asked

"you mean what did Jeremie do" Odd replied

"well what did he do?" Amy asked

Odd then said "he used the supercomputer to make a false image of Aelita. The guardian tried to trap the fake Aelita and exploded in the process freeing Aelita. After Aelita re-gained her energy in a tower it was off to the forest region where I easily beat some blocks and helped Aelita get to the tower safely"

"Of course you did because you're a pro" Amy commented

"naturally" Odd replied

"Can you tell another story" Amy asked

"how about the time Jeremie wanted to go to Lyoko" Odd suggested

"this I need to hear" Amy replied

Odd then began to tell the story "well it all started one day after math class when Jeremie explained he got into an argument with Aelita and wanted to go to Lyoko to apologize in person"

* * *

"what no way" Yumi exclaimed

"Please. Only for an hour, I can go during lunch" Jeremie pleaded

"you're the only one who can run the supercomputer" Yumi told him

"It's not that complicated. I can launch a simple program and explain the details to you" Jeremie explained

"It doesn't seem right" Yumi replied

"I would really like to apologize to Aelita in person" Jeremie explained

Yumi then asked "what if XANA attacks?"

"then we bring him back and take his place in Lyoko" Odd replied

* * *

"So did she agree to do it? Amy asked

Odd then said "yes. now let me finish the story. Later that day we all went to the factory Jeremie explained the details to Yumi and then came down to the scanner room"

* * *

"Your scanner is waiting sir" Odd told him

Jeremie then walked up to the scanner and after a few seconds entered it. After a while there was a lot of steam coming out of the scanner it did not look good so Odd and Ulrich quickly ran up to the computer level to find out what happened.

* * *

"We soon found out that Jeremie got stuck somewhere between earth and Lyoko and the only way to bring him back required Aelita to go to 4 towers and retrieve memory form each of them however each tower was in a different region" Odd said as he continued telling the story

"So then what happened?" Amy asked

Odd then replied "Aelita got the memory from the polar and desert regions pretty easily after that she was off to the forest. At about that time we told Yumi to go to class and Ulrich took her place at the computer and that's when things started to turn bad"

"what happened?" Amy asked

"Well from what I remember it went something like this" Odd said as he continued the story

* * *

"Aelita I got the feeling you're not alone out there" Ulrich commented

"you're right I'm not" Aelita replied as she hid from a roachter behind a tree however the map showed there were 3 more roachters coming

"You better run 3 more roachters are coming" Ulrich warned her

Aelita ran from the roachters but quickly ran into the other two. There were now 3 roachters on the right and 2 on the left"

* * *

"That's sounds bad to me" Amy said interrupting the story again

"It was" Odd replied. He then continued telling the story

* * *

"Aelita on your left there's a platform" Ulrich tells her

she saw the platform and ran towards it as fast as she could. As she jumped across the gap all of the roachters fired shots at her but they all missed.

after she landed on the other side Aelita ran to the tower and entered it and retrieved more of the memory necessary to save Jeremie

* * *

just then Odd's phone rang

"Now what" Odd said as he took his phone out of his pocket.

Odd answered his phone.

"where are you?" Ulrich asked

"I'm in Amy's room and I'm telling her a story" Odd replies

"Your dog looks hungry" Ulrich commented

"can you feed him?" Odd asked

"fine" Ulrich replied

after Odd puts his phone back in his pocket he asked Amy "now where was I?"

"Aelita was going to the 4th tower" Amy replied

Odd then said "thanks now anyways..."

* * *

"I'm in the mountain region just one more tower to go" Aelita said as she ran towards the tower however she soon stopped

"Why are you stopping" Odd asked

"I'm at the tower but it's being guarded by 2 blocks" Aelita explained

"Is there anyway you can get through?" Ulrich asked

"no and without the data we'll lose Jeremie for good" Aelita explained

"There must be a way" Ulrich commented

* * *

"I don't think that situation can get any worse" Amy commented

"well they did. We soon found out the computer was starting to delete Jeremie because it thought he was an old file" Odd explained

"but he's not even my brother's age yet" Amy commented

"How old is your brother?" Odd asked

"21" Amy replied

Odd then said "well anyways since the tower was guarded we needed to send someone to Lyoko but to do so we needed memory so we asked Yumi to bring Jeremie's computer however Yumi got caught by Jim so Ulrich had to go and convince them to let her go."

"how did he do that" Amy asked

"He convinced Sissi into helping him" Odd replied he then continued the story "well anyways while Yumi was getting back to the factory the blocks noticed Aelita and started chasing her"

* * *

"watch out Aelita" Odd warned her

Aelita started running away from the blocks down a narrow path. Soon she had to jump over a small gap she made it to the other side easily but so did the blocks. after a while there was a bigger gap Aelita jumped over this pit as well however shortly after she tripped and fell down. The blocks bumped into each other causing one of the blocks to fall over the edge and into the void.

"one down. Hang in there Aelita the others are coming" Odd told her

then Yumi and Ulrich came off the elevator yelling at each other

* * *

"Why were they yelling at each other?" Amy asked

"It's a long story and they would prefer if I did not tell you" Odd replied

"So what happened next?" Amy asked

Odd then said "Ulrich volunteered to be the one that would go to Lyoko. He went down to the scanners and prepared to be transferred.  
meanwhile Aelita told Yumi what do to so she could transfer Ulrich to Lyoko. meanwhile another block showed up behind Aelita and fired a shot which hit her. at about that time the other block jumped over the gap and Aelita was trapped by the pair of blocks at about that time thanks to a little help form an idea of mine Ulrich was transferred to Lyoko"

* * *

as the blocks prepared to fire at Aelita Ulrich was virtualized into Lyoko. After landing on the ground he quickly blocked the shots with his sword. He then jumped on one of the blocks and quickly stabbed it with his sword he then threw his sword at the other block after that he jumped off the block then they both exploded into pixels and vanished.

* * *

"Wow that sounds impressive" Amy commented

"It was well anyways with the blocks gone Aelita was able to enter the tower and retrieve the last of the memory and we saved Jeremie from being deleted" Odd replied

"Do you have any more great stories?" Amy asked

"I know one I should probably tell you but first tell me what was going through your mind when you fought that mega tank" Odd told her

Amy then said "well I was in Lyoko when this monster I have never seen before showed up I quickly fired a shot at it but nothing happened then I tried using my shied power but it broke after one hit form that creep. After that Aelita and I took shelter behind some rocks however I don't like to give up and I wanted to prove I was not useless so I needed to figure out how to beat the monster. I then saw the pits on both sides of the path and noticed the shape of the monster and I got a great idea so I charged at the monster careful to turn before it fired then I got close enough and I pushed it over the edge just as planed, well almost I did not plan to get hit."

"well this story should explain why Jeremie did not like your plan" Odd told her

"I was wondering that myself" Amy commented

Odd then said "Well it all started when XANA took control of some bulldozers. Ulrich was busy trying to stop one of the bulldozers and Yumi was still on her way to the factory so I was sent to Lyoko by myself and soon was up against an entire pack of roachters. They managed to get some lucky shots off but they soon found out how tough I can be"

* * *

"Odd figure out a way to slow down the roachters. You're way ahead of Yumi" Jeremie told him

Odd then told Aelita "take care of the tower I'll take care of the roachters" he then runs behind a tree and says "lets see what the score is 3 laser arrows and 3 roachters left this is no time to miss your target" He then fires a laser arrow at one of the roachters and the shot hits his target destroying the monster. Odd then runs towards some trees to attempt to use them for cover but in the process gets hit by one of the roachters.

"How many life points do I have left?" Odd asked as he took cover behind the tree

"10" Jeremie informed him, he then said "hang on Yumi is almost there"

Odd then used his tail to distract one of the roachters as soon as it was distracted he came out of hiding and fired a laser arrow before the monster could react. the arrow hit the roachter destroying it.

Odd then said "where's your buddy hiding"

just then Odd's power activated and he got a vision of Yumi falling into the void. The vision ended just in time for Odd to see the reaming roachter fire a shot at Odd devitalizing him.

* * *

"You can see the future" Amy exclaimed

"It's my special ability in Lyoko" Odd explained

"Why don't I have a special ability" Amy asked

"You have one we just don't know what it is yet" Odd explained

"did Yumi really fall in the void" Amy asked

Odd then said "I'll get to that so anyways I want up to the computer room and told Jeremie what I saw so he could warn Yumi at about this time Aelita was almost at the tower however there was a mega tank in the way. Ulrich wanted to get transferred to help Yumi even though he was a little hurt from earlier so I helped him to the scanner meanwhile Aelita was trying to avoid the mega tank and from what I heard I believe it went something like this

* * *

the tank charged and fired a shot that just missed Aelita meanwhile Yumi was running as fast as she could to get there in time. Aelita took shelter behind a tree so the tank closed and moved to a place where it could fire another shot at Aelita forcing her to run again the tank positioned its self and fired a shot that just missed Aelita by inches. Aelita ran towards the tower as fast as she could. The mega tank was once again preparing to fire as Yumi was now almost there. Yumi slams into the mega tank as it fires its blast at Aelita causing the shot to miss and the force of the slam sends the monster over the edge and into the void.

* * *

"there's more proof. It was a great plan after all" Amy commented

"Yumi ended up falling in the void as well" Odd replied

"So does that mean she was automatically devitalized?" Amy asked

"no. If someone falls in the void they get stuck there" Odd explained

"then how did Yumi get out?" Amy asked

"With a little help from me Jeremie made a program that he could use to get someone out of Lyoko. It was meant for Aelita but since Yumi was trapped in the void and since we could not remember the exact process of the program it could only be used once" Odd explained

"that must have been tough for Jeremie" Amy commented

"It was" Odd replied

"Can you tell one more story?" Amy asked

"no problem. how about the time I saved Milly and Temiya?" Odd asked

"Really you did" Amy commented

Odd then said "yes XANA was doing something that was causing the dorm to slowly fall apart. The principal ordered the evacuation of the building however I need to quickly go back to get Kiwi. I got my dog from Jeremie's room however on the way out I hared voices and soon saw that Milly and Temiya were filing a news report in the dorm

* * *

"You need to leave right now. It's not safe here" Odd explained

"can't you see we're busy" Milly replied

"this whole building could collapse we need to leave now" Odd exclaimed

"fine we will go" Milly told Odd

they then headed for the exit but when they got to the staircase the steps collapsed

"Let's go the other way" Odd suggested

so they turned around but soon found that a giant section of floor was missing

* * *

"You were trapped" Amy commented

"Yes and the only thing to do was wait for Aelita to deactivate the tower" Odd explained

"So what did you do?" Amy asked

Odd then said "I called Ulrich and told him that I was stuck in the dorm with Milly and Temiya. My call was cut off when the floor started tilting and my phone dropped and slid down the floor on over the edge"

"It must have been scary" Amy commented, she then asked "so what did you do next"

"I knew with the floor tilting it was no longer safe there so we had to move" Odd said

* * *

"look we can't stay here we half to cross to the other side" Odd explained

"Are you crazy do you have any idea how big that drop is" Temiya replied

"trust me. I can't tell you how but we're going to make it as for now we need to get to the other side where it's safe" Odd explained.

Odd then slides down the floor and lands safely on the other side he then says "no problem. Now it's your turn"

neither of them move an inch as they are both to scared to try slide to the other side

"We're scared" Milly exclaimed

"you need to trust me I promise I won't let you fall" Odd told them

"Why don't you go first?" Temiya suggested

"No you go first. I'm too scared" Milly replied

"There's nothing to worry about just trust me" Odd told them

"fine I'll go first" Temiya said nervously

"OK just slide down I won't let you fall" Odd explains

after about a minute Temiya finally sides down and lands on the other side.

"OK your turn Milly" Odd tells her

"No I'll never make it" Milly exclaims

"sure you will" Odd replies

At that time the floor tilts even more making it harder for Milly to stay in place and she starts to slide down the floor. She just makes it across and was about to fall over the edge when Odd helped her up and away of the edge. he then says "good going girls now let's get out of here"

* * *

"So did you make it Odd" Amy asked

"large remnants of the building were blocking our escape route so the only thing left to do was wait for the return trip which happened just in time" Odd replied

"those were some good stories thanks for telling them to me" Amy told Odd

"No problem but I should probably get to my room now" Odd commented

Amy then said "goodbye Odd thanks for the stories"

(((((((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))))

top20fan13: yes that was a clip chapter talking about some of the things that happened before Amy showed up. This was a very fun chapter to write well anyways thanks for reading the story and have a nice day.


	28. Chapter 28: trapped

Disclaimer: don't own Code Lyoko but I do have the first season on tape. I also don't own Corrector Yui

Fact- to be honest I was a little nervous about the previous chapter. (Chapter 27) because when I told my sister about the idea I had for that chapter she told me it was "a very stupid idea" however I wrote the chapter anyways now let's see what the reviewers had to say.

review reply-

D Wolf Falls- glad you liked it because I really enjoyed writing that chapter I also watched all the episodes used in that chapter a few times to make sure it was as accurate as possible

scarf- glad you liked it. I had a feeling a clip chapter would be a great Idea

Chapter intro

I don't really have much to say so let's just go straight to the chapter.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 28- trapped  
place: Mrs. Hertz class  
time: about 10 AM  
Amy's outfit: a light blue shirt and a lime green skirt.

Mrs. Hertz is teaching the class a lesson on PH levels. She then stops writing on the board and turns around to ask the class some questions and sees that both Odd and Amy are sleeping.

"Wake up right now" Mrs. Hertz exclaims

Sissi then says "I can wake them up if you want me too"

"That won't be necessary I can handle it" Mrs. Hertz replies. She then walks up to the table where Odd and Amy sit and yells "WAKE UP NOW!"

Odd then wakes up and says "what do you want?" however Amy remains sound asleep

"I thought I said there would be more sleeping in class" Mrs. Hertz told Odd

"It's not my fault you tend to be boring" Odd replied

"One more comment like that and you will have detention" Mrs. Hertz replied

"sorry" Odd tells her.

Mrs. Hertz then picks up on of the books and slams it on the table about 2 feet away from where Amy is sleeping, the loud noise wakes Amy up and she moves slightly and sleepily says "not now I'm sleeping"

"You will get up now or you will be standing the rest of the class period" Mrs. Hertz told her

Amy then sat up and said "fine I'll wake up there's no need to threaten me"

* * *

after class

"You fell asleep in class 3 times today" Jeremie commented. He then asked Amy "are you OK?"

"I'm fine it just that I was up all night working on my fan fiction. Did you know the English DVDs of the series ends before the series does talk about rude" Amy replied

"Don't you two realize night time is for sleeping" Odd commented

"Very funny Odd" Jeremie commented as he walked towards the dorms.

"the cafeteria is the other way" Amy told him

"I'm just going to check to see how Aelita is doing" Jeremie replied

"Tell her I said Hi" Amy told him

Jeremie then went to his room and connected to Lyoko

"Hi Jeremie how are things in your world?" Aelita asked

"Everything seams fine here" Jeremie replied he then asked "how are things in Lyoko XANA has been very quiet for quite a while now"

"Everything is peaceful in the desert region I pretty sure there's nothing to worry about" Aelita replied

"You're probably right" Jeremie told her

Aelita then said "you really should not worry too much from studying your world I learned that..."

at that moment his connection to Lyoko just ended and the screen went blank

"Now what's going on" Jeremie complained

he then tried to re-connect to Lyoko but was unable too

"this must be the work of XANA" Jeremie thought to himself

* * *

in Lyoko -in a tower in the desert region (LPM activated)

"Jeremie can you hear me?" Aelita asked (100)

she tried to re-gain the connection to Jeremie's computer but it did not work and soon there were pulsations

"What is XANA up to this time?" Aelita wondered as she left the tower to investigate. As soon as she left the tower she saw 3 roachters blocking the path. She quickly looked to her left and right but there was a roachter on each side and they both were charging shots aimed for her so she quickly ran back in the tower just as the roachters fired and there shots hit each other instead, however there were still 3 roachters left.

* * *

"Why did you call us here?" Amy asked

"I'm pretty sure XANA has launched an attack" Jeremie explained

"that's wonderful" Amy replied

the other give her the you're crazy look

"Sorry I'm still half-asleep I mean oh no let's go to the factory" Amy told the others

"What's the attack Jeremie?" Ulrich asked

"I don't know but something is blocking my connection to Lyoko and I can't seem to contact Aelita any more, she could be in danger." Jeremie explains

Amy then said "I understand. This is important to Jeremie and as his friends we should help him. What's the worse that could happen?"

"she does have a point there" Yumi replied

they all leave Jeremie's room and go to the factory but when they get there the elevator is blocked by a tangled mess of I beams

"Looks like XANA is a terrible interior decorator" Odd commented

Amy then said "I do not want to meet whoever or whatever it was that did that"

"this is bad" Jeremie exclaimed

"How are we going to get to the scanners now?" Amy asked

"Via the boiler room" Jeremie replied

"Well standing here won't help let's get going already" Ulrich commented

* * *

back in Lyoko  
life point update (Aelita 100)

"Why can't I contact Jeremie" Aelita asked after failing to re-gain the connection for the 13th time.

she then thinks " the roachters are not firing at the tower have they left or are they just trying to lure me out. I wish Jeremie was able to tell me what is out there"

she then tried re-gain the connection but it failed again

"It looks like I probably won't be getting any help this time" Aelita though to herself. She then floated down to the lower level of the tower she was in and decided to leave the tower and try to stop this XANA attack.

"I can do this" she told herself as she left the tower. There were no monsters in sight so she followed the pulsations and started walking towards the tower.

she then thought "I need to be careful there are plenty of places for XANA's monsters to hide here."

after she thought that two roachters came out of hiding from behind some rocks. Aelita turned around and saw the other roachter was behind her. Aelita then saw several rocks to her left and ran toads them.

The roachters fired at her but the rocks provided excellent cover. Aelita ran behind a rock and then quickly hid in a small gab between two other rocks. All 3 of the roachters walked past her hiding spot but none of them saw her and they kept going.

* * *

the others were walking though the factory which was a mess there were holes in the wall and I beams were tangled and there were even some lying on the ground.

"Do you know what I just realized?" Amy asked

"What is it?" Jeremie asked

"We might miss gym class for this" Amy replied

"We need to be careful there's no telling what XANA used to do this" Yumi commented

they continued to walk towards the boiler room avoiding the mess and I beams that were scattered about

no one noticed but something was starting to follow them.

* * *

back in Lyoko  
life point update (Aelita 100)

Aelita came out of her hiding place and looked around. the roachters were gone.

She again tries to contact Jeremie but is still unable too.

She then thought to herself "I finally got away from those roachters. Jeremie would be proud"

at that time a block came out of hiding and started firing lasers at Aelita who was not fast enough to avoid the first shot which hit her shoulder (Aelita 90 LP).

Aelita quickly started running before it could strike again making sure to follow the pulsations. The block chased after her

"Where are you Jeremie? I could really use some help now" Aelita said as she ran from the block.

* * *

"If I'm correct all we need to do is go down the steeps in the next room" Jeremie explained

"Hurry up Amy you're slowing us down" Ulrich told her

"Sorry I'm a little sleepy and besides I was expecting a virtual adventure not a real one" Amy replied

they enter the boiler room but soon find the steps are blocked by a huge pile of tangled I beams and remains from what used to be the walls and the boiler.

"now what Einstein?" Odd asked

"We look for another way to the scanners" Jeremie told them

they then turned around and saw a 5 foot tall robot that had a spiked club for a right hand spiked legs and its left hand looked liked it was capable of firing something

"That would be so cool if it was not going to try to destroy us" Odd commented

"maybe it's friendly" Amy commented

as she said that it pointed its left arm at her and fired a metal arrow at her. Odd saw this and quickly pulled her out of the way causing the arrow to miss by 5 inches, as they ran form the robot it fired again and just missed Odd's foot.

"I think that jerk copied Odd's weapon" Amy exclaimed

"Less talking and more running" Yumi told her

* * *

back in Lyoko  
life point update (Aelita 90)

Aelita was running as fast as she could but the block was still after her. She looked back and saw it was starting to fire shots at her again; she then looked in front of her and saw she was getting close to the activated tower however she also saw there was a crab waiting for her.

Aelita vs. Crab

"I know this makes no sense but it's probably my only chance" Aelita thought as she ran towards the crab.

Aelita watched the crab carefully so when it fired she was able to jump out of the way she then jumped on top of the crab and then jumped off of it and landed on the ground on the other side and continued running towards the tower

The block that was firing at Aelita while this was happening accidentally hit the crab with its laser this made the crab angry and it fired a charged shot at the block which hit the XANA symbol destroying the block.

Aelita was almost at the tower now. She smiled as she approached the tower but that smile soon went away when a mega tank rolled in front of the tower

"not a mega tank" Aelita exclaimed (90)

* * *

the others are still being chased by XANA's robot and Amy who is usably one of the fastest when it comes to running is beginning to slow down.

"Now is not the time to slow down" Odd told her

"I don't have much energy I was up all night remember" Amy replied

"this is going to be a problem" Odd commented.

The robot then slams the wall causing rubble to block off the exit to the room they were currently in

"any ideas now Jeremie" Ulrich asked

"run this way" Jeremie suggested as he ran towards a huge hole in the wall

* * *

in Lyoko  
Life point update (Aelita 90)

The mega tank fires at Aelita as she runs towards some rocks. The blast just misses and she quickly runs in between some rocks and starts thinking about how she is going to get past the mega tank.

The mega tank closed and then moved into position on the right side of the rocks. Aelita sees the tank and turns around and sees there is a crab is blocking the path on the other side.

"Now what do I do?" Aelita asked herself.

The crab fired a shot but Aelita saw it coming and jumped out of the way she then turned around to see what the mega tank was up to just in time to see its huge red blast hit her (Aelita 50 LP) the blast knocked her to the ground in front of the crab. Aelita looked up and saw the crab fire a charged shot that hit her as well (Aelita 30 LP).

Aelita realized she was in trouble and quickly rolled under the crab as the tank fired again but the crab was is the line of fire and the mega tanks blast hit the crab destroying it.

Aelita then starting running towards the tower as fast as she could

"I don't think I have that many life points left I can't afford to get hit again" Aelita thought to herself.

the tank was looking for a way to fire a shot at Aelita but with all the rocks it was not possible so it closed and moved to a new position behind Aelita it then opened and began charging its shot as Aelita was getting close to the tower. Aelita was just a few feet away from the tower when the tank fired it large blast that traveled in a straight line towards its target. Aelita then ran through the tower wall as fast as she could, exactly one second later the blast hits the tower causing it to shake.

"I'm glad that's over" Aelita commented (30)

* * *

the others continued to run form the robot but soon find themselves trapped by a wall

"Can't we talk about this like nice people?' Amy asked the robot

"robots don't reason they just do what there programmed to" Jeremie explained

"Well I don't want to get destroyed today" Amy complained

"Don't worry I'll protect you" Odd told her

"That's so sweet of you" Amy replied

"Do you ever stop talking?" Ulrich asked

"no" Amy replied. She then says "Jeremie if we make it out of here you are going to owe us big time and I'm talking about buying us dinner at a restaurant big time"

* * *

Aelita

* * *

the robot then pointed its left arm at Jeremie and prepared to fire

* * *

Code

* * *

The robot fires a metal arrow at Jeremie

* * *

Lyoko

* * *

the arrow zooms towards Jeremie and stops 13 inches from his face

"What just happened?" Jeremie asked

"I think time is about to reset" Ulrich commented

"thank you Aelita" Odd exclaimed

Amy then said "return to the past now" as the white bubble approached them and then sent them back to 5:55 AM that morning

end life point totals (Aelita 30)

* * *

place: Jeremie's room  
time: just after the return trip

Aelita's window pops up on the screen she then asks "Jeremie are you there?"

"Yes I am" Jeremie replies. He then asks "Are you OK?"

Aelita then said "I'm fine I just wanted to know if you were OK. I could not contact you and then XANA launched an attack, then when no one shoed up I was worried XANA did something to you"

"XANA made a robot and blocked all paths to the scanners and then had his robot go after us" Jeremie explained

"then it was a good thing I was able to deactivate the tower" Aelita replied

"How did you get to the tower all by yourself?" Jeremie asked

"I managed to get past XANA's monsters" Aelita explained

"How about we work on the materialization program so you don't need to do that again" Jeremie replies

"I definitely don't want to do that again" Aelita commented

(((((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))

Milly: now that was a close one. XANA is getting tough. Well anyways that is what top20fan13 called the "ultimate solo mission" for the reason that Aelita had no help at all. Well anyways thanks for reading the story and goodbye until next time.


	29. Chapter 29: the visitor

disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui

review reply

D Wolf Falls- to be honest I just took the robot form that episode, XANA's plan of trapping then in  
"the trap" and combined it with the idea of an Aelita solo mission and that's how it turned out. As for the monsters that's what happens when teamwork is not used. Thanks for reviewing and have a nice day

  
Chapter intro-  
I hope this does not give too much away but this chapter is based off a small detail form chapter 2. Well anyways the guest in this chapter is a little different but not a bad person I just wanted to say that I'm not making fun of anyone I just sometimes use flawed characters. Well anyways here's chapter 29.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
chapter 29 - the visitor  
time: Saturday  
place: Jeremie's room  
Amy's outfit: an orange shirt and a light blue skirt

Jeremie is working on the materialization program when he is interrupted by loud knocking on the door

"Who is it?" Jeremie asked

"It's Amy and Odd, open the door" Amy replies

Jeremie then said "fine. I'm coming"

he then un-locks and opens the door and the he asked "what do you want?"

"You owe us dinner or did you forget what I said" Amy told him

"I'm working on the materialization program can't it wait" Jeremie asks

"We'll give you 15 minutes" Odd replies

"make it 30" Jeremie commented

"20 and not a second more" Amy told him

"Fine come back in 20 minutes" Jeremie told them

"You got yourself a deal Amy replies as she pushes a few buttons on her watch

Odd and Amy both leave Jeremie's room and Amy closes the door after the both leave.

* * *

Place: in fount of the school grounds

A lady who was wearing a large pink coat and a pink dress walked towards the school buildings. She had blue eyes and her long hair was dyed a dark purple. In her right hand she was holding a stuffed fairy doll that had light pink hair and green eyes. It was wearing a fancy pink dress and had a star shaped wand in its right hand. The lady also had an old red purse that had a few patches and a zipper and handle that looked newer then the rest of it.

she then looked at the school and then asked "now what Clair?"

she then looked at her doll and after a while said "good idea let's ask that girl for help"

She then walked up to Sissi and asked "can you please help us?"

"I don't know where the circus is" Sissi replied

"No I'm looking for my friend Amy Carster" She replied. She then asked "have you seen her?"

"I don't know; now get away from me you freak" Sissi replies

she then listened and ran towards the forest crying.

"Finally, she was creeping me out" Sissi stated

"Amy was right you need to be nicer to people" Yumi told Sissi as she walked past her

Yumi then soon saw the girl from earlier was now sitting on a bench looking at a picture

"How are we ever going to find Amy if everyone is going to be mean to us" She asked

"Are you OK?" Yumi asked

"We think that girl needs to learn some manners" She exclaimed

"I overheard you were looking for Amy." Yumi started to say then the lady interrupted her and said "you know Amy Carster"

"Yes I do" she replied she then asked "who are you?"

'I'm her friend Cyndi and this is my little friend Clair" Cyndi said showing Yumi the doll. She then asked "can I ask what your name is?"

"Yumi" she replies

"Are you the Yumi from the Hi Hi puffy AmiYumi show?" Cyndi asked

"no I'm not that Yumi." Yumi replies

Cyndi then said "sorry about that now can you tell me where I can find Amy"

"Room 37 in the B dorm" Yumi tells her

"got it room 37 thanks for your help" Cyndi replied

"No problem" Yumi commented

* * *

5 minutes later  
place: Jeremie's room

the red ! shows up as yet another test fails

"I really thought it would work this time" Jeremie complains

"It's ok Jeremie" Aelita tells him

"it's just that I really would like to be able to materialize you and put an end to XANA's terror" Jeremie explains

"and I know you will just don't give up" Aelita told him

then the door opens after 3 seconds Aelita notices and says "goodbye" and her windows closes

"How many times must I tell you to knock first?" Jeremie asked

"Sorry about that" Cyndi replies

Jeremie then turns around and was after seeing who was there asked "who are you?"

"I'm Cyndi, Amy's friend from Milwaukee" she explained

"If you're here to see Amy you're in the wrong building" Jeremie told her

"I'm sorry. Yumi said it was room 37" Cyndi replied

then Amy and Odd enter the room

"your 20 minutes have ended" Amy commented she then saw her friend Cyndi as was so surprised all she did was stand in place with a surprised look on her face

"Amy statue day is not for another 2 weeks" Odd commented

"Do you know this person?" Jeremie asked

"She's my friend Cyndi. I'm a little surprised to see her here though" Amy replies

"Me and Clair wanted to see you. We really missed you" Cyndi explained

"Who is Clair?" Jeremie asked

"My little fairy friend" Cyndi replied showing Jeremie the doll

"Is that your real hair color?" Odd asked

"No it's not and to be honest I changed my hair color so many times I can't remember what color it originally was but I do know it was not purple" Cyndi explains

"Jeremie is buying us lunch and if you want to you can come" Amy tells her

"I never said that" Jeremie exclaims

"Will it change your mind if I pay?" Cyndi asked

"You do know our group has 5 people in it" Amy commented

"It's OK I don't mind and besides I would like to get a chance to meet your new friends" Cyndi replied

"can you wait outside for a minute?" Amy asked

"OK Amy" Cyndi said as she left the room

after she left Amy said "I'm going to tell you this the same way my mom did. She had a very rough past and she might act a little crazy but don't worry she's very nice as long as you don't take away her special friend. That doll is as important to her as Aelita is to Jeremie and finally don't say bad things about her she is very sensitive" she then asked "do you understand?"

"I understand" Jeremie replied

"I like her purple hair" Odd commented

Amy then said "knowing her it won't stay purple that long"

"Can I come back in now?" Cyndi asked form outside the room

"Sure" Odd replied

Cyndi then re-enters the room and then says "we like your phone"

"what phone?" Jeremie asked

"the one on your computer. It's the coolest" Cyndi replies

"Oh that phone" Jeremie commented

"Clair says you're lucky. We wish we had a phone that cool, you can actually see the person you're talking to" Cyndi commented

"I think that's enough about Jeremie's phone let's talk about lunch plans instead" Amy replied

"I found this great restaurant yesterday if you're interested" Cyndi told them

"We're interested" Amy replied

"Can I ask you a question?" Odd asked

"What would you like to know?" Cyndi asked in response to Odd's question

"Amy told me you taught her how to sing is this true?" Odd asked

"Only partly, Amy's mom also helped in teaching her that skill so I can't take all the credit" Cyndi replied

"Can we go get lunch now I'm hungry" Amy complained

"me too" Odd replied

Cyndi then says "how's this for a plan. I wait for you in my car; it's the pink one in front of the school once you're ready to go meet me there Ok"

"Great plan" Odd replies

"thanks" Cyndi says as she leaves the room

* * *

place: the restaurant  
time: 40 minutes later

"thanks for talking Jeremie into coming he really needs to get out of his room more often" Amy commented

"I heard that" Jeremie commented

"well it is true" odd told him

"Why don't you tell my friends a little about yourself" Amy said trying to change the subject.

Cyndi then said "very well. My name is Cyndi I'm 24 years old, I'm about to start some collage classes. I love to sing and I'm about to start writing a story"

"What is your story going to be about?" Odd asked

"before I explain I need to ask Amy if a can base a character off of her?" Cyndi asked

"No problem. You can even use my name if you want to" Amy replied

"that's wonderful. thank you Amy you are a true friend" Cyndi replied

"So what is the story about?" Odd asked

"A trio of girls who help the fairies stop the forces of evil and keep the world a peaceful place" Cyndi explained

"Sounds good to me" Odd replied

"I can't wait to read it" Amy exclaimed

"So how long are you staying here?" Jeremie asked

"At least one year. I chose a collage here so I can visit Amy more often. Sadly she's pretty much the only friend I have" Cyndi explained

"I could never figure that out you're such a nice person" Amy commented

"I know what you mean for some reason most people avoid me or tease me and we just don't know why" Cyndi replied

"I can tell you why" Ulrich whispered

"now be nice" Yumi whispered in response

"So where are you staying?" Amy asked

"at the collage. I managed to get a room with no roommate. You should see my dorm sometime. It's so cool having a place to call my own" Cyndi replied

"How long have you and Amy been friends?" Odd asked

"about 5 years" Cyndi replied

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked

* * *

later that day  
Place: school grounds

"Your friend is a little crazy" Ulrich comments as he leaves towards his room

"she is not crazy" Amy exclaims

"I agree with you she is a nice person" Odd tells her

"and it's very nice of you to be her friend" Jeremie commented

Amy then says "I'm a nice person It's what I do well anyways I got a story to work on"

"and I got a materialization program to work on" Jeremie replies

"I need to feed Kiwi" Odd exclaims

then they all lave to get there tasks done

((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))

Milly: well that was nice and I think by now you can tell that Amy is a nice person.

Amy: you're a nice person too.

top20fan13: I get the point you're both nice

Amy: thanks for reading my story I really appreciate it

top20fan13: your story?

Milly: goodbye until next time

(for more information see my profile)


	30. Chapter 30: beware of monsters

Disclaimer: don't own Code Lyoko or corrector Yui and never will

Review reply

Lyoko-Luver- no offence taken. I love to babble did you know a few years ago there was a song called "babble on" it was on VH1's countdown. I can't remember who sung it though; well anyways people do say I talk too much. I have no idea why, I don't talk that much but for some reason I was known for talking a lot, most of my teachers said I talked too much also please keep in mind I'm not a storywriter. I'm just a 21 year old who wrote a 6 page chapter one day when I was bored (chapter 01) and I made a story out of it, I don't even consider myself a good storywriter I describe myself as "sub-par at best" my brother is the storywriter not me (mute)

Amy: as top20fan13's alter ego let me give a decent answer. What makes this fic seem to babble is most of the chapters are not linked together they don't follow a flow that's not an easy thing to do especially when your mind wanders as much as top20fan13's does. Let me explain

top20fan13: (un-muted) look at my pretty transfers from Kenosha" (mutes)

Amy: point taken. Well anyways top20fan13 is currently working on making the chapters flow better but we're not promising anything, please remember this is his first attempt at writing a fan fiction and his last writing project before this was a 5 page essay about his trip to Madison to get a bus transfer. Sorry if we bored you and thanks for your feedback. (un-mutes top20fan13)  
top20fan13: wait what does "abrupt" mean?  
Amy: I'll get Jeremie.

Jeremie: it means having sudden transitions from one subject to another; unconnected

top20fan13: that what this fic is little stories that will progress towards the overall goal of stopping XANA; we have no other overall plot line. Sorry if you don't like the story but I don't write to make people happy I just write for fun. If you like it great enjoy the story, if you don't that's OK there are plenty of other fan fictions to read as for me I'll keep writing my story. Have a nice day and thanks for taking the time to review and an even bigger thank you if you read this.

PS: thanks. I was waiting for a review like this for a long time and please note this reply is 87 percent joke 13 percent actual answer. I'm not mad I just thought it would be funny to actually babble in response to what you said.

intro

top20fan13: well anyways those were the replies to the reviews now on with the babble, I mean story

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 30: beware of monsters  
place: Jeremie's room  
time: about 5 PM

"XANA has not launched an attack in 2 weeks now, has he given up?" Amy asked

"Not likely. XANA's probably planning something right now" Jeremie replied

Amy then said "well it doesn't matter what XANA plans because we got the power of teamwork. As a team we are unstoppable"

"You can say that" Jeremie commented

"I just did" Amy replied

then Jeremie's phone rings. Jeremie answers the phone and after a while says "are you serious"

"Could this be a XANA attack?" Amy thought

"Ok I'll be right there" Jeremie said. He then put his phone away

"What did he do this time?" Amy asked

"He got his foot stuck in a bucket" Jeremie replied

"XANA got his foot stuck in a bucket?" Amy asked

"No Odd got his foot stuck in a bucket. I'm going to help Ulrich get the bucket off Odd's foot" Jeremie told her

"I'll watch the room until you get back" Amy replied

"Fine just don't touch the computer" Jeremie told her as he left the room

Amy then said "this should be easy don't touch the... of forget it I want to talk to Aelita"

she then sat down by Jeremie's computer and thought "now how did Jeremie do this"

she pushed some keys and soon Aelita's window popped up on the screen

Aelita says "Hi Jer... Amy"

"Can I talk to you?" Amy asked

"Of course you can talk to me" Aelita replies

Amy then says "It's just that this spelling thin is really getting to me. I just failed my spelling test for a 5th consecutive time. I don't think I'll ever learn how to spell"

"just keep trying Amy. You'll get better at it" Aelita tells her

"but how?" Amy asked

"Did you try studying?" Aelita asked

"no" Amy replied

"well maybe you should. It works for Jeremie" Aelita told her

"Do you think I can pass a spelling test?" Amy asked

"I believe you can do achieve your goal if you just try your best and never give up" Aelita replied

"Thanks for letting me talk to you" Amy told Aelita

Aelita then said "Well I enjoyed talking to you. let me know if you pass your next test"

"OK I will" Amy replied

Aelita's window then goes away and Amy looks at her watch and then says "looks like it's time for work"

She then picks up her purse and walks towards the door as it opens and Jeremie and Ulrich walk in Odd follows behind them with his right foot still stuck in a bucket

"Jeremie you need to get that bucket off Odd's foot before he becomes captain bucket foot" Amy says as she leaves Jeremie's room

"That's not funny" Odd exclaims

"Yes it is now I must get going so I'm not late to work" Amy tells him

"Can you bring me some candy?" Odd asked

"I'll see what I can do" Amy replies as she walks down the hall

"Why do you always ask her to bring candy?" Ulrich asked

"I like candy" Odd replied

"You do realize she's not a candy machine" Jeremie explained

"I know that. If I thought she was a candy machine I would put change in her ear expecting candy" Odd replied

Ulrich and Jeremie then gave Odd a look that clearly said his joke was not funny

Odd then replied "Ok I get it the joke is not funny, now get this bucket off my foot"

about 15 minutes later they finally get the bucket off Odd's foot

"please don't do that again" Ulrich commented

"I did not do in on purpose" Odd replied

then the outlet started making strange noises as the light in the room flickered on and off. Jeremie quickly unplugged his laptop a few seconds before there was a small explosion by the outlet

"Not this lame attack again" Odd commented

"This is what he used to trap us in the cafeteria" Ulrich explained

"but why would XANA want to re-use an attack?" Jeremie asked

"Probably to trap you" Ulrich told him

"Can you still connect to Lyoko?" Odd asked

"It has a battery" Jeremie commented as he connected to Lyoko

Aelita's window popped up and she said " XANA has launched an attack"

"I'll call Amy and see if we can format a plan" Odd commented at the same time Jeremie was explaining to Aelita what XANA was doing

"This is Amy speaking" Amy said after answering her phone

"where are you?" Odd asked

"Why did you call to ask me that?' Amy asked Odd

"because XANA has launched an attack trapping Ulrich, Jeremie and me at the school" Odd explained

"If you must know I'm at my job" Amy replied as she walked towards the back room. She then asked "so how does this attack work?"

"Simple if we touch the walls we get zapped" Odd replied

"So who can go to Lyoko" Amy asked quietly

"just you and Yumi" Odd told her

"Let me think" Amy replied. After 30 seconds she said "I got a plan put Jeremie on the phone"

"what's your plan Amy?" Jeremie asked

"Since you're stuck at the school we need someone else to run the supercomputer so one of us does that while the other fights the monsters" Amy explains

"That might just work" Jeremie replies

then Amy says "I'm not done yet. I'm now by the store computer so just e-mail some information explaining the basis of running the computer. I print them out and then delete the e-mail so no one else can read it. I use your notes to send Yumi to Lyoko and she gets Aelita to the tower. So do you like my plan?

"you run the supercomputer, are you sure that's the better choice?" Jeremie asked her

Any then said "yes and here are my reasons. first Yumi has more experience in Lyoko then me, 2nd she's a better fighter in Lyoko then I am and finally I don't have what it takes to run a solo mission in Lyoko. I'm nervous just thinking about what I'm going to do without the others there to help me. As much as I want to be the one to go to Lyoko I know Yumi is the better choice trust me Jeremie I'm pretty sure about this"

"I'll ask the others" Jeremie replies

he then tells the others Amy's plan

"It looks like we have no choice" Ulrich commented

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Odd said

"I trust Amy. I think she can do this" Aelita told Jeremie

"get ready for that e-mail" Jeremie told her.

Jeremie quickly typed the information and sent it to Amy via e-mail. Amy then quickly printed the information. She then said "I just finished printing it and now I'm deleting the evidence" as she deleted the e-mail. She then said "tell Yumi to meat me at the factory in 900 seconds.

Jeremie then called Yumi and told her "XANA has launched an attack. Amy will meat you at the factory the rest of us are stuck at the school"

"If you're stuck at the school who will run the supercomputer?" Yumi asked

"Amy volunteered" Jeremie replied

"really?" Yumi asked

"She thinks a solo mission would be too much her to handle" Jeremie explained

"She also said you were a better fighter in Lyoko" Odd added

"tell her I'll be there in about 10 minutes" Yumi replied

* * *

Place: factory  
time: 15 minutes later

"ready to be virtualized" Amy asked

"I'm ready" Yumi replies from inside the scanner

"Ok then" Amy says as she reads Jeremie's notes. She then pushes the correct keys one at a time to make sure there are no mistakes.

"transfer Yumi  
scanner Yumi  
virtualization" Amy says as she sends Yumi to Lyoko

In Lyoko- polar region (LPM activated)

Yumi is virtualized into the polar region about 10 feet off the icy ground. After she lands on the icy ground that is the polar region Amy starts talking

she says "Let's tell her what she's won. Yumi you won a free trip to the polar region, the best region in Lyoko. You also get a metal fan to use as a weapon and 100 life points to spend however you want. Just don't spend them all in one place. One more thing Aelita should be coming from your right"

"thanks for coming" Aelita told Yumi

"Sorry but due to technical problems I will be filling in for Jeremie today" Amy commented

"Have you found the tower yet?" Yumi asked (100)

"yes it's to the north and it's waiting for you" Amy replied

* * *

"That's all I can do" Jeremie told the others

"So all we can do is watch on your computer, that's lame" Odd commented

"I know I just hope Amy takes this seriously" Jeremie commented

"don't worry I'm sure she will do a good job" Odd replied

* * *

back in Lyoko  
Life point update (Aelita 100 Yumi 100)

"up ahead you will see 2 blocks that singed up for the I want to get defeated by Yumi deal so don't let them down" Amy explained

"Very funny" Yumi replied

Amy then said "I do the best I can, anyways Aelita just relax and watch Yumi take care of the blocks. This should not take too long"  
the blocks fire there lasers at Yumi but she blocks the shots with her fan. She then throws her fan at one of the blocks and hits the center of the XANA symbol destroying the block, the other block fires at Yumi in response to this and the blast hits her just as she catches her fan (Yumi 90 LP)

"one down one to go. XANA is making this very easy" Amy commented

"almost too easy" Yumi replies (90)

"Maybe XANA's monsters are on strike" Amy said

Yumi then turned her attention back towards the remaining block

Yumi vs. Block

Amy was tracking Yumi's progress and did not notice there was another monster coming. It was a poison wasp.

meanwhile Yumi was blocking the blocks lasers with her fan after a while she jumped to the right and threw her fan at the block and hit her target destroying the block.

"Any more monsters?" Yumi asked

"There was only the two" Amy said as he checked the map

That's when she saw the red circle on the map after finding out what it was she said "look out Aelita, there's a... "

before she could finish her warning the wasp shot its toxic gunk which landed on Aelita.

Amy the looks at Aelita's card and watches as her life points drop in increments of 10 until it stops at 60.

"wasp behind you" Amy finished

Yumi say this and as the wasp aimed another shot Yumi threw her fan at it. The wasp never saw the fan coming and it sliced through the wasp destroying it.

"great job Yumi" Amy told her

"thanks" Yumi replied (90)

"Are you OK?" Amy nervously asked

"I'm fine don't worry about it" Aelita replied

however Amy was nervous she was thinking "where did that monster come from, what was that attack. that did not look good. I sure hope her life points don't start dropping again, what should I do now?"

after a few seconds she thought "I got it. I'll just pretend I'm not nervous because I don't want to make Yumi nervous. I'll just tell them they have plenty of life points left. That should calm them down"

she then said "I have good news you both have plenty of life points left. Yumi you have 90 and Aelita has 60.

* * *

"60 is not plenty. Don't you care about Aelita and how did you not see that wasp" Jeremie yelled at his computer screen

"Jeremie you do realize she can't hear you?" Odd asked

"I know it's just that..." Jeremie started to say

"You don't like to see Aelita lose life points" Ulrich said

"exactly" Jeremie replied

* * *

back in Lyoko  
Life point update (Yumi 90 Aelita 60)

Amy told them "and there's the tower up ahead. She that block blocking the path he's a blockhead. Block is blockhead I am funny"

Amy quickly checked the map and saw two monsters the block and a crab, but for some reason the crab was not moving so Amy thought "If it's not going to move we'll just get to it later"

Yumi vs. block

Yumi targeted the block and threw her fan hoverer at the same time the block fired a shot at Yumi. both of the shots his there target but only the block got destroyed (Yumi 80 LP)

Amy then said "you both did fantastic, now Aelita take care of the tower and Yumi you can take care of the crab"

Aelita ran towards the tower as Yumi asked "what crab?"

"It should be about 45 feet in front of you." Amy told her

"There's a rock there" Yumi commented (80)

"then the crab is probably behind the rock" Amy told her

Yumi quickly pieced the clues together and starting running towards Aelita's location. before she can say anything a red blast comes from behind the giant snow covered rock and hits Aelita knocking her down (Aelita 40 LP)

Yumi quickly runs in between Aelita and the crab to prevent it form doing any more damage

"Aelita only has 40 life points left" Amy comments

"You're just lucky Jeremie is not here" Yumi replies as she blocks the crab's laser with her fan

"let's not talk about it" Amy tells her.

Yumi prepares to throw her fan but gets hit by the crab's laser and gets falls down (Yumi 60 LP)

"You can do it. I know you will beat that crab" Amy tells her

Yumi then gets back up and waits for the crab to fire; she then jumps to avoid the blast and throws her fan at the crab. the fan slices through the XANA symbol destroying the crab.

After checking the map for monsters 3 times Amy says "the path to the tower is now clear you can deactivate the tower now"

"thanks for the help Yumi" Aelita tells her (40)

Amy paged through the notes to get everything set up as Aelita entered the tower and floated up to the top. She then placed her hand on the screen

Aelita  
Code Lyoko

Amy said "return to the past now" as the return trip started

end life point totals (Yumi 60 Aelita 40)

((((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))))))))))

Milly: another chapter complete and top20fan13 was really ranting earlier. He really needs to drink less mountain dew. Well anyways for a quick fact this was actually one top20fan13's first ideas for a XANA attack chapter. It was also written at about the same time as chapter 03. Until next time this has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel".


	31. Chapter 31: the talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui. I do have some nice pictures of busses I took on my trips earlier this mouth

review reply

renayumi04- well I updated and Jeremie's reaction will be in this chapter. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing

D Wolf falls (chapter 29 review) - Thanks Cyndi is one of my favorite characters in the story. I was trying to show she was just a little different and not crazy. I'll make sure to write her in the story again.

(chapter 30 review) - thanks I thought that part was funny too and I'm glad you liked the battle. Well anyways thanks for reviewing.

scarf- first thanks. It really makes me happy to know that people are actually reading this, 2nd you're welcome and finally but that's what gives me my energy. I love the mountain dew.

well anyways thanks for reviewing.

chapter introduction.

Milly: well last time Amy did Jeremie's job not so well, now we find out what Jeremie has to say to Amy about what happened. Here's the chapter

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 31 - the talk  
time: shortly after the return trip  
Place: Amy's room

Amy sat on her bed and started thinking about what happened "that was way harder then I thought it would be. I still can't believe how bad things turned out. I only made two mistakes, just two but those two mistakes cost Aelita 3/5 of her life points. I hope Aelita will still be my friend."

just then her phone rings

"This is Amy speaking" she says as she answers her phone

"I need to speak with you right now" Jeremie told her

"then start speaking. If you wish to see me in person come to my dorm" Amy replied

"Very well then" Jeremie said as he ended the phone call

* * *

7 minutes later

Jeremie knocks on the door

"It's not locked, just come in" Amy tells him

Jeremie walks in and sees Amy is currently writing in her diary

"Do you know why I'm here?" Jeremie asked

"You wanted to borrow my pink pen so your homework would be pretty" Amy replied

"No I want to talk about you doing my job" Jeremie explained

"Oh that, would you like to know what happened?" Amy asked

"I know what happened" Jeremie replied

"just curious. How did you find out?" Amy asked

"I was stuck in my dorm; however I was able to see everything on the computer. I even heard what you said" Jeremie explained

Amy then said "so what do think, I personally think that..."

Jeremie then interrupted her and said "I think you have a problem. Do you even know how to be serious? You were given an important job to do and all you did was make jokes. You're lucky Yumi was able to stop your mistakes from costing Aelita all of her life points. All you had to do was tell them were the monsters were but apparently you could not handle that. Also must I remind you that protecting Aelita is our main goal which you did not only fail to do but you did not even seam to care about her life points"

"Jeremie about that..." Amy started to say

Jeremie then interrupted her again and said "I don't want to hear your excuses. Amy when I voted for you joining it was out of kindness. Your dream may be to have adventures in a virtual land however it seams you don't have what it takes to help in Lyoko"

after he finished he left and slammed the door on the way out.

Amy did not even try to say anything she was too upset to even try to argue with Jeremie. "Jeremie is right. I let everyone down, I'm terrible at fighting the monsters and I just slow the others down. I am no help" she said to herself as she started to cry. After a few minutes of crying she thought " part of the group or not Aelita is still my friend well al least I hope so and I really need to talk to her. I owe her an apologize. Well I can't use Jeremie's room because he's mad at me. I got it I'll go to the factory and talk to Aelita there".

She then left her room and headed towards the factory still crying a little

* * *

8 minutes later  
place: the factory

"Aelita can I please talk to you?" Amy asked

"Of course you can talk to me" Aelita told her

"I'm sorry about what happened during the last XANA attack please don't hate me" Amy told her

"I don't hate you and I forgive you. No one is perfect and it was your first time running the supercomputer" Aelita replied

"Thanks for forgiving me; too bad Jeremie is still mad at me" Amy said

"Jeremie is mad at you, Why?" Aelita asked

"He's mad at me because my mistakes cost you life points. If you ask me I think he really cares about you. That's why he got so mad at me and told me that I did not have what it takes to help" Amy replied

"that's not true" Aelita told her

"Do you really think so?" Amy asked

"yes. you're intelligent and you think up good strategies" Aelita replied

Amy then said "thanks Aelita now there's something I want to say so I'll say it now. the first mistake was an accident after that I was nervous and mad at myself for letting that attack hit you and that led to the 2nd mistake when I miss-read the map, luckily shortly after that the last monster was destroyed because it was getting very hard for me to pretend everything was OK when I was very mad at myself for failing to protect you. I promise that's the truth."

"I believe you" Aelita told her

"So do you think I should stop helping? Since Lyoko is your home the choice is yours. If you believe I'm not talented enough to help just let me know and I'll quit the group, and if you believe that I belong in the group then let me know and I promise I will do my best to help you either way the choice is yours and I will agree to whatever you chouse" Amy explained

Aelita then said "from studying your world I learned that people can learn from their mistakes. Have you learned from your 2 errors?"

"yes" Amy replied

"then in that case I chose that you should stay and continue to help in Lyoko" Aelita replied

"Really you want me to stay" Amy asked

"yes. You have more talent then you think you do" Aelita replied

"thanks I really enjoyed talking to you. You're like a sister to me" Amy told her

"What's a sister?" Aelita asked

"I'm not sure how to explain it" Amy said as she looked at her watch. She then said "sorry but I need to leave now I'll talk to you later"

"goodbye Amy" Aelita replied

"Why was she hiding her true feelings?" Aelita thought

shortly after that Jeremie was trying to contact her

"Hi Jeremie how are you doing today?' Aelita asked him

"I'm still mad at Amy for what she did" Jeremie told her

"I know what happened but why are you mad at her?" Aelita asked

"because she did not take her responsibility seriously and she showed no interest in protecting you" Jeremie replied

"but Jeremie that's not true" Aelita told him

"I saw an herd everything thing on my computer" Jeremie replied

"Yes but you did not know what she was thinking. She was upset about not being able to stop that attack from hitting me after that she was nervous something bad was going to happen" Aelita explained

"and how do you know this?" Jeremie asked

"She told me" Aelita replied

"when?" Jeremie asked

"A few minutes ago, she used the supercomputer to talk to me. She also said I was like a sister to her but I have no idea what that means" Aelita explained

"She really said that?" Jeremie asked

"yes she did. Do you know what it means" Aelita asked

"She really does care about Aelita. Why did she not tell me anything when I was talking to her?" Jeremie thought to himself.

he then asked "I'm just wondering if this is true why did she act like it did not bother her at all?" Jeremie asked

"Amy told me she did not want to make Yumi nervous" Aelita explained

"to answer your question it means she considers you one of her best friends" Jeremie explained

"What exactly did you say to her, she looked mad" Aelita commented

"I kind of yelled at her. I said some mean things" Jeremie explained. He then asked "did she say anything else?"

"She asked me if I felt she belonged in the group and told me the choice was mine" Aelita replied

"what did you choose?" Jeremie asked

"I told her to stay part of the group" Aelita replied

"she really does have potential well anyways how are things in Lyoko?' Jeremie asked

"everything's fine here. no activity" Aelita told him

"Good now lets get to work on that materialization program" Jeremie commented.

((((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))))

Milly: sorry if that was boring but it's important to the story. How will Amy react to what happened in this chapter.

Amy: let's not give them teasers

Milly: you got a point there. goodbye

top20fan13: thanks for reading the story.


	32. Chapter 32: Aelita's protector

disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui and I never will.

review reply:  
renayumi04-did I update soon enough? As for the twists I like being unpredictable it's just part of who I am. Thanks for reviewing

D Wolf Falls- yes Jeremie was very mad at the start of the previous chapter and thanks for the complement. I actually had to stop a few times during the typing of the last chapter because it was making me cry

scarf- thanks for the kind words

chapter intro  
top20fan13: wait we have how many overall reviews now?

Jeremie: 50

top20fan13: that's more then the 10 I was secretly hoping to get (and I mean for the entire story)

Amy: 5 times more to be exact

Milly: a big thank you goes to our biggest fans D Wolf Falls, renayumi04, scarf, and pink faerie of earth. thank you for reading the story. Well that's enough talking let's get to the chapter

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 32 - Aelita's protector  
time: 4 days later  
place: school grounds  
time: after school

"Is Amy still avoiding you?" Odd asked

"yes" Jeremie replied

"What did you say to her anyways?" Odd asked

"I said some things but I was upset" Jeremie replied. he then asked "where do you think she is now?"

"either in her room or at the factory talking to Aelita" Odd replied

"thanks" Jeremie replied as he headed towards his room

* * *

meanwhile at the factory  
Amy's outfit: a green shirt that says Amy power in yellow letters and a long purple skirt

"So do you understand?" Aelita asked

"Yes I do thanks for the help Aelita" Amy replied

"It's nice to know that you're willing to learn all of this" Aelita commented

"Well someone needs to know this because Jeremie might not be able to come one of these times" Amy replied

"So what do you want to do next?" Aelita asked

"How about a tower scan" Amy commented

Aelita then explained the process

"There, tower scan started" Amy said

"Of course it's not going to find an activated tower but if it did..." Aelita started to say

Amy then said "it would stop on that tower and show a red symbol"

"You're correct" Aelita replied

"no that just happened" Amy told her

"then that means that XANA has activated a tower" Aelita commented.

then Jeremie was contacting her.

* * *

(scene change to Jeremie's room)

Aelita's window pops up and she asks "Hi Jeremie how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine" Jeremie replies he then asks "Is Amy there?"

"Yes she is" Aelita replies

"Well can you tell her" Jeremie starts to say.

however Aelita interrupts him and says "also XANA has launched an attack"

"What now?" Jeremie asked

"I don't know I just found out about the activated tower and I'm feeling some slight pulsations" Aelita replied

"tell Amy we will be there in 10 minutes" Jeremie says just before leavening his room

* * *

back at the factory

"The tower is in the mountain region" Amy told Aelita

"Are you nervous?" Aelita asked

Amy then said "not really well anyways I was just wondering is there anyway I can be transferred now?"

"Yes there is just go to the scanner and I'll transfer you" Aelita replied

"Ok Aelita" Amy said as she ran to the elevator and went to the scanner level and entered the middle scanner

Aelita then said "transfer Amy, scanner Amy. virtualization" as she transferred Amy to Lyoko

In Lyoko (mountain region) (LPM activated)

after landing on the ground Amy said "I would prefer the polar region but this will do" (100)

"So which way to the tower" Aelita asked (100)

"I think we should wait for Jeremie I just asked to be transferred now because there are only 3 scanners and 4 of us" Amy explained

"good point. We don't want to run into a trap" Aelita commented

Amy then thought "now's my chance to prove to Jeremie that I care about protecting Aelita. Now all I need is a good plan"

about 4 minutes later the others arrived

Jeremie said "get down to the scanners I'll find the... the tower has been found already"

"and Amy is waiting in Lyoko" Aelita explained

"thanks" Jeremie replied

he then said "Transfer Odd transfer Ulrich transfer Yumi

Scanner odd scanner Ulrich scanner Yumi

Vitalization" as he sent his friends to Lyoko

"Jeremie are there any monsters?" Amy asked

"There are 3 blocks heading your way" Jeremie replied

"I'll protect Aelita everyone else chose your block" Amy told the others (100)

as she said this the blocks began to fire Aelita avoided most of the shots but one of them hits her leg (Aelita 90 LP)

"Aelita only has 90 life points left" Jeremie exclaimed

Amy then thought "that's 10 damage Jeremie calm down, wait that's it the perfect plan. I'll use that plan to protect Aelita and that will surely prove that I care about her Aelita is my friend and I'll prove to Jeremie that I can protect her"

she then saw the bocks prepare to fire again and without even stopping to think Amy ran in front of Aelita and all 3 shots hit Amy (Amy 70 LP) the force of the shots knocked her down.

"Amy you just lost 30 life points" Jeremie exclaimed

"Would you rather have Aelita lose them?" Amy asked (70)

Jeremie did not say anything.

meanwhile Odd was running towards the blocks jumping to avoid the lasers he then fired a laser arrow but missed. the block fired at Odd and hit this time (Odd 90 LP)

At the same time Ulrich ran up to one of the other blocks and used his triangulate strategy. The block was confused by the Ulrichs running around it but still quickly fired at one of them. It chose wrong and the real Ulrich sliced the block in half with his sword. The other two blocks then both fired at an Ulrich, neither of then could react fast enough and both shots hit causing the remaining clone to vanish (Ulrich 90 LP) Then Yumi threw her fan at one of the blocks while Odd fired a laser arrow at the other both of the shots hit there target and the blocks exploded into pixels and vanished from Lyoko

Amy then said "good job everyone. Yumi you still have 100 life points. Aelita, Odd and Ulrich you have 90 and I have 70 and Jeremie I promise you Aelita won't lose any more life points"

"Amy leave the life point tracking to me" Jeremie told her

"If you insist" Amy replied (70)

"Well anyways the tower is north west of your location" Jeremie told them

"Let's go" Odd exclaimed (90)

Odd ran ahead with the others following close behind him

After a while Amy told him "maybe you should slow down. With those rocks up ahead there might be hidden monsters"

"don't worry about me I can take care of myself" Odd said as he continued to run down the path.

"Odd watch out there are 3 crabs hiding up ahead" Jeremie warned

then the crabs came out of hiding and started firing a barrage of lasers at Odd. He tried his bust to avoid the lasers but was hit 4 times in the process (Odd 50 LP) before the others got the crabs attention and they stopped firing and headed towards the others.

"Odd you only have 50 life points left" Jeremie told him

Amy then told him "I told you not to run ahead" (70)

"I'm OK Amy you can go back to protecting Aelita now" Odd replied (50)

"Aelita I forgot about her" Amy thought to herself as she looked for Aelita's location. She soon found Aelita trying to back away from a crab but was soon trapped. She was at the edge of the platform and there was nothing but void behind her and to her right. Amy saw the crab was getting ready to fire and without even stopping to think she ran towards the monster keeping her eye on it waiting for it to fire completely forgetting about the void.

"What is she thinking?" Jeremie thought to himself as he watched the map

"I must not let Aelita get hit" Amy thought to herself as she ran closer

the crab charged its shot and prepared to fire. Amy watched the crab carefully and when it fired she jumped in an attempt to block the crabs shot however she did not notice how close she was to the void and it looked like she was going to fall in.

The crabs laser hit Amy and the force of the blast changed the angle she was falling at and she just managed to land on the solid ground of the mountain region just a few inches from the edge (Amy 50 LP)

Odd reacted by firing a laser arrow at the crab. The arrow hit its target destroying the crab

"That was too close" Amy commented as she got up off the ground. She then said "Aelita almost got hit by that crab"

"Do you ever think about what you're doing?" Ulrich asked (90)

before Amy could answer one of the crabs fired at Ulrich hitting him in the back with its laser (Ulrich 70 LP) Ulrich then got back up after dodging the crabs laser he jumped on top of it and attacked its weak spot with his sword

meanwhile Yumi threw her fan at the last crab but missed the XANA symbol and only damaged it. The crab retaliated by firing at Yumi, she was not fast enough and the shot hits her shoulder (Yumi 80 LP)

Ulrich then ran up behind the crab jumped on top of it and stabbed the XANA symbol with his sword. He then jumped off just before the monster exploded and vanished.

"Amy just what were you thinking?" Jeremie asked

"I made a promise to you and I will keep it Aelita's still has 90 life points so I think I'm doing pretty well" Amy replied (50)

"You almost fell in the void" Jeremie exclaimed

"I did? I'm sorry, I did not notice" Amy replied (50)

"Just remember if you fall in the void you will be stuck there. The return trip won't bring you out" Jeremie warned her

"I'm sorry Jeremie now how about a life point update" Amy replied

"fine. Amy and Odd have 50 life points Ulrich has 70 Yumi has 80 and Aelita has 90" Jeremie told them

"Looks like I'm a great Aelita protector after all" Amy replied (50)

"Let's just get to the tower" Yumi tells her (80)

Soon they are near the tower but they find it heavily guarded.

"there are 5 rosters and 3 poison wasps guarding the tower be careful" Jeremie tells them

"We need a plan" Amy told the others (50)

"I can run out there and take some of them down" Odd replied (50)

"Odd that's crazy you only have 7 arrows left and there are 8 monsters guarding the tower and you only have 50 life points left" Jeremie told him

"50 is plenty" Odd commented as he ran towards the monsters

The roachters started to fire at him and the wasps flew closer. Odd performed many well-timed jumps to avoid the lasers then mid- jump he fired 3 arrows at one of the wasps. It flew out of the path of one of the arrows but into the path of another one and was destroyed. then one of the other wasps fired its toxic gunk at Odd but it missed and the gunk landed on a roachter instead. 2 seconds later the roachter was destroyed. After landing Odd quickly fired 3 arrows at some of the roachters two of the shots canceled out with the roachters lasers and the other arrow hit one of the roachters destroying it. Odd then turned around just in time to see two roachters fire charged shots at him and he was unable to evade the lasers as they both hit him (Odd 10 LP)

Odd then quickly ran back towards the others

"Odd you only have 10 life points left and you're down to your last arrow" Jeremie told him

"This can't be good" Odd commented (10)

"So Jeremie how many monsters are left?" Amy asked (50)

"3 roachters and 2 wasps and Amy one of the roachters is after Aelita" Jeremie told her

Amy then sees the roachter charging its shot so she quickly runs in between Aelita and the monster and blocks the laser with her leg (Amy 30 LP) She then points her wand at the monster and fires a shot. An orange star shaped blast comes out of the wand at hits the roachter destroying it.

Amy then said "that's what you get for trying to hurt Aelita you bad monster" (30)

"Amy you only have 30 life points left" Jeremie tells her

"thanks Jeremie but I already know that" Amy replies (30)

Ulrich and Yumi are facing down the last two roachters while the wasps are heading towards Amy and Aelita

Yumi throws her fan at the roachter and just misses however on the way back the fan slices through the roachter destroying it meanwhile Ulrich is running towards the other roachter. It fires at Ulrich's feet but he jumps over the blast and slices the roachter with his sword destroying it.

the wasps were getting closer to Amy and Aelita so Amy fired a shot at them but the wasps flew out of the way and the shot missed

"Can I get some help here?" Amy asked nervously (30)

"no problem." Odd replied. he then said "laser arrow" as he fired his last arrow at one of the wasps but it flew out of the way and then fired its poison at Odd and the toxic gunk landed on Odd's legs draining the last of his life points. he was then devitalized and sent back to the factory.

The wasps then turned there attention back towards Aelita

"Don't even think about attacking Aelita you have to go through me first" Amy told the wasps (30)

Amy vs. poison wasp

"I'll even the odds for you" Yumi said as she threw her fan at one of the wasps it failed to react in time and the wasp was destroyed

"thanks Yumi" Amy said as prepared to attack the final wasp. Amy pointed her wand at the monster and fired but missed again. She then saw it prepare to fire but noticed it was targeting Aelita instead of her. Amy quickly reacted and pushed Aelita out of the way not wanting the poison to hit her however she was not able to move out of the way and the poison landed on her back and drained the last of her life points (Amy 0 LP) Amy was then devitalized and sent back to the factory.

Ulrich then said "triplicate" and all 3 Ulrichs charged towards the wasp. The wasp only hesitated a second and then fired at one of the Ulrich but chose wrong and the clone vanished. It then quickly fired again but was wrong for the 2nd time. Ulrich then jumped and slashed though the monster with his sword before it could fire again.

"Good work everyone" Jeremie told them

"Thanks for the complement" Amy said as she got off the elevator

Aelita then entered the tower and then floated up to the top and put her hand on the screen.

Aelita

Code Lyoko

Jeremie then said "return to the past now"

"whatever you say boss" Amy replied

(end life point totals Aelita 90 Yumi 80 Ulrich 70 Amy 0 Odd 0)

((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))

Milly: that concludes another chapter. Well anyways there's a hidden lesson in this chapter. 1000 points to you if you found it. Well anyways thanks for reading the story and have a nice day. goodbye until next time.


	33. Chapter 33: a friendly chat

Disclaimer: I do no own the Code Lyoko or the Corrector Yui so you can't sue me.

for those of you who wondered what the lesson was it was simply "be yourself" Amy spent the whole time trying to prove something to Jeremie instead of just doing what she normally does and not only did it cost her all of her life points she almost fell in the void.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 33- a friendly chat  
Place: Jeremie's room  
Time: 1 day after the return trip.

Amy entered the room. She was wearing a purple plaid shirt and a long purple skirt.

"Did you want to see me?" Amy asked.

"Yes I need to talk to you" Jeremie replied.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Amy asked nervously.

"No. I want to talk about your performance in Lyoko," Jeremie replied.

"Oh that. I did do a pretty good job of protecting Aelita," Amy commented.

"You did protect Aelita pretty well but why were you being so reckless?" Jeremie asked.

"Because of my plan," Amy told him.

"And what was exactly was your plan?" Jeremie asked.

"Well I thought the only way you would stop being mad at me is if I protected Aelita's life points perfectly so I came up with the plan to trick myself into thinking she only had 10 life points left and well I guess it worked a little too well," Amy explained.

"Amy I must insist that you never use that plan again," Jeremie stated.

"Is it really that bad?" Amy asked.

"Yes, for some reason you usually stop thinking things through when you get nervous and your plan tries to feed off that in a good way but there is no good side to not thinking," Jeremie explained.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Let me ask you this why did you not use the shield power your wand has?" Jeremie asked.

"The shield bubble. I completely forgot about that," Amy replied.

"Exactly so promise me that you won't use that plan again," Jeremie told her.

"Very well, I Amy Carster promise to never use plan ten again," Amy stated.

"I can't believe you actually though of that," Jeremie told her.

"Just wondering are you sill mad at me?" Amy asked.

"Not relay I was just upset. Sorry about yelling at you," Jeremie replied.

"I forgive you Jeremie" Amy replied. She then asked "Now can we talk to Aelita?"

"I don't see why not," Jeremie said as he used his computer to contact Aelita.

"Hi Jeremie and Amy. How are you today?" Aelita asked them.

"I had a spelling test today," Amy commented.

"Did you pass?" Aelita asked.

"Yes I got a 70. I'm so proud of myself," Amy replied.

"You're proud of a 70?" Jeremie asked.

"For me that's good," Amy replied.

"I told you that you cold pass if you tried," Aelita stated.

"So how are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine," Aelita replied.

Then Amy said "glad to hear it I'm doing great. Just wondering what region are you in."

"I'm in the mountain region," Aelita replied.

"How about we work on the materialization program now?" Jeremie asked Aelita.

"Do you want me to help or leave?" Amy asked.

"You can help," Aelita replied

* * *

90 minutes later

The test for the materialization program had just concluded and the red ! showed up yet again.

"I don't think that's good," Amy commented.

"It means the test failed," Jeremie stated.

"Well you can always try again," Amy replied.

"Amy is right you should not give up. You will get it one of these days," Aelita stated.

"I like your positive attitude Aelita. I'm very proud to be your friend," Amy commented.

"Thanks," Aelita replied.

"What do you think XANA is up to?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea," Aelita replied.

"It's almost scary when you think about all the things that XANA could do." Amy stated.

"I know what you mean," Aelita replied.

"Once I get the materialization program working we're going to get rid of XANA for good," Jeremie explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Amy commented.

"Yes but it won't be easy" Jeremie replied.

Then Amy said "Well I will continue to help your cause, it might be a little scary but I'm helping my friends save the world from evil and that gives me something to be proud of. As long as we have each other and our talent we will never lose. XANA is going down."

"Well I guess Odd was right," Jeremie commented.

"About what?" Amy asked.

"You really are a nice person, a little strange but still a very nice person to be around," Jeremie explained.

"Thanks, now how do I get Ulrich to see that?" Amy asked.

"Just give it time," Jeremie replied.

Then Amy says "Ok I will, well I probably should get to my room now. Goodbye Jeremie and Aelita."

"Goodbye Amy," Aelita replied.

* * *

Principal's office

"This better be important," Sissi exclaimed as she walked in the room.

"I need you to deliver this letter to Amy," Mr. Delmas stated.

"Why me," Sissi complained.

"Her room is right across the hall from yours," Mr. Delmas explained.

"Fine I'll do it," Sissi replies as she grabs the letter.

She then left the principals office and walked toads her room.

"I'm tired of always being his errand girl and why does Amy get so many letters," Sissi thought.

She then ripped the letter in half and dropped both halves into a trash can as she passed it.

"Much better," Sissi thought to herself as she walked to her room.

(End chapter)

Milly: it's nice to see that Jeremie is no longer mad at Amy

Amy: I know what you mean

Milly: well since not much happens in this chapter top20fan13 will try his best to have the next chapter up in 48 hours or less from the posted time of the chapter. The posted time is in top20fan13's profile along with other information well anyways until next time this has bean Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel"


	34. Chapter 34: the school dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui

review reply:

renayumi04 - not the puppy eyes. well anyways thanks for reviewing and have a nice day.

D Wolf Falls- yes indeed more of my favorite number well anyways as for the letter the content will remain a secret until chapter 36, and your welcome I really enjoyed reading your story and it makes me happy to know that my reviews encouraged you. well anyways thanks for all of your wonderful reviews

Chapter intro:  
Milly: several stories have a school dance chapter so top20fan13 decided to try one here is how it turned out.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 34- the school dance  
Milly and Temiya's news broadcast

"and finally just a reminder there is a school dance tomorrow that will take place in the Gym from 7-9:30 PM. All students are welcome to come and there are still plenty of tickets left" Milly said

then Temiya said "that concludes today's news thank you for watching and have a nice day"

* * *

Mrs. Hertz Class  
Amy's outfit: Light green shirt and a lavender skirt

"Another great broadcast" Amy commented

"Are you going to the dance Amy?" Odd asked

"probably not" Amy replied

"Why not?" Odd asked

"I can't dance" Amy commented

"That's OK you don't need to know how to dance" Odd told her

"How do I say this nicely?" Amy thought to herself

"Well would you like to go to the dance?" Odd asked

then Amy said "I'll make you a deal you pay for my ticket and I'll go. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do. I'll see you there" Odd replied

"looks like that plan did not work" Amy thought to herself

* * *

place: Cafeteria  
time: Lunchtime

"So Ulrich are you going to the dance?" Yumi asked

"yes I am. How about you?" Ulrich asked

"Why don't the 2 of you go the dance together, Odd and me are going. That means the 4 of us can go as one big happy group of friends" Amy commented. She then asked "so Jeremie who are you going with?"

"I did not ask anyone yet" Jeremie replied

"How about Milly? She's a nice girl. Take a little break from your work and take Milly to the dance" Amy told Jeremie

after thinking for a few seconds Jeremie said "OK"

"Great I'll tell Milly that is after I eat my lunch" Amy replied

"So what time should we meet at?'" Amy asked

"how about 6:55?" Odd asked

"works for me" Ulrich commented

"Great now that that's settled Odd do you know what kind of food there are going to have?" Amy asked

"many kinds, it's going to be great and the best part is with a ticket you can eat all the food you want" Odd explained

"I like the sound of that" Amy exclaimed

"I knew you would" Odd replied

* * *

time: Friday 7:15  
place: the Gym  
event: school dance

"Thanks for taking me to the dance Jeremie" Milly said

"You're welcome" Jeremie said as they danced

meanwhile by the snack table

"It looks like Jeremie is having fun. He can thank me later" Amy commented

"Are you having fun?" Odd asked

"Yes this food is great, So many snacks" Amy commented

"are the two of you going to dance?" Ulrich asked

"We would however we busy eating and talking" Amy replied

"Do you want to dance?" Yumi asked Ulrich

"definitely" Ulrich replied

"they belong together" Odd commented

"Indeed just like this chicken wing belongs to me and these chips" Amy said as she grabbed some more food from the table

"this is a dance not an all you can eat buffet" Jim told them

"and your point is" Amy commented

"yeah there's no rule against eating the food, that's why it's here" Odd told him

"Well try to do something besides eat they call it a dance for a reason" Jim commented

"If I'm blocking the food you want I can move" Amy replies

"that's not the reason" Jim replies as he grabs 13 chicken wings

Amy then says "right, well enjoy the food I know I am"

* * *

10 minutes later

"So are you having a good time?" Amy asked Milly

"yes. Thanks for finding me someone to go to the dace with" Milly replied

"No problem Just keep up the good work on your news broadcast" Amy replied

"OK I will" Milly told her

then Amy said "and one more thing if you need any help just let me know. If I can help I will" Amy told Milly

"You're a nice person unlike some of the other big kids" Milly replied

"thanks" Amy responded

then Sissi who happened to be in the area said "so you're the one who helped the baby find a date" She then asked "how much did you bribe him?"

Amy responded to this comment by handing Odd her soda.  
She then walked up to Sissi and said "Sissi I have multiple things to say to you. One Milly is not a baby. She's 11 years old no where near being a baby. She's a nice person who deserves respect. Two I did not bribe Jeremie I just suggested it and he agreed. No bribe necessary. Three just because you're older then someone it does not mean you can boss them around and call them names. How would you like it if my older brother Steve did the same thing to you? Four to answer the question you asked me earlier about your lack of friends the reason is you need to be a friend to make a friend, five well I don't have a five but I hope you learned something"

Amy then notices that almost everyone there is looking at her. She then nervously says "OK now I'm nervous. um back to dancing; just pretend I'm not here"

everyone went back to what they were previously doing

"that was a little creepy" Amy commented

"Well that was very nice of you" Milly commented

"whatever I'm not staying by the losers any longer" Sissi commented as she walked away

"Odd do you know why she said those mean things to Milly?" Amy asked

"She can be a pest every now and then" Odd told her

Amy then said "that's kind of sad I don't see how someone can be so rude to a nice girl like Milly. It's just wrong I tell you, wrong"

"Well I say you're a very nice person and I'm glad to be your friend" Odd replied

"thanks that was a very nice thing to say. I feel so happy right now. I think I earned some more chips" Amy commented before grabbing a handful of chips

* * *

later

"thanks for talking me into coming. I had a great time and the food was great" Amy commented

"I had a great time too" Odd replied

"Well I'm going to go to my room now see you later" Amy said as she ran towards her dorm

"goodnight Amy" Odd replied as he started walking towards his room.

(((((((end chapter))))))))))

top20fan13: I hope you enjoyed the chapter; well anyways I have a pretty interesting XANA attack chapter coming up in the next chapter.

Amy: no spoilers top20fan13

top20fan13: I know it's just so hard not to tell them sometimes

Milly: well don't.

top20fan13: not even a hint

Milly: no

Amy: see you next chapter


	35. Chapter 35: XANA's new plan

Disclaimer- I don't own code Lyoko or corrector Yui

review reply-

renayumi- thanks for reading the story and reviewing.

scarf- those are some wise words. Thanks for the complement.

D Wolf Falls- thanks. I promise that scene with Sissi has a point to it, and to explain the Milly / Jeremie thing it's kind of based off of part of the first episode but instead of Milly asking Ulrich I had Amy suggest that Jeremie go to the dance with her.

Sage-Doomhunter- Thanks for the complement and I'll make sure to write some Odd/Amy chapters. They seem to get along very well. Thanks for reviewing

intro  
Milly: welcome back to "A Code Lyoko Novel". Let's just get to the chapter because XANA has a surprise for them.

Amy: to the chapter...

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 35 - XANA's new plan  
time: the next day (Saturday) just after breakfast  
place: Jeremie's room.

Jeremie walked in his room and connected to Lyoko. soon Aelita's window popped up and she said "hi Jeremie how are you doing?"

"I have reason to believe that XANA is up to something. Electronics on campus have been acting strange this morning" Jeremie explained

"Well not much is happening in the forest" Aelita replied

"Well just in case I'm going to run a tower scan" Jeremie said as he started the tower scan. It soon found an activated tower

"Just as I expected. There's an activated tower. It's in the mountain region" Jeremie commented

"I'll go there right now" Aelita said as she headed towards the tower used to transfer to the mountain region but she soon saw there were 3 crabs guarding the tower

"How strange" Aelita commented

"What's strange?" Jeremie asked

"There are 3 crabs guarding the tower used to transfer to the mountain region" Aelita told him

"really that is strange. Well anyways don't let them see you. We will be there shortly" Jeremie told Aelita

* * *

12 minutes later

"Transfer Odd transfer Ulrich transfer Yumi  
scanner Odd scanner Ulrich scanner Yumi" Jeremie says as he sends the 3 of them to Lyoko. After that he transfers Amy.

In Lyoko - forest region (LPM activated)

Amy lands on the ground an after looking around asks "why are there monsters guarding a deactivated tower?"

"It's the tower that is used to transfer to the mountain region; the activated tower is there. Why the crabs are guarding it is a mystery to me" Jeremie explains

"What is XANA up to this time?" Ulrich asked

"I don't know but I don't think it's good" Yumi replies

"Yumi look out" Amy warned but the warning did not come fast enough and Yumi was struck by charged shots from two of the crabs (Yumi 60 LP) The other crab was heading towards Aelita.

"hey crab I'm over here" Amy exclaimed as she ran towards the crab. The crab turned towards Amy and started charging a shot. Amy then stopped running and used the wands shield power to put a shield bubble around herself so when the crab fired the shot deflected off the shield and hit the ground. Amy then pushed the button to make the shield go away she then ran towards the crab some more and then jumped and aimed for the XANA symbol on the crab. An orange star shaped beam came out of the wand and hit its target destroying the crab. Amy then did a little victory dance.

meanwhile Yumi and Ulrich were battling the other 2 crabs. Yumi throws her fan at the crab but misses the XANA symbol and the crab responds by firing a shot that hits Yumi's leg (Yumi 40 LP) Odd then snuck up behind the crab and jumped on top of it and fired a laser arrow into the XANA symbol he then jumped off the crab just before it exploded into pixels and vanished. while that was happening Ulrich jumped to avoid the crab's laser, he then jumped on top of the crab and attacked it with his sword, he then jumped off the crab just before it exploded into pixels and vanished.

"Yumi you only have 40 life points left" Jeremie exclaimed

"Give her a break Jeremie nobody's perfect" Amy told him (100)

"That's weird why would XANA put monsters here" Ulrich asked

Amy then said "I know, to keep Aelita out of the region with the activated tower. She can't deactivate something she's nowhere near"

"it makes sense to me" Odd commented

"How do we get to the mountain region?" Amy asked

"through the tower" Aelita told her (100)

Amy then said "we get to enter the tower, cool" (100)

they all enter the tower

"So this is the inside of a tower" Amy states. She then asks "now what?"

"We simply jump down there and it will send us to the mountain region" Aelita informs Amy

"Sounds like fun to me" Amy commented

they then jumped down and were soon being sent to the mountain region. About halfway there were a few bright red flashes. 2 seconds later it stopped and they were in a tower in the mountain region

meanwhile 5 windows popped up one the supercomputer screen. All 5 said the same thing "Data error" followed by a very technical description

"We have a problem" Jeremie told them

"What's the problem Jeremie?" Amy asked (100)

"I don't know yet." Jeremie replied

"Well I'm sure you will figure it out" Yumi commented (40)

"Well I don't know about you but staying here is boring" Aelita said as she walked out of the tower

"What are you doing?" Amy asked as she ran after Aelita

"No monsters, how disappointing" Aelita commented (100)

"What are you thinking? You can't fight monsters on your own" Amy explained

"Yes I can. With my trusty wand I will send them to the trash bin" Aelita commented before turning to look at the person talking to her, when she saw it was Amy she asked "Jeremie why am I looking at myself?"

"I got bad news" Jeremie tells the others

"Can you come out here?" Aelita asked the others

"coming Aelita" Ulrich said. soon the others were out of the tower as well

"Well what happened Einstein?" Ulrich asked

Jeremie then started to explain what happened using technical terms and big words

"wait try saying it so we can understand" Ulrich told him

"XANA has somehow switched you. You're not who you think you are take a look at yourself" Jeremie told them

Aelita then said "I got an idea why don't we say who we are so Jeremie knows who ended up where?"

"Great idea Aelita" Jeremie explained

"Nice try but the name is Amy" Aelita replied (100)

"I'm Odd" Ulrich said (100)

"Jeremie I'm Aelita" Yumi told him (40)

Chapter note: from this point on the name in ( ) is who they really are (just to be helpful).

"Then you must be Ulrich" Aelita(Amy) said to Odd.

"No I'm Yumi" Odd(Yumi) replied

"I'm Ulrich and for the record I'm not comfortable in this skirt" Amy(Ulrich) commented

"Good luck using my wand" Aelita(Amy) told him

"after firing a few shots at a rock Amy(Ulrich) said "this weapon is actually pretty easy to use"

"Now what do we do Jeremie?" Yumi(Aelita) asked (40)

"Well at least there are not any monsters" Odd(Yumi) commented

just as she said that 4 blocks came from various path

"looks like your going to half to battle" Jeremie told them

"I can't I have no weapon" Aelita(Amy) exclaimed

"not you Aelita. Let the others protect you" Jeremie said

"Yes Jeremie" Yumi(Aelita) replied

"This is not going to be easy" Jeremie commented

at that time Odd(Yumi) has a vision of Yumi (Aelita) being devitalized.

while that was happening Amy(Ulrich) used the handle of the wand to deflect a shot and then pointed it at the monster. An orange star shaped beam came out of it and hit the block destroying it. Amy(Ulrich) then saw two other blocks were about to fire so she pointed the wand up and used the shield power to avoid being hit.

"How did he do that?" Aelita(Amy) thought to herself

"Jeremie I just had a vision" Odd(Yumi) exclaimed

"well that is Odd's special power, what did you see?" Jeremie asked

"I saw me, I mean Yumi being devitalized" Odd(Yumi) exclaimed

"don't let it happen. I don't know what will happen if you get devitalized so try not to run out of life points" Jeremie tells them

At that time another one of the blocks was after Yumi(Aelita) who soon realized she now had a weapon.

"I'm not going to let you devitalize me" she said as she threw her fan at the block. The shot was on target and the block was destroyed

"great job Aelita" Jeremie commented

Odd(Yumi) was trying to avoid the blocks fire but the block's shot hits him in the leg (Odd(Yumi) 90 LP).

Odd(Yumi) then fired a pair of laser arrows at the block. They both hit there target and the block was destroyed

"Odd, I mean Yumi you just lost 10 life points" Jeremie stated

meanwhile a mega tank was rolling down one of the paths heading towards the location of our heroes

"A little help here, I still have no weapon" Aelita(Amy) exclaimed as she ran from a block

Ulrich(Odd) then said "I'll take care of it" he then said "laser arrow" as he pointed at the block. Nothing happened

"Odd you don't have laser arrows now. You have a sword" Jeremie informed him

"sorry I forgot" Ulrich(Odd) replied

Aelita(Amy) then stopped running and said "it's Ok no one is perfect" she then turns around to see the block fire but then a red bubble appeared around her. The blocks shot hit the bubble and deflected back at hit the block destroying it. Then the bubble disappeared.

"thanks for the help" Aelita(Amy) commented. she then thought "how is he that talented with my weapon"

Jeremie then noticed the mega tank on the map and quickly exclaimed "Aelita there's a mega tank behind you"

Yumi(Aelita) quickly turns around just in time to see the tank fire. No one is able to react fast enough and the tanks blast hits Yumi(Aelita) taking the last of her life points. she is devitalized a few seconds later.

"No Aelita" Jeremie exclaimed. He then said "why did I not see that sooner?"

"Jeremie I know you're probably upset right now but you should check the scanner before you jump to conclusions" Aelita(Amy) told Jeremie

"you're right." Jeremie said as he took his head set off and ran towards the elevator

"Ulrich let's see you beat that monster" Aelita(Amy) told him.

* * *

Jeremie is very nervous as the elevator approaches the scanner lever

"I hope Amy is right" Jeremie thinks to himself.

the door slowly opens and Jeremie soon sees Yumi standing by one of the scanners looking a little confused

"Where am I?" she asked Jeremie

"You're in the scanner room." Jeremie stats to say

"really I'm in your world, you finally materialized me" Yumi(Aelita) exclaims

"Aelita I did not materialize you" Jeremie replied

"Then how did I get here?" Yumi(Aelita) asked

"You ran out of life points and the computer recognized you as Yumi so you were sent back to the factory" Jeremie explained

"So what should I do now?' she asked

"You can help me make sure the others get to the tower safely" Jeremie told her

"Jeremie I just realized something if the computer thinks I'm Yumi that means if Amy runs out of life points.." Yumi(Aelita) starts to say

"..then we better warn them" Jeremie said as they ran back on the elevator

* * *

back in Lyoko  
life point update ((Aelita(Amy)100, Ulrich(Odd)100, Odd(Yumi) 90, Amy(Ulrich) 100))

Amy(Ulrich) fires a shot at the tank but it closes and nothing happens. It then opens again and soon fires a shot at Amy(Ulrich) who then uses the shield power to stop the blast from hitting her. The shield breaks shortly after absorbing the attack.

then Ulrich(Odd) said "hey Ulrich let me take care of this, I want to try something," he then said "Triplicate"

2 clones then appeared on both sides of him. He then said "cool". He then told them to attack and all 3 ran towards the mega tank. The tank reacted by firing a shot at one of the Ulrichs but it chose wrong and the real Ulrich(Odd) said "take that" as he stabbed the tanks weak spot with his sword. The tank exploded and vanished from Lyoko.

Amy then said "great job Odd, now does anyone know which way the tower is, it's hard to think when it feels like the ground is jumping"

"those are pulsations. You can follow them to the tower" Yumi(Aelita) told her

"which is to the north" Jeremie added

"Ulrich why don't you lead since you're so perfect" Aelita(Amy) commented (100)

"Amy let's not start that again" Jeremie told her

"sorry Jeremie" Aelita(Amy) replies

"Who will deactivate the tower?" Odd(Yumi) asked

"well since the computer recognized Aelita as Yumi it will recognize Amy as Aelita, so Amy will need to deactivate the tower also she can't run out of life points" Jeremie explained

"Jeremie will re return back to normal when the tower is deactivated?" Aelita(Amy) asked

"I don't know but I'm working with Aelita to find out the answer" Jeremie replied

they then head towards the tower but there are plenty of monsters guarding it.

"Let's see we got 2 wasps, 3 blocks and a pair of crabs XANA is serious today" Aelita(Amy) commented

Amy(Ulrich) said "I'll take care of the blocks" as she ran towards the blocks. she then fired a shot at one of the blocks that hit its target destroying the block. The other 2 blocks then fired at Amy(Ulrich) but some well-timed jumps caused there shots to miss. She then jumped on top of one of the blocks and quickly fired at the other block, the shot hit its target and the block was destroyed. Amy(Ulrich) then pointed the wand at the block she was on and then jumped off. The block exploded into pixels and vanished. Amy(Ulrich) then say 2 crabs were about to fire at her so she pointed the wand up to use the shield feature but nothing happened and both shots hit Amy(Ulrich 60 LP)

"You can't use that for 3 minutes after it breaks" Aelita(Amy) explained. she then said "and you have 60 life points left"

"We will get the wasps" Ulrich(Odd) said as he and the remaining clone ran towards the wasps. The wasps fire and one of the shots hits the clone and it disappears the other shot misses. Ulrich(Odd) then jumps in the air and slashes through one of the wasps destroying it.

meanwhile the crabs are now chasing Aelita(Amy)

"leave me alone go pick on someone who has a weapon you meanie" Aelita(Amy) said as she ran from the crabs

"hey crabs over here" Odd(Yumi) said as he fired an arrow at the back of the crabs to get there attention. While the crabs were turning around Odd(Yumi) jumped and fired a arrow at both crabs however only one of the arrows hit the XANA symbol and that crab explodes into pixels and vanishes, the other crab fires a charged shot at Odd(Yumi). (Odd(Yumi)70 LP)

"Yumi you just lost another 20 life points" Jeremie exclaimed

Ulrich(Odd) then said "I got the other crab" as he jumped in the air and threw his sword at the monster, The weapon hit the XANA symbol on the crab and after it vanished from Lyoko Ulrich(Odd) ran to pick up his weapon, but just before he can he gets hit by the wasp's laser blast (Ulrich(Odd) 90 LP)

"You can enter the tower now" Jeremie told Aelita(Amy)

"OK Jeremie" she replied as she ran towards the tower.

meanwhile Odd(Yumi) was lining up a shot and soon fired a laser arrow that managed to hit the wasp destroying the last monster

Aelita(Amy) then entered the tower, once inside she asked "now what?"

"I can tell her what to do" Yumi(Aelita) told Jeremie

Jeremie then handed her the headset and she asked "Amy are you listening?"

"yes" Aelita(Amy) replied

then Yumi(Aelita) said "Ok just walk to the center ring of the tower. You will then float up to the top of the tower once you are there place your right hand on the screen. It will then recognize you as Aelita, after that just enter Code Lyoko to start the return trip. Do you understand"

"yes I do. thank you" Aelita(Amy) replied

Yumi(Aelita) then took the headset off and asked "so Jeremie will we return to normal when she deactivates the tower?"

"I don't know" Jeremie replied

"Well I enjoyed coming to your world. It was a great experience, however this is not exactly the way I wanted it to happen" Yumi(Aelita) commented

"I will materialize you one day, then you will be here as yourself and not Yumi" Jeremie tells her

"I know you will Jeremie" she replies

* * *

Aelita

Code Lyoko

* * *

"return to the past now" Jeremie said as the return trip started

(((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))

Milly: well did they switch back to normal?

Amy: you'll find out next chapter

Milly: next chapter?

Amy: I know what you mean well anyways goodbye until next time


	36. Chapter 36: reliving Saturday

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui,

A big I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. Just my luck I caught the flu the same day I posted chapter 35 and was home sick for 4 days (expect for about 10 minutes to get a transfer) well anyways I'm feeling better now and the next chapter is here.

review reply

renayumi - thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

D Wolf Falls- thanks for the great review.

Sage-Doomhunter- they will materialize her sometime in the next 10 chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

without any further delay here's the next chapter

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 36- reliving Saturday  
time: 8:02 AM

Ulrich was sleeping however that soon ended when someone was lightly tapping Ulrich's shoulder and a women's voice sweetly said "wake up sweetie"

Ulrich then looked up at the person who was saying this and saw a lady with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue jacket and green pants.

"Who are you and why are you in my room" Ulrich asked

"not funny I'm your mom. I sent you a letter about 2 weeks ago saying I would be visiting you Saturday morning" Saria Carster replied

"I think you have the wrong room" Ulrich told her

then Saria said "no I don't I can recognize my own daughter"

"daughter" Amy(Ulrich) exclaimed. She then said "great I'm still Amy"

"Well of course you are do you really expect to be someone else? Now I got a great day planned so get dressed" Saria told him

"Can you come back a few days later?" Amy(Ulrich) asked

"I came all the way form Milwaukee to see you, the least you can do is spend some time with your mom" Saria replied

"OK you win" Amy(Ulrich) replied

* * *

Odd/Ulrich's room

Ulrich(Odd) woke up and said "another successful mission. Kiwi it's breakfast time"

as he was getting the dog food Jeremie entered the room

"What brings you here?" Ulrich(Odd) asked

"Just checking to see if you are back to normal" Jeremie replied

"I think I am, this is my room just as much as Kiwi is my dog" Ulrich(Odd) said as he put a bowl on the ground

"your dog. Are you Odd?" Jeremie asked

"Yes I am" Ulrich(Odd) said as he put some dog food in the bowl

"Odd look at your bed" Jeremie told him

Ulrich(Odd) then looked after that he then asked Jeremie "I'm sleeping so what's your point?"

Jeremie then said "think about it if that's you"

"then I'm still Ulrich" Ulrich(Odd) replied

at that time Odd(Yumi) woke up and when she saw Ulrich he asked "why are you in my room Ulrich?"

"You did not switch back after the return trip" Jeremie commented

"that means Aelita's at my house" Odd(Yumi) commented. She then said "Jeremie you work on returning us to normal and we will help Aelita"

"good plan" Jeremie commented

* * *

In Lyoko (in a tower in the forest region)

"why am I not in my room?" Did the code fail, I think I should tell the others" Aelita(Amy) commented.

she then left the tower but the others were not there

"Odd Ulrich Yumi where are you?" She asked

* * *

15 minutes later  
place: outside Yumi's house

"So what's the plan again" Ulrich(Odd) asked

"we take Aelita to Jeremie so they can work on fixing this and if we're lucky we're back to normal before anyone knows what happened to us" Odd(Yumi) explained as she rang the doorbell.

when Mrs. Ishyama answered the door Odd(Yumi) said "Hi mom, we're here to see Yumi"

"Why did you call me mom" Mrs. Ishyama asked

"sorry about that" Odd(Yumi) replied

"So what brings the two of you here" Mrs. Ishyama asked

"were going to study for a test, you know a study group" Ulrich(Odd) commented

"She's in her room. I sure she'll be very happy to see you" Mrs. Ishyama told them

then they walked up the steps and down the hall and entered Yumi's room. When they entered they saw that Yumi(Aelita) was looking at her reflection in a mirror.

when Yumi(Aelita) saw them in the mirror she turned around and said "I don't think we switched back, this is defiantly not Lyoko"

"your correct Aelita" Odd(Yumi) told her

"where am I" Yumi(Aelita)asked

"My house" Odd(Yumi) replied. She then said "were here to take you to Jeremie so the two of you can work on switching us back to normal"

"Can we get some breakfast on the way I'm hungry" Ulrich(Odd) commented

"Is this hungry like a growling coming from inside" Yumi(Aelita) asked

"yes, why do you ask" Ulrich(Odd) responded

"because I was wondering what that meant" she replied

"Well that's good because I'm making pancakes for everyone" Mrs. Ishyama commented from the hall.

* * *

place: Lyoko

"Where is everyone" Aelita(Amy) commented as she continued to search the forest region.

She then saw a block coming down the path towards her.

"I'm not looking for you" she commend as she turned around to run away but there was a block there as well

"great blocked off" Aelita(Amy) quickly commented. She then noticed that the blocks were ready to fire so she quickly ducked and when the blocks fired there shots missed and hit each other instead of Aelita(Amy).

"I told Ulrich I knew what I was doing" Aelita(Amy) said to herself

then she heard Jeremie say "Amy can you hear me"

"I can hear you Jeremie" Aelita(Amy) replied

In Jeremie's room Aelita's window popped up on the screen

"the return trip was successful however you did not switch back" Jeremie explained

"So I'm still Aelita." Aelita(Amy) commented

"exactly" Jeremie replied

"Can you fix things" Aelita(Amy) asked

"I got some ideas I'm pretty sure one of them will work" Jeremie told her. He than asked "are you in a tower"

"no" Aelita(Amy) replied

"then find a tower and wait there. I'll contact you in a little bit" Jeremie explained

"Yes Jeremie" she replied

* * *

8 minutes later  
place: a restaurant

"So how are things at school" Saria asked

"pretty good." Amy(Ulrich) replied

Saria then said "glad to hear it, I talked to one of your teachers and she said you were a very smart student, so I've ordered your favorite"

"and that is" Amy(Ulrich) asked

"the same thing you always get a ham and cheese club sandwich with no tomato, French fries and a mountain dew" Saria explained

"sounds good to me" Amy(Ulrich) replied

At that time Amy's phone stated ringing

"Amy hand me your phone" Saria told her

"why?" Amy(Ulrich) asked as she gave Saria the phone

"because I told you several times to turn off your phone when you enter a restaurant" Saria replied as she answered the phone and quietly asked "who is this"

"Do you mind if I ask you the same question" Jeremie asked

"Saria Carster" she replied

"well I'm Jeremie one of Amy's friends and I'm not sure how to explain it to you but Amy needs to be here right now" Jeremie told her

"whatever it is can wait a few hours, just be patient, and thanks for being Amy's friend" Saria said before ending the call.

She then turned the pone off and put in her purse.

"you'll get it back later today, I promise" Saria told Amy

"whatever you say Mrs. Carster" Amy(Ulrich) told her

"call me mom" Saria replied

* * *

time: 30 minutes later  
place: Jeremie's room

"What took you so long?" Jeremie asked

"Yumi's mom made pancakes and we stopped to eat. I had 3 and they were great" Yumi(Aelita) told Jeremie. She then said "we even brought you some" as she handed Jeremie a box containing some pancakes.

Jeremie then said "thanks well anyways I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is I believe I know how to return you to normal the bad news is I need all of you in Lyoko for this to work and Ulrich is still spending time with Amy's mom

"he's so lucky" Aelita(Amy) commented

"How is he lucky" Jeremie asked

"my mom is a nice person" Aelita(Amy) replied

"So what can we do now" Yumi(Aelita) asked

"work on the program that will fix this problem" Jeremie told her

"Can I help" Yumi(Aelita) asked

"of course you can" Jeremie replied

"What can I do" Ulrich(Odd) asked

"I don't know. I'm sure you can find something to do" Jeremie told him

"you can watch a movie in my room" Aelita(Amy) suggested

"A movie sounds like a great idea" Odd(Yumi) commented

"I'll call you when Ulrich gets back" Jeremie told them as they left the room

* * *

about 1:30 PM  
place: Just outside of the school grounds

"There's one more thing I want to tell you Amy" Saria commented

"and what is that?" Amy asked

"Well after seeing your grades and attendance I wanted to know if you would like to come back home?" Saria asked

"home to Milwaukee" Amy(Ulrich) exclaimed

"exactly" Saria replied. She then said "think about it, I'll be back at noon tomorrow to find out your decision, remember Amy the choice is yours"

"Ok mom" Amy(Ulrich) commented as she walked towards the school.

Saria followed and asked "so why are you in such a hurry to get back here?"

as she asked Milly and Temiya ran towards them

"Where have you been you promised you were going to take us to the museum today?' Milly asked

Saria then said "so that's the reason why did you not tell me sooner? Are you Amy's friends too?"

"Yes I'm Milly and this is Temiya" Milly replied

"are you Amy's mom?" Temiya asked

"yes I am" Saria replied

Amy(Ulrich) was trying to sneak towards the dorms but Saria noticed and said "where are you going Amy? What did I tell you about making promises?"

"I can't remember" Amy(Ulrich) replied

"If you make a promise you must try your best to keep it, now everyone in the car we're going to the museum" Saria commented

"great" Amy(Ulrich) commented

"thank you Mrs. Carster" Milly and Temiya told Saria

"you're welcome and please call me Saria" she replied

"you have a very nice mom" Milly told Amy

"thanks" Amy(Ulrich) replied

* * *

Place: Jeremie's room

"I think we did a great Job" Jeremie commented

"Yes but will it turn us back to normal" Yumi(Aelita) asked

"well we can always test" it Jeremie said as he ran a test on the program that would return them to normal. Soon the test concluded and the green plus sing showed up

"Can we switch back now" Aelita(Amy) asked

"not until Ulrich gets back, it will not work properly unless all 5 of you are there" Jeremie explained

"I want to be me again" Aelita(Amy) exclaimed

"I would like to see everyone turn back to normal to but if Jeremie says we need to wait then we need to wait" Yumi(Aelita) commented

"I'm bored what do you do for fun Aelita" Aelita(Amy) asked

"I use the tower's computer to study your world" Yumi(Aelita) commented

"now I understand why you want to be materialized. There's nothing to do here when XANA's not active" Aelita(Amy) commented

"right" Jeremie said sarcastically

"and with all of these monsters wondering around just going for a walk can be scary. It's not easy being you Aelita." Aelita(Amy) commented

"I'm sorry that your stuck there, are you doing OK? Yumi(Aelita) asked

"Yes I'm fine, I still have all of my life points" Aelita(Amy) commented

* * *

3 hours later

"that was a great trip, thank you Saria" Milly commented

"you're welcome Milly" Saria replied. She then said "Amy I want you to think about what I told you, I will be back at noon tomorrow hear your decision, remember the choice is yours"

"Goodbye mom" Amy(Ulrich) said as he left the car

"goodbye Amy see you later" Milly said as she and Temiya started walking towards there room.

Amy(Ulrich) then ran to Jeremie's room as fast as she could and when she entered the room Jeremie was working on the computer and the red ! was on the screen

"What just failed" Amy(Ulrich) asked

"the materialization program, I already finished the one to turn you back to normal but now that you're finally here we can go to the factory and turn everyone back to normal

"I'll be waiting" Aelita(Amy) happily said

* * *

10 minutes later  
place: factory

"I'm going to send you all to the forest region to fix the program. I have developed something that will return to normal all you need to do is go through the same tower and you should be back to normal afterwards. I'm 99.9 percent sure about it" Jeremie explained

"well I enjoyed visiting your world, hopefully I will be able to return soon" Yumi(Aelita) commented

"I hope so to" Jeremie commented. He then gave Yumi(Aelita) a nice big hug

"OK that's enough" Aelita(Ulrich) commented

"someone is jealous" Ulrich(Odd) said as they got on the elevator

"and one more thing since there are only 3 scanners you will need to wait until the others transfer Aelita" Jeremie explained

"Ok Jeremie" she replies.

soon the others are in the scanners and Jeremie says "transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Amy

scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Amy Vitalization" as he sends them to Lyoko

"Well it looks like I'm next" Yumi(Aelita) commented

"are you ready" Jeremie asked

"yes Jeremie" she replies as she enters the tower

"transfer Yumi scanner Yumi, Vitalization" Jeremie says as he sends her to Lyoko.

Yumi(Aelita) gets virtualized in Lyoko and lands on the ground however falls down shortly after landing she then says "that will take some getting used to"

"I know it's a rough landing" Aelita(Amy) commented

"head to the north that's where you will find the tower that will turn you back to normal" Jeremie told them

they quickly ran towards the tower.

to there amazement there were no monsters

"no monsters how strange" Odd(Yumi) commented

"It looks like XANA was not able to send any monsters yet" Yumi(Aelita) commented

"the tower is ready" Jeremie told them

"good I want my body back" Aelita(Amy) commented

"same here. I'm not comfortable in a skirt" Amy(Ulrich) commented.

they all entered the tower and jumped in the data stream as they were being sent to the mountain region they say a pink mist instead of the red flashes the saw last time

once they got to the other tower Amy asked "are we back to normal"

"You should be" Jeremie replied

"let me check" Odd said. He then ran out of the tower and fired a laser arrow.

"oh yeah. I'm me again" Odd exclaimed

Amy heard what Odd said and looked at her outfit and when she saw the wand in her right hand she said "I'm back to my normal self"

"It worked Jeremie" Yumi exclaimed

"I knew we could do it" Aelita commented

"well since there's no XANA activity prepare to return to earth, Amy you will need to wait a little bit" Jeremie explained

"very well Jeremie" Amy commented

soon Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Amy were back at the factory.

Amy looked at her watch, it said 8:03 PM

"Great I missed a whole day" Amy commented

"Amy there are some things I need to tell you" Ulrich told her

"and what would they be" Amy asked

"I never noticed this but you are actually a nice person and not a dumb fool like I originally thought" Ulrich told her

"well someone did say don't judge someone until you walk a mile in there shoes" Amy commented

"and one more thing your mom wants to know if you want to go back home" Ulrich explained

'and let me guess you want me to leave" Amy replied

"the choice is yours Amy. I can't make it for you" Ulrich told her

"me neither but I would prefer you stay" Odd told

"Does anyone want me to leave?' Amy asked

there was no response

"then it's settled I'm staying here with my friends" Amy told them

"glad to hear it now let's get dinner I'm hungry" odd commented

"me too, what do you say we get something to eat" Amy suggested

"great plan Amy" Odd commented as they both ran towards the exit

"Yes everything is back to normal" Jeremie stated

((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))

Milly: well that's the end of the chapter. If you would like more information you can read top20fan13's profile featuring the new what's happening show with Amy and Milly. It's an interesting way of providing information on various things, well anyways thanks for reading the story and have a nice day. This has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel"


	37. Chapter 37: The plan

top20fan13: welcome back to the story sorry about the slowness of the chapters but collage has been keeping me busy. Well anyways on with the normal stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko I'm just writing a story.

review reply

renayumi04- thanks. I really enjoyed writing those chapters and I happy to hear that you thought they were great

scarf chapter 35- thanks. I put a lot of work into typing that chapter and it nice to know the fans liked it

chapter 36- once again thanks and to be honest I'm thinking about something similar to that for a future chapter

chapter 1- very well. So far my idea is either a sequel to the series or a story based of the actual episodes, I'll probably use the 2nd one because it's not a popular show and it would be a nice way to help the show a little (at least I think so) however I been so busy with school (I am a collage student) and my current story I don't have much time to think about it. Also I'm thinking about posting the 2 comedy chapters I wrote a few months ago, there not part of "A code Lyoko Novel" but my sister did say they were funny. It's 2 short stories I wrote for fun to take a little break from writing the story and sorry for the long delay I've been busy with school and other things

Sage-Doomhunter- thanks and I will keep writing chapters until the story is complete.

D Wolf Falls- to be honest I had a busy week too, well anyways thanks for another great review.

Milly: we got a lot of reviews, well thanks for your reviews now up next is a chapter that is a little interesting it's "the plan"

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 37 - The plan  
time: 4 days later

"For the last time I'm not going to answer that question" Ulrich commented

"please" Odd told him

"No and I don't want to hear that question any more" Ulrich told Odd

Odd then replied "then answer it. What was it like being a girl?"

at that moment Odd's phone started ringing

"I wonder who that could be" Odd thought as he answered his phone

"Am I speaking to Odd?" Amy asked

"Who else would it be?" Odd asked her

"you never know well anyways I have a little plan but I'm going to need your help meet me in my room in 10 minutes for the details" Amy explained

"OK I'll see you then" Odd replied before ending the phone call.

* * *

10 minutes later

"So what's your idea?" Odd asked as he entered the room

"this is my plan" Amy replied as she handed Odd a piece of paper that had the plan on it

Odd then read the paper he then said "I can't believe you thought this up"

"Do you think it would work?" Amy asked

"probably" Odd replied

"Ok but you can't tell anyone else or the plan won't work" Amy explained

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone" Odd replied

"Great now here's what I need you to do" Amy said handing Odd another piece of paper.

* * *

time: 7:45 AM (the next day)  
place: Cafeteria  
Amy's Outfit: Light pink dress with neon pink stripes on the left and right side

Amy walked to her usual table and placed her breakfast on the table. She then said "good morning everyone how are you doing?"

Jeremie then commented "you seem up early. Did you stay up all night again?"

"So how goes the progress on the program Jeremie?" Amy asked trying to change the subject

"I'm getting closer to the answer" Jeremie replied

"You were up all night working on the plan" Odd commented

"you're smart" Amy replied

"what is the plan this time?" Jeremie asked

"It's a surprise" Amy told him

"and you can't tell us" Ulrich commented

"Well if I told you it would not be a surprise. You will find out when I'm done in a few days" Amy explained

"I'm not telling either" Odd commented

"You told Odd but not us" Yumi commented

"Well I needed Odd's help for the plan to work, no more questions please" Amy commented

"why Odd?" Ulrich asked

"sometimes she can be so strange" Jeremie thought to himself

* * *

later that day  
place: the factory

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Odd asked

"yes pretty sure. Once I explain everything to Aelita I would say I'll have a 95 percent chance of success" Amy explained  
"are you sure this is a good idea?" Odd asked

"Yes it's not that bad and it's quite clever it you ask me" Amy replied

"Do you have everything you need?" Odd asked

"yes" Amy replied. She then said "you remember your part. This won't work if you don't do your part"

"Don't worry I won't forget my part" Odd told her

"good I'll get things ready and call you in the morning when I'm ready" Amy explained

"So you're spending the night here?" Odd asked

"best chance of success" Amy explained

"Well I'll see you in the morning then" Odd said before heading for the exit

* * *

time: the next day  
place: cafeteria

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were at their usual table eating breakfast

"Do you think you can tell us what Amy is up to?" Yumi asked

"no" Odd replied

"I just hope she did not stay up all night again" Jeremie commented

just then Odd's phone started ringing

"I wonder who that could be" Odd commented as he answered the phone.

After a few seconds he said "wow that's unbelievable, are you joking" after a brief pause he says "don't worry I'll tell him"

Odd then hangs up and says "Jeremie your surprise is waiting for you at the factory"

"Do you mean.." Jeremie started to say

"Let's go find out" Odd told him

* * *

10 minutes later

Odd and Jeremie arrived at the factory and soon saw there was a girl standing by the elevator. She had pink hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater and a light pink skirt

"surprise" Odd exclaimed

"unbelievable. How did you and Amy do this?" Jeremie asked

"I have no idea; it's complicated stuff" Odd replied

"Where is Amy I would like to thank her" Jeremie told Odd

"that won't be necessary" Odd replied

"Is she still here Aelita?" Jeremie asked

"No she left already" Odd quickly answered

"Why would she leave so quickly?" Jeremie asked

"she wanted to get to school in time for breakfast" Odd explained

"So what do we do now?' Jeremie asked

"how about get breakfast. I'm sure Aelita is hungry" Odd replied

then Jeremie said "this is great I can't wait to tell the others and then..."

at the moment Odd said " before you tell everyone there's something our pink haired friend needs to tell you"

"Is it bad?" Jeremie asked

the pink hair girl then look Jeremie directly in the eyes and after a few seconds quietly said "April fools"

"What" Jeremie exclaimed

"you've had an April fools day joke pulled on you" Odd explained

"Don't tell me that she's.." Jeremie started to say

"really Amy." Amy said as she pilled the pink wig off her head

"That was not funny" Jeremie exclaimed

"Yes it was. You should have seen the look on your face. We should have brought a camera" Odd stated

"don't worry you still have the rest of the day to get back at us. good luck." Amy told him

"I can't believe I fell for this, how did I forget it was April fools day" Jeremie commented

"are you mad?" Amy asked

Jeremie then said "am I mad? no I'm glad that you decided to trick me into thinking that the one thing I've been trying to achieve for the last 15 months was complicated by the two of you only to find out it was just some childish trick"

"and you were worried he was going to be mad" Amy commented

"I was being sarcastic" Jeremie replied

"Please don't be too mad at me, it is April fools day after all" Amy commented

"Where did you get that wig from?" Jeremie asked

"I hade it custom made" Amy explained

"let's just get back to the school so we can get some breakfast" Odd commented

"Don't worry I'm sure you will materialize her soon" Amy told Jeremie as they headed towards the exit

* * *

Later that day  
place: Jeremie's room

"Jeremie why is there a day dedicated to deceiving people?" Aelita asked

"to be honest I'm not sure. I personally don't like the idea. Is there anything else you want to know" Jeremie replied

"did Amy's impersonation of me trick you?" Aelita asked

"How do you know about this?' Jeremie asked

"she told me the plan and asked then I not call you in the morning so her plan would work but I think there is no way you could confuse someone else for me" Aelita commented

"actually she did trick me" Jeremie told her

"That's a little disappointing" Aelita commented

"how about we work on the materialization program so I can meat the real Aelita" Jeremie suggested

"Sounds like a plan to me" Aelita commented

(((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))

Milly: well that was interesting. top20fan13 wanted to use an April fools day chapter and this was the idea well anyways the next chapter is a long one. A little over 18 collage rule pages to be exact. Well until this has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel".

top20fan13: once again sorry about the delay. If you want the side chapters I can always post them as another story and use some title like... I need to think about that. Well anyways thanks for reading the story and the next chapter will be up on my birthday... just kidding. I would say between 3 and 10 days.


	38. Chapter 38: the virtual land

Amy: welcome to "A code Lyoko Novel". Before we begin I need to let you know top20fan13 does not own Code Lyoko or corrector Yui, that's not necessary a bad thing also this chapter is a long one based off of episode 124 "ghost channel". Well anyways top20fan13 has some reviews to reply to so let's get to that

reanyumi04- thanks glad to hear you like my story.

D Wolf Falls- you have a point there there's not a lot of April fools day chapters, I wonder why. Well anyways thanks for the review

Shawn- thanks for reading the story and reviewing. I'm defiantly writing more. Chapter 40 is going to be great.

scarf- thanks for reviewing.

Sage-Doomhunter- Thanks for the kind works.

Amy: well now that's that done to the chapter

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 38: the virtual land  
place: Lyoko (polar region)  
current life point totals: Aelita 70 Ulrich: 60 Yumi 50 Amy 30 Odd 20

It had been a fierce Lyoko battle so far. Many monsters were already destroyed but there were still some blocks left. Ulrich avoided the lasers as he ran up to one of the blocks and destroyed it with his sword at the same time Amy pointed her wand at one of the other blocks and when the shot hit its target that block was destroyed as well but before she cold react one of the other blocks fired a shot that hit her back and knocked her down (Amy 20 LP)

"You need to get Aelita to the tower" Jeremie exclaimed

"I'll take care of that" Odd said as he was avoiding lasers from a pair of blocks. He then fired a pair of arrows at the blocks they both hit there target and the blocks were destroyed.

"let's get you to the tower" Odd told Aelita as they both started to run towards the tower. There was however a pair of blocks between them and the tower and soon Jeremie told them "there are 2 blocks ahead of you"

"I'll be right back" Odd said as he ran ahead. He then preformed two well timed jumps to avoid the lasers, then mid-jump he fired a pair of arrows at the block and they both hit there target destroying both the blocks.

After landing on the ground he started doing a little victory dance as he said "how does he do it, he's Amazing"

"Odd" Jeremie exclaimed trying to get his attention but he was not listening. He then said "there's a 3rd block"

"A 3rd block" Odd commented as he stopped to look for it just in time to see the blast hit him, the force of the shot knocked him down (Odd 10 LP)

"should I take care of that block for you?" Amy asked (20)

"Not necessary, I got this" Odd told her as he ran towards the block

"Odd it's too risky you only have 10 life points left" Jeremie warned him

"10 is plenty" Odd commented as he avoided the blocks shot by sliding on the ice and ducking under the blast. He then fired a pair of arrows at the block. They both hit the monster and it exploded into pixels and vanished.

Odd then turned around after and saw the others coming.

"That was amazing" Amy exclaimed (20)

Odd then said " what did I tell you. Next time just sit back and let the real pros take care of this"

"You said it; you're the man" Amy replied

the others then gave them both an angry look

"What?" Odd asked

"Odd is a pro" Amy commented

"I'll deactivate the tower" Aelita commented as she walked towards the tower

"I was only joking" Odd told the others

"I think there a little jealous" Amy whispered

Aelita

Code Lyoko

Jeremie then said "return to the past now"

after the return trip

* * *

Place: Amy's room  
Amy's outfit: a pink sweater and a light pink skirt.

Amy just finished getting dressed and looked at her electronic clock. The red numbers said 6:35.

"Wow it's early" Amy commented as she grabbed her diary and started writing in it.

entry #165, April 9th

We just stopped XANA yet again. Odd did fantastic today he was destroying those blocks easily. I wish I was that talented at fighting the monsters but I'm not that's why I tend to stick to protecting Aelita. For some reason the others got mad at Odd after he celebrated his victory I'm not sure why but I hope they don't stay mad at him to long. I think I will talk about this to Jeremie.

she then closed the book and pulled out her CD player and starting listing to her copy of "the big room" by M2M.

* * *

later that day  
Place: Mrs. Hertz class

Mrs. Hertz was currently taking attendance

"Emilie" Mrs. Hertz said

"here" Emilie replied

meanwhile Amy was talking to Odd

"I tried to ask Jeremie why they got mad at you but he won't talk to me for some reason" Amy commented

"I'm not surprised after the way the two of you acted" Ulrich told her

"Can we talk about it" Odd asked Jeremie

Jeremie said nothing

"someone I know told me he who does a great job earns the right to boast and or taunt" Amy said

"Is there anything the 3 of you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Mrs. Hertz asked

"yes there is" Amy replied.

"we're listening" Mrs. Hertz replied.

Amy then started singing "I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

sat by the river and it made me complete"

"Amy stop singing" Mrs. Hertz exclaimed

"You were the one that asked me to share it with the rest of the class" Amy replied

"just keep quiet and let me teach" Mrs. Hertz told her

* * *

Mrs. Hertz was currently taking attendance

while this was happening Jeremie said "great job you all did great"

Just after he said that Mrs. Hertz called Amy's name but there was no answer

"Amy's not here, that's strange" after looking at the class she said "Odd and Ulrich are missing too, how strange"

"I wonder where they are" Jeremie thought to himself

"Jeremie do you have any idea where your friends are?" Mrs. Hertz asked

Jeremie did not say anything he just left the room. He then ran over to where Yumi's class was taking place and peeked in the window. When he noticed Yumi was not there he said "that's strange Yumi's not here either"

"maybe she's out sick" someone behind Jeremie said

Jeremie turned around and saw Milly standing there

"What brings you here?" Jeremie asked

"running an errand for my teacher" Milly explained. She then said "one more thing if you see Amy can you tell her that I'm done listening to the CD she let me borrow and she can have it back now"

"Have you checked her room?' Jeremie asked

"yes. She was not there. I even tried calling her but she won't answer her phone. If you see her can you please tell her to call me"

Milly then stated walking towards one of the buildings

Jeremie then ran towards the dorms and was soon outside Odd and Ulrich's room. He opened the door and entered the room but found it empty. After finding the room empty he ran to his room and contacted Aelita

As soon as Aelita's window popped up Jeremie said "please tell me Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Amy are with you"

"No didn't they return to your world after the return trip" Aelita asked

"no they did not" Jeremie exclaimed

Aelita then quickly said "goodbye" and her window went away

Jeremie turned around to see what made Aelita end the conversation and saw Jim standing in the doorway

"Why are you not in class?" Jim asked

* * *

It's finally lunchtime" Amy exclaimed as they walked towards the Cafeteria

"I know what you mean class was boring today" Odd commented

"anything else you want to comment on" Ulrich asked sarcastically

"I hope they have ham and cheese" Amy replied

after Amy said that Yumi walked up to them and said "something strange happened in my class"

"You're lucky nothing happened in my class" Amy commented

"can you be serious for a minute?" Yumi asked

"I'll think about it" Amy replied

"So what happened?" Odd asked

"well during the lesson the teacher stopped talking for a little bit and it looked like she was starting to vanish, bit it only lasted a few seconds after that she repeated the last few things she said and everything went back to normal" Yumi explained

"I can explain it" Amy replied

"really" Odd replied

Amy then said "you probably just fell asleep in class. It happens to all of us. I once fell asleep in my first period class and had a dream I was in my final class I was just about to go home when I woke up and realized it was only 1st period"

"I'm telling you it was not a dream" Yumi replied

"Do you think it was XANA?" Ulrich asked

"doesn't it take a few days before XANA is able to attack again?' Amy asked

"XANA is not attacking" Jeremie stated

"Let's just get some lunch, we can worry about XANA later" Amy commented

* * *

In Lyoko (desert region)

Aelita was searching for any sings of where the others were. She looked around but there was no one there, not even any monsters.

"there's no one here" Aelita commented to herself, just after that she felt some pulsations

"XANA" Aelita exclaimed (100)

She then enters a tower and transfers to the mountain region to continue her search. Aelita exits the tower in the mountain region and runs down a narrow path. After a wile she stops to look around but still nothing.

"Where could they be?" Aelita asked herself

* * *

pace: Principal's office

"Do you know where Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Amy are?" the principal asked

"no sir I don't know where they are" Jeremie told him

"the 5 of you are always together. You must know something" Jim commented

"I don't know where they are" Jeremie told them

then the principal said "Jeremie this is serious everyone is very concerned. Do you know where Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Amy are?"

"No sir I don't" Jeremie said

"Can I try?" Sara asked

"good luck" Jim told her

at that time Jeremie noticed Aelita was trying to contact him

"I'm sure Odd, Ulrich and Yumi's parents are very worried. I know I am. If there is anything you know about where they could possibly be please let us know" Sara told Jeremie

"All right I'll think about it but I need to be alone" Jeremie replied

"You got some nerve, but if it's the only way I'll give you 3 minutes" the principal told him

"thank you sir" Jeremie replied

He then walked into the empty hallway and contacted Aelita

"I felt you message what's new?" Jeremie asked

"I checked Lyoko but they're not here. There is an activated tower however I can't seem to find it" Aelita told him. She then said "I could use your help please come to the factory"

"I can't, I'm stuck in the principal's office" Jeremie replies

"Don't worry I'll help you out of there" Aelita told him

"how?" Jeremie asked

then Aelita said "just like XANA I can operate on the school's network as well. Now here's my plan"

meanwhile back in the office

"I'm sure Jeremie knows more then he's telling us" the principal commented

"What if he's telling the truth?" Sara asked

"should we call the police? Jim asked

Jeremie then entered the room and said "I thought it over I'll tell you were they are"

"So you do know" Sara commented

* * *

students were chatting about various things as they ate their lunch.

"Why is Jeremie sitting at a different table?' Amy asked

"probably for the same reason you ate lunch in your room for a week" Ulrich replied

"I'm sorry Jeremie" Amy exclaimed

then Odd said "Oh hey Sissi did you use canary feathers in the washing machine instead of soap"

"For your information yellow is the in color this year" Sissi told him

"I thought it was purple" Amy commented as Sissi left

Odd then started laughing

"You do know that being mean to her does not help if we want her to be nicer" Amy told Odd

"maybe you're right" Odd replied

at this time the last 10 seconds repeated and Sissi once again said "for your information yellow is the in color this year"

"We heard you the first time" Amy replied

"It just happened again" Yumi exclaimed

"you're right something is wrong here" Ulrich commented

"Everything seams normal to me" Amy told the others

Meanwhile Jeremie was keeping a close eye on them

* * *

place: boiler room

"there's no one here" the principal commented

"You'll need to wait a little bit, they will be here any minute now" Jeremie replied

at this time the pressure was starting to build up in the boiler

"well where are they?" the principal asked

"I need to give Saria a report of what happened and I would like to have more to say then I don't know" Sara commented

at this time the boiler blew and all 3 adults ran out of the room allowing Jeremie to use the secret passage to the factory.

Once things settled down the adults re-entered the room but Jeremie was already gone

"He's gone" Jim commented

"that's impossible he could not have just disappeared" the principal commented

"What am I going to tell Saria?" Sara asked

meanwhile Jeremie was on his way to the factory

soon he entered the elevator and put his headset on after pushing the button.

he then said "Aelita" to get her attention

"Yes Jeremie" Aelita answered

"Thanks for helping me get out of there" Jeremie told her

Aelita then said "I hop you realize If you don't detect anything alive on the scanners then.."

"We'll find out soon enough" Jeremie said before she could finish

The elevator cam to a stop on the scanner lever and the door opened. Jeremie then looked at all 3 scanners. They were all empty.

"empty" Jeremie said to himself as he got back on the elevator. He then took the elevator up to the computer level. After sitting down next to the computer he asked Aelita "If there not here and there not in Lyoko where could they possibly be?"

"Jeremie just before you got here I found this strange video clip. It looks like a TV transmission but it's really weird. Let me show you" Aelita told him

another window popped up and the footage started playing

Jim was leading his class outside

"alright let's go" Jim told the students

"what" Jeremie exclaimed as he saw the footage

* * *

"Let's start with a little stretching" Jim instructed the students

meanwhile Odd and Amy were both laughing

* * *

"Hey that's crazy" Jeremie exclaimed

* * *

Jim was making the class do various exercises meanwhile Yumi who was not part of the class was watching them. Herve then suddenly said "hey watch what you're doing you did that on purpose" then they flicked and the same thing happened again. As Herve tried to kick the other student Yumi turned her attention to Jeremie who was sitting on the bench working on his computer"

* * *

"what am I watching they did not come back to earth" Jeremie stated

"what if what we're watching is a recording?" Aelita asked

"how can that be I'm in the picture" Jeremie exclaimed

* * *

"there are strange things happening" Yumi commented, she then asked "any word from Aelita?"

"I'm having trouble contacting her. I don't know if there's an activated tower or not but if XANA tries anything I'll let you know" Jeremie told her

"Why are you not in gym class?" Yumi asked

"Jim agreed to excuse me" Jeremie replied

"really. You're not exactly a star athlete" Yumi commented

"You just need to know how to handle him" Jeremie explained

He then looked at the class and saw Jim was making Odd, Ulrich and Amy do push-ups. Jim then turned to wave at Jeremie and then turned his attention back to the class

"not like them" Jeremie told Yumi

"incredible" Yumi commented as she walked away

* * *

"That's not a tape it's happening somewhere right now. There not in Lyoko or on Earth they are somewhere else" Jeremie explained

"I know but I checked the transfer proto call data and unless a short of parallel world exist. There's no such thing as an intermediate space" Aelita told him

Jeremie then said "unless XANA made one. That's it a world parallel to Lyoko designed to look like the school. XANA could not have made a better trap they think there at the school but it's only an illusion . They are living under XANA's control completely at his mercy. We must save them find where the signal is coming from"

"I tried to but the signal is scrambled all we have is a sound wave and not the actual signal" Aelita explained

"then that is what we must use. We must make a program to guide the scanner to the source using a trial and error system" Jeremie explained

"but that's crazy and you know it plus who will do it we're all alone" Aelita replied

"I will. If you take over the controls then I can go" Jeremie told her

"It's too dangerous" Aelita replied

Jeremie then said " but we can't leave the others at the mercy of XANA. Think about it if I'm here in front of you who's the other Jeremie? Aelita there's something I want to tell you. I much rather enter a virtual world to find you waiting there for me"

"So would I" Aelita quietly replied

Jeremie then put the headset down and walked towards the elevator.

Jeremie then took the elevator down to the scanner level. As he approached the scanner Aelita told him "It's OK I prepared the transfer procedure you can enter the scanner now"

Jeremie entered the scanner and was soon transferred to XANA's fake version of the school. He appeared in mid-air and immediately fell to the ground.

Jeremie then said "Aelita can you hear me?"

there was no answer

"Of course not that would be too easy" Jeremie complained as he walked towards the school.

meanwhile the other Jeremie was tracking his location on his computer

"there he is al last" the fake Jeremie commented.

at that moment Jim entered the room

"We have a visitor Jim" Jeremie told him

* * *

Lyoko (polar region)

"that's probably it. I should get a closer look" Aelita commented when she saw what looked like a big red bubble in the middle of one of the paths.

Aelita then starting running down the path towards this mysterious red bubble

* * *

"Then how do you explain what Yumi saw?" Ulrich asked

"How many times do I need to tell you she probably just fell asleep and had a strange dream" Any replied

"then why is Jeremie acting strange?" Ulrich asked

"because he's mad at Odd and me, just like you mentioned earlier after Jeremie yelled at me I ate lunch in my room for a week" Amy explained

"and besides it's not like Jeremie is hiding a big secret" Odd commented

"actually he is, we all are. It's called Lyoko" Amy replied

Ulrich was about to say something when his phone started ringing. He notices it's Yumi calling and answers right away

"How are things Yumi?" Ulrich asked her

"not too good. It's happening again this time at my own home" Yumi exclaimed

"What's happening?" Ulrich asked

"It's my parents they are acting very strange. They just keep making the same jesters and they are acting like I'm not even here. I think they are imposters of my really mom and dad" Yumi explained

"you better not stay there. We'll meat at the park and go to the factory. I'll warn Jeremie" Ulrich told her

"No not Jeremie for some reason I don't trust him. We'll just leave him out of it this time. I have my doubts, see you" Yumi says before ending the call

"Is it XANA?" Amy asked

"definitely" Ulrich told her

"Ok so I'm wrong. I never said I was right" Amy commented

meanwhile the real Jeremie was in the dorm approaching Odd and Ulrich's room

"Let's hope they are in their room" Jeremie commented to himself

He then turned and saw Jim, before Jeremie could react Jim grabbed him and pushed him down the hall. He then started walking towards Jeremie who did the only thing he could, he ran

Jim chased him down the hall making growling noises in the process

* * *

Lyoko

"I only hope it's not too late" Aelita commented as she ran closer to the red dome-like bubble.

* * *

"What about Jeremie?" Yumi asked

"If you don't want Jeremie to be part of this I can fill in for him again. I did some training and I'm ready to prove I can do better" Amy told them

"I say we let her" Odd commented

"let's just go already" Amy commented as they entered the tunnel

meanwhile Jeremie was running and saw them enter the tunnel. He then stopped but was too far away for them to notice, by the time he got there they were already gone

"I'm too late" Jeremie commented

A few seconds later Jim found him and Jeremie was once again forced to run and soon he was approaching Herve and Nicolas. They had the same strange look Jim had and they were growling at him. Jeremie quickly ran past them . They growled in anger and started chasing after Jeremie as well

* * *

Lyoko

Aelita finally made it to the red dome-like bubble

"no doubt about it, this is defiantly were XANA has trapped them" Aelita said to herself.

She then stopped to think about what to do next.

* * *

later that day  
Place- the factory

"It's not working. I don't understand I'm doing everything right" Amy commented

"It's almost like Lyoko does not exist anymore" Yumi commented

"and that may be exactly what happened" Jeremie commented from behind them

"What are you saying?" Amy asked nervously as she got off the chair and walked towards Jeremie

"I got a message from Aelita something about a program to erase Lyoko. I have not heard from her since" Jeremie explained

"That's all I need to hear" Amy stated to say

"wait if the link is cut how are we going to get to Lyoko?" Yumi asked

"I created a new access proto call, all we need now are the scanners" Jeremie replied

"Then what are we waiting for" Odd commented

"Hold it Odd, I'm not sure of this" Yumi said

"Look if Lyoko gets erased I'm pretty sure that would be the end of Aelita. Do you want that to happen? Well I know I don't Aelita is my friend and I'm not just going to stand here and let her get deleted" Amy commented

"Yumi you need to believe me but if you have your doubts you can be transferred after the others" Jeremie told her

"and besides how can you not trust Jeremie, he's not a liar. You can trust him I know I do" Amy commented

the elevator then opened and Jeremie stepped out of the elevator

"Yumi your right it's a trap, don't go" he commented

"Two of you. Jeremie did you clone yourself?" Amy asked

"No I did not clone myself, that other Jeremie is an imposter" the Jeremie by the elevator stated

"Is that the best you can do XANA a cheap imitation to delay us" the other Jeremie replied

"He's lying the phony is him, everything here is phony. You never came back from your last trip. You are in a virtual world created by XANA" Jeremie told them

"that would explain the weird things that have been happening" Yumi commented

"of course it would. XANA can make mistakes too his knowledge of our world is only the theoretical . What he wants is to get you in the scanners to get rid of you once and for all" the Jeremie by the elevator told them

"That's crazy XANA" the other Jeremie said

"I'm not sure which Jeremie to trust anymore" Amy commented

"We have no proof that he's not the one causing the problems here" Ulrich said

"exactly to hold us up while Aelita and Lyoko are being erased forever" Odd commented

"The only proof is the fact that I'm here with you. You must decide who's lying" the Jeremie by the elevator said

the other Jeremie then said "and it's not me. You claim this world is virtual, then how did you get here. We're listening XANA"

"I got here via the scanner. I'm here in virtual form" the Jeremie by the elevator replied

"You just gave yourself away. The real Jeremie would not enter the scanner. He'd be much to frightened" the other Jeremie replied

"and I'm sure he would go in the scanner if his friends were in danger" Odd commented

"No doubt about it" Ulrich said

"absolutely none" Yumi stated

"You're right Odd he would" Amy said as she turned towards the fake Jeremie

"but it's not logical. Don't you see. He's much to scared to even try. I'm much to scared..." the fake Jeremie told them

"That's enough from you. Give up you lost we know you're an imposter now" Amy told the fake Jeremie. She then turned around and said "I'm sorry I did not believe you Yumi"

"but it's not logical" the fake Jeremie exclaimed

"As I said his knowledge of people is only approximate" Jeremie commented

"that's right it's good to see you again Einstein" Odd told him

"Not logical" the fake Jeremie exclaimed a few times before glowing red. He then floated up about 4 feet in the air and then pointed towards Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. Then the fake versions of Jim, Herve and Nichols appeared behind them and they soon had Odd, Ulrich and Yumi constrained. Then the fake Jeremie made the floor crack and wires came out trapping Jeremie

"You let them go right now" Amy exclaimed

"You think you can beat me" the fake Jeremie snapped

"I must try those are my friends" Amy told him

"you're next" the fake Jeremie told Amy

"Aelita" Jeremie screamed as he tried to free himself from the wires

meanwhile in the polar region Aelita was somehow able to hear Jeremie scream and then was sent flying back about 30 feet. Aelita then looked at the red dome-bubble completely surprised by what happened

while this was happening the fake Jeremie did the same to Amy that he did to Jeremie and soon Amy was trapped by wires as well

"can't we talk about this" Amy asked nervously

"No I will destroy you all" the faked Jeremie replied

* * *

back in Lyoko

Aelita ran back over to the bubble and used her special power right next to the red dome-bubble. Soon the dome burst and there was a red glowing light shooting straight up.

* * *

back with the others

the fake Jeremie suddenly vanished, after that so did the fake Jim, Herve, and Nichols and Odd, Ulrich and Yumi fell to the ground. Next the wires went back in the ground and Amy fell to the ground, however Jeremie went up instead of down and about 5 seconds later he was in the scanner. The door opened and Jeremie fell out of the scanner, after realizing where he was he took the elevator up to the computer level and sat down by the computer.

he then put the headset back on and asked "Are you OK Aelita?"

"I'm fine don't worry" Aelita replied

"I'm glad that's over" Jeremie commented

"there all here safe and sound and the parallel world bubble is gone" Aelita told him

* * *

in Lyoko

"I feel great" Odd exclaimed

"I don't remember anything" Amy commented

"Aelita what happened?" Ulrich asked

"XANA created a replica of where you live so you would think it was reality" Aelita explained

"he locked us up in a virtual prison" Yumi replied

"but Jeremie and I did all we could to set you free" Aelita explained

"Jeremie came to Lyoko?" Odd asked

"Yes" Aelita replied

"fantastic. join the daredevil hero's club" Odd told him

"membership has its advantages" Amy added

"Thanks but I'd rather not" Jeremie replied

the computer then showed monster activity.

"XANA's welcoming committee is coming" Jeremie told them

they looked and saw several blocks approaching them

"How many are there?" Amy asked

"27" Jeremie replied

"don't worry Jeremie we can handle this" Ulrich commented as they charged towards the monsters

"Wait for me" Amy replied as she ran towards the monsters ready to battle the blocks

((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))

Milly: well that is where "ghost channel" ends, and besides writing a battle scene with that many blocks is not easy, well anyways that concludes the longest chapter of the story so far, and I have good news those two comedy chapters top20fan13 talked about are next as a bonus chapter. The chapter is not part of the story, it's just two short stories as a thank you for reading the story, well anyways this has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel". see you next chapter


	39. bonus chapter: two short stories

BONUS CHAPTER

Milly: as a thanks for all of your wonderful reviews top20fan13 will be posting the two short stories he wrote last year. These stories were written before he posted any of the chapters on the site. Before we begin however I must mention that top20fan13 does not own code Lyoko also these stories are not part of "A Code Lyoko Novel and are for comedy purposes only.

The first story was written based off the fact that top20fan13 thought that no one besides him would like the story, so someone is hired to make improvements to the story and this is what happened. one more thing this takes place before Amy finds out about Lyoko.

Story 1: the makeover

It was an ordinary day so far Jeremie was working on the materialization program.

"So how are things in Lyoko?" Jeremie asked

"very peaceful" Aelita replied

then suddenly another window popped up. It read

you are to report to the factory for a mandatory meeting taking place at 5 PM. It is important you show up and be on time  
-Suzelina  
production crew

"I just got a strange message" Jeremie commented

"I got something similar, it would be a good idea to listen to the note" Aelita told him

meanwhile Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Amy, Sissi and Jim got a similar message. They were directions for those who did not know about the factory"

* * *

10 minutes later  
place: the factory

"This better be important" Sissi commented

"What is this place?" Jim asked

"This can't be good" Jeremie thought to himself

"Wow an old freight elevator" Amy exclaimed

"please take the elevator down to the computer level for the meeting" A voice said over an intercom that looked brand new.

"Let's get this over with" Jim commented as he walked in the elevator.

The rest of them entered the elevator and were soon on the computer level

There was a lady sitting by the computer. She was wearing a light blue dress and had what looked like a remote control in her right hand, she was also had a purple headset on "welcome to the factory" she told them as the elevator door opened

"what is this place?" Jim asked

"Totally cool that's what it is" Amy exclaimed

"you're probably wondering why I called you all here" Suzelina commented

"What do you think" Sissi snapped

"You do realize you're a TV show?" Suzelina asked

"we're a TV show?" Amy asked

"Well technically a fan fiction based off a TV show, as for you Amy you're an ACC" Suzelina explained

"does that mean Automatic Cat catcher?" Amy asked

"No Author created character" Suzelina replied

"So why are you here?" Jeremie asked

"well this fan fiction is written by an author who is... How should I say this? Not a very good writer and I've been hired to turn this into a good story so I called you all here so I could make some changes" Suzelina explained

"If the writer stinks why don't you just get another one?" Sissi asked

"It's his story and he will not give it up" Suzelina replied. She then asked "so who wants to be first?"

no one said anything

"Fine I'll start with Aelita" she commented as she pressed some of the buttons on the remote. Then Aelita appeared in her Lyoko form by the computer.

"what are you going to do to Aelita?" Jeremie asked nervously

"not much it's just that most girls usably have 2 ear rings, one for each ear so I'm fixing that. She then pressed a few more buttons and an ear ring appeared on Aelita's other ear.

"what exactly can you do with that thing in your hand?" Amy asked

"It's used to make changes to stories and TV shows and with it I can make changes to this story" Suzelina explained

"exactly how powerful is it?" Odd asked

"this powerful" she replied as she pressed some buttons and turned Odd into a 14 inch tall girl wearing a pink dress

Amy and a few others started laughing

"turn me back right now" Odd exclaimed

"someone's a little mad" Suzelina commented as she pressed a few buttons and Odd turned back to his normal self

"That was a nice joke" Amy commented

"thanks" Suzelina replied. She then said "now getting back to work Yumi and Sissi are next"

"What's wrong with me?" Sissi asked

"there is nothing wrong with either one of you. It's just to appeal to more readers I'm changing your hair color to red because our studies show that girls with red hair are slightly more attractive" Suzelina explained as she pushed some buttons and soon Yumi had long red hair and Sissi had curly red hair

"What about me?" Amy asked

"I think we have enough red hair girls but you can have a pair of glasses if you want to, studies show that makes a girl look cute as well" Suzelina commented

"yes please" Amy replied

"Ok, here you go" Suzelina commented giving Amy a pair of glasses

"Now I'm a cute girl" Amy exclaimed

"Can I go now?" Jim asked

"not quite yet, first come here there's something I need to tell you" Suzelina told him

"Well what it is?" Jim asked

"come closer it's a secret" Suzelina told him

Jim then walked up to Suzelina, before he could say anything she yanked the band-aid off his face

"You have some nerve" Jim told her

"OK Jim. Sissi and Amy back on the elevator your free to go now. She said as she walked in the elevator.

"Don't go anywhere I'm not done with the rest of you yet" Suzelina said as the elevator door closed

Suzelina then put on a pair of sunglasses she then told the others "Ok everyone I got something important to show you"

A few seconds later there was a bright red flash

A little while later Suzelina was back with the others

"Now let's talk about the changes I'm making to Lyoko" Suzelina commented

"can you get rid of XANA?" Odd asked

"How did you know I was doing that?" Suzelina asked

"You're really getting rid of XANA that's great" Aelita exclaimed

"well actually replacing is more like it" Suzelina commented. She then picked up a bottle with a black gas in it after that she said "you can say good-bye to XANA if you want too. He's going to be put inside a teddy bear and sent to a new show I'm working on"

"replacing XANA is not really necessary" Jeremie commented

"yes it is. You see once XANA's defeated the story is pretty much over however XANA has no form besides a gas. A story needs a villain you can see so I'm replacing XANA is the one and only Velita.

then a purple gas come out of the computer and formed into a girl that looked like Aelita expect she had green glowing eyes, black hair and gray skin. She wore the same thing as Aelita except her outfit was gray

"Hi I'm Velita I'll be replacing XANA. I look forward to destroying you all" she told them

"She seams friendly" Yumi said sarcastically

"I need to go plot now see you later" Velita said before turning back into the purple gas and leaving the room

"any other changes?" Ulrich asked

"Only one, but it's a good one, now to Lyoko" Suzelina said as she pushed some buttons soon they were in Lyoko. Everyone was in there Lyoko form except Suzelina looked exactly the same

"everything looks exactly the same" Yumi commented

"this change is more to help you then the readers, look above somebody else head, notice the green indicator above your head, it will display your current life points and for Odd how many arrows you have left, this way you can warn each other about your current condition" Suzelina explained

"Is that everything?" Ulrich asked

"yes it is, prepare to leave" Suzelina told them before she pushed some buttons and they were back at the school in Jeremie's room

"one more thing. Sissi, Jim, and Amy no longer know about any of this I erased the entire thing from there memories so don't worry about it" Suzelina told them

"Are you going to do this often?" Ulrich asked

"no not unless it's necessary, well any more questions before I leave?" Suzelina asked

"does my hair really need to stay like this?" Yumi asked

"yes, well anyways good luck mineralizing Aelita" Suzelina said before pushing some buttons causing a glowing green doorway appeared. After she walked through it, the doorway went away and both vanished

"now that was strange" Jeremie commented

"now what do we do?" Yumi asked

"the only thing we can do, just go along with it" Jeremie commented

end story

Milly: that's the end of the first story, but we're not done yet we have one more for you, now this next story takes place close to Christmas after the end of the first season. So basically Jeremie is working on the anti-virus not the materialization program, and one more thing Amy is not in this story at all. Once again these stories are not part of "A Code Lyoko Novel" or is it a continuation of the previous story. There just 2 short stories designed to be funny, now the 2nd story is a Christmas story that... well just read it and you'll find out

story 2 : the Christmas tale

It was December 19th, classes had just ended and Jeremie was walking to his room. It was lightly snowing however Jeremie did not pay too much attention to the snow he just walked to his room and turned on his computer. He was soon connected to Lyoko

"Hi Jeremie how are you doing?" Aelita asked

'I'm doing great, how are things in Lyoko?" Jeremie asked

"Things are pretty peaceful I don't detect any pulsations" Aelita commented

"that's wonderful" Jeremie commented

at that moment in Lyoko Aelita felt something tapping her, she turned around to see a roachter with a blue envelope on the top of its head. There was a small box taped to the envelope which had Aelita's name on it.

"is that for me?" Aelita commented out loud

the roachter moved its head up and down as to indicate yes.

Aelita grabbed the envelope, after that the roachter left.

"Jeremie the strangest thin just happened" Aelita commented

"What happened?" Jeremie asked

"A roachter just gave me a card and a small box" Aelita explained. She then asked "should I open the box?"

"If you want to" Jeremie told her

Aelita thought about it for a few seconds and then opened the box and found a bracelet inside. The bracelet had a red glowing gem on it and looked to be just the right size to fit on Aelita

"it's a bracelet" Aelita told Jeremie

"how strange maybe you should open the envelope, it probably has more information" Jeremie told her

Aelita opened the envelope and found a note inside.

"There's a note inside" Aelita explains

"what does it say?" Jeremie asked

"the note says to Aelita, you may not know about this but it's almost Christmas and since this is the season of giving I'll be giving you a little break and a Christmas present. Here's how it works, just press the red gem and say "transfer to earth" and you will be sent to the factory, to return to Lyoko simply say "transfer to Lyoko" it's that simple, however it is not an Anti-virus so don't even think about leaving and shutting down Lyoko, also once Christmas is over, I'm going back to my regular plans so enjoy earth while you can

XANA

PS: tell Jeremie is anti-virus is no where close to being right. It's so far off it's not even funny

"really, I'll look over my notes" Jeremie commented

"Do you think it works?" Aelita asked

"none of this makes any sense so I'm not really that sure. It might work it might not" Jeremie replied

"Do you think I should use it?" Aelita asked as she put the bracelet on

"I'm not sure just so what you think is right" Jeremie told her

"OK Jeremie. She then pressed the red gem and she then said "transfer to earth"

"I was hoping she would choose not to use it" Jeremie commented before calling the others and told them what happened. Soon they were all on there way to the factory

* * *

place: factory  
time: 10 minutes later

"so your saying XANA gave Aelita a present and she actually used it?" Yumi asked

"That's exactly what happened" Jeremie replied

"are you sure it was not just a dream?' Odd asked

"sounds like one to me" Ulrich commented

"Yes I'm sure it's not a dream" Jeremie told them as they got on the elevator

"then why are we here?" Yumi asked

"Aelita might need our help, it the bracelet was a trap who knows where she could be" Jeremie commented

when the elevator door opened they notice there was a little plastic Christmas tree in the room with 4 presents and an envelope next to it. Aelita was standing next to the tree and when see saw the others she said "those boxes have your names on them. I think there for you"

"cool presents" Odd exclaimed as he quickly found the one with his name on it

"before you open your boxes would you like me to open the envelope and see what's inside?" Aelita asked

"defiantly open it, I would like to know what is going on" Jeremie commented

Aelita then opened the envelope, just like the last one there was a note inside

"there's a note it says. Merry Christmas to the Lyoko crew, I know it's 5 days early but it's only logical you will be busy spending time with your families on Christmas so I chose today, don't worry Jeremie none of the stuff is poisoned or anything like that, just because I'm trying to destroy you does not mean I can't be nice and besides I thought your last Christmas should be a nice one because once the holidays are over your all going down, but for now enjoy the presents and Merry Christmas

XANA

"can I open my present now?" Odd asked

"who's stooping you" Aelita asked him

Odd then opened his present, he then exclaimed 'it's a box of candy"

soon the others opened there presents Ulrich got a soccer ball, Yumi got a make up kit, and Jeremie got an up-grade for his computer. That's when Aelita noticed next to the computer a small box labeled Lyoko crew. She opened it an there was a small note that said "enclosed is a certificate for a free meal for 5 at a restaurant, have a nice meal"

"This is crazy" Jeremie exclaimed

"not really it just seams XANA has some holiday sprit" Odd commented as he started eating his candy

"Can we get that dinner now?" Aelita asked

"good idea Aelita" Jeremie said

then the 5 of them walked towards the exit talking about various things

end story

Milly: well there you have it, the two short stories top20fan13 wrote awhile ago. either way the story is not done yet and chapter 39 will be up when it's completed. I know that's not really saying anything but it is true. Well anyways thanks for reading these stories and before we end a big thank you to all the readers. Have a nice day.


	40. Chapter 39: friends and the free dinner

disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko or corrector Yui, they belong to... well someone who's not me

Milly: welcome back before we resume the story just a reminder the two short stories are not part of "A code Lyoko Novel" well now let's reply to those reviews

reanyumi04- (38) I'm you're favorite author? really? Thanks I don't know what to say well actually I do but it involves calling myself a dork anyways thanks for reviewing

(bonus chapter) thank you for reviewing

D Wolf Falls (38) I got all the episodes on tape, I used it as a guide for the chapter, that's why it's so close. I put a lot of work in to that chapter so I'm happy to her that you liked it

(bonus chapter) thanks. I'm glad you liked by bonus chapters. I actually wrote those after writing chapter 10 just to take a break from following the show's guidelines and just write some pure comedy chapters, I was a little worried that no one would like them but I finally decided I wanted to post them anyways and it looks like my readers actually did like them, thanks for your review and your story was the pick of the week because it was awesome, well anyways thanks for tuning into the Milly and Amy show, I did not know anyone watched it. Your welcome and keep up the great story writing.

Scarf- you get to help Santa, you're so lucky. Thanks for reviewing my bonus chapter

top20fan13: thanks for your reviews. Now who wants to read the next chapter. Well either way here it is

PS: sorry if the chapter title is lame, it was all I could think up.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 39 - friends and the free dinner  
time: Thursday morning  
Place: Cafeteria  
Amy's outfit: A neon pink shirt and a purple skirt

"Good morning everyone" Amy exclaimed as she placed her breakfast tray on the table

"You seam happy today" Yumi commented

"When am I not happy?" Amy asked

"you have a point there" Jeremie replied

"Well anyways I completed my fan fiction" Amy told them

"I know I've been reading it" Odd replied

"really?" Amy asked

"Yes you're a great storywriter" Odd told her

"thanks" Amy replied

"Good morning, do you mind if I stay for a while" A lady asked them. She had blue eyes and curly red hair. She was wearing a pink sweater and a light pink skirt

"Do I know you?" Yumi asked

"I told you they would not remember us" she said talking to the fairy doll that was next to her red purse on the table

"Well you did change your hair color again" Amy told her

"I know but the rest of me is the same" Cyndi commented

"So how are you doing?" Amy asked

"I'm doing fine, how are you doing?" Cyndi replied

"I'm doing great" Amy commented

"So what brings you here?" Jeremie asked

"I wanted to give Amy a copy of what I wrote so far" Cyndi replied

"How much did you write?" Odd asked

"27 pages" Cyndi replied

"Well I look forward to reading it" Amy told her

"We also have something else for you" Cyndi replied

"really what is it" Amy happily asked

"something you will probably like" Cyndi said as she pulled a card out of her purse and gave it to Amy.

After looking at the card Amy said "this is a card for a free dinner for two at the restaurant my mom took me to a while ago"

"We think you should take Odd with you, the two of you could become great friends" Cyndi commented

"Cyndi we already are friends" Amy replied

"that's great" Cyndi exclaimed

"So how are things at the collage?" Odd asked

"OK I suppose, my new roommate keeps finding people for me to go on dates with, one of my teachers is a jerk and the homework is hard" Cyndi replied

"I thought you said you had no roommate" Amy commented

"About a week ago there was a large amount of new students and one of them is now my roommate" Cyndi explained

"do you like having a roommate?" Amy asked  
"It's not really that bad. Except for the fact she's always finding people for me to go on dates with she's pretty nice. We help each other with our homework and go shopping together every now and then. I must say having a roommate is an interesting experience" Cyndi replied

"Well I'm happy that you're happy" Amy replied. She then said "well I would love to stay and talk to you, but class starts in 5 minutes"

"Why would you have class on Sunday?" Cyndi asked

'It's Tuesday" Jeremie replied

"Tuesday, then I have a 9:30 class to get to" Cyndi exclaimed as she picked up her purse and Clair and ran towards the exit

"We better get to class so we are not late" Amy commented as she left the table

* * *

later that day

"How did Cyndi manage to get this card?" Odd asked

"I don't know but she was kind enough to give it to us" Amy replied

"and free food is always a good thing" Odd commented

"exactly" Amy replied

"your stop is next" Tina announced

"thank you" Amy replied

soon the bus came to a stop and Odd and Amy got off

"Is the food good?" Odd asked

"I don't know I never got any, I was called to the factory before the food came and after the return trip I was Aelita so I have no idea" Amy explained

"You must be Amy and Odd" A lady standing outside the restaurant said

She was just a few inches taller then Amy. She had long black hair and green eyes. She was wearing brown pants and a green shirt. She was also wearing a pin that had the name of the restaurant and her name (Sandra) on it.

"I was given" Amy started to say

"I know what you were given I'm the one who gave Cyndi the card she gave you now follow me to your table, I'll be your food server today, my name is Sandra" she told them

"Do you give people free meals often?'" Amy asked

"only people who I think could become the best of friends if you know what I mean" Sandra replied

"We are friends" Amy replied

"well that's a start" Sandra commented

"Are you by any chance Cyndi's roommate?" Odd asked

"how did you know that?" Sandra asked

"from Cyndi" Amy replied

"well anyways I have the best table in the restaurant waiting for you" Sandra said as she led them to their table

"thanks for paying for our food" Odd commented

"no problem. It's what I do. We here's your table" She said pointing to a table that had 4 seats and two of them had menus and a glass of water next to them. She then said "I'll be back later" as she walked over to one of the other tables

" I know what I'm going to have" Amy commented

"Is it ham and cheese?" Odd asked

"How did you know" Amy exclaimed

"you've said you liked ham and cheese several times" Odd told her

"You have a point there" Amy replied

"So what have you been up to lately?" Odd asked

"not much how about you" Amy replied

"Nothing much" Odd commented

"Do you think Jeremie will finish that program anytime soon?" Amy asked

"I sure hope so XANA's last two attacks were pretty strong" Odd commented

"I know but I feel sorry for Jeremie always in his room working on that program, we should plan some short of picnic or something like that. He deserves a break" Amy commented

"A picnic I like the sound of that" Odd replied

"I knew you would" Amy replied

"great a picnic would be a great idea" Suzelina commented as she walked towards there table. She then said "so do you know what you want?"

"Yes the ham and cheese club sandwich with no tomato. Does that come with French fires?" Amy stated

"yes it does" Sandra replied

"super. I'll also have a Mountain Dew please" Amy said

"No problem how about you Odd?" Sandra asked

"That sounds good I'll have the same thing except leave the tomatoes" Odd answered

"good choice" Amy told him

"OK your food should be ready in about twenty minutes until then enjoy your time together" Sandra told them

"Why would she say that" Amy commented

"she probably thinks we're a couple" Odd commented

"really. I'm only 13. I'm not even old enough to be dating yet. I asked my mom about this subject a while ago and she said I should wait until I'm 15 before I start dating" Amy commented

"sounds like a plan to me" Odd replied

"I got another good plan" Amy told him

"That's wonderful what is it?" Odd asked

"well when Jeremie materializes Aelita she is going to only going to have the one outfit, the one she is currently wearing so I'm going to make some clothes for her now all I need are her measurements" Amy explained

"I'm sure Jeremie will like that plan better then your last one" Odd told her

"Well I like to help people" Amy commented

"I could use some help with my math homework" Odd replied

"I'll help you with that as soon as we get back to the school" Amy told him

At that time they heard Sandra exclaim "he called you what"

Amy then turned and saw that Sandra was talking to Cyndi who was trying her best not to cry but not succeeding very well.

"what happened?" Amy asked

"I'm guessing that Chad did not like you" Sandra commented

"He's the biggest jerk I've ever met" Cyndi said in a very angry tone

"that's strange because he told me he was interested.. Well anyways can I get you something to eat?" Sandra asked

"ravioli and rocky road ice cream" Cyndi replied

"It's that bad" Amy commented

"Yes" Cyndi replied as she sat down in the seat next to Amy. She then started crying again

"Amy can you cheer her up, I don't like seeing her like this" Sandra commented

"as her friend I'll do the best I can" Amy replied

"Thank you" Sandra commented as she went back to doing her job

"Would you like to talk about it" Amy asked

"It's a very sad story are you sure you want to know?" Cyndi asked

"only if you want to talk about it" Amy replied

"Sandra told me that someone told her they were interested in meeting me, so we were to meet after class and then come here for dinner" Cyndi explained

"sounds normal so far" Odd commented

"everything was fine until I met him. The fist thing he tells me is that I look like a clown and then when I got mad about it he called me a crybaby" Cyndi stated

"how rude" Amy exclaimed

"So what happened next?" Odd asked

"well since it's a nice day I suggested we take the bus, then he has the nerve to call me a loser and for the next twenty minutes it was just insult after insult, he even threaded to throw Clair out the window" Cyndi explained

"that's just wrong" Amy exclaimed

"finally the bus drives stopped the bus and made him leave, then I came here end of story" Cyndi told them

"Don't listen to people like him, they don't know anything. You are a great person don't let anyone else tell you otherwise" Amy replied

"You really think I'm a great person?" Cyndi asked

"I know you're a great person" Amy replied

"thanks Amy. We appreciate your kindness" Cyndi told her

"Do you feel better now?" Amy asked

"A little" Cyndi replied

"so what happened?" Sandra asked as she approached the table next to them with a tray of food

"basically he was a total jerk and spent the whole time saying mean things to her" Amy explained

"Just wait until I see him in biology" Sandra commented.

She then finished giving the table there food however there was still a milkshake left over

"Is that what I think it is?" Cyndi asked

"yes it is. I know you like this kind" Sandra replied

"hey bigmouth" someone shouted

When Sandra saw who it was she said "what do you want Chad?"

"well since you asked first to complain I mean where did you find her, the nut house and one more thing I have the card for the free food so I want service now" Chad commented

"no problem just hand me the card and I see what I can do" Sandra told him, after putting the card in her pocket she asked him "how would you like a milkshake?"

"Is that all I get?" he asked

"Exactly just this" Sandra said as she dumped the milkshake on his head. She then said "goodbye"

Chad then left without saying anything

"that felt great" Sandra commented

"I don't think the milkshake deserved that" Cyndi commented

"Don't worry I'll get you another one" Sandra replied before leaving the area

"this is defiantly getting interesting" Amy stated

"You can say that again" Odd commented

"You people are the greatest" Amy told her friends

"thanks I feel much better now" Cyndi replied

"As long as you have friends like us you have nothing to worry about" Amy told her

((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))))))

Milly: well that concludes another chapter. Thanks for reading the story and have a nice day


	41. Chapter 40: the Aelita plan

top20fan13: welcome back to the story, sorry about the long delay. For those of who did not see the notices in my profile here's what happened: because of a large amount of viruses top20fan13's computer stopped working and needed to be taking to someone who could fix it so I was off on long quest to see a wizard... just kidding actually I took it to a computer store and it took then 12 days to fix it and now that I got the computer back the chapter is complete so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or corrector Yui. but I do have lots of transfers so it's all good

review reply:

RARE GOLD DRAGON: thanks for pointing that out and finally reading some of the story (that's my brother he told he posted the review at school) I'm glad you thought it was funny considering those stories were about being funny.

renayumi04- Thanks for the kind words and sorry about making you cry

sage doomhunter- it's OK and on a side note the first half of chapter 40 was actually that Odd/Amy spending more time together thing you asked for. The free dinner was given for a reason, but it's hard to tell because Amy is thinking about everything except Odd. I'll try to put some more Ulrich/Yumi in later in the story and maybe a little more Amy/Odd but you must remember Ulrich, Odd, and Amy are only 13 years old (Yumi is 14). Most parents don't want there kids dating until there closer to 16. So most of it is only hinted (and it's hard to spot if you're not looking for it)

D Wolf Falls- I am so happy you liked the chapter if it means anything I have an idea for another chapter with Cyndi later in the story and that's not including the one about her past, well thanks for reviewing

scarf- thanks for the review

Shiyu-Inuyasha- sorry it took so long I had some set backs (like 30 viruses worth) but the next chapter is finally done

end review reply

Amy: thanks for your reviews to the story now the chapter a lot of you were probably waiting for

A Code Lyoko Novel  
chapter 40: the Aelita plan  
place: Jeremie's room

Jeremie was busy working on the materialization program

"You seem very happy is it going to work this time?" Aelita asked

"I'm more sure about this plan then any other" Jeremie replied

"Will I really be able to return to your world?" Aelita asked

"We'll find out soon" Jeremie said as he continued to work on the program

"I can't wait to return to your world. Everything was just so wonderful and I'll like to have more of those pancakes, they were fantastic" Aelita commented

"well I just finished the program" Jeremie announced

"then test it already" Aelita told him in a very happy tone

as the test ran Jeremie and Aelita waited for the results finally after what seemed like an hour the green plus sign showed up

"It worked" Jeremie exclaimed

"really?" Aelita asked

"really. I'm going to test it again just to be safe" Jeremie told her

after 3 more tests ended with the green plus sing Jeremie called Yumi

As soon as Yumi answered Jeremie said "I finally did it"

"You've completed the materialization program?" Yumi asked

"Yes I did" Jeremie said proudly

"I'll talk to my parents about Aelita staying here in the morning" Yumi replied. She then asked "do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No I don't" Jeremie told her

" 10:18 PM" Yumi stated

"It's that late already sorry about that" Jeremie replied

"It's OK just get some sleep" Yumi told him

"goodnight" Jeremie said before ending the call

"It's OK I can wait a little longer" Aelita told him

"See you in the morning" Jeremie told her

"Goodnight Jeremie" Aelita said before her window went away

* * *

the next day  
place: Yumi's house

"Mom, dad there's something I need to ask you" Yumi told them

"What is it Yumi?" Mrs. Ishyama asked

"my pen-pal Aelita is moving here and she has no place to stay so I was just wondering if she could stay here." Yumi explained

"What's her last name? Mr. Ishyama asked

after thinking about it for a few seconds Yumi said "it's Lyoko. Aelita Lyoko"

"How well do you know this girl?" Mr. Ishyama asked

"very well. She's very nice and won't be a problem at all. Please can she stay here?" Yumi asked

after thinking it over Mr. Ishyama said "OK she can stay here"

"Thank you so much" Yumi said before giving her dad a big hug. She then said "you won't be disappointed she's a great person" as she left the room

* * *

principal's office

"Odd is there any reason why you seem so interested in getting your cousin enrolled here?" the principal asked

"well this is a good school and I'm sure it's the best choice" Odd commented

"plus it's always easier to move to a new school if someone you know is there" Amy added

"well this is an impressive application. So when can I expect Aelita to arrive?" the principal asked

"very soon. I think she's arriving tonight" Amy commented

"when she arrives have her come here for her class schedule" the principal told them

"thank you sir" Odd said before the two of them left the room

"that went pretty well" Amy commented. She then said "I can't wait to get to work on making outfits for Aelita"

"that's very nice of you to do that" Odd commented

"What exactly are the two of you doing here?" Jim asked

"We were talking to the principal about a new student" Odd replied

"You expect me to believe that" Jim commented

"well it is the truth" Amy stated

"I know your hiding something and I will find out what it is one of these days" Jim told them

"Calm down and relax Jim, there's no big secret" Amy commented as she walked towards the exit

* * *

location: Jeremie's room

Jeremie connected to Lyoko and soon Aelita's window popped up

"good morning Jeremie. I'm ready for my materialization" Aelita said happily

"well the program is complete now I'm waiting for the others to complete there tasks" Jeremie explained

at that moment Odd, Amy, Ulrich and Yumi entered the room

"So how did it go?" Jeremie asked

"We got Aelita enrolled at the school" Amy said happily

"Aelita has permission to stay at my house" Yumi commented

"and I was able to get us some breakfast" Ulrich added

"that's great" Amy commented

"So what do I need to do?" Aelita asked

"remember the tower in the forest region you got the information from?" Jeremie asked

"Yes I do" Aelita replied

"well that's where you need to go to get materialized, which we will do after school today." Jeremie told her

"then I'm on my way to the forest" Aelita exclaimed

"I wish we did not need to go to class today" Odd commented

"speaking about class how much time do we have until class starts?" Yumi asked

"22 minutes and 9 seconds" Amy replied after checking her watch

they spent the next ten minutes eating breakfast

"735 seconds left" Amy told them

"OK that's enough" Ulrich told her

"but you asked me to keep track of how much time was left until class started" Amy stated

"You don't need to tell us every 3 minutes" Jeremie replied

"sorry about that" Amy said as they walked out of Jeremie's room and towards class

however they soon were stopped by Jim

"What exactly are the five of you up to?" Jim asked

"not this again" Amy commented

"then tell me your secret. Don't think I'm not on to you. Now what are you planning?" Jim told them

"Would you believe a weekly breakfast study club?" Amy asked

"no, do you think I'm stupid?" Jim asked

"Jim we need to get to class" Amy told him

"not until I get some answers" Jim replied

at that moment the principal happened to be walking down the hall. When he saw what was going on he asked Jim "what is going on here?"

"you're just in time. I was about to find out there secret" Jim replied

"again with the talk about secrets. There just kids and must I remind you you're a PE teacher not a detective" the principal told Jim

"Can we go to class now?" Amy asked

"Just go already" Jim said in an angry tone

* * *

place: Lyoko (forest region)

Aelita had just exited a tower in the forest region and was on her way to the tower Jeremie told her to go to. She was thinking what she was going do after being materialized, what the surprise Amy had for her was and if all food was as good as the pancakes.

Knowing she would be materialized soon Aelita happily walked towards the tower , however she soon saw it was being guarded by four blocks

"this is not good" Aelita commented to herself

* * *

Place: Mrs. Hertz class

"how about this one" Amy asked Odd as she showed him yet another drawing of a possible outfit for Aelita

"I think that's the best one so far" Odd replied

"You do know this is science class" Ulrich commented

"I know but this is more important" Amy replied

meanwhile Jeremie was thinking about Aelita when his lap top starting beeping, knowing that was Aelita trying to contact him so Jeremie opened his lap top just enough so he could see the screen.  
that's when he saw Aelita's message

the expression on his face quickly changed to a nervous one. Then Mrs. Hertz asked him "Can you give us the answer?"

Jeremie did not know what the question was and did not feel like thinking about school work so he said "the frogs"

The rest of the class laughed at his answer

Mrs. Hertz them said "I'm not amused Jeremie. Amy why don't you tell us the real answer"

Without looking away from her notebook Amy replied "the pink dress, defiantly the pink dress"

The class started laughing again

* * *

After class

"We need to go now" Jeremie told the others as they walked down the hall

"can't it wait until after lunch?" Amy asked

"there are monsters guarding the tower. Aelita needs our help now" Jeremie tells them quietly

"well OK but we stop to eat when we're done" Amy replied

soon the 5 of them were at the factory

"So what's the situation?" Amy asked as they got on the elevator

"4 blocks" Jeremie replied

"that's it?" Amy asked

"What, do you want more?" Yumi asked

"maybe" Amy replied

"just get to the scanners and prepare to be transferred" Jeremie told them

"yes boss" Amy replied

soon Jeremie had them all transferred to Lyoko

* * *

In Lyoko (forest region) (LPM activated)

"thanks for coming" Aelita told them (100)

"No problem" Odd replied (100)

"where are the blocks?" Amy asked (100)

"they are guarding the tower" Aelita replied

"while you're doing that I'll get the materialization program ready

"So what's the surprise?" Aelita asked Amy

"we'll talk about it later" Amy replied (100)

"I'm putting the disc in right now" Jeremie told them as he put the CD in the computer, but instead of the materialization program a music video started playing. It showed scenes of 2 people dancing along with close ups of Odd while Odd sang "break, Break, break dance  
break, Break, break dance  
break, Break, break dance here we go"

"Oh great I grabbed the wrong disc" Jeremie commented

"If it means anything I like the song" Amy told him

"break, Break, break dance  
break, Break, break dance  
break, Break, break dance here we go"

"stop" Jeremie exclaimed and he stopped the song. He then told them "I need to get the proper disc, I'll be right back"

"So you like my song?" Odd asked

"yes I do" Amy replied (100)

"Must I remind you we have a job to do?" Yumi asked them

"Oh the blocks" Amy replied

soon all 5 of them were on there way to the tower. It was not long until they ran into the 4 blocks

"How nice one for all of us" Amy commented.

Odd fired a laser arrow and Yumi threw her fan, both shots hit there target and 2 of the blocks were destroyed. Ulrich used his speed to run up to the block and destroy it before it could react, meanwhile Amy avoided the block's laser and then pointed her wand at the monster the orange beam was on-target and destroyed the monster. All of the blocks were gone

"that's it" Amy commented (100)

"Just think this could be our final mission" Odd stated

"I know and you think XANA would make it a little more changeling" Amy said

Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita then gave her the "are you nuts?" look

"what? I like fighting the monsters" Amy replied

"let's just wait in the tower for Jeremie to come back" Aelita told them (100)

"Good idea" Ulrich replied before they all entered the tower

"I know how we can pass the time until Jeremie comes back" Amy tells the others

"and how would that be?" Aelita asked

"I can sing" Amy replied

"great plan" Odd exclaimed

then Amy stated singing on of her favorite songs

"I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me"

* * *

place: Jeremie's room

Jeremie was checking though the CD's in his room until he found the right one

"how many times do I need to tell Odd to take his work with him when he's done" Jeremie complained

he then put the CD back in its case and left the room however he quickly ran into Jim

"You have some explaining to do" Jim commented

"Can't this wait until after class?" Jeremie asked

"I don't want to hear excuses. You're not in class and your friends are mysteriously missing, I want answers" Jim demanded

Jeremie did not have time for this so after some quick thinking he ran past Jim before he could react

"why you little pest" Jim mumbled as he stated chasing after Jeremie

Jeremie ran down the hall with Jim close behind. Jeremie soon made his way to the stairs and started running down the steeps. Jim was still chasing after him and yelling at Jeremie telling him to stop but Jeremie kept running, however about three-froths of the way down the steeps Jeremie tripped and tumbled down the rest of the steeps landing face first at the bottom of the steeps

Jeremie tried to get up and start running again but was unable to because his right ankle hurt when he tried to run and he fell down again

"this is all your fault Jim" A student who happened to be in the area told him

"what have I done?" Jim thought to himself. He then picked Jeremie up and took him to the infirmary

* * *

place: Lyoko  
time: about 1 hour later

Amy just finished singing another song

"What is taking Jeremie so long" Odd asked

"It should not have taken this long" Yumi commented

"How long has it been?" Amy asked

"about two hours" Yumi replied

"well I'll just sing some more" Amy told them

* * *

place: outside Dorothy's office

"this is unacceptable. Your actions led to someone getting hurt. I can't allow stuff like this to happen here. There's no easy way to put this so I'm just going to say it. You're fired" the principal told Jim

meanwhile in Dorothy's office

"does that feel better?" Dorothy asked after tending to Jeremie's injury

"I feel better really, now can I please go now?" Jeremie asked

"not happening the doctor insisted you stay off your feet for about a week" Dorothy replied

"A week" Jeremie complained

"keep complaining and I won't give you crutches" Dorothy told him

Jeremie needed a plan yes his leg did hurt but his friends were waiting for him in Lyoko and Jeremie knew it was only a matter of time until XANA sent more monsters. He needed to think of a way to get to the factory

After thinking for a few seconds Jeremie said "I need to use the bathroom"

"I'll get a basin" Dorothy told him before leaving the room

after Dorothy left the room Jim entered he walked to where Jeremie was and told him "sorry I was just so sure you were hiding some kind of secret. I deserved to get fired"

Jim turned around and was about to leave when Jeremie said "wait you're right we are hiding a secret"

"I knew it" Jim exclaimed

"yes and if you help me. I'll tell the principal everything and make sure you get your job back" Jeremie replied

"Do you really mean it?" Jim asked

"yes I do" Jeremie replied

A few minutes later when Dorothy came back Jeremie was gone

* * *

Lyoko

A mega tank was approaching the tower meanwhile inside the tower Amy was still singing

"Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go"

the mega tank stopped close to the tower and prepared to fire

"This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know

Somewhere only we know"

At that moment there was a loud noise and the tower shook slightly

"what was that?" Yumi asked

"everyone's a critic" Amy commented (100)

"It's probably one of XANA's monsters" Aelita told them (100)

"then it's going down" Amy commented as she ran out of the tower

"I'll help you" Odd said as he followed her

Yumi and Ulrich soon followed

"It's a mega tank" Amy commented when she saw the monster

* * *

meanwhile Jeremie and Jim were about to enter the elevator

"and this super powerful virtual thing named XANA wants to destroy us only Aelita can deactivate the towers and it's our job to help her" Jeremie explained

"and she's on this place called loco" Jim asked

"No it's Lyoko" Jeremie replied as he pushed the button

* * *

back in Lyoko

"Don't worry I have a plan" Amy said as she ran towards the mega tank

"It better be a different plan then last time" Ulrich commented

"Don't worry it is" Amy replied as she stopped to activate her wands shield power so when the tank fired its blast was absorbed into shield which broke after it blocked the blast. Amy then ran closer to the monster and stopped about 5 feet in front of it and pointed her wand at the monster which closed to avoid being destroyed

"I got you now" Amy told the mega tank

"how?" Yumi asked

"It's quite simple being this close. It can't fire because if it tires to fire I'll just destroy it with my weapon" Amy explained she then turned to face Yumi and said "it's actually a very clever plan especially since mega tanks fire from there weak spots, so how's that for a good plan?"

"behind you" Ulrich and Yumi exclaimed as loud as they could

Amy turned around just in time to see the blast hit her (Amy 60 LP)

Odd responded by quickly firing a laser arrow at the monster. His shot was on target and so fast the mega tank could not close in time and the arrow hit its target destroying the mega tank.

"Now that's how it's done" Odd exclaimed

"great job Odd" Amy said however at the same time she was thinking "how could I have done something that stupid"

when Yumi noticed there was another mega tank approaching there location she said "not another one"

meanwhile Jeremie was getting off the elevator

"Wow" Jim commented when he saw the computer room, then he commented "who would have believed it"

Jeremie then sat by the computer and asked "Aelita are you OK?

"You're finally back" Aelita commented

"I'm starting the program" Jeremie told them

meanwhile Amy decided to try her plan again and ran towards the mega tank, when it was ready to fire she stopped and tried to use the shield power however it had only been 2 minutes and 42 seconds since the shield bubble broke so nothing happened

"not good" Amy commented just before getting hit the mega tank's blast (Amy 20 LP)

"follow me Odd" Yumi instructed as she ran towards the mega-tank, Odd followed close behind

The two of them ran towards the monster. The tank opened and prepared to fire. Yumi threw her fan at the monster but missed her target and the fan hit the side of the monster doing no damage. The mega tank then fired a shot that hit Yumi (Yumi 60 LP) Odd then jumped on top of the monster and was about to fire a laser arrow at its weak spot when the mega tank fired another shot and send Odd flying back about 10 feet (Odd 60 LP)

"looks like it's your turn Ulrich" Amy commented (20)

"No one messes with my friends" Ulrich told the mega tank before using his triangulate strategy. Soon Ulrich and the two clones were running around the mega tank in a triangle formation

"yeah Ulrich show that XANA thing who's the boss" Jim commented

"What should I do?" Amy asked (20)

"protect the tower" Jeremie told her

meanwhile the mega tank finally picked an Ulrich and fired. It chose wrong and the clone vanished, when this happened the other two stopped running and the mega tank quickly fired again but once again chose the wrong one and the other clone vanished leaving only the real Ulrich left. The mega tank tried to line up a shot but Ulrich kept running left and right to avoid the monster. He then ran up the side of a tree before jumping towards the mega tank. As he went past the monster he stabbed its weak point with his sword. The monster exploded and Ulrich caught his weapon a few seconds later

"there's another mega tank coming" Jeremie warned them

"not another one" Yumi complained (60)

"All you need to do is protect the tower for another minute, I'm almost done" Jeremie told them

"Odd I have a plan" Amy told him (20)

"what is it?" Odd asked

Amy quietly told Odd her plan

"are you sure you want to do that?" Odd asked

"I can handle it" Amy replied

"If you insist" Odd told her as he walked towards the tower

Amy then fired a shot at the mega tank to get its attention.

The shot hit the exterior of the mega tank and did no damage but it did get the monsters attention

"you are going down you mega creep" Amy told the monster

the mega tanked opened and prepared to fire

"I would not do that if I were you" Amy told the mega tank however she just stayed put and did nothing

"what are you thinking you only have 20 life points left" Jeremie warned her

"you will know in a few seconds" Amy replied

the monster fired it blast at Amy who said "you lose" just before the blast hit her causing her to get devitalized, however before the mega tank could react a arrow zoomed into the monsters weak spot causing it to explode.

"oh I get it now she was a distraction" Yumi commented

"It was her plan not mine" Odd stated

"Ok I'm almost ready, get into position Aelita" Jeremie instructed

Aelita walked to the center of the tower

"are you ready?" Jeremie asked

"ready" Aelita replied

"then here we go" Jeremie said as he pressed the enter key. He then said "code earth"

Aelita then floated up and then there was a blue light that spiraled around her before she vanished from Lyoko

After that Jeremie sent the others back to the factory and soon they were waiting by a closed scanner waiting to see if the materialization program was a success.

After a while the scanner opened and Aelita was curled up at the bottom of the scanner. She was wearing a red sweater and a pink shirt, she was also wearing a black skirt. She still had pink hair and when she opened her brown eyes Jeremie said "welcome to earth"

"I can't wait to start making outfits for you" Amy exclaimed

((((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))

Milly: that may conclude this chapter but not the story. We still have more chapters for you which may or may not be a good thing. Now top20fan13 has something to say

Top20fan13: once again sorry it took so long. Hard to believe it's been 26 days since the last time I posted a chapter. If things go the way I plan them to the next chapter will be up in less then one-third of the time it took me to post this chapter. Well have a nice day and thanks for reading the story, now someone needs some rest because they were up all night typing a chapter.


	42. Chapter 41: welcome to earth

top20fan13: welcome back to the story, first I just remembered something I forgot to say last chapter so I'll say it now, I don't own the songs Amy was singing in the previous chapter if your wondering they were "my immortal" by evanescence and Keane's "somewhere only we know" and another small detail if your wondering why my profile says my name is Montgomery but e-mails from me are under the name Emma, It's because my mom bought the computer for me as a present but registered it under her name and I can't change it (I've tried several times), so even though I'm the only one who sends e-mails with this computer it uses her name.

Amy: you have some reviews to reply to

top20fan13: then it's time for review reply

renayumi04- I'm glad to be back too, well thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter as well

D Wolf Falls- about that, if you count the time she spent on earth in Yumi's body in chapters 35 and 36 then it is her second trip to the real world well anyways thanks for the great review

Scarf- thanks for the nice review

Milly: now time for part 2 of the Aelita chapters, in the last chapter they finally materialized her, now what happens next, well read and find out

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 41: welcome to earth  
Time: 20 minutes after the end of the previous chapter

Jeremie and the others were leaving the factory

"It's so nice to be back in your world" Aelita commented

" 5 pm already" Amy exclaimed as she looked at her watch

"how is that a big deal?" Aelita asked

"I was hoping to have more time to work on those outfits for you. Well I need to get started quickly if I'm going get them done anytime soon" Amy said before running towards the school

"That's Amy always trying her best to help her friends" Odd commented

"Is that why you like her?" Ulrich asked

"yes" Odd quickly replied, after realizing what he said he added "as a friend of course"

"how about we get something to eat?" Aelita asked

"We did not have any food since breakfast" Odd stated

"I'll ask my mom" Yumi said as she got her phone and called home. When her mom answered Yumi said "mom I just met my pen pal Aelita and we were wondering if my friends can come over and get something to eat, we missed dinner picking her up"

"how many of your friends?" Mrs. Ishyama asked

"3" Yumi replied

"well OK" Mrs. Ishyama replied

"thank you so much" Yumi said before ending the call

"well what did she say?" Odd asked

"she said yes" Yumi replied

"then let's go. I'm hungry" Odd commented

* * *

15 minutes later  
Place: just outside Yumi's house

"I look forward to returning to your house. The food was great last time" Aelita said happily

"yes but you were in Yumi's body then" Jeremie told her

"so you want me to pretend I was not here before?" Aelita asked

"exactly" Jeremie told her

"I hope the food is done because I'm hungry" Odd commented

"didn't you have lunch?" Mrs. Ishyama asked from the doorway

"no because we were meeting Aelita" Odd explained

"well dinner will be ready in about ten minutes" Mrs. Ishyama told them

"mom this is my pen pal Aelita" Yumi told her

"how do you like it here so far" Mrs. Ishyama asked Aelita

" I love it here. It's way better then I thought it would be" Aelita replied happily

"you will be staying in the guest room" Mrs. Ishyama told her

"thanks for letting me stay here Mrs. Ishyama" Aelita said politely

"you're right she is very nice" Mrs. Ishyama commented

"can we come in now?" Odd asked

"sorry about that" Mrs. Ishyama said as she moved out of the doorway

after they entered the house Mrs. Ishyama asked "so where Aelita's stuff?"

"I did not bring anything with me" Aelita replied

"do you have any other outfits?" Mrs. Ishyama asked

"no but Amy is making me some new outfits" Aelita replied

"what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Mrs. Ishyama asked

"I'll find her something" Yumi stated

"you can tell her the house rules I'll see if the food is done" Mrs. Ishyama told Yumi

"house rules?" Aelita asked

"there rules you need to follow while staying here" Yumi explained

"what are the house rules?" Aelita asked

"pretty much no swearing and be home by 9 PM" Yumi explained

"that's it?" Aelita asked

"that's it" Yumi replied

"do you remember how to get to the school?" Jeremie asked

"yes I do" Aelita replied happily

"dinner is ready" Mrs. Ishyama announced

* * *

later that day (about 8:15 PM)  
place: Amy's room

Odd entered the room and asked Amy "how are you doing?"

"great as usual" Amy replied as she put down the material she was working on

"I brought you some food" Odd told her

"thanks Odd" Amy said as she placed the box next to her

"so how much did you get done?" Odd asked

"I'm almost done with this skirt, then I'll work on a shirt to go with it" Amy explained

"that's great just promise me you will get some sleep" Odd told her

"very well I Amy Carster will get some sleep" Amy stated

"see you in the morning" Odd told her as he left the room

* * *

the next day  
event: Yumi and Aelita walking to school

"I'm a little worried about going to school" Aelita commented

"what are you worried about?" Yumi asked

"well from my studies it seems like school is about taking various test. What if I don't know the answers?" Aelita asked

"don't worry about it, school is for learning they don't expect you to know all the answers" Yumi told her

"well that makes sense" Aelita commented

a few minutes later they were at the cafeteria, after getting there breakfast they sat at there usual table

"good morning Jeremie" Aelita said cheerfully

"how are you doing?" Jeremie asked

"great I really enjoy it here. Sleeping was fantastic" Aelita replied

"you liked sleeping?" Amy asked before placing her tray on the table and taking a seat next to Odd

"yes I do. It was a great experience" Aelita replied

"if you insist" Amy said as she started picking at her breakfast

"you were up all night again" Odd exclaimed

"why would you say that?" Amy asked before yawning

"well first you're wearing the same thing you wore yesterday and your eating way slower then you usually do. As your friend I know you well enough to know when you did not get any sleep" Odd explained

"when did you get so smart" Amy asked

"you promised me you would get some sleep" Odd stated

"and I will you never said when I needed to get that sleep so once I fall asleep I will be keeping my promise. To quote my brother it's all in how you phrase it" Amy explained

"that's sneaky" Odd stated

"I know I just really want to get 3 outfits done as quickly as possible" Amy replied

"but please don't overwork yourself" Aelita told her

"sorry about that it just that…" Amy started to say

"it's OK we forgive you, just make sure you get some sleep tonight" Jeremie told her

"don't worry I will" Amy replied

"Jeremie I was wondering if you could show me more of the city after school" Aelita asked

"yes I can" Jeremie replied

"today is going to be a great day" Aelita exclaimed

"for me it's going to be a struggle to stay awake" Amy commented

* * *

later that day  
Place: the mall

"thanks for showing me around Jeremie and thank you Yumi for helping me buy the thing I need that Amy can't make for me" Aelita said as they walked out of the store

"so how was your day?" Jeremie asked

"it was great, thanks for materializing me" Aelita replied

"your welcome" Jeremie told her

"can we eat now?" Odd asked

"yes Odd we can eat now" Yumi tells him

"about time" Odd replied

"then after that we can shut down XANA" Jeremie commented

"too bad Amy did not chose to come with us" Odd stated

"where is she anyways?" Ulrich asked

"in her room working on Aelita's outfits" Odd replied

"maybe we should get her a thank you present" Aelita suggested

"that's a great idea" Odd exclaimed as he ran in a music store

* * *

1 hour later  
Place: the factory

Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Odd arrived at the factory and soon ran into Jim who was sitting by the elevator reading a book

"sorry it took so long I was showing Aelita around the town" Jeremie explained

"It's OK" Jim replied

"we're going to shut down XANA now do you want to watch?" Jeremie asked

"definitely" Jim replied

they all went in the elevator and were soon by the main computer

"would you like to do the honors" Jeremie asked Aelita

"why don't you do it instead" Aelita said nervously

"If you don't want to do this now we can always come back later" Jeremie told her

"the sooner we get rid of XANA the better" Aelita commented

"If someone does not do something soon I'll flip the switch" Odd announced

"who's stooping you?" Jeremie asked

Odd then walked over to the main power switch and said "well it looks like you lose XANA because in the end we stopped you, and we even made some new friends in the process and now it's time for you to say good-night" before flipping the switch and turning XANA off.

However before they could start celebrating Aelita suddenly fainted

"flip the switch again" Jeremie exclaimed

Odd quickly listened and did what he was told to do

* * *

30 minutes later

Aelita opened her eyes and looked around, when she saw where she was she sat up and asked "what happened?"

"you fainted" Ulrich told her

"it was not that bad. I actually liked how it felt" Aelita replied

"still you fainted and that's not normal" Jim told her

"Jeremie modified the scanner to find out what caused you to faint" Odd told her

"that's very nice of him" Aelita commented before getting up and walking in the open scanner

while Jeremie was working the others were talking

"so why is Amy not here?" Jim asked

"she's working on outfits for Aelita" Odd explained

"well anyways sorry I was so hard on you, it just that I want you to succeed and when most kids sneak off campus it's not to save the world" Jim told them

"it's OK Jim we're not mad" Yumi stated

"I figured out the problem" Jeremie told them

"you actually understand all of that" Jim commented as he looked at the screen

"it seems that XANA has planted a virus inside Aelita than links her to Lyoko" Jeremie explained

"what does that mean?" Odd asked

"it means if we shut down XANA Aelita gets destroyed as well" Jeremie replied

"can't you make an anti-virus?" Yumi asked

"I'm pretty sure I can but it will take awhile" Jeremie explained

"it's getting late, you should go back home now" Jim told them

"do you think Amy has any of those outfits done yet?" Aelita asked

"why don't you go with Odd and Jeremie and find out. I'll take Yumi home" Ulrich stated

"sounds good to me" Odd commented

* * *

10 minutes later

Odd, Jeremie and Aelita were almost at Amy's room when Odd suddenly asked "how are we going to tell Amy the bad news?"

"that's a very good question" Jeremie replied

"let's just tell her the truth. It's the right thing to do" Aelita told them

Jeremie knocked on the door but no one answered

"that's strange" Odd commented. Curious to why Amy did not answer them, Odd walked up to the door and slowly opened it. As Odd opened the door he asked "Why did you not open the door?"

After a quick look around the room Odd noticed that Amy was sound asleep, sitting in the chair next to the sewing machine, resting her head on some pink fabric about 2 feet to the right of the sewing machine.

Odd spent the next 30 seconds watching her sleep before Aelita tapped his shoulder and asked "are you OK?"

"I'm fine" odd replied

"what should we do now?" Aelita asked

"Odd why don't you wake her up so she can move to her bed" Jeremie suggested

"I don't want to disturb her" Odd started

"fine I'll do it myself" Jeremie said before lightly tapping Amy's shoulder

"can I please have a transfer?" Amy mumbled as she woke up

"that's another forty cents" Odd told her

"Odd" Jeremie explained

"I'm just kidding" Odd replied

"don't tell me I fell asleep" Amy commented

"OK I wont, but it still happened" Odd told her

"well I managed to get one outfit done it's in the basket over there. If you wan me to I can try to finish this dress tonight" Amy commented

"I think you worked enough today, please get some sleep now" Aelita told her

"I agree with her you need some sleep" Odd told her

"OK you win" Amy replied, She then walked over to her bed and said "goodnight Odd, Jeremie and Aelita" before pulling her purple blanket on top of her

Aelita then took the finished outfit and the 3 of them left the room

"well I need to get to Yumi's house" Aelita commented

"I can walk you there" Jeremie told her

"that would be very nice of you" Aelita replied

"I'll see you both in the morning" Odd told them as he walked towards his room as Jeremie and Aelita walked towards Yumi's house, on the way there they passed a photo booth

"Is that a scanner?" Aelita asked

"No. It's for taking pictures" Jeremie explained

"what's a picture?" Aelita asked

"Let me show you" Jeremie said as he put a dollar in the machine

after taking some pictures the two of them walked the rest of the way to Yumi's house

"thanks for a great day" Aelita commented

"don't worry I will get rid of that virus" Jeremie told her

"I know you will. Well see you tomorrow" Aelita said before entering Yumi's house

Jeremie then walked back to his dorm thinking about possibilities for the anti-virus

(((((((((end chapter))))))))))))

Milly: well that's this chapter the rest will be in part 3 (the next chapter). Another thing to note is this is only loosely based on the last 2 episodes so don't expect an exact copy, well anyways thanks for reading the story and have a nice day


	43. Chapter 42: the unwanted visitors

Milly: welcome back, It's time for part 3, but first we must say that we don't own code Lyoko or corrector Yui. Now let's reply to those reviews

renayumi- thank you for the kind review

scarf- I have a funny story about that. Not wanting to misspell "definitely" again. I just copied it from the review where you corrected me last time but I accidentally copied the wrong word. Well that's what happens when you have a fool in charge. Well anyways thanks for reading the story and reviewing.

Amy: well with that complete it's chapter time

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 42: the unwanted visitors  
Time: the next day ( 8:00 AM)  
Place: cafeteria  
Amy's outfit: a light blue shirt and a pink skirt

"good morning everyone" Amy said cheerfully as she sat down next to Odd

"good morning Amy" Odd said in a sad tone

"for people who just achieved a big goal you don't seem very happy" Amy commented

"don't you know what happened last night?" Ulrich asked

"no I don't" Amy replied

"why did you not tell her?" Yumi asked

"she was sleeping" Odd replied

"are you going to tell me what happened or do I need to start guessing" Amy stated

"I don't think this is the best place to talk about it" Aelita commented

"did something happen to Cyndi?" Amy asked nervously

"no but Aelita is right we should talk about this somewhere else" Jeremie stated

they then walked to Jeremie's room

"does it involve Odd?" Amy asked as they walked in the room

"no. Now please stop guessing" Ulrich told her

"sorry" Amy replied. She then asked "so what happened?"

"Aelita has a virus" Jeremie explained

"can't we just take her to a doctor to fix that?" Amy asked

"not that kind of virus. This one links her to XANA so if we destroy XANA Aelita goes as well" Jeremie explained

"that is bad" Amy replied

"I know" Aelita commented

"when did this happen?" Amy asked

"probably when she was materialized, however we did not find out until we tried to shut down XANA" Jeremie explained

"so what do we do now?" Amy asked

"I need to make an anti-virus" Jeremie explained

"does the virus have any other effects?" Amy asked

"no" Jeremie replied

"don't worry Jeremie if there is anyone who can figure this out it's you" Amy told him

"don't we have a class to get to?" Aelita asked

"thanks for reminding us" Odd told her

* * *

Lyoko (polar region)

One of the towers became active

* * *

Place: Mrs. Hertz class  
Time: 8:57 AM

"I made it to class on time" Amy exclaimed as she entered the classroom

"and you even beat the teacher to class" a voice said from behind her

Amy turned around to see who it was and saw that is was Mr. Lecodeo

"good to see you again" he commented

"our class has a new student now" Amy told him

"no actually I'm teaching today" Mr. Lecodeo commented

"no she's the new student" Amy said pointing at Aelita

"really, well what's your name?" Mr. Lecodeo asked

Aelita was nervous and did not say anything

"don't worry I don't bite" Mr. Lecodeo told her

"my name is Aelita" she said nervously

"well welcome to the school. My name is Mr. Lecodeo and I'll be filling in for Mrs. Hertz today" he told her

"Mr. Lyoko? Aelita asked

"no it's Lee-code-o" he explained

"sorry about that" Aelita commented

"don't worry about it Aelita no one is perfect" Mr. Lecodeo told her

"why are you here so often?" Sissi asked

"well I like this class so much I asked to the one of the first ones asked when my services are needed here" Mr. Lecodeo explained

"great" Sissi said sarcastically

"OK let me try a new attendance idea. If you're not here please say something now" Mr. Lecodeo stated

the class laughed at his comment

"great system" Amy told him

"thank you but seriously Emile are you here?" Mr. Lecodeo asked

10 minutes later

"good everyone is here. Now I have some good news today's test has been postponed until tomorrow. Today we will study" Mr. Lecodeo explained

"why?" Amy asked

"because it will help you do better on the test and besides studying can be fun when you turn it into a game. You will be put into 5 groups of 5 and whichever team gets the most points gets prizes out of the box of snacks" Mr. Lecodeo explained

"what about the other teams? Odd asked

"they pick after the winning team" Mr. Lecodeo replied

"so everybody wins" Amy commented

"exactly" Mr. Lecodeo replied. He then said "now please select your teams"

just then there was screaming coming from the hallway

Odd, Amy, Ulrich and Mr. Lecodeo quickly ran to the door to see what the problem was. When Odd opened the door he saw a student run by screaming.

When they looked down the hall to see what he was running from they saw a roachter running down the hallway

"please tell me I'm dreaming" Amy commented

"this is not a dream" Ulrich told her

the roachter then say Amy, Odd and Ulrich so it stopped and turned to face them. When Ulrich saw this he pushed everyone back in the room and closed the door

"Jeremie we have a problem" Amy exclaimed

"what's the problem?" Jeremie asked

"roachters" Amy replied

"the invaders from another planet" Mr. Lecodeo added

Odd, Ulrich, Amy, Jeremie and Aelita quickly formed a group to talk about the problem

"so what's the plan?" Odd asked

"this is definitely the work of XANA but how did he do it" Jeremie commented

"probably using a particular program someone made" Amy stated

"we need to deactivate the tower before somebody gets hurt" Aelita commented

"it's probably the only way to stop this" Amy stated

"OK then let's go" Jeremie said

after they left the classroom Ulrich said "the four of you will go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower while, Yumi and I will stay here and protect the students"

"but that's dangerous" Aelita stated

"but someone needs to do it, the return trip won't bring someone back to life" Ulrich replied as he called Yumi.

knowing he was right the others headed for the exit

"do you think they can still fire lasers?" Amy asked

"it would be best to assume they can" Aelita replied

"XANA is really staring to get on my nerves" Amy commented

they then quickly walked towards the exit, before leaving Odd checked to see if there were and roachters outside. Once the path was clear they ran out of the building and towards the factory

meanwhile Ulrich was heading to where he was going to meet Yumi when he ran into one of the roachters.

The roachter faced Ulrich and fired a laser at him, Ulrich jumped out of the way and the laser just missed after getting up Ulrich looked for something that he could use as a weapon to fight the roachter with however he could not find anything to use. The roachter was about to fire again when a javelin zoomed from behind him. It pierced through the roachters head destroying it

Ulrich turned around to see who helped him and saw it was Yumi

"what would you do without me?" she asked

While Ulrich was thinking of an answer Yumi noticed there were more roachters coming and quickly told Ulrich to run. The two of them quickly ran out of the building but when they saw there were several more roachters outside they realized they would need something to fight the roachters with so they ran to the tool shed, after looking around Yumi grabbed an ax and Ulrich grabbed a chainsaw

"are you ready?" Ulrich asked

"let's teach those roachters a lesson" Yumi replied as they left the tool shed

* * *

place: the factory

Jeremie, Odd, Aelita and Amy had just arrived at the factory after going down the ropes they noticed holes in the walls and busted roachters in various places on the ground

"It looks like Jim is doing pretty well" Amy commented

"I wonder where he is now. Odd asked

"I don't know but I do know we have a tower to deactivate" Any replied

"before you try to stop me you must realize this is the only way. If we don't stop XANA now who knows what he will materialize next" Aelita told Jeremie

"fine, then get to the scanners. I'll transfer you" Jeremie replied

while they were talking Odd noticed a nail gun on the ground and picked it up, then he got on the elevator with the others. Jeremie got off on the computer level and the others went down to the scanner level.

Once the elevator door opened they saw Jim, he was chasing a roachter while caring a long thin piece of metal that had a point at the end of it

Odd fired at the roachter with the nail gun a couple of times but he missed. The roachter ran behind the scanners to avoid Odd's weapon but Jim was there and he stabbed it with the weapon he was using. He then threw the roachter into a pile of destroyed roachters.

"great job Jim" Odd told him

"my friends call me Jimbo" Jim told them

"really? My brother likes to call me little sis" Amy commented

"well anyways where are Ulrich and Yumi?" Jim asked

"at the school battling the roachters" Amy told him

"I'll be more helpful there" Jim said as he walked towards the elevator

"wait, take this with you" Odd said before handing Jim the nail gun

"thanks" Jim commented as he took the nail gun and got on the elevator

Amy, Odd and Aelita entered the scanners and were transferred to Lyoko's polar region

Lyoko (polar region) (LPM activated)

Odd and Amy both landed on the icy ground of the polar region with little problem, however Aelita was not as lucky and she fell down

"I'm still not used to that" Aelita commented

"it takes awhile" Odd told her

"this should be easy roachters are not very tough here" Amy commented

"there are 4 wasps coming from behind you" Jeremie warned them

"Odd protect Aelita, I'll try to destroy the monsters" Amy stated

as the monsters flew closer Amy realized they had the advantage, so instead of firing she used the wands shield power. The wasps fired at them but all 4 shots were deflected by the shield, however the combined damage caused the shield to break

"maybe you should leave this to me" Odd told her

"just help Aelita get to the tower. Your ammo is limited mine is not" Amy stated

"good point" odd replied as he and Aelita ran towards the location of the tower

"just try to get two of them" Amy thought to herself as the monsters flew towards her

when they got closer Amy pointed her wand at the monsters. The orange beam was heading towards on of the wasps. It tried to fly out of the way but bumped into one of the other wasps and ended up getting hit. Completely surprised she hit one of them Amy did not see the other 3 fire and two of the 3 blast hit her (Amy 80 LP)

"you just lost 20 life points" Jeremie told her

"sorry about that" Amy replied

as the wasps prepared to fly by again Amy thought "if it worked once it might work again"

Amy then pointed her wand at the monsters and fired another shot but this time the wasps flew out of the way and the shot missed. When Amy saw the wasps prepare to fire she thought about jumping to the right to avoid there shots, but quickly noticed the path was to narrow for the task she wanted to do. The wasps used this hesitation to there advantage and all 3 easily hit her with there lasers (Amy 50 LP)

"you only have 50 life points left" Jeremie exclaimed

"I don't like wasps" Amy exclaimed before getting up and running towards the others

* * *

Place: school grounds

Ulrich and Yumi were now in the forest near the school and several roachters were approaching there location

"this does not look good" Yumi commented

then they suddenly heard Jim yell "charge" as he fired at the roachters with the nail gun. After 3 attempts he hit one of the roachters and it exploded into a cloud of dust

"got one" Jim commented. He then quickly destroyed two more roachters using only 5 shots

"take that you miserable roaches" Jim commented

"I must admit Jim for the first time I'm actually glad you snuck up on us" Ulrich commented

"my friends call me Jimbo" Jim replied

Ulrich's phone started ringing at that moment, after seeing it was Jeremie he quickly answered it

"how are things at the school?" Jeremie asked

"better now that Jim got here" Ulrich replied he then asked "how are things in Lyoko?"

"Amy quickly running out of life points so I sent Odd to help her" Jeremie replied

"what are they up against?" Ulrich asked

"hornets and you know how fast Odd's arrows can run out against those monsters" Jeremie stated

"we'll get there as quickly as we can" Ulrich said before ending the call

"am I correct in saying that the sooner Aelita deactivates the tower the sooner these pest will go away?" Jim asked

"yes" Yumi replied

"then what are you waiting for, get to Lyoko and help your friends. I can take care of these bugs" Jim told them

* * *

Lyoko (polar region)  
Life point update (Amy 50 Odd 100 Aelita 100)

"Odd is coming to help you" Jeremie told Amy

"I doing OK" Amy replied

"you lost half your life points" Jeremie stated

"I'm on a narrow path fighting flying monsters and there is nothing to hide under" Amy commented as she ran from the wasps

"Odd insisted" Jeremie told her

"who's protecting Aelita?" Amy asked (50)

"she's hiding in a cave" Jeremie told her

Amy then looked back to see what the wasps were up to, when she saw they were preparing to fire she tried to quickly turn around and run but slipped on the ice and fell down. All 3 wasps quickly fired but only 2 of the 3 blast hit her (Amy 30 LP)

The wasps stopped and prepared to fire at Amy again when an arrow hit one of the wasps causing it to explode

"I'm over here" Odd exclaimed getting the attention of the other two wasps who then flew towards him

They both fired at Odd but he jumped out of the way and the shots missed, Odd then fired a pair of arrows at the wasps but he missed as well

"thanks for the help" Amy said as she fired a shot at the wasps, it then quickly flew out of the way causing her shot to miss. After she saw her attack missed she thought "what is wrong with me today"

"Ulrich and Yumi are on the way and Odd you have seven arrows left" Jeremie told them

"I have a plan" Amy stated

"If it involves using you as a distraction no way" Odd told her

"but I'm good at that" Amy replied before firing another shot at the wasps, but once again they moved out of the way and it missed

Odd then ran towards the wasps, after avoiding their lasers he jumped to get closer to them and then fired a pair of arrows that both hit there target destroying the remaining wasps

"great job Odd" Amy commented in a slightly sad tone

"are you mad about something?' Odd asked

"I'm just a little mad at myself" Amy replied

"why are you mad at yourself?" Jeremie asked

"because I can't hit the monsters and I'm just slowing everyone down" Amy replied

"that is not true, if you were not here I'd probably be out of arrows by now" Odd told her

"let's just help Aelita get to the tower" Amy commented (30)

* * *

Place: school grounds

Jim was patrolling the school grounds doing his best to protect the students when he heard a call for help, he ran to where it came from and saw that a pair of roachters had Milly and Temiya trapped against a wall.

"leave those kids alone" Jim yelled at the roachters

the roachters turned to face Jim and prepared to fire but Jim fired faster and both monsters were destroyed

"get to your room and lock the door it's not safe here" Jim told them

"thanks for helping us" Milly said before the two of them ran towards there room

* * *

back in Lyoko  
LP update (Amy 30 Odd 100 Aelita 100)

"the tower is at the other end of this cave" Aelita told them

"do you think there are monsters there?" Amy asked

"probably" Aelita replied

at that moment Yumi and Ulrich entered Lyoko about 30 feet to the right of the others location

"welcome to Lyoko" Amy told them (30)

our heroes then walked though the cave and were soon at the other end

"there are four wasps guarding the tower" Jeremie warned them

"great more wasps" Amy said sarcastically

"if it means anything your shield power is operational again" Jeremie told her

Yumi was the first to strike throwing her fan at the wasps but she missed. Two of the wasps fired at Yumi and hit (Yumi 80 LP) while the other two flew towards Aelita

"leave her alone" Amy exclaimed as she fired at the wasps but they flew out of the way and another shot missed

Odd was about to fire at the wasps but they fired first, Odd jumped out of the way of one of the lasers but the other one hit (Odd 90 LP)

Meanwhile Ulrich used his triangulate strategy to confuse one of the wasps while Yumi battled the other one. Aiming carefully Yumi threw her fan at the monster, it tried to move out of the way but was unable to and got destroyed meanwhile the other wasp fired at an Ulrich but chose wrong. This was all the time the real Ulrich needed to jump at and destroy the wasp.

Meanwhile Amy missed yet again and the remaining two hornets fired shots that hit her (Amy 10 LP)

"try firing at where you think they will be not where they are" Yumi told her

"like this" Odd said as he fired a pair of arrow at one of the wasps, The monster guessed wrong and flew into the path of one of the arrows and got destroyed

"only one wasp left" Amy stated (10)

"how many arrows do I have left?" Odd asked

"3" Jeremie replied

"that's plenty Odd replied as he fired all 3 arrows at the remaining wasp, however it flew out of the way and all the arrows missed, but then it was hit by a fan from behind and exploded

"great job Yumi" Ulrich told her

"thanks" she replied

Aelita then walked towards the tower

* * *

School grounds

"take that" Jim exclaimed as he destroyed another roachter.

He then saw another one come out of hiding and tired to fire at it but nothing happened

"this can't be good" Jim commented

* * *

Aelita

* * *

The roachter fired at Jim and the laser hit him in the leg

* * *

Code Lyoko

* * *

The roachter was about to fire again when time stopped and the return trip started

* * *

"return to the past now" Jeremie exclaimed

* * *

Place: Jeremie's room  
Time: two days ago

"Aelita we're restarting the materialization program immediately we need to wipe out XANA before he launches another attack" Jeremie stated

"it's impossible the virus is still in me. I can feel it" Aelita told them

"well you can still visit us whenever you want" Amy told her

"why not but the rest of the time I need to stay here on Lyoko to fight XANA until the day you find an anti-virus" Aelita replied

"and when that day comes I will have several outfits for you" Amy said happily

"ok just promise me you will get some sleep tonight" Odd told her

"OK I will" Amy replied

Jeremie was about to say something when they heard footsteps

"that's probably Jim" Yumi said

about five seconds later Jim opened the door and said "so you kids are at it again"

"no Jim we're studying" Odd replied

"studying? You expect me to believe that I've had enough of your lies you're going to stay right here until you tell me everything" Jim told them

"Jim what is going on here?" the principal asked

"you came just in time I was just about to find out what exactly these children were up to" Jim replied

"another one of your stories about mysterious meetings and secret passages. I've had just about enough of this" the principal started to say

"he's right sir we were plotting" Ulrich said

"we were going to pull a prank on Nicolas and Herve" Jeremie added

"plus if Jim did not catch us we might have been late to class" Yumi stated

"well I look the other way this time since you admitted what you've done. Now off to class children" the principal said before walking away

"well that was some story you made up, but why did you get me off the hook?" Jim asked

"well it's just that you never know maybe some day you'll do the same for us" Jeremie replied

"and we never get the chance to think you for all the things you do for us, so thanks Jimbo" Ulrich said

"yeah thanks" Odd added

"you're a hero and a fantastic PE teacher Jimbo" Yumi added

"she's right you're a great teacher" Amy stated

then they all started walking to class

"you should tell the principal that, OK now go to class" Jim told them. He then said "I'm a hero. Wow

((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))

Milly: that concludes this 3 part series and since we're at the end of season one it's time for a Q and A session

Q: is this the end of the story?

A: no, the story will not end until XANA is stopped

Q: will there be a sequel?

A: yes. I am working on one but I'm not starting it until this story is complete

Q: what's the meaning behind the title "A Code Lyoko Novel?"

A: well when I named it I knew this was going to be a long Code Lyoko story and I believe the word novel means long story so I called it "A Code Lyoko Novel". I know not very clever

Q: are there going to be any more bonus chapters?

A: maybe. I'm thinking of a few ideas and If I write some more I'll post them.

Q: when will the next chapter be done?

A: I don't know but I need to take a little break because I've been putting off doing my homework to post these chapters (I am a collage student) and now I have a lot of work that's due on a Thursday in May to get done (my class starts at 6:40 PM in case you care), but once I'm done with my homework the next chapter will take me 2-5 days to type. It will be about Cyndi's past and I warn you it's sad.

Amy: well thanks for reading and have a nice day


	44. Chapter 43: the tale of Cyndi’s past

Auto disclaimer: this is notice that **top20fan13 **does not own **Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui **in any way shape or form.

* * *

Review reply: 

renayumi- thanks for the review

* * *

Strange fact: for those of you who would like a better idea of what Cyndi looks like, I would like to state that I saw a charter who looked exactly the way I pictured Cyndi would her outfit even looked like something Cyndi would wear: The charter I'm talking about is Sherrie from Zatch bell. Except for the fact that Cyndi's hair is not the same color as Sherrie's that is pretty much what Cyndi would look like

* * *

Chapter note: this chapter contains the details of Cyndi's past which I warn you is sad, so don't say I did not warn you. 

A code Lyoko novel  
Chapter 43- the tale of Cyndi's past  
Place: classroom 226

"come here I need to talk you" the teacher said to a lady with blue eyes and long blue hair, she was currently wearing a long pink dress and she was leaving the classroom at the time

"what do you want?" Cyndi asked

"Cyndi I have had enough of you acting like a five year old. I can't have students crying at random times for no reason it needs to stop" the teacher demanded

"It's not no reason at all, if you knew me well enough you would understand" Cyndi told him

"well I don't so why don't you tell me then?" the teacher asked

"I don't like talking about it" Cyndi said sadly

"in other words you don't have a reason. I know your kind you're just a big crybaby, try acting your age for once" the teacher told her

"I do have a reason" Cyndi said through her tears

"I've had enough of your lies get out of my classroom" he said before opening a book

Sandra then slammed her fist on the teacher's desk and said "how dare you talk to her that way, who do you think you are. She does not need to answer to you if she does not want to" she then turned to Cyndi and said "let's get out of here"

After they left the classroom Sandra asked "are you OK?"

"yes I'm just trying to forget some bad memories" Cyndi replied

"that does not work, they just come back" Sandra replied

"really?" Cyndi asked

"let's put it this way how old are these bad memories?" Sandra asked

after thinking for awhile Cyndi said "about sixteen and one half years"

"trust me you will feel better if you talk to someone about it" Sandra told her

"I'll think about it" Cyndi replied

* * *

Place: auditorium 

Sissi entered the auditorium. The lights were very dim and there was a spotlight shining on the pop rock progressive's interments which were set up on stage, but there was no one there

"who called me here?" Sissi asked

"I did" a voice said, the voice came from the speakers and echoed through the empty room

"where and who are you?" Sissi asked looking around

"my name is Amy and I entering stage right" she said entering the spotlight. She was wearing a purple shirt and a light blue skirt

"what do you want?" Sissi asked

"I want to sing you a song" Amy replied

"then why is it so dark?" Sissi asked

"that was Odd's idea, Jeremie can you turn the lights on?" Amy said

Sissi then took a seat in the 5th row and asked "so what are you going to sing for me?"

"well with the help of the pop rock progressives I will be singing a song warning you about what might be if you don't stop being so rude to people" Amy explained as the band got ready

The music started and Amy soon started to sing

"She's miserable  
Why make everyone miserable too?  
Oh, can't she see?  
What she's putting innocent people through  
Miss popular  
Everything she does is wrong  
and everywhere she goes  
They'll be looking  
and everywhere she turns  
They'll be whispering  
Oh, miss popular  
What is happening?

She could have used  
Her title for a good case  
But instead she spits in everybody's face

Miss popular  
Everything she does is wrong  
and everywhere she goes  
They'll be looking  
and everywhere she turns  
They'll be whispering  
poor, miss popular  
it is happening

Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be all alone  
Oh, when the lights go off you can still dream of yourself  
How hot you were  
Miss popular

Everybody hates you  
Poor Miss popular  
I don't feel a bit sorry for you

One, two, three, four

Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be all alone  
Oh, when the lights go off you can still dream of yourself  
How hot you were  
Miss popular

Now she knows

There she goes

And everywhere she goes they are looking  
And everywhere she turns they are whispering  
They are looking at you"

(Song ends)

"have a nice day and thanks for coming" Amy told Sissi

"whatever" Sissi said before heading for the exit

"thank about it" Amy told Sissi as she left

then Amy's phone started ringing she quickly answered it and said "this is Amy speaking" after about a minute she said "I see we'll be waiting for you"

Amy then ended the call and put her phone back in her purse

"what was that about?" Odd asked

"something from Cyndi's past is bugging her again and Sandra wants her to talk about it however she said the only way she would is if I was there" Amy explained

"can I come?" Odd asked

"you can come if you want to just remember we are trying to help her so if you do come be nice" Amy explained

"I guess I can try to help as well" Jeremie said

"count me in" Yumi commented

"thank you so much for agreeing to help me help me friend, Sandra will be here in 10 minutes to give us a ride" Amy told them, she then told Jim "thanks for helping us set this up Jimbo"

"no problem" Jim replied

"do you think Sissi will be nicer now?" Any asked

"we can only hope so" Odd replied

* * *

place: Cyndi / Sandra's room  
time: 25 minutes later 

"thank you so much for coming" Cyndi told Amy

"no problem, it's what friends do" Amy replied

"and the 3 of you whish to help me as well" Cyndi commented

"yes we do" Yumi stated

"so what's bothering you?" Sandra asked

"before I start I'm just letting you know that this is not easy for me so please no jokes or making fun of me" Cyndi said

"we would never do that" Amy commented

"well OK then it all started when I was seven. I had great parents my mom and dad were very nice and my sister Jennifer was the nicest sister someone could ask for. She was nice, she loved to tell me stories, and she even made me a doll for my 7th birthday" Cyndi told them

"sounds like you had a pretty good family" Sandra commented

"I did" Cyndi replied

"then what's bothering you?" Yumi asked

"I'll get to that" Cyndi replied

"please continue" Amy told her

"well anyways you probably already know I like to sing. So when I saw there was this singing contest on Christmas eve I singed up right away. I knew my relatives visit that time of year and I figured they would all be able to see me sing. The day started off great there was plenty of snow, everyone was able to come and I was having a great time" Cyndi said before she started crying

"what's the matter?" Odd asked

"I don't want to continue it's too sad" Cyndi replied

"it's not going to stop bugging you unless you tell someone what the problem is" Jeremie told her

"really?" Cyndi asked

"he's right, just relax and take your time" Sandra told her

after a few minutes Cyndi continued

"then it was time to go. I remember it like it was yesterday. How there were just enough seats in the van for all 15 of us, the happy expressions on every ones face, what my sister said before dad started the car"

"what did she say?" Amy asked

"she told me don't be too worried about winning just try your best. You have a great singing voice and we know it. No matter what happens in the contest you're a winner to me" Cyndi replied

"so did you win?" Odd asked

"I would have preferred finishing in last place compared to what happened next" Cyndi replied, she then said

"the location this contest took place at was someplace my dad was not familiar with and he got lost, once he finally stopped for directions we were running late and since my dad hates being late he started driving faster about the same time it started snowing again then while going down a hill it happened.

The light at the bottom of the hill turned red but we did not stop, that is when dad admitted the brakes needed to be fixed, the next thing I knew we were sliding towards a busy intersection I don't remember anything after that

The next thing I remember was waking up at the hospital. I immediacy demanded to see my sister but they kept telling me no. After sever hours someone told me the reason why I could not see them it was because out of the 15 members of my family in the van I as the only one was.." she said before she started crying again. She did not finish her sentence but the others knew what she meant

"that's so sad" Amy said trying her best not to cry

"and the worst part is it's all my fault" Cyndi said sadly

"how is it your fault?" Jeremie asked

"If I did not sing up for that contest, it never would have happened. I'm responsible for the death of 14 people. I never should have signed up. It's all my fault" Cyndi managed to say before she continued to cry

"Cyndi it was and accident, there was no way you could have seen something like this coming it's not your fault" Jeremie told her

"he's right it's not your fault there's no way you could have known" Amy told her

"you really mean it?" Cyndi asked

"have I ever lied to you?" Amy asked

"no" Cyndi replied

"then please stop blaming yourself for something that is not your fault" Amy told her

"would you like to hear what happened next?" Cyndi asked

"only if you want to tell us" Sandra replied

Cyndi then said "well after realizing my family was gone I asked them who was going to take care of me, that's when the lady who told me the bad news said she would. She said her name was Mindy and she was a doctor. Two days later she took me to her house and on the way there she gave me my mom's purse which was slightly damaged from the accident and she suggested I keep it"

"is that the same purse?" Odd asked

"yes it is I just can't get rid of it" Cyndi replied

"so how were things at her house?" Sandra asked

"well it turns out Mindy was a single mom with two kids, who were both boys they were twins and 16 at the time, since Mindy was very busy the twins usually watched me but they made it clear they did not like me, however whenever there mom was around they pretended to but when she was gone they loved to tease me and play what they called the crying game" Cyndi said

"what's the crying game?" Amy asked

"it's when the two of them competed to see who could make me cry more" Cyndi replied

"did you tell anyone about this?" Sandra asked

"when I threatened to tell there mom, they grabbed my doll and said if I wanted it to stay in one piece that I was to tell no one, so I agreed and told no one, I then named the doll Clair and for the next 10 years she was my only friend, by then I was 17 and completely miserable" Cyndi explained

"you put up with them for 10 years?" Sandra asked

"yes but then one day things changed" Cyndi said

"so how did things change?" Sandra asked

* * *

note: flashback time! the next part will take place at a high school in Milwaukee about 6 years prior to this chapter

* * *

place: English class 

"look Clair I got an A on my test" Cyndi said (Cyndi was wearing a light blue dress and her long hair was still its original color: brown)

"who are you taking to" a female student said

"my friend, leave me alone" Cyndi replied

"you're a little to old for dolls" she said before taking Clair out of Cyndi's hand and throwing her in the trash bin

"no one treats my friend that way" Cyndi replied before punching the other student as hard as she could the force of the blow knocked her out

"that that" Cyndi said before walking over to the trash bin and taking Clair out of it

"you're going to the principal's office" the teacher told her

Cyndi then walked to the main office once she walked in the secretary asked her "what did you do this time?"

Cyndi said nothing she just handed her the paper and sat down on the bench

A few minutes later a little kid walked in she had black hair and brown eyes she was wearing a light purple dress

Cyndi was amazed because this girl looked like a mini version of her older sister

"can you believe it she looks just like Jessica, do you think we can trust her?" Cyndi whispered to Clair, she then started thinking about if she should talk to her when the girl walked up to Cyndi and asked "how are you doing?"

Cyndi then looked at her and saw the same innocent smile her sister usually had and without any hesitation said "not to well I'm actually very sad right now"

"will this make it better" the kid asked taking a box of dots out of her bag

"I can't take your candy" Cyndi replied

"we can share. Do you have a favorite color?" She asked

"what brings you to a high school?" Cyndi asked

"field trip to the planetarium" she replied

"don't you have a bus to catch?" Cyndi asked

"I got lost exploring the school and it left without me" she told Cyndi

"is it OK If I ask for your name?" Cyndi asked

"I'm Amy Carster" She replied. She then asked "what's your name?"

"you really want to know?" Cyndi asked

"yes please" Amy replied

"my name is Cyndi" she stated

"why are you so sad Cyndi?" Amy asked

"no one likes me" Cyndi replied

"Why? You look like a nice person to me" Amy replied

"I don't know" Cyndi replied, she then asked Amy "would you like to meet my only friend?"

"yes I would" Amy replied

"her name is Clair and she is a fairy" Cyndi said showing Amy the fairy doll

"Hi Clair how are you doing?" Amy asked

"she's doing fine" Cyndi replied

"are you still sad?" Amy asked

"yes but I feel a little better" Cyndi replied

"I can be your friend" Amy said

"do you really mean it?" Cyndi asked

"I would never lie about something like that" Amy replied

"so you really want to be my friend?" Cyndi asked

"yes I do" Amy said before giving Cyndi a hug

end flashback

* * *

"so that's how you met Amy" Odd commented 

"yes" Cyndi replied, she then said "after that I told Amy about the twins, she then suggested we tell her mom, she then had a talk with Mindy and after Mindy found the notebook they kept track of the statistics of the crying game in they were in big trouble and I ended up in a new home living with nice people across the street from Amy's house, the two of us quickly became good friends and that's pretty much the end of the story"

"that's a very rough past" Sandra commented

"I know I lived it" Cyndi replied

"look at the bright side, the worst is over" Amy told her

"you truly are my best friend" Cyndi told Amy

"thanks" Amy replied

"how about this dinner for everyone, I'm paying" Sandra stated

"sounds good to me" Odd replied

"thank you for helping me you're right I do feel better now" Cyndi told the others

"it's what friends do" Amy replied

(((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))))

top20fan13: sorry if this made you cry but tragic past usually are sad, well anyways just so you know that song Amy sang to Sissi I don't own it. It's was "Miss popular" by M2M. I've been looking for a way to put a M2M song in this story and I finally did. I also was able to type this in one day by staying up all night so if there are mistakes I'm sorry and I'll fix them as soon as I find them. Have a nice day and thanks for reading the story.


	45. Chapter 44: the contest

Top20fan13: greetings readers, hi it's me top20fan13, we have a nice chapter for you today

Disclaimer: don't own Code Lyoko, corrector Yui

Cyndi: but first it's time to reply to the reviews

renayumi: you're welcome. I had a lot of mountain dew and could not sleep so I started typing, a few hours later I had a whole chapter finished, now that's the power of sugar. Well anyways thanks for the great review

D Wolf Falls- (first two reviews) thanks I put a lot of work into those two chapters, it really means a lot to me that someone liked them.

(third review) I know what you mean. That was probably the saddest chapter I ever wrote, Well thanks for reviewing and if you have any other questions just ask.

Milly: thank you for reviewing, now it's time for the chapter

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 44: the contest  
Time: 10 days later  
Place: cafeteria  
Amy's outfit: a light pink shirt and a purple skirt

"so how did you do on the test?" Amy asked

"not to well" Odd replied

"you should have studied instead of playing video games" Jeremie told him

"that was the plan but it got boring so we played video games instead" Amy commented

"Amy I have something for you" Sissi said as she approached there table

"really? What is it?" Amy asked

"this postcard saying you're a finalist in a singing contest" Sissi replied giving Amy the card

"you read her mail" Odd exclaimed

"it's a postcard it's hard not to read" Sissi replied

"thanks for giving this to me" Amy commented

"well good luck in the contest" Sissi said before going to her usual table

"you entered in a contest when did this happen?" Odd asked

"two days ago. I sang a song from a list of three choices and they told me if I did well enough I would be one of the two finalists who will compete for the grand prize" Amy explained

"what is the grand prize?' Yumi asked

"I can't remember. I entered because I like to sing the prize is a bonus" Amy replied

"so when are the finals?" Jeremie asked

"5:30 pm tonight" Amy replied

"can we come?" Odd asked

"well it says the audience will pick the winner so I would appreciate it if you all could come" Amy replied

"do you get to choose your song this time?" Ulrich asked

"Yes and I already know what song I'm singing" Amy said happily

* * *

place: silver spoon café  
time: 4:20 pm 

"the contest starts in a little over an hour, please tell me you're done" James stated

"don't worry it will be ready in time" an employee told him

then someone said "excuse me"

James turned around to see who called him and noticed it was a lady wearing a large pink coat over a pink dress, she had blue eyes and her long hair was dyed a dark blue

"how may I help you?" James asked

"I'm one of the finalists" Cyndi said showing him the postcard

"let me guess you are Cyndi" he replied

"that's correct" Cyndi replied

"you're early but that's not a bad thing. I made name tags for the contestants, here is yours" James said giving her a name tag labeled Cindy

"you misspelled my name it's spelled Cyndi" she told him

"I'm so sorry please forgive me" he told her

"it's OK. There is more then one way to spell Cyndi, you just picked the wrong one" Cyndi told him

"so do you sing often?" James asked

"yes. I love to sing, it really helps after a bad day" Cyndi replied

"why are you here so early?" James asked

"I walked here. I guess I misjudged how long it would take to get here" Cyndi replied

"so you live close to here" James commented

"no. I'm staying at the university" Cyndi told him

"but that's eight miles away. Why did you walk that far?" James asked

"I was to nervous to drive after what happened the last time" Cyndi told him

"so are any of your friends coming to watch you perform?" James asked

no I did not tell them. Only Clair is here to help me today" Cyndi replied

"right here" Cyndi said showing James the fairy doll

"you're so lucky I wish I had a fairy friend" James commented

"I'm not as lucky as you think I am" Cyndi replied

"can I get you something to drink?" James asked

"can I have a raspberry milkshake?" Cyndi asked

"we have that" he commented

* * *

time: 5:30 PM  
place: Just outside the silver spoon Café 

"thanks for coming" Amy told Aelita

"no problem I really like your singing voice" she replied

"so what are you going to do with your prize?" Odd asked

"I did not win yet" Amy told him

"with your talent you will win easily" Odd told her

"I'm trying to avoid being overconfident" Amy explained

"I wonder who your opponent is" Jeremie said

"I don't know but they better be ready because I am" Amy replied and they entered the building she then asked "who do I talk to about the contest?"

"the guy talking to the girl with the blue hair" someone told her

"what is Cyndi doing here" Amy thought to herself

Amy walked up to them and said "excuse me"

James then turned and asked "how may I help you?"

"I'm here" Amy commented

"what brings you here?" Cyndi asked

"I a finalist in the singing contest how about you?" Amy asked

"I'm the other finalist" Cyndi stated

"and I'm the host, but we don't start until 5:30" James told Amy

"it's 5:32" Amy commuted

"it looks like you know each other" James stated

"she's my best friend" Cyndi stated

"this is going to make things interesting" James commented

"what do you mean by that?" Amy asked

"Is Cyndi your best friend?" James asked

"yes" Amy replied

"then that means you will both be competing against your best friend. Are you OK with this" James asked

"only if it does not bother Cyndi" Amy replied

"I'm not quitting this contest" Cyndi stated

"Ok then here is how it's going to work, everyone please come and get one of the newly printed voting ballets because this is how we will pick a winner and that includes the contestants you can vote too. There votes usually cancel each other out anyways. Both contestants will perform a song of there choice, once they are done you simply vote for the winner, whoever gets the most votes wins" James explained

"how do we let you know what song we want to sing?" Amy asked

"write it down on the pink piece of paper I'm about to give you" James said

"pink is my favorite color" Cyndi commented

"well it definitely is your color" James told her

"thank you" Cyndi replied

* * *

5 minutes later 

"Ok who's ready for the finals of the Silver spoon singing contest?" James asked

"just start already" Odd exclaimed

"Ok we used a scientific system to decide who would go first and well it looks like Amy Carster is" James stated

"what was the system?" Amy asked as so got on stage

"I have no idea" James replied. He then said "it says here you're a 13 year old student who has a part-time job at a supermarket"

"that's correct" Amy replied

"what do you do at the supermarket?" James asked

"I operate register 13" Amy replied

"it also says you make your own clothes. How long have you been doing that?" James asked

"about two years" Amy replied

"so anyways you chose 'my immortal' by evanescence. That is not an easy song to sing" James commented

"well it is my favorite song" Amy commented

very well presenting Amy Carster performing my immortal

Amy then san her favorite song and did a very good job after she was done there was plenty of applause

"that was fantastic thank you Amy. Now let's welcome our other contestant who just happens to be Amy's best friend Cyndi Swanson" James said

Cyndi then slowly walked on stage

"don't worry they made us remove the trap door a log time ago" James commented

"that's not really helping" Cyndi commented

"sorry it was a bad joke" James told her. He then asked "is that your real hair color?"

"no" Cyndi replied

"so you're a collage student at the university what are you studying?" James asked

"right now the basics math and English I'm not sure which degree I'm going for yet" Cyndi replied

"so what song will you be singing for us?" James asked

"since U been gone" by Kelly Clarkson" Cyndi answered

"is this performance dedicated to anyone?" James asked

"maybe" Cyndi replied

"well good luck" James told her

"thanks" Cyndi replied before singing the song. Cyndi not only preformed the song very well but also sang with a lot of emotion. Once she was done they was once again lots of applause

"thank you" Cyndi said

"wow those were some great performances now it's time to pick a winner. Please vote now" James said

"this is not going to be an easy choice they both did fantastic" Aelita commented

"it is for me" Odd stated

after about 20 minutes all the votes were counted and the results were given to James. He then looked at the card and asked "about time how long does it take to add up votes?"

"it was so close we had a few re-counts just to be sure" the employee replied

"well anyways… wow you can't get any closer then that. Winning by a vote of 43 to 42 is…" James said before pausing

the room was completely quiet as they waited for the winner to be announced

"Can I get any of you something to drink?" James asked

"I'll like a mountain dew" Amy replied

"who won?" Several people asked

"just trying to add some suspense, well anyways the winner of this years contest winning by a single vote is Cyndi Swanson" James announced

"I won. I actually won" Cyndi said completely surprised

"you did great. Congratulations on winning" Amy said before walking over to her friends

"are you mad about losing?" Odd asked

"not really especially since I know why I lost" Amy replied

"and why is that?" Odd asked

"I voted for Cyndi" Amy replied

"I'm no math genius but you do realize if you would have voted for yourself you would have won" Odd told her

"but in a way I did win" Amy replied

"what are you talking about?" Ulrich asked

"I had a feeling this contest meant more to Cyndi then it did to me, plus I think she did better then me either way look on stage and you will understand what I mean" Amy told them

"what are we looking at?" Odd asked

"my best friend is very happy right now I can't remember how long it's been since I've seen her this happy. It so nice to see her smile" Amy commented

"that was very nice of you" Aelita commented

Cyndi then walked over to her friend and asked "can you believe I actually won?"

"yes I can you're a very talented singer" Amy replied

"well I owe it to you and your friends" Cyndi replied

"but I voted for Amy" Odd stated

"not that, I know you probably all voted for Amy. I mean helping me with my problem, I feel much better now" Cyndi told them

"well to be honest I voted for you" Amy stated

"that's so nice of you, well anyways James said since I won me and my friends get one free drink so is anyone thirsty?" Cyndi told them

"is that the prize?" Amy asked

"no just part of it I also won 500 dollars and this card good for a 30 percent discount here. James has a prize for you as well" Cyndi explained

"really? What did I win?" Amy asked

"100 dollars and a card for a 20 percent discount her. The cards are good for a year" James explained

"fantastic" Amy said

"you seem pretty happy for someone who lost" James commented

"but my best friend won" Amy replied

"and she admitted she voted for me" Cyndi commented

"that's a first" James stated

"congratulations on winning" Aelita told Cyndi

"thank you" Cyndi replied

Amy then said "Cyndi this is our friend Aelita. Aelita this is my friend Cyndi"

"it's nice to meet you" Aelita said politely

"I like your hair" Cyndi commented

"thanks" Aelita replied

they spent the next hour talking about various things then Amy and her friends went to the factory to send Aelita back to Lyoko while James gave Cyndi a ride back to the collage

"thanks for giving driving me back to my dorm" Cyndi said

"no problem. Congratulations on winning the contest" James told her

"thank you" Cyndi replied

"I hope to see you again" James said before driving away

Cyndi then made a phone call. Once the other person answered the phone she said "Hi this is Cyndi I'll like to make an appointment as soon as possible"

(((((((end chapter))))))))

top20fan13: well 76 points for anyone who can guess what Cyndi is going to do next.

Amy: I know

Top20fan13: not you the readers and besides just like on "who's line" my points have no value and don't mean anything

Amy: I see then in that case I give you 4 million points and I give Milly and Cyndi 901 million points each.

Milly: well anyways thanks for reading the story and goodbye until next time


	46. Chapter 45: fears and traps

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui and I probably never will

Review reply

D wolf falls: thank you for yet another great review

buzzbros: are you reading my mind? I am planning on that however not in this chapter, but it will happen

renayumi: you are correct and thanks for the review

intro:

Milly: thanks for reviewing the story, now it's time for the next chapter

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 45: fears and traps  
Time: 3 days later  
Place: the factory

One of the 3 scanners opened and a lot of steam came out followed by Aelita

"perfect" she commented before walking to the elevator

* * *

place: school grounds  
time: 3:15 pm (1 hour later)  
Amy's outfit: a light green shirt and a light blue skirt

"Is it dinner time yet I'm hungry" Odd commented

"not for another 30 minutes" Jeremie told him

"that's Odd for you always thinking about food" Ulrich commented

"so I like to eat" Odd replied

" you eat more food then any other student here" Yumi stated

"I think I could eat more then Odd if I wanted to" Amy commented

"not a chance" Odd told her

"I still think that I could eat more food then you" Amy told Odd

"I'm sorry but that's one thing you are wrong about" Odd replied

"I think Odd has a point there" Jeremie stated

"maybe I should challenge you to an eating contest some day" Amy commented

"OK but I won't go easy on you" Odd told her

"same here" Amy replied

"that's enough" Ulrich exclaimed

"we're just talking about a little friendly competition" Amy stated

"Ulrich is right that's enough talk about who can eat the most" Yumi commented

"sorry if we were bugging you" Amy said

"finally I found you" Aelita commented as she approached them

"how did you get here?" Jeremie asked

"I used the materialization program, but enough about that we have a huge problem" Aelita replied

"we can talk about it in my room" Amy suggested

"great idea that would be perfect" Aelita commented

they then walked to Amy's room

"so what is the problem?" Jeremie asked

"well I also have good news" Aelita told them

"that's nice" Amy commented

"well while in Lyoko I was able to find someone who knows a lot about Lyoko and after a brief talk he said he knew the key to the anti-virus but when I came to tell you I saw a notice saying that said the factory was going to be torn down in 3 days" Aelita explained

"why would they tear down the factory?" Jeremie asked

"I don't know" Aelita replied

"maybe we should pay this guy a visit" Odd suggested

"I told him we were coming but I need your help to get there" Aelita said

"do you have an address?" Amy asked

"yes I do it's 7201 w. Calder st." Amy replied

"thanks" Amy said before making a phone call

"who are you calling?" Ulrich asked

"Tina she knows the busses very well" Amy commented

"can you please come with me?" Aelita asked the others

"of course I will" Jeremie replied

"count me in" Odd stated

"I'll go" Yumi commented

"same here" Ulrich said

"sorry but I can't go" Amy told the others as she put her phone back in her purse

"why not?" Aelita asked

"I work today" Amy explained

"can you miss it just this once?" Aelita asked

"sorry but I can't" Amy replied

"so how do we get there?" Jeremie asked

"take route 18 going west to the end of the route and transfer to route 28" Amy explained

"thanks for the directions" Odd told her

"no problem. I'll even give you bus tokens so you can get there. If anything happens call me on my cell phone" Amy said before giving Odd 10 bus tokens

"are you sure you can't come?" Aelita asked

"sorry. I will find a way to make this up to you" Amy replied

"well let's get going we don't have a lot of time" Aelita commented

"goodbye I'll see you later" Amy replied as the others left.

* * *

Later that day

"here it is" Aelita told them

"it looks like the office building of a factory to me" Odd commented

"he works as a security guard here" Aelita explained

"this place looks brand new" Jeremie commented

"it is it just opened recently" Aelita said as she opened the front door

the lights suddenly flickered on as then entered the building, once they were all in Aelita closed the door and there was a loud click

"what was that?" Ulrich asked

"computerized locks" Aelita explained

"so where do we go now" Aelita asked

"follow me, I was given directions" Aelita told them, she then lead them up some steeps. After they left a black gas came out of the door's lock and entered an outlet, meanwhile Aelita lead the others to an office on the forth floor

"this is where he will meet us" Aelita said as she lead them in the room, after they were all in the room she closed the door and once again there was a loud click

"something weird is going on here" Yumi commented

"now why would you say that? Aelita asked

"this is starting to feel like a trap" Ulrich stated

"you figured that out a little to late" Aelita told them

"but why would you lead us to a trap?" Jeremie asked

"because I'm not really Aelita" she replied

"then who are you?" Odd asked

"an impersonation of Aelita made by XANA to lead you into a trap" the fake Aelita explained

Odd then ran to the door and tried to open it but was not able to

"XANA just jammed all the locks so you're now stuck here and the plan is almost complete" the fake Aelita explained

"well I can still do this" Odd said before taking out his phone and calling Amy, however there was no answer

"I can't believe XANA was able to trick me" Jeremie commented

"there must be some way out of here" Odd exclaimed

"no there is not, the doors are jammed and were on the 4th floor so the window is not an option, face it you lost" the fake Aelita told them

Odd tried to call Amy again but once again there was no answer

* * *

Amy was approaching the factory thinking to herself "now how am I going to convince them to not tear down the factory

She then noticed some construction vehicles and walked over to them looking for someone to talk to. When she saw someone she asked them "why are you tearing down the factory?"

"to be honest we're not, these vehicles mysteriously went missing this morning and I just found here with this notice it's very strange but if you ask me it looks like someone is trying very hard to trick someone else" he commented

"thanks" Amy replied as she grabbed her phone from her purse, but there was no dial tone

"that's right I forgot the battery is dead. I knew I forgot to do something" Amy commented

she then realized that Jeremie used the supercomputer to make a phone call, so she quickly entered the factory and went down to the computer level, as soon as she got of the elevator she noticed Aelita's window was on the screen

"XANA has launched an attack" she exclaimed

"how did you get back in Lyoko?" Amy asked

"I never left Lyoko, XANA sent an imposter to lead you all to a trap" Aelita explained

"so that was not really you?" Amy asked

"no" Aelita replied. She then asked "where are the others?"

"there with you, the other you, XANA, well you know what I mean" Amy commented

"then it looks like it's all up to you. The activated tower is in the mountain region, please enter one of the scanners so I can transfer you to Lyoko" Aelita explained

"me on a solo mission. Don't you remember what happened the last two times I went to Lyoko. I did terrible, I don't think I'll be able to do this" Amy said

"but you're the only one who can help me" Aelita replied

"can't we get someone else? How about Cyndi?" Amy asked

"we don't have enough time. XANA is trying to destroy you friends. Do you want that to happen" Aelita stated

"no" Amy replied

"then you must try your best" Aelita replied

"you're right I'll get to the scanner right away" Amy stated

"I sure hope I do better this time because I can't afford to lose, my friends are in trouble I must succeed today I must" Amy thought as she took the elevator to the scanner level

she then entered one of the scanners and was transferred to Lyoko

mountain region (LPM activated)

Amy landed close to a de-activated tower and soon Aelita came out of it

"you do know that we have no one to warn us were the monsters are" Amy told Aelita

"we have a bigger problem, It seams XANA is trying to launch a missile" Aelita explained

"and he's probably going to aim at where the others are trapped" Amy stated

"I think you're right" Aelita replied

"how much time do we have?" Amy asked

"about 30 minutes" Aelita replied

"just perfect, if it was not hard enough now I only have 30 minutes. What am I going to do" Amy thought however the only thing she said was "then let's get to the tower"

* * *

Odd was once again trying to open the door but it would not budge

"your pathetic attempts amuse me" the fake Aelita commented

"what is XANA planning?" Jeremie asked

"does it matter? You're doomed anyway" Aelita replied

"how exactly are we doomed?" Ulrich asked

"XANA is going to launch a missile at this building when it hits it will destroy everything in a three block radius" the fake Aelita explained

"that's terrible" Yumi commented

"well too bad" the fake Aelita commented

Amy and Aelita were running towards the tower when they ran into 3 blocks that were blocking the path

"I'll take care of the blocks" Amy commented as she ran towards the monsters. She quickly fired at them, but the shot missed its target completely. The blocks fired at her and 2 of the 3 lasers hit Amy knocking her down (Amy 80 LP)

"I don't have time for this" Amy said as she got back up and fired at the blocks again, and this time the blast hit one of the blocks destroying it

She then stated running towards the blocks again, they both fired at her but there shots just missed, Amy then pointed her wand at one of the remaining blocks and the orange star shaped beam hit its target destroying another block. The remaining block fired and its laser hit Amy causing her to fall to the ground again (Amy 70 LP)

"take this you jerk" Amy said before firing at the remaining monster, the shot hit its target and the last block was destroyed

Aelita then walked up to Amy and asked "are you OK?"

"except for the fact that my friends are in danger and I'm quickly running out of time and life points yes" Amy replied

"you're losing too many life points you need to calm down" Aelita told her

"I still have 80, no 60, no that's not right either. I can't think straight right now I'm too nervous" Amy replied (70)

"fighting that way against XANA's monsters is not good. You need to relax and think things through or you will quickly run out of life points" Aelita told her

"how can I relax when my friends are about to be destroyed?" Amy asked

"I'm sure they will be OK" Aelita told her

"yes but I'm there only hope and that's what worries me" Amy replied

"you will do fine, don't worry about it" Aelita replied

"let's get to the tower" Amy commented

the two of them continued towards the tower but when they got close they saw it was being guarded by two crabs and a wasp

"do you think I can destroy those monsters?" Amy asked

"yes. I know you can" Aelita replied

"thanks. Now I have some monsters to battle" Amy said

she then ran towards the monsters. The crabs fired but Amy was able to evade there attacks by jumping out of the way. She then pointed her wand at on of the crabs and fired a beam at it. The blast hit the front of one of the crabs and drained half of its life points. She was then hit from behind by the wasp's laser (Amy 60 LP).

Then one of the crabs went after Aelita while the other one fired a charged shot at Amy that easily hit (Amy 40 LP)

Amy got up off the ground and turned her attention towards the crab

Amy vs. crab

The crab charged another shot and fired at Amy. She quickly used her shield power and the blast deflected off the shield and the crab's laser deflected off the shield and hit the crab draining the last of its life points causing the crab to explode and vanish. The wasp fired at her again but the shot deflected off the shield and hit the ground harmlessly

Amy then noticed that the other crab now had Aelita trapped and she exclaimed "hey crab leave her alone" she then stated running towards the monster.

The crab turned around to face Amy and prepared to fire a charged shot but before it could Amy jumped on top of the crab and pointed her wand at the XANA symbol and easily hit it, however the wasp fired another shot at her from behind which knocked her off the crab, she landed next to Aelita about the same time that the crab exploded and vanished from Lyoko (Amy 30 LP)

"this is not good. I can't fight wasps there to evasive" Amy said (30)

"you need to try it's blocking my path to the tower" Aelita commented (100)

"how many life points do I have left?" Amy asked?

"I don't know" Aelita replied

"then I better end this quickly" Amy said before firing a shot at the wasp, however it flew out of the way and then fired a shot at Amy that hit her right shoulder (Amy 20 LP)

"good. I still have life points left" Amy thought to herself

"I need a plan" Amy told Aelita

"just think things trough I'm sure you'll think of something" Aelita told her

the wasp fired again so Amy quickly used the wands shield power and the shot deflected of the shield and hit a rock, however the shield bubble broke because the combined damage reached 40

Amy then thought "how can I hit that thing every time I fire at it if flies out of the way… that's it" she then said "I have an idea"

"that's wonderful" Aelita commented

"OK XANA you made a fake Aelita, you tricked my friends and lead them to a trap and now you are trying to embarrass me yet again with your wasps , well I'm smarter then you give me credit for and I'm not going to lose" Amy said before pointing her wand at the wasp however just before she fired she stopped and fired a shot to the right of the wasps location the wasp did not expect this and flew right into the blast and got destroyed

"I did it, how cool was that" Amy exclaimed (20)

"great job" Aelita said before running towards the tower

"I can't wait to tell Odd about this" Amy said happily, she then thought "maybe I do have some talent here after all"

* * *

"only four minutes left until the missile hits" the fake Aelita told them

"shut up already" Ulrich commented

"I just hope Aelita can get to the tower in time" Jeremie said

"maybe Amy is helping her" Odd commented

"so pretty much Amy is the only one that can help Aelita" Yumi commented

"that is correct" Jeremie said

"I just hope she went to the factory" Ulrich said

* * *

Aelita  
Code Lyoko

* * *

"your time is running out, you are all…" the fake Aelita said before time froze

"looks like we're not doomed after all" Odd exclaimed

"these attacks are getting pretty bad" Ulrich commented

"I know I'll get to work on the anti-virus as soon as possible" Jeremie said before the return trip started

* * *

time: shortly after the return trip (just after math class)  
place: Jeremie's room

"so what happened?" Odd asked

"XANA make a fake copy of Aelita and used it to lead you into a trap and was preparing to fire a missile at the place he had you trapped at, while that was happening I had the idea of stopping at the factory on the way to work to try to get us some extra time but I found out they it was all set up like a trap so I tried to call you but my phone's battery was dead so I went to use the one on the supercomputer that's when Aelita told me XANA launched an attack, so I went to Lyoko and was able to help Aelita get to the tower" Amy explained

"so how was your first solo mission?" Odd asked

"it was OK but I prefer having my friends there to help me" Amy replied

"thanks for saving us" Yumi said

"you're welcome and for the record I still think I could beat Odd in an eating contest" Amy commented

"not this again" Ulrich said

(((((end chapter)))))))

top20fan13: before I end I would like to say thanks to Twilight Sentry for posting those ideas (some were used in this chapter) also If you want to know what I have written so far or how much of the next chapter I have typed it's in my profile along with a lot of other information, well anyways thanks for reading my story and have a nice day :-)


	47. Chapter 46: the picnic

Amy: hi and welcome back to my story, before we begin let's reply to the reviews

Review reply

renayumi- yes you are the poster of the 100th review, if that makes you happy then I'm happy for you anyways thanks for reviewing and have a nice day

Former ff member RaptorK- thanks, I agree way too many ACC's that just seem to perfect, I made sure that Amy was not one of them and to be honest I still can't think of a special ability for her, and about the grammar I'm sorry about that I'm not very good with spelling or grammar and even though I try not to make any mistakes I always do. and finally I am now using Microsoft word (started chapter 41 before that I was using a cheap imitation of word) and I recently ran all the chapters through the spelling/ grammar check on word so hopefully I fixed all the mistakes, well anyways thanks for reviewing and have a nice day

RaptorK Beta – first thank you it really means a lot to me that people actually like my story and the reason why Cyndi does not know about Lyoko is the others (besides Amy) don't know her well enough to tell her such a big secret that and I don't think I can think up another Lyoko costume, I kind of got Amy's from Corrector Yui.

D Wolf Falls- thanks I'm glad you liked it and about Amy yes she is getting better in Lyoko but still has the bad habit of not thinking things though when she is nervous

disclaimer

top20fan13 does not own code Lyoko of course you probably all know that by now

Amy: well anyways last time on my story…

top20fan13: don't you mean my story

Amy: just having a little fun anyways the last chapter was a XANA attack that was pretty nasty this one is a little more peaceful

top20fan13: I just hope this turned out right

Odd: can we start already?

A Code Lyoko novel  
Chapter 46: the picnic  
Place: Odd/Ulrich's room  
Time: 11am Saturday

"I'm bored" Odd complained

"You could study for Tuesday's test" Ulrich suggested

"I said I was bored not desperate" Odd replied

Amy then entered the room she was wearing a dark red shirt and a purple skirt. As soon as she entered she said "I have great news"

"what is it?" Odd asked

"well Sara said that she is going to the park for a picnic and the best part is she said I can come and suggested I bring my friends, so do you want to come?" Amy said

"We can go" Odd replied

"what about Yumi and Aelita?" Amy asked

"how about this I'll ask Yumi and you ask Jeremie if Aelita can come" Ulrich said

"the only bad news is Cyndi said she already had plans and is unable to join us" Amy commented before walking to Jeremie's room when she entered Jeremie was talking to Aelita via the computer. Amy then said "Sara is taking us on a picnic do you want to come?"

"what's a picnic?" Aelita asked

Jeremie then explained the concept of a picnic to Aelita

"that sounds great. Can we please go Jeremie, you could use a little break" Aelita commented

"OK I'll get to the factory as fast as I can" Jeremie said

"I'll be waiting" Aelita replied

* * *

later that day 

"so what did you bring?" Amy asked

"well I got plenty of food, a few Frisbees a football, and a book for me to read" Sara replied

"so this is the park" Aelita stated

"yes this is where I come to relax" Sara said

"I can see why it's so peaceful here" Aelita commented

Amy grabbed the football and asked Odd "would you like to play a little game of catch?"

"OK" Odd replied

"how about a game of Frisbee?" Yumi asked Ulrich

"you're on" he replied

"how would you like to go for a walk?" Jeremie asked Aelita

"that would be wonderful" she replied

"the food will be ready in 30 minutes have fun until then" Sara told them

Amy and Odd went to an open area where they would have plenty of room to play with the football

"OK I'm going to kick the ball you can throw or kick it whatever works better for you" Amy commented

"just kick it already" Odd replied

Amy then kicked the football as hard as she could, it went high into the air, Odd tried to catch it but the ball bounced out of his hands

Meanwhile at another location Yumi and Ulrich found a place to play Frisbee

"are you ready?" Yumi asked

"yes" Ulrich replied

Yumi then threw the Frisbee but a little to hard and it went flying over Ulrich's head

"sorry about that" Yumi commented

"it's Ok" Ulrich replied as he ran after the Frisbee. He then picked it up and threw it, the Frisbee flew through the air until Yumi caught it

"not so hard this time" Ulrich commented

"I'm sorry I got a little carried away" Yumi said before throwing the Frisbee again, this time Ulrich was able to catch it.

Meanwhile Aelita and Jeremie were walking through the park

"thank you for everything. You've done so much for me" Aelita said

"your welcome" Jeremie replied

"I look forward to the day we shut XANA down and I'll be able to live in your world" Aelita said

"so do I" Jeremie replied

"well I'm sure you will figure it out" Aelita told him

the time passed by quickly and soon the food was ready, and everyone was back at the picnic table

"so how are you all doing?" Sara asked

"fantastic" Amy replied

"I figured you could use a break for some fun, everyone needs a break every now and then" Sara said

"thanks I was getting bored at school" Odd commented

"you're welcome, now we have hamburgers and hot dogs which do you want?" Sara said

"which one is better?" Aelita asked

"well it depends on which foods you like" Sara replied

"I think I'll try the hamburger" Aelita said

"Amy can you please introduce me to your new friend" Sara commented

"this is my friend Aelita, and Aelita she's my cousin Sara" Amy said

"so where are you staying" Sara asked Aelita as she handed out the food

"I'm only visiting for a few hours after that I'm going back home" Aelita said

"well if you ever need a place to stay let me know. I have an extra room at my house" Sara commented

"thanks that is so kind of you" Aelita told her

"you're welcome" Sara replied

* * *

time: 30 minutes later 

Jeremie was on his way back to the picnic table we he saw someone with pink hair on the path, he wondered how Aelita got there and called her name but the person did not react, Jeremie then stated walking towards her but she started walking down the path away form him.

Jeremie called her name again but she did not stop so Jeremie started running. The pink haired person stopped at a bench and sat down before she started taking to a guy then the two of them started talking. About a minute later Jeremie made it to the bench

She noticed Jeremie and turned towards him and asked "what brings you here?"

Jeremie then looked at her and noticed it was Cyndi and not Aelita

"sorry I thought you were Aelita" Jeremie said

"it was my hair. I'm so sorry about that it's just that pink is my favorite color, you probably hate me now" Cyndi said

"no I don't hate you it was just a little misunderstanding" Jeremie said

"don't be mad at yourself it's not your fault" James told Cyndi

"I probably should have told you I dyed my hair pink" Cyndi told Jeremie

"so what brings you here?" Jeremie asked changing the subject

"we're on a picnic, and later today we're going to see a movie" Cyndi replied

"we're on a picnic as well" Jeremie said

"It's kind of strange we both went to the same park on the same day without realizing it" James commented

"you have a point there" Cyndi replied

"well I need to get back before the others start looking for me" Jeremie said

"can you tell Amy I said hi" Cyndi asked

"no problem" Jeremie said before walking back towards were the others were

when he got back to the place where the others were Aelita asked "where did you go?"

"I thought I saw you but it was Cyndi" Jeremie explained

"let me guess she dyed her hair pink" Amy said

"yes" Jeremie replied

"I'm a little disappointed" Aelita said

"sorry" Jeremie told her

"how is Cyndi doing?" Amy asked

"she's doing great and she told me to say that she said hi" Jeremie replied

"well it looks like it's time to go" Sara said

"thanks for taking us on a picnic" Yumi commented

"no problem just consider it a thank you for being Amy's friend" Sara replied

Sara then drove them all back to the school after that Jeremie took Aelita back to the factory so she could be sent back to Lyoko while Ulrich Yumi to her house, as for Odd and Amy they spent the rest of the day watching Case Closed DVDs together

**((((((((((((end chapter))))))))))))**

Milly: well that was…

Milly is interrupted by a huge explosion

Amy: what was that?

Top20fan13: my newest bonus chapter has broken out of its cage and demands to be posted now

Milly: what is it about

Top20fan13: well it's a squeal to "the makeover"(the first of the two short stories). Velita has launched an attack sending lots of robotic mice to the school. Ulrich and Yumi stayed behind to protect the students, while Odd and Amy are off Lyoko even though Velita said she has a new plan that will defeat them easily. Our story starts as Odd and Amy are virtualized into Lyoko

Notice: the following chapter is a bonus chapter and not part of the story but if you were curious as to what Velita can do I suggest reading it.

**Bonus story number 3: ****The Velita attack**

"transfer Odd transfer Amy  
scanner Odd scanner Amy  
Vitalization" Jeremie said as he sent the two of them to Lyoko

Lyoko's desert region (LPM activated)

"I'm ready" Amy exclaimed

"be careful Velita sounded pretty confident about her new plan" Jeremie warned them

"I don't call little robotic mice something to fear" Amy commented

"they fired lasers" Jeremie exclaimed

"week lasers I got hit like 6 times and it hardly hurt" Amy replied

"let's just worry about getting to the tower" Aelita commented

* * *

school grounds 

"take that" Ulrich exclaimed as he stomped the last robotic mouse flat

"that was pretty easy" Yumi replied

they then started towards the factory but soon saw another 50 robotic mice coming towards them

"you just had to say it was easy" Ulrich commented as they ran from the mice

* * *

back in Lyoko 

they were approaching the tower but there were still no monsters in sights

"this is her plan?" Amy asked

"it might be a trap" Jeremie warned them

"does your map show anything?" Amy asked

"no but be careful" Jeremie told them

our heroes then slowly walked towards the tower but nothing happened

"some plan" Amy said sarcastically

Velita then walked out of the tower and said "I don't need traps"

"so what's your plan?" Amy asked

"since the monsters are clearly not getting the job done I'll fight you myself" Velita replied

"we can see your life points and that looks like a 50 to me" Amy said pointing to the indicator above Velita

"look again that says 150 you dim-witted fool" Velita snapped

"she's right that says 150" Odd commented

"too bad your friends did not come, this is going to be way to easy one of you does not have enough firepower to beat me and the other one has no battle skills at all" Velita said mockingly

"that's not true and you know it, we will defeat you" Amy replied

"you have a point there maybe I should give up my evil ways and be nice instead. Is that what you want" Velita said

"yes" Amy replied

"it's just that no one trust me" Velita replied sadly

"I trust you" Amy replied (100)

"really?" Velita asked (150)

"yes really" Amy said

"then how about we become friends" Velita suggested

"OK" Amy replied

"then how about you give your new friend a hug" Velita said

"OK" Amy replied before walking up to Velita and giving her a hug

"what is going on?" Aelita asked

"I don't know" Odd replied before noticing that Velita's eyes were not brightly glowing however before Odd could say anything Velita pushed Amy back and fired a laser beam out of eyes that easily hit Amy, the force of the blast pushed her back about 10 feet and made her fall to the ground (Amy 70 LP)

"you just lost 30 life points you gullible fool" Velita commented

"I trusted you" Amy exclaimed (70)

"you should know I can't be trusted. How stupid could you be" Velita told her

"take this" Odd said firing 3 arrows at Velita but since she was too busy mocking Amy she did not see them coming and all 3 hit (Velita 120 LP)

"you little jerk" Velita snapped before using telekinesis to pick up a rock and throw it at Odd who jumped out of the way and the rock just missed him

"is that all you got?" Odd asked sarcastically

"you want more, fine" Velita said before picking up another rock, she then blasted the rock into tiny pieces with a her eye laser

"let's see you avoid this" Velita said before using her power to throw all the tiny pieces of the rock at him. Odd preformed many flips and jumps to avoid the rocks but soon made a wrong move and ended up getting hit three times (Odd 70 LP)

"as I said too easy I'm barely trying" Velita teased

Amy then clobbered Velita over the head with her wand (Velita 100 LP)

Velita quickly grabbed Amy and threw her to the ground

"take this you un-talented fool" Velita said before firing another beam at Amy, but this time she was ready, she used her wand's shield power and the laser deflected of the shield and hit Velita (Velita 70 LP)

"you all have 70 life points left" Jeremie said

"who's talent less now" Amy commented after getting up off the ground

"you still are. Those tricks won't be enough to beat me how many times must I tell you losers you can't win" Velita replied (70)

"do you have a plan?" Odd asked (70)

"just win" Amy replied

"that's not very helpful" Odd replied

"sorry, I got nothing" Amy stated

"it's a pity Ulrich is not here or this might actually be a challenge. To make things interesting I let you make the next move" Velita said

"very well then" Amy said before pointing her wand at Velita and firing a star shaped beam at her. Velita put her hands together and then moved them apart making a small energy shield in the process. It absorbed the attack and fired it back at Amy twice as fast, and since she did not expect that to happen the blast easily hit her (Amy 50 LP)

"I can deflect attacks as well but mine returns attacks at double damage" Velita explained

"that's it take this" Odd said before firing a pair of laser arrows at Velita who jumped to avoid the arrows

"you only have 5 arrows left. I'd use them wisely if I were you, but you never use your arrows wisely so why would you start now" Velita said harshly

"I really don't like you" Amy exclaimed

"really, that makes me so sad" Velita said sarcastically

"you will be" Amy said before firing another shot at Velita but she used her mirror force power again and deflected the shot back towards Amy and she got hit by her own attack again (Amy 30 LP)

"you're smart I'll admit that but when it comes to fighting you know nothing" Velita commented (70)

"your plan is not going to work because I won't let your comments bug me" Amy replied

"I have great news" Jeremie said

"what is it?" Amy asked

"I just found some information on Velita, it seams most of her attacks are powered by some sort of special energy she has which slowly recharges itself" Jeremie explained

"so her teasing is just a sneaky way of re-charging her power without being attacked" Amy commented

"I'll get you for that Jeremie" Velita said

Odd and Amy then started running towards Velita who prepared to use her strongest attack, she put her hands above her head and started making a red energy ball as Odd and Amy ran closer the ball got bigger Amy then stopped and fired at Velita at the same time she fired at Amy, Odd then saw the energy ball plow though Amy's blast like it was nothing and quickly pushed Amy out of the way of the attack and the blast hit him instead knocking him down to the ground (Odd 20 LP)

After landing on the ground Odd looked at Velita's indicator it said

Velita  
LP: 70  
SPP: 0

Odd then quickly fired a pair of arrows at Velita before she could react and they both hit (Velita 50 LP)

Velita then turned towards Odd and said "you will pay for that you worthless…" Velita started to say

"don't talk that way about my friend" Amy exclaimed as she fired at Velita, who tried to use the mirror force power but was but was not fast enough and the beam hit her (Velita 40 LP)

then Velita turned towards Amy. Odd used this time to fire his last 3 arrows at Velita and they all hit there target (Velita 10 LP)

after getting hit Velita backed up and said "OK so you have some talent but you have not won yet. I will get my revenge" before making a portal appear, she then went trough the portal. Amy tried to run after her but the portal quickly closed

"we were so close" Amy commented (30)

"you will get her next time" Aelita said before walking in the tower

"thanks for the help Jeremie" Amy said (30)

"I helped you too" Odd commented (20)

"I know thanks Odd" Amy told him

Aelita  
Code Lyoko

"return to the past now" Jeremie said

((((end **bonus chapter**))))

Amy: well that was interesting, well anyways 20 points to anyone who read the bonus story

Top20fan13: it was pretty clever of me to hide it at the end of this chapter

Milly: not really

Amy: well anyways thanks for reading the story and have a nice day.


	48. Chapter 47:evil XANA and hidden monsters

Top20fan13: welcome back to the story you know the routine I don't own code Lyoko, Amy and Cyndi are my original charters (well the main ones) also I have some news after the chapter so be sure to read that. Please

Review reply:  
renayumi- yes you were correct and thanks for yet another great review

D Wolf falls - thanks I really appreciate it, as for the bonus chapter it was based off the story where Suzelina came and made changes to the show one of them was replacing XANA. The 3rd bonus chapter pretty much was a battle between Velita and 2 members of the Lyoko group (Odd and Amy). I hope that helps and thanks for reviewing

RaptorK Beta- thanks I'm glad you liked the bonus chapter and you got a point there, well thanks for reading the story

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 47: evil XANA and hidden monsters  
Location: office building for a chemical plat  
Time: 9:30 AM

A worker was taking the elevator up to the boss's office

"hurry up you stupid elevator" he complained pushing the button for the 15th floor

when the doors opened he quickly ran to the secretary's desk and said "we have a major problem I need to see Charles"

"he's in a meeting" she said without looking at him

"it's urgent" he exclaimed

"meeting" she repeated

"we're taking about a code red problem here" he stated

"fine here's a notepad write a memo I'll give it to him later" she said handing him the paper

"You don't understand the computers are malfunctioning and tons of acid is being dumped into the river" he explained

"So I'm not a fish" she said calmly

"where do you think or water supply comes from?" he asked her

"that guy that comes here on Tuesday" she replied

"Where does he get the water from?" he asked her

"his truck" she answered

"that's it I'm going in" he said before walking past her desk and towards the boss's office

"but he's in a meeting" she said from her chair

he then opened the door and walked in

"So it's settled you clean your room and do the dishes today and I'll take you to the movies on Thursday"

"OK daddy thank you so much" her 15 year old daughter replied

"we have a crisis" the worker exclaimed

"my room is not that messy" she commented

"what's the problem?" Charles asked

"our computers are not responding and tons of acid is being dumped into the river" he explained

"then quickly take me to the problem" Charles ordered

* * *

later that day

"see you tomorrow" Ulrich said as Yumi started walking home

"So how's the work on the anti-virus" Odd asked Jeremie

"pretty slow it's a very completed virus" Jeremie explained

just then the loud sound of a car horn filled the air, when they looked thy noticed it came from a pink car

"I think that's Cyndi's car" Odd commented

at that moment Cyndi and James walked out of the car, Cyndi still had pink hair and as she was wearing a pink dress (she usually is)

"have you heard the news something terrible has happened" Cyndi commented

"what happened?" Jeremie asked

"tons of chemicals got dumped in the river pretty much turning the drinking water very acidic" James explained

"is that bad?" Odd asked

"let me demonstrate" James said before taking a Styrofoam cup from Cyndi's car he than walked over to a drinking fountain after putting the cup in the fountain he turned it on. Once the water touched the cup it dissolved

"that would be so cool if that was not our drinking water" Odd commented

"and the worst part is they can't explain why it happened, the news lady said all the computers stopped responding and started dumping as much acid as possible" Cyndi commented

"I'll warn Yumi" Ulrich said grabbing his phone

meanwhile Sissi was walking by at the time and when she heard them talk about acid she started listing to them from a distance

"where is Amy we need to warn her" Cyndi stated

"Odd she was with you last where did she go?" Ulrich asked

after thinking for a few seconds Odd said "I remember now she went to take a shower"

"how long ago?" Jeremie asked

"5 minutes ago but I don't see why your so worried she's…" Odd started to say

"think about it Odd the water supply is pretty much acid, remember the cup" Jeremie said

Odd tried to call Amy but there was no answer, while he was doing this Sissi was heading towards the dorms

"what are we going to do?" Cyndi asked nervously

"I don't know if she's already in the shower room there's nothing we can do" Odd commented

"how about this you warn the other students Cyndi and I will find a way to help Amy" James stated

Once James and Cyndi left Odd asked "do you think this is the work of XANA?"

"who else would do this" Jeremie replied

"I'm staying here to warn the students" Odd said

"I'll tell Yumi to meet us at the factory" Ulrich commented before they put there plan into action

Odd spent the next 5 minutes warning as many students as he could before he heard someone calling his name; he turned around and saw it was James

"we found Amy" he said

"really is she OK?" Odd asked

"She's in the infirmary, someone tired to warn her but they were too late, the good news is she's not hurt too bad" James said

the two of them then walked to the infirmary when they got there Cyndi and Sissi were both in the room as well and Amy was resting on one of the beds

"Odd beware of the water, it burns" she told him

"is she going to be Ok?" Odd asked

"I already tended to her injuries and gave her some pain killers she will be fine" Dorothy said

"well thank you for helping me get here" Amy told Sissi

"you really helped her?" Odd asked a little confused

"I'm not heartless" Sissi commented before leaving the infirmary

"I'm just glad you're OK. I was so worried" Cyndi told her

"well I fine, just in a lot of pain besides that I'm doing great" Amy replied

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Odd asked

"well I am a little hungry" Amy replied

* * *

Place: Lyoko (desert region) (LPM actavated)

Aelita was standing by a rock waiting for Ulrich and Yumi, who soon came from the right

"the tower is to the west of your location" Jeremie told them.

they then ran towards the tower however they soon ran into a mega tank. The monster quickly charged a shot and fired at Aelita, however Yumi got in the way and took the attack instead (Yumi 60 LP)

Ulrich then used his "triangulate" ability to confuse the mega tank, after a brief hesitation the monster fired but hit one of the clones allowing the real Ulrich to attack the mega tank's week point destroying it, after that he said "fusion" combing with the remaining clone

* * *

Place: infirmary

"So what brings you here?" Amy asked James

"helping Cyndi with the water like this I was forced to close the Café until the water returns to normal" James explained

"are the two of you dating?" Odd asked

"actually yes, we have diner plans tonight" Cyndi said

"Odd I believe there is somewhere you need to be right now" Amy commented

"but I want to stay here with you" Odd replied

"Odd it would be better if you went were your needed right now" Amy told him

"fine, I'll go help them" Odd said before leaving

"so how did the two of you meet?" Amy asked

"at the contest I was an hour early and we talked for a while, after that I came back a few times to use my discount card and we always ended up having the most interesting conversations" Cyndi explained

"can you please take good care of my friend Cyndi; She's been through a lot?" Amy asked James

"don't worry I will" James replied

* * *

Lyoko's desert region  
Life point update: Aelita 100 Ulrich 100 Yumi 60

Our heroes were almost at the tower but there were several large rocks between them and the tower

"there are several monsters hiding behind the rocks" Jeremie warned them

"then we better be careful" Yumi said as a crab came out of hiding from behind one of the rocks

Ulrich ran at the crab but halfway there he was hit by the blast of a mega tank (Ulrich 60 LP). Yumi then threw her fan at the crab and was able to hit the XANA symbol destroying the monster, meanwhile a pair of roachters came of hiding and fired at Aelita; however she jumped out of the way and they attack missed. Yumi then ran to were Aelita was to take care of the roachters while Ulrich avoided a blast from the mega tank, the blast kept going and hit a roachter that was trying to sneak up an Ulrich destroying the roachter.

Ulrich then ran behind a rock and said "triplicate". After a few seconds two Ulrichs came out from behind the rock and ran towards the mega tank. The mega tank charged a shot and fired the blast hit an Ulrich but it was just one of the clones and it vanished. The other Ulrich then jumped at the mega tank and stabbed its week spot before it could close causing the monster to explode and vanish from Lyoko, however that Ulrich was then hit by the laser of a hiding crab but since it was just the other clone it vanished as well

Meanwhile Yumi threw her fan at the roachters but was only able to hit one of the two, the other roachter quickly fired at Yumi and its laser hit her (Yumi 50 LP)

"Yumi you only have 50 life points left" Jeremie exclaimed

Yumi then caught her fan and quickly threw it at the other roachter, which was unable to react in time and got destroyed, then the crab from early approached Yumi but just then Ulrich ran from behind a rock and jumped on top of the crab before attacking its week spot with his sword, he then jumped off the monster just before it exploded

"how many monsters are left?" Ulrich asked (60)

"two roachters" Jeremie replied

as Jeremie said this both roachters came out of hiding and fired at Ulrich and both lasers hit (Ulrich 40 LP). When Yumi saw this she threw her fan at the monsters and hit one of them destroying it, Ulrich then threw his sword at the reaming roachter destroying it as well

Meanwhile Odd just got off the elevator and asked Jeremie "how are things in Lyoko?"

"all the monsters are destroyed and Aelita's about to deactivate the tower" Jeremie told him

"I knew I should have stayed with Amy" Odd commented

"did she talk you into coming here?" Jeremie asked

"yes" Odd replied

Aelita  
Code Lyoko

"return to the past now" Jeremie exclaimed

* * *

time: after the return trip (8:10 AM)  
Place: cafeteria

"good morning everyone. If it means anything I feel much better now" Amy said happily

"so how goes the progress on the anti-virus" Ulrich asked Jeremie

"it's going slower then I was hoping it would but I'm getting closer" Jeremie replied

"well I hope you find it soon" Amy said before she started eating her breakfast

(((((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))

Amy: OK that's the end of the chapter now what did you want to tell us?

top20fan13: a few things

1) I am proud to say I'm already thinking of some good ideas for a sequel which I will start working on as soon as this story is completed, more information about that will be given out later

2) the bonus chapter I wrote with my brother is complete; however it's **57** pages long (collage rule paper). So I was just wondering would you like me to keep it in one piece or separate it into two so it's not one really long chapter (I found the perfect place to end part one)

3) sorry this chapter took so long I was delayed because my dad brought me a new printer and it took me a long time to figure out how to get it to work. So sorry (otherwise this would have been up yesterday)

4) would you like a transfer?

Top20fan13: Ok I'm done

Amy: goodbye until next time


	49. Chapter 48: Cyndi’s plan

Disclaimer: top20fan13 does not own code Lyoko or Corrector Yui in any way shape or form

Review reply:

RaptorK beta- yes Cyndi and James, as for the acid fact I did not know that (and Amy is a very lucky girl) well thanks for reviewing

renayumi04- one pink transfer for you, anyways thanks for reviewing

XavierLyoko- well to be honest the retelling series was one of the things that inspired me to write this story that might explain the simulates, and yes Amy is from America (Milwaukee to be exact) as for less spelling errors I credit that to Microsoft word's spell check (I still can't spell). Well thanks for the great review I don't know what else to say.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 48: Cyndi's plan  
Place: Jeremie's room  
Date: May 10th

XANA is really getting on my nerves first the virus, then that trap of his, now he pollutes the water supply what is he going to do next?" Jeremie said

"I don't know and that's what worries me" Aelita replied

"I agree" Jeremie replied

just then there was a nock at the door

"Who is it?" Jeremie asked

"Cyndi can I please talk to you?" She asked him

"I'm busy" Jeremie replied

"but it involves Amy and a secret" Cyndi stated

"I'll be there in a minute" Jeremie said before ending his conversation with Aelita and turning the monitor off

Jeremie opened the door and Cyndi was still there she was wearing a light pink shirt and a skirt that had vertical stripes each a different shade of pink.

"what did she tell you?" Jeremie asked

"well it's something she did not tell you" Cyndi replied

"what is it?" Jeremie asked

"well I was talking to Amy and she told me that she did not want to seem greedy so she did not tell any of you her birthday is May 13th, however I know and James and I think it would be a good idea to throw a surprise party for her and we would like to ask for your help planning the party" Cyndi explained

"I'm busy right now but I sure Odd would love to help you" Jeremie said

"Can you please come to the party?" Cyndi asked

"OK I will" Jeremie replied

"one more thing what do you think of this card I made" Cyndi asked before giving Jeremie the card

after reading the card Jeremie said "I think you did a great job making this and I'm sure Amy will like it"

"thanks James said it was great as well" Cyndi commented before taking the card she was about to leave when she stopped and asked "where is Odd's room"

Jeremie then gave her directions to Odd's room and when he was done she left the room

* * *

Odd's room 

"goodbye see you after work" Odd said as Amy left the room.

Odd watched Amy walk down the hall, when he turned around to re-enter his room he saw Cyndi walking towards him

"Amy already left" Odd stated

"that's OK I'm here to talk to you" Cyndi told him

"really what about?" Odd asked

"Did you know Amy's birthday is May 13th?" Cyndi asked

"no" Odd replied

"well I was taking to James about it and we decided to throw a surprise party for her" Cyndi explained

"and you need my help setting in up, right?" Odd replied

"please I asked Jeremie but he said he was busy. Amy has done so many things for me I just want to do something nice for her in return, I'm not asking for that much just help please" Cyndi explained

"I would be honored to" Odd stated

"so how can we help?" Ulrich asked joining the conversation

"well we need to know what time would be best for the party and a way to get Amy there without letting her know it's a party" Cyndi explained

"that's all sure we can help you" Odd replied

"OK just promise me you will not tell Amy" Cyndi said

"I know how a surprise party works" Odd commented

"good so what's your plan?" Cyndi asked

* * *

Day: May 12th  
time: lunchtime  
Place: cafeteria 

"do you ever wonder why TV makes school lunches look so nasty, have these people ever had a school lunch there actually very good" Amy said as she was waiting in line for lunch

"I don't know" Odd replied

"me neither" Amy replied

"does she ever stop talking?" a student asked

"only when I'm sleeping" Amy commented

"or eating" Odd added

"yeah that too" Amy said

they then got there lunch and walked over to the table they always sat at

"so anything interesting happening?" Amy asked

"no nothing at all" Odd replied

"perfect that means things are peaceful" Amy commented

"so what are you up to?" Odd asked

"trying to win a radio contest but I'm never caller 10. I was the 8th caller once" Amy explained

"well keep trying you can't win if you don't try" Yumi

"thanks so Jeremie any closer to the anti-virus?" Amy commented

"a little" Jeremie replied

* * *

May 13th (Saturday) 

Amy opened her eyes and looked at her clock which said 11:05 AM

"I should probably get out of bed now" Amy said to herself

she then walked over to her dresser and changed her clothes, she selected a green shirt and a light blue skirt, after getting dressed she picked up a book and continued from where she left off, after a few minutes there was a knock at the door

"who is it?" Amy asked

"Odd" he replied

"come in" Amy said turning her attention back to the book

Odd then entered the room and said "good morning Amy how are you doing today?"

"great I'm reading this really good book Cyndi suggested I get" Amy commented

"well Cyndi really needs your help she says it's very important" Odd told her

Amy closed the book and grabbed her purse and phone before saying "I'm ready"

"good Sandra is going to give us a ride" Odd explained as they left the room

* * *

James's house 

The guest had arrived and people were setting things up

"thanks for coming" Cyndi said to Saria, Steve, and some of Amy's other relatives

"thanks for paying for our tickets" Saria replied

"no problem" Cyndi said

"so when does the party start?" Cyndi asked

"when Amy gets here" James stated

"Oh Amy is trying to win a radio contest, maybe you can win it for her, she's says your very good at that" Cyndi asked Amy's uncle Kenny.

"I try my best" he replied

"so why did you go through all of this?" Steve asked Cyndi

"well Amy has done so much for me so I just wanted to do something great for her and thanks to the help of James and Amy's friends I can" Cyndi explained

"I wish someone threw a surprise party for me" Steve mumbled

"so what's the problem is she hurt, more bad memories does she need money?" Amy asked as they got out of the car

"you'll see" Sandra said as they walked towards the house

"is she sick?" Amy asked

"she's waiting for you inside why don't you ask her" Odd commented

Amy then quickly entered the house were she was greeted by the word "surprise"

"so Cyndi is OK" Amy asked concerned for her friend

"yes Odd just made that up to get you here even though I told him to think of a different plan" Cyndi explained

at that moment Kenny entered the room and said "I have good news I was caller 10"

"you won? Amy asked

"yes and I'm giving you the tickets" he told her

"thank you so much" Amy replied

"happy birthday" Cyndi told Amy

"whose idea was this?" Amy asked

"It was my idea" Cyndi replied

"I don't know what to say you did all of this for me. Why?" Amy asked

"read my card and you will understand" Cyndi said handing Amy the card she made

the cover said "Happy birthday to a very special person"

Amy then opened the card to read the inside which read "you're a great person, my best friend and a hero to me and on this day I wish you a happy birthday. I know you may not think of yourself as a hero but to me you are. When I needed help you were there to help me not because you needed to but because you wanted to, when I thought no one cared about me you were willing to be my friend, when I had a problem you would always listen and try your best to help me and to me that's a true hero. I don't know if I can ever repay you for all the things you done for me but I can start by wishing you a very happy birthday

Your best friend  
Cyndi Swanson

"than you so much" Amy said after reading the card

"I wrote it myself" Cyndi said proudly

"you really think I'm a hero?" Amy asked

"yes I do" Cyndi replied

"happy birthday sweetie" Saria said

Amy then gave her mom a big hug and said "it's so nice to see you again, it's been so long since the last time I saw you"

"so how have things been since the last time I saw you?" Saria asked

"well I made some new friends Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita" Amy replied

"is pink hair the new fashion statement?" Steve asked noticing both Aelita and Cyndi had pink hair

"why don't you help set up the food" Amy suggested

"good idea little sis" Steve said before heading towards the kitchen

"so mom what did you think of those stories I suggested?" Amy asked

"I liked yours you're becoming a really good storywriter" Saris replied

"really? Thanks but honestly Cyndi's story is way better. It has plenty of emotion and the plat was very original, especially what happed to my character I thought that was clever" Amy commented

"well it was original, it was also a little spooky" Saria stated

"oh come on for 12 chapters she was a zombie, that's pretty cool not only did it prove that not all zombies are evil it was her way of saying never give up explaining the part where the fairies brought her back to life" Amy explained

"well I'm glad you liked it, the story was based off of the one my sister was writing but mine is a darker version" Cyndi said

"the food is ready" Steve exclaimed

for the next 30 minutes they ate and talked about various things that was followed by games and then Amy opened her presents after that everyone was given a ride home and while Jeremie was taking Aelita back to Lyoko Amy and Odd were talking to each other outside the girls dorm

"how did you know it was my birthday?" Amy asked

"Cyndi told me the party was her idea I just helped" Odd replied

"well the other reason I did not tell you is because I did not want to interfere with Jeremie's progress, but this was the best party ever so thanks" Amy replied before giving Odd a big hug

she then said "see you later" before walking in the dorm

Odd then happily walked to his dorm and fed Kiwi

((((((((((end chapter)))))))))

top20fan13: hard to believe I actually stated a chapter without any note or introductions anyways after thinking about it the 57 page bonus chapter I wrote with my brother will be submitted in two parts, and that will be after this or the next chapter and part two will be after part one. I look forward to posting it. Have a nice day and thanks for reading my story.


	50. Chapter 49: plans for Saturday

Disclaimer: the Code Lyoko is not owned by me

Review reply

renayumi04- thank you, good reviews always make me happy :-)

RaptorK Beta- that's a lot of questions, now for answers maybe but keep in mind there will be a sequel with a lot of surprises (all I'm saying now is it will take place five years after the end of this story), yes as the story continues, and no the purple patch is not going anywhere. Thanks for the questions if you have any more just ask, and finally thanks for reviewing

intro

Amy: hi and welcome to yet another chapter we are now over 100 thousand words in length and this is technically the 50th chapter (49th of the story) how cool is that

audience starts snoring

Amy: OK point taken, here's the chapter

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 49: plans for Saturday  
Location: Cyndi's pink car

"so the two of you are getting along pretty well" Sandra commented

"yes and this weekend he's teaching me how to play miniature golf" Cyndi replied

"you play miniature golf?" Sandra asked

"sometimes but I'm not very good at it" Cyndi said

"you know there are better date ideas" Sandra commented

"well my original idea was a hot air balloon ride because I always wanted to do that but we could not find a place that did that so we decided on miniature golf instead" Cyndi explained

"a hot air balloon now that's a good idea" Sandra commented

"thanks" Cyndi replied as she parked the car by the school (the one Amy goes to)

"how did you get so lucky?" Sandra asked

"me lucky, why do people always say that? It's not true" Cyndi replied

"I've tried eight times to find you a decent date and failed every time but someone you found yourself one without even trying" Sandra explained

"I don't know it just happened that way" Cyndi replied

"so why are we here again?" Sandra asked

"I'm here to give Amy more of my story, you wanted to come with me because you were bored" Cyndi replied

"well I had nothing to do" Sandra replied as they got out of the car, they then walked on campus soon Amy noticed them and said "Hi Cyndi" as she approached them

"I brought more story just like I said I would" Cyndi said happily

while the two of them were talking Sandra noticed Ulrich and Yumi, she saw they were talking to each other and she got an idea

"are they dating?" Sandra asked pointing to Ulrich and Yumi

"well no but they are very good friends" Amy said

"do they both live on campus?" Sandra asked

"well Ulrich dose in room 41A, but Yumi lives in a house a few blocks from here why do you ask" Amy said without thinking

"no reason" Sandra replied

"anyways Cyndi your story is excellent maybe you should become an author" Amy said

"really? I'll think about it" Cyndi replied

"well I need to help Odd study for a math test" Amy said before walking towards the dorms

"goodbye Amy" Cyndi said before walking back to her car, as they got in the car she asked Sandra "what are you planning?"

"me planning why would you say that?" Sandra commented

"I know what that look means" Cyndi replied

"OK I'm planning on setting Ulrich and Yumi up on a date I mean they looked like a couple to me so what's the harm" Sandra said

"you have a point there" Cyndi replied

"good because I need your help" Sandra said

"OK I'll help you" Cyndi replied

* * *

1 hour later  
Ulrich/Odd's room 

"can you explain that again?" Odd asked

"OK but this is the 5th time" Amy replied

then a note slid under the door, Amy noticed it and picked it up and saw it was for Ulrich

"you have mail" Amy said giving Ulrich the note

Ulrich then opened the note and read it; the note said

We've been friends for a long time now and I'm a little curious if you would like to go on a date with me. I enclosed a ticket to a play on Saturday and made dinner reservations at a near by restaurant. Meet me at the theater at 11:30 AM if you're interested

Yumi

Ulrich then quickly put the note away before Odd could see it

* * *

Outside Yumi's house 

Yumi just arrived home and she grabbed the mail from the mail box, she quickly noticed one of the letters was from Ulrich; she put the letter inside one of her books and walked in her house after giving her mom the rest of the mail she went to her room and opened the letter.

It said pretty much the same thing as the one Ulrich got but it said it was from Ulrich

"I wonder why he did not just give it to me in person" Yumi thought to herself, after a awhile she came to the conclusion it was probably to avoid being teased by Odd

* * *

Saturday 11:30 AM (the next day) 

Yumi arrived at the theater thanks to a ride from her parents, after getting out of the car she starting looking for Ulrich, about a minute later she found him and said "over here" to get his attention

Ulrich walked up to her and asked "so how are you doing today?"

"fine" she replied. They then both walked in the theater and sat down on a bench to talk

"you know you did not need to do all of this" Ulrich said

"but this is your idea not mine" Yumi replied

they both then showed each other the note they received

"how strange" Yumi commented

"well someone paid a lot for these tickets" Ulrich said noticing the 28 dollar price of each ticket

"but who do we know that would do something like this?" Yumi asked

"possibly Amy but she would have been honest about it" Ulrich replied

"well don't worry about it, this is a very good play so enjoy the show" someone told them

"who are you and why are you listing in on our conversation?" Ulrich asked

"sorry it's a bad habit of mine, as for my name it's Susan I'm the younger sister of one of the actors" she told them

"did you send us these tickets?" Yumi asked

"no but if you don't want to see the play I can give them to someone else" Susan replied

"It's not that it just that these tickets were given to us each claiming they were form the other person, that's a little creepy" Ulrich explained

"you're right that's just weird, how about this you can sit by me and I'll tell security to watch for any strange activity that way you can enjoy the show not many people get free tickets" Susan said

"Ok" Yumi replied

"great you with love this play it's fantastic" Susan exclaimed

* * *

3 hours later 

"well nothing bad happened" Susan told them

"well the note also said we had a reservation at a nearby restaurant" Yumi commented

"a meal and theater tickets from a mysterious person that's just weird" Susan commented

"I know what you mean" Yumi replied

"I suggest going to the restaurant to attempt to get some answers" Susan told them

"we'll do that" Ulrich said

Ulrich and Yumi walked to the restaurant still trying to figure out what was going on. As soon as they entered the restaurant a waitress approached them

"reservation for two, right this way" she told them

"how did you know?" Yumi asked

"well I'll be your waitress my name is Sandra and I planed and paid for your entire date" she replied

"that answers some questions" Yumi commented

"so how was the play?" Sandra asked

"it was great thanks for the tickets" Yumi replied

"you're welcome now here's your table I'll be right back with the menus" Sandra told them

"do you do this often?" Ulrich asked

"yes I believe paring single people is my way of giving back to the community, and who knows maybe one day someone might do the same thing for me" Sandra replied before leaving to get the menus

"so what did you think of the play" Yumi asked

"it was pretty good" Ulrich replied

"I liked it as well" Yumi replied

"you know I'm wonder why did you show up when you thought the note was from me, do you really have feelings for me" Ulrich asked nervously. His question caused Yumi to blush

"how about you?" She asked him

"well…. Yes actually" Ulrich replied

"same here I was just worried you did not like me that much" Yumi replied

"now that's a couple" Sandra commented

"how long have you been there?" Yumi asked

"I brought your menus" Sandra said giving them the menus she then ran to another table

* * *

after dinner 

"so how was your date?" Sandra asked

"it went well just next time tell us it's you, you had us frightened" Ulrich replied

"sorry but I felt you would not listen to a note from someone you did not know" Sandra replied

"thanks for paying for everything" Yumi said

"I planed the entire thing even the part were you finish eating at about the same time my shift ends so I can give you a ride home" Sandra told them

"fine but we plan our next date ourselves" Ulrich told Sandra

"sounds good to me" Yumi replied

"well I'm glad you're both happy" Sandra told them before leading them both to her car and driving them home

((((((((end chapter))))))))))

Milly: well that's the end of the chapter up next the big bonus chapter top20fan13 wrote with is brother; here's how it will work. Part one is pages one through 27, once that is done being typed part one will be posted then top20fan13 will type part two (pages 28 through 57) and that will be posted when it's finished. This has been Milly reporting for "A Code Lyoko Novel"

Amy: thanks for reading the story and have a nice day


	51. super bonus chapter part 1

Review reply

Neo Aguni: thank you and to answer your questions, as for Odd and Amy there friends but Amy was told by her mom no dating until she was 15 (and she listens to her mom), but that won't stop her from being Odd's best friend. I'm also working on adding more fluff to the story in the last few story chapters and the upcoming sequel. Thanks for reviewing

D-12-Artist: thanks and yes I will I've been hinting it sever times but since Amy promised her mom she would not start dating until she's 15 so that's why she's not moving past being friends yet.

**Introduction:** Greetings readers, as always I don't own Code Lyoko, or corrector Yui. The following chapter is a bonus chapter that I wrote with my brother so clearly this will be a good chapter because my brother is a good writer (unlike me). Everything related to my brother's story is owned by him because there his ideas and yes I do have his permission to use them in this story (we did co-write it). The main concept of this story is that one of the characters from his story (named Amy) ended up in my story and on of the characters from my story (Cyndi Swanson) ended up in his. Also this takes place just before chapter 40 in my story also I should point out that my brother's story takes place in a more simple land that does not have a lot of electronic and stuff like that also this chapter might give away the fact that I named Amy's mom after one of the main charters in my brother's story and finally this takes place way after chapter 3 of my brothers story so it may contain spoilers of later events in "The tales surrounding Valkar's orb"

(insert title here) Part 1  
place: fisherman's village

a wizard was causing chaos and mayhem in the town square. He was using random magic on unsuspecting citizens. He pointed his wand at a sailor and turned him into a chicken

Carl and his friends showed up to stop the wizard's reign of chaos. Carl the half bread of a human and a fiend clenched his sword with his right hand he had black hair and grey eyes. Next to him stood Saria she was a young girl with black hair, she was about the same age as Carl. There was also midnight, Amy (not the one from my story), Lenny and Sala. Amy had purple hair and pink eyes (see what did I say not the one from my story), Midnight has black eyes and long black hair that is tied into a ponytail, she was wearing a black shirt, jacket and pants and Lenny was a 5 year old kid with short reddish orange hair and green eyes.

The wizard noticed them and turned his attention towards them

"stop what you're doing, this is wrong" Midnight told him

"I'll do as I please and there's nothing you can do about it" he told them

Amy ran at the wizard, he tried to swing his wand at her but she grabbed onto it, the two of them pulled back and forth on it

"let go of it you could bend the very limits of reality" he sheered, but she did not let go then all of a sudden it activated and Amy vanished

* * *

place: just outside school grounds 

a lady stopped her pink car close to the boarding school, she then stepped out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk. She was wearing a long pink dress her long blue hair was blowing in the wind. She had blue eyes and a neutral expression on her face. She also had an old red purse that was slightly warn, it had a few patches and a handle and zipper that looked newer then the rest of it. In her right hand was a fairy doll that had light pink hair and green eyes. It was wearing a fancy pink dress and had a star shaped wand in its right hand

"we're going to visit Amy" Cyndi said to her fairy friend Clair as she walked towards the school

as soon as she passed the gate something strange happened there was a flash of light and the next thing she knew she was someplace else and a strange force caused her to fall down, after getting up Cyndi saw a guy with a pointed hat and a wand

"Are you a fairy?" Cyndi asked him

"a fairy" he scoffed "I am no mere fairy I am a powerful wizard, and my work is done here so I take my leave" he said before running away

"do wizards help fairies?" Cyndi asked Clair

"get back here" Carl yelled at the wizard pointing his sword at him

Sala approached Cyndi and asked "are you OK?"

"I'm fine" Cyndi replied bleakly

"ah come on show me a smile" Sala said

"do I really need to" Cyndi replied before turning towards the person talking to her. She had claws, fangs and green eyes

after a brief pause Cyndi asked "where am I?"

Lenny walked up to her and said "you're in the fisherman's village"

"and how far is that from Paris?" Cyndi asked

"I've never heard of that place, what region is it in?" Midnight asked

"Europe" Cyndi replied

"I have not heard of that region" she replied

"how about planet earth?" Cyndi asked nervously

"earth? That's a new one" Midnight chuckled

"are you teasing me?" Cyndi asked sadly

"no I would never do that. I'm just as worried as you are my friend Amy disappeared shortly before you arrived" Midnight told her

"I have a friend named Amy, she's the nicest person I know" Cyndi stated

"what's your name?" Lenny asked

"Cyndi" she replied

"my name is Midnight and this little kid is Lenny" she said

"you're a very lucky boy" Cyndi told Lenny

"why is that?" Lenny asked

"your mom seems to be a very nice person" Cyndi replied

"she's not my real mom, she's dead but I asked her to be my new mom" Lenny said

"oh that's sad my…" Cyndi said before stopping herself

"your what?" Lenny asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Cyndi said before crying a little

"now look at what you did, she's going to flood the village" Carl commented

"Carl" Midnight and Saria exclaimed

"what?" Carl asked

"sorry about that" Cyndi said after wiping away her tears

"don't worry about it" Midnight told her

"do you have anywhere to stay?" Sala asked

"room 317 at the collage" Cyndi replied, then after a few seconds she said "but something tells me I'm nowhere near there"

"you can stay at Kykia's house with us" Saria told her

"you really mean it?" Cyndi asked

"of course" Saria replied

* * *

school grounds 

Amy (the one from my brother's story) got up and looked around at the different buildings on campus; she looked at the surroundings in awe.

"hi how are you doing?" someone asked cheerfully

surprised Amy turned around to face the person who was talking and saw it was a girl about the same height as her, she was wearing a purple plaid shirt and a pink skirt. She stared speechless

"Do I have cheese sauce on my face again?" Amy Carster asked

* * *

(top20fan13 calls time-out; his first charged time-out) 

story note  
Milly: since Amy and Amy will be spending a lot of time together in this story we will need someway for you to know which Amy is talking so our Amy will be called Amy Carster and the Amy form my brother's story will be Amy (he never told me her last name) hopefully things won't get too confusing for you.

top20fan13: now back to the story

(end time-out)

* * *

"no" Amy said looking at the dragon mark on her wrist 

"are you OK?" Amy Carster asked

"why do you ask?" Amy asked

"you look sad and confused. I can try to help you" Amy Carster replied

"what's your name" Amy asked

"Amy" she replied

"yes" Amy said

"what?" Amy Carster asked a little confused

"do you need something?" Amy asked

"let's try this again, my name is Amy Carster" she said

"my name is Amy too" Amy commented

"how cool is that" Amy Carster exclaimed

Amy then transformed into Amy Carster and exclaimed "really cool" (that's her power she can transform)

"Are you a new student?" Amy Carster asked

"no I'm not from here something strange happened" Amy said

"If there is anyone who can help you it's my friend Jeremie he's very smart" Amy Carster explained

"that's pretty cool let's go meet him" Amy replied

"OK then follow me" Amy Carster said before she led Amy to Jeremie's room

"he should be here class ended ten minutes ago" Amy Carster said before opening the door to Jeremie's room

"hi Jeremie" Amy Carster exclaimed

"how hard is it to knock first?" Jeremie asked

"What is going on" Aelita asked from Jeremie's computer when she saw there were two Amys

"there's a girl stuck in that strange box, should I help her escape the box" Amy asked

"I think I should go now" Aelita said before her window went away

Jeremie then noticed the two Amys as well and commented "this makes no sense"

"we just have the same name, we don't look alike" Amy Carster commented before noticing the other Amy looked just like her, she then said "you forgot to transform back to your form"

"oops" Amy said before turning back to normal which left Jeremie speechless

"She says she's not from here can you help me help her find her way home" Amy Carster told Jeremie

"that would be most appreciated little smart kid" Amy commented

"I'll see what I can do" Jeremie said before he started working on his computer

"Are you thirsty?" Amy Carster asked the other Amy

"OK" she replied

"then have some of this, it's great" Amy Carster said before giving Amy a bottle of Mountain Dew

Amy looked at the bottle before opening it and drinking some

"It's OK" Amy said before drinking the rest of the soda

* * *

Place: Kykia's house 

Cyndi sat down in one of the chairs, she then asked Clair "what is going on one moment I was about to visit Amy the next I'm in another world?"

"who are you talking to" Lenny asked while playing with a fireball (he has fire powers)

"my fairy friend Clair" Cyndi replied

"really? I thought they did not leave there hidden cities" Lenny commented

"well this one is my friend" Cyndi said proudly showing Lenny the fairy doll

"then where is she?" Lenny asked

"in my hand" Cyndi replied

he looked closer at it almost dropping the fireball "it looks like a toy to me" Lenny commented

"Lenny I told you not to play with fire in the house" Carl scolded

"nothing bad happened last time" Lenny replied

"that's because I put it out right away" Carl stated

Cyndi did not say anything and just sadly stared at the ground. Midnight walked over to her and asked her what was wrong

"If I told you I'm afraid you would hate me" Cyndi replied

"If it makes you feel better I could tell you what happened to my parents" Midnight said

"it's not necessary I don't want to make you talk about anything you don't want to just give me a few seconds to try to forget about what's bugging me" Cyndi told her

"I doubt it will work, I've been trying the same thing for years I think it would be a good idea to tell you" Midnight said

"if you really want to" Cyndi commented

"where I'm from people are punished for being different or having powers, so I was practicing my power, but they thought my parents had those powers and they killed them" she said sadly

"that's sad, I know how it feels to lose your parents, when I was seven I signed up to be in a contest and on the way there we got into an accident and out of the 15 people in the van I was the only survivor. I still hate myself for signing up for that contest because if I didn't they would still be alive. It's all my fault" Cyndi said before crying

Midnight put her hand on Cyndi's shoulder and said "it's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done about it, however I'm to blame for what happened to my parents"

"how do you avoid letting it get to you" Cyndi asked through her tears

"I live with it, I need to live with my mind on the present, they would have wanted it that way" Midnight said

"that's what I do but some days are harder then others. They were nice people I really miss them all I have left is my mom's old purse and this doll my sister made for me" Cyndi said

"and your memories of them, they can live on in your heart if you remember them" Midnight told her

"that is so true, thanks for caring about me not many people do" Cyndi replied

"your welcome. My mom used to say stuff like that all the time" Midnight said

"I'm thirsty can you make me a raspberry milkshake?" Cyndi asked

"maybe you should ask Kykia" Midnight told her

"can we be friends?" Cyndi asked

"I'd love to be your friend. My name is Marin but you can call me Midnight" she said

"I thought Midnight was your name" Carl said

Cyndi chuckled before taking out her cell phone and asking "what's your phone number?"

"I don't have a phone" Midnight replied

"sorry I'm not used to this place yet" Cyndi replied. She then asked "where's Kykia?"

"right here" Kykia said "you two seem to have a lot in common"

"it seems that way, talking to her really helped anyways can you make me a raspberry milkshake" Cyndi said

"follow me to the kitchen and we'll find out" Kykia told her

"OK" Cyndi replied before following her into the kitchen

"what's that" Kykia said pointing behind Cyndi. While she was not looking Kykia made a milkshake appear on the counter

"no I guess it was nothing" Kykia said

"what was it that you wanted me to look at?" Cyndi asked

"I found a milkshake you can have it if you want" Kykia told her

"thank you" Cyndi said as she took the milkshake and started drinking it, after she had some she said "this is fantastic", she then walked back in the other room

* * *

Place: Jeremie's room 

"there seems to be some strange activity near the school but I'm not sure what caused it or what it is" Jeremie stated

"I don't know what it is but it was caused by a wizard" Amy said fidgeting a bit

"a wizard?" Jeremie asked

"yeah he turned some guy into a chicken" Amy told him pacing a bit

"that's crazy" Jeremie stated

"Jeremie we save the world from an evil supercomputer by battling monsters in a virtual land so why is it so hard to believe there are wizards?" Amy Carster asked

"Amy that's a secret you can't just tell it to anyone that comes here" Jeremie exclaimed

"Amy don't tell anyone what I said earlier" Amy Carster stated

"the virtual thing or the Jeremie not believing wizards exist thing" Amy asked

"the virtual thing" Amy Carster said

"gotcha" Amy said

"Jeremie I'm going to show Amy around so you can work faster" Amy Carster said

"but people will notice her antennas, they might do unthinkable things" Jeremie warned them

"what kind of things?" Amy asked

"don't worry about it because I have a plan" Amy Carster said before giving Amy a picture of Cyndi, she then said "this is my best friend Cyndi if you transform into her you can blend in easily"

"really OK" Amy replied before transforming into Cyndi the two of them left the room and soon ran into Odd

"cool you changed your hair back to purple" Odd commented

"changed, my hair is purple" Amy said

"it was blue the last time I saw you but if you want my opinion it looks better this way" Odd commented

"thanks well anyways Amy was going to show me something, see you later Mr. Odd" Amy said before giggling

"can I come?" Odd asked

"sure" Amy Carster replied, she then asked Amy "are you hungry?"

"yeah I am" Amy told Amy (how many times do you get to say that?)

"then we're off to the food court" Amy Carter exclaimed

"who's paying?" Odd asked

"I am" Amy Carster replied

"what's a food court?" Amy asked

"a bunch of restaurants in one place each serving different kinds of foods" Amy Carster explained as they walked down the hall

"I see so all they have is food" Amy commented

"food and drinks, but the one were going to is part of a mall which is a lot of stores in one place, It's very useful" Amy Carster stated

"that sounds kinda cool, this is going to be so much fun" Amy said enthusiastically

"you're acting like you've never been to a mall before" Odd commented

"should I have been?" Amy asked

"never mind" Odd told her

Amy then led the three of them across the street stopped by a bus stop

"is this the mall of which you speak of, it's unique" Amy said pointing at the bus stop

"no it's a bus stop" Amy Carster replied

"so we have to stop?" Amy asked

"yes to wait for the bus" Amy Carster said

Odd looked confused and was wondering why Cyndi was acting so strange

"this bus is it some manner of creature that will ferry us to our desired destination?" Amy asked

"no it's that" Amy Carster said pointing to the bus which happened to be approaching the stop at that time

"what a strange mechanical beast it is" Amy exclaimed

the bus then stopped and the doors opened

"wow it is indeed going to ferry us to our desired location" Amy said happily

they then got on the bus

"good evening Amy" Tina said

"Hi Tina" Amy Carster said as she placed three tokens in the fare box. It beeped after each one

"three please" Amy Carster said

Tina then cut three transfers and gave them to Amy Carster. Odd and Amy Carster then walked to some seats and sat down but the other Amy just stared at the fare box

"Amy has your transfer" Tina told her

"does this large thing mind giving out strips of encoded paper; Does it desire to devour those flat metal objects?" Amy asked

after thinking for a few seconds Tina said "handing out the paper is my job and this box does indeed like the tokens now can you please take a seat so I can drive. I need to get these people to there destinations"

Amy then sat down by the others

"So what do you think of the bus?" Amy Carster asked

"this behemoth of a beast is known as bus, it's an interesting name, what are its siblings names?" Amy asked

"taxi, subway, and train" Odd replied

"wow quite interesting I hope to meet taxi, subway, and train someday" Amy said

after 24 minutes Amy Carster pulled the cord and the "stop requested" light lit up

"quit doing that, it grows red with anger" Amy said

"that's a good one" Odd commented

"this is where we get off" Amy Carster said

they then left the bus through the front door

"have a nice day" Tina said as they left the bus

"goodbye bus" Amy said waving to the bus as it left, she then saw the parking lot "look a vast nursery of baby behemoths" Amy said

"and behind you is the mall" Amy Carster told her

Amy then turned around to look at the mall "It's big like a city" she exclaimed

they then entered the food court. "so what kind of food do you like?" Amy Carster asked the other Amy

"the people of my village don't eat animals" Amy replied

"so that narrows things down some. What do your people eat?" Amy Carster asked

"they make a unique mixture that taste like whatever we wish it to" Amy said happily

"would you like a salad?" Amy Carter asked

"I'm hungry" Odd exclaimed

"here get whatever you want" Amy Carster said giving Odd 10 dollars

"a salad is that some sort of eating utensil or maybe it's a drink" Amy said

"no it's an agreement of several edible plants combined together. You have the choice of adding sauces to it if you wish" Amy Carster explained

"you mean the dish of red blue and purple leaves served in my village, but I know not of this sauce" Amy said

"yes but our leaves are green" Amy Carster replied

"are all of them green?" Amy asked

"most of them" Amy Carster replied

"OK I guess I can try it" Amy said

Amy Carter then got Amy a salad, they then walked over to a table and Amy Carster said "you can eat your food here I'll be right back after I get my food"

Amy looked at her salad, she plucked a tomato and sniffed it cautiously, she tasted it and winced she didn't care for it so she plucked them out, she tried several other veggies and ate most of the salad when she was done her tomatoes and the seeds from the cucumbers were all that remained

"I guess you did not like the tomatoes I don't blame you I don't like them either" Amy commented as she placed her food on the table. A personal cheese and sausage pizza with cheese fries and a Mountain Dew

Amy Carter then started eating her food

* * *

"If the two of you are done discussing your past I think we should track down the guy who did this so we can send Cyndi home" Carl said 

"it's getting dark out, you should wait until tomorrow" Kykia said

"well fine" Carl grumbled

"thanks for the food it was great" Cyndi told Kykia

"you're welcome" she said

"where will I be sleeping?" Cyndi asked

"in one of the guest rooms in this house" Kykia told her

"how much do I owe you?" Cyndi asked

"you're my guest, it's the least I can do for you" Kykia replied

"thank you so very much" Cyndi said happily

"you're welcome very much; have a great night" Kykia replied

"I think I like it here" Cyndi said happily

"I'm glad you're happy now" Lenny said

"so am I. Would you like to hear a story?" Cyndi asked him

"oh boy a story, a story" Lenny exclaimed

"my sister used to tell me stories about fairies all the time and I remember a few of them would you like to hear one?" Cyndi asked

"yeah" Lenny replied

Cyndi then told Lenny stories until he fell asleep

"thank you for telling him those stories" Midnight said

"and thank you for helping me feel better about myself" Cyndi replied

"you're welcome" Midnight said

"well goodnight Midnight see you tomorrow" Cyndi said before walking to one of the guest rooms

* * *

"we're back" Amy Carter said entering Jeremie's room 

"did you miss us?" Amy asked

"I figured out what it is. It's a dimensional rift something has formed a vortex linking two dimensions, however it's currently not big enough to travel through" Jeremie explained

"a what?" Amy asked

"a portal linking your world to ours and based off what Jeremie said you're pretty much stuck here" Amy Carster explained

"that's not good" Amy replied

"you can stay in my room tonight" Amy Carter said

"that sounds like a good idea" Amy said

"it is" Amy Carster replied as the two of them started walking to Amy's room

after entering her room Amy Carster said "you're very lucky I have no roommate so you can use the extra bed"

"that's cool" Amy replied

Amy Carster then got the extra bed sheet out of the closest along with a blanket and pillow, three minutes later the bed was ready "how's that?" she asked

Amy then turned into a cat and hopped on the bed and soon fell asleep on the pillow

"goodnight Amy" Amy Carster said before she started working on her computer

* * *

time: 6:15 AM (the next day) 

Amy woke up and changed back to her normal form, Amy Carster was still sleeping so Amy tried to wake her

"wake up Amy" Amy said

there was no response

Amy then shook her lightly

"not now Mom I'm still sleeping" Amy Carster mumbled quietly

Amy then thought for a bit, how could she wake her then she had an idea, she transformed into a dragon and roared loudly

Amy Carster then jumped up and looked around after seeing the dragon and the other bed empty she said "if you ate Amy you're in big trouble" while shaking her fist at the dragon

Amy then turned back to normal and laughed a bit

"don't frighten me like that" Amy Carster said, she then asked "is it lunchtime yet?"

"Lunch it isn't even breakfast yet" Amy told her

"I would go back to sleep, but you frightened me so bad I can't sleep now" Amy Carster commented

"now that you won't go back to bed is there something to want to do?" Amy asked

"how about watching a DVD?" Amy Carster asked

"some what's" Amy asked

"television, how about corrector Yui. It's a great show" Amy Carster said

"what do you know this Yui, maybe she can correct my problem" Amy said

"let me explain we have something called TV. With it we can watch programs that act out various things it's a form of entertainment and Corrector Yui is one of the best shows" Amy Carster explained

"so you're saying it's moving pictures of actual events" Amy replied

"not always in this case it's made up" Amy Carster explained

"why?" Amy asked

"to entertain" Amy Carster replied

"I guess we can watch this box of wonder if you wish to" Amy said

"fantastic" Amy Carster said before turning on the TV and starting the DVD, she then asked "would you like some more Mountain Dew?"

"I guess OK" Amy replied

Amy Carster then gave Amy a bottle of Mountain Dew and they watched the TV

* * *

Place: fisherman's village  
Time: Just before sunrise 

Cyndi woke up and looked out the window, noticing the ocean and the fact the sun was not up yet she decided to go watch the sunrise so she walked out of the room and left the building and walked to the dock she then sat down at the end of the dock and watched the sunrise

"it's so beautiful" Cyndi commented

"just like you" a sailor said

"am I in your way?" Cyndi asked nervously

"no not at all, it would be nice if something so fine were to come with me on a voyage" he said slyly

Cyndi then stared ahead nervously

"ye have nothing to worry about I'll treat you right" he said coming a little closer

"leave me alone" Cyndi exclaimed walking back however quickly she was running out of pier to stand on

"I'd watch my footing lass" the sailor said

"hey leave her alone" Kykia told him

"but I… she's with me, right?" he said

"no" Cyndi exclaimed stomping her foot on the pier this caused one of the boards to pop lose and she fell into the water, she quickly grabbed a rope hanging from the pier and exclaimed "I can't swim"

Kykia ran over to her and reached a hand down to Cyndi

"grab my hand" Kykia instructed

Cyndi quickly did so and Kykia pulled her to safety but in the process the sailor was knocked in the water he was submerged briefly and popped back up above the surface

"wow my fat can be used as a floatation device" he said floating on the water

"this is not good I don't have any other clothes with me what should I do?" Cyndi asked Kykia, then she quickly added "oh and thanks for saving me"

"don't worry about it, we should get you dry and I'll get you another outfit" Kykia told her

the sailor whistled from the water

"shut up" Cyndi exclaimed before throwing a candy bar at him. It hit his head and he caught it on his belly, he then picked it up and looked at it, he then unwrapped it and ate it he then exclaimed "I hope I don't float out to sea"

Cyndi and Kykia then walked back to the house

"Cyndi what happened?" Midnight asked

"I went to watch the sunrise but someone stated bugging me and I fell in the ocean, luckily Kykia saved me because I can't swim" Cyndi explained

"those sailors are pigs" Midnight said

"he looked fat enough to be one" Cyndi said in an angry tone

"now why don't we go find that wizard" Carl said

"but what about breakfast" Lenny exclaimed

"that's a good idea lets have breakfast first" Cyndi said before pushing some of her hair away form her mouth in the process a little bit of water went flying and hit Lenny in the face

"hey my powers are fire based" he whined

"come with me for your change of clothes" Kykia told her

"do you have anything in pink it's my favorite color?" Cyndi asked following her

"we'll see, we'll see" Kykia said

* * *

place: Jeremie's room 

"this is unbelievable" Jeremie said looking at his computer

"I know it's another world" Aelita commented

"now how do we get her back there?" Jeremie asked

"I don't know" Aelita replied

"this is going to take awhile" Jeremie commented looking at a digital readout of Amy's home planet

* * *

Amy's room 

"how was that?" Amy Carster asked after the forth episode ended

"it's unique but I'm not sure I understand it all" Amy said

"that's OK. So what do you want to do?" Amy Carster asked

"what do I want to do, well when there weren't chores or monsters attacking the elder would tell us stories" Amy replied

"nothing worse then attacking chores" Amy Carster said before laughing

"no I mean one or the other not both atthe same time" Amy explained

"I'm just joking" Amy replied, she then said "I almost forgot it's time for breakfast they have waffles and pancakes today"

"waffles and pancakes what are those things?" Amy asked

"I'll have Jeremie explain it" Amy Caster told the other Amy she then said "I need to change can you wait outside of the room for me?"

"change, you want to take on a different form?" Amy asked

"no put on a different set of clothes" Amy Carster replied

"Oh Ok see you in the hallway" Amy said closing the door behind her

after a few minutes Amy Carster came out wearing a green shirt and a light blue skirt, they then walked to Jeremie's room Amy Carster opened the door and knocked twice "I knocked" she commented

"what do you want?" Jeremie asked

"I need you to explain to Amy well not me but the other Amy what pancakes and waffles are" Amy Carster replied

Jeremie then gave Amy a scientific answer using several large words

"huh I'm so confused, what does all of that mean? Amy asked

"there food" Aelita said she then added "pancakes are very good"

"OK then let's go get some" Amy said happily

"you should transform first" Jeremie told her

"OK" she said before transforming into Jeremie "how's this" she asked

"that'll do if you don't mind being a boy" Amy Carster commented

"what about Jeremie does he want breakfast?" Amy asked

"we'll bring him some" Amy Carster said

"no it's fine I can assume a different form" Amy said before transforming into Aelita

"is this OK I prefer a female form anyways" Amy said

"it's great now lets go" Amy Carster said leading the other Amy out of the room

they then got there breakfast and sat at the table they usably sit at

* * *

(timeout by top20fan13 his 2nd) 

top20fan13: just so you know this story starts on a Thursday, with this part being on a Friday where there is no school, just so you know, now back to the story

(end time-out)

* * *

"you forgot these" Amy Carter said giving the other Amy a fork and a spoon 

"is that…" Ulrich started to say

"no" Amy Carster replied

"is who what?" Amy asked after a eating some of her pancake

"she's not really Aelita. It's a long story but she's with me and I'm helping her" Amy Carter said before she started eating her pancakes

"what's your name?" Amy asked Ulrich

"Ulrich" he replied

"and my name is Odd" he commented

"it was fun at the mall yesterday" Amy told him

"that was you?" Odd asked

Amy the swallowed before talking "yeah that was me and so was that loud noise this morning, Amy's hard to wake up" she said

"that was you. You probably woke up the whole school" Ulrich told her

"really is that a good thing?" Amy asked

"no" Odd replied

"so do you not like me now?" Amy asked

"no I did not say that it's just that most people don't like to wake up that early unless they need to" Odd explained

"we wake up that early all the time in my village, we usually get someone to do the waking" Amy told them

"well you don't need to do that here" Amy Carster said after finishing her three pancakes

Amy finished her single pancake and smiled "that was pretty good" she said

"so where are you from?" Odd asked

"a village in the mountains of a far away region that has an excellent view of the two moons at night" Amy told them

"how did you end up here?" Ulrich asked

"some wizard was causing trouble and I tried to stop him and I ended up here" Amy explained

"I'm sure Jeremie can help you" Odd said

"we already asked him and he's working on it" Amy Carster replied

"yeah" Amy said

* * *

they had finished there breakfast and Cyndi was now in dry clothes, she was wearing a pink dress 

"sorry about getting you wet" Cyndi told Lenny

"it's alright" Lenny said

"OK can we go after him now?" Carl asked

"I'm ready" Cyndi stated

they then headed outside to search for the wizard

"so how are we traveling?" Cyndi asked

"we're going to walk" Carl told her

"works for me" Cyndi replied, she then asked "where do you think he is?"

"I don't know that's why midnight will need to find him" Carl said

Midnight then concentrated and reached out with her physic powers, she opened her eyes when she was done.

"he's somewhere up in the sky on some floating structure" Midnight said

"then we're going to need a hot air balloon or something like that" Cyndi commented

"what's that?" Carl asked

Cyndi then explained to them the concept of a hot air balloon

"but where are we going to find something to heat the air with?" Lenny asked

"I don't know" Cyndi replied

"Lenny you can do it" Saria said

"now how are we going to make it, we would need lots of materials" Cyndi commented

"then we'll just have to get all of the equipment" Carl told her

"how can I help?" Cyndi asked

"by making a list of supplies and helping us build it" Carl told her

"OK" Cyndi said before taking a pink pen and a notepad out of her purse, she then made the list and gave it to Carl

"it'll probably take awhile to get all this stuff, let's get going" Carl said

* * *

Jeremie's room 

"I brought you breakfast" Amy Carster said entering the room, she then put the food down by the computer

"it seams that some force caused the vortex to appear, so to re-open it we would need a similar force but I have not found a way to make such a force yet" Jeremie explained

"duh you need magic" Amy told him

"but we don't have magic Aelita" he said looking at her

"I'm over here" Aelita said from the computer screen

"sorry about that" Jeremie said

"Aelita but I'm Amy" Amy commented

"well anyways until the portal re-opens you're stuck here. I'll try my best to open it but I can't promise anything" Jeremie told her

"I'll be stuck here, but at least I'll be stuck here with friends" Amy said happily

"I just remembered I work today" Amy Carster stated, she then said "I work at a supermarket and you can come with me if you want to"

"I guess it would be OK" Amy said

"I don't know about that" Jeremie said

"what could go wrong I'm sure she's been to some kind of marketplace before. A supermarket is like a giant marketplace what could possibly go wrong" Amy commented

"market place I've never been to one of those" Amy said

"where do you buy things?" Amy Carster asked

"buy what is this buy we grow our own food and make our own toys" Amy told them

Amy Carster then said "I'll call Cyndi I'm sure she will watch you while I work" but she was unable to contact Cyndi at all, she then said "I can't contact Cyndi, it's like she's not here anymore"

"perhaps she was sent to my world" Amy said

"that makes sense the two of you must have been switched" Jeremie said

"now who am I going to find to watch her?" Amy Carster asked out loud

"hello little sis" a voice said from the hall

"sis does he mean sister. I'd love to meet your brother" Amy said

"yes I'm her brother Steve, it's nice to meet you" he said extending his hand

she looked at his hand curiously and asked what he wanted

"a handshake" Steve replied

Amy reached out and grabbed the other hand and shook it vigorously

Steve then pulled his hand away from her it was a little sore so he grabbed it with his other hand but forgot about the prank he was attempting and accidentally zapped himself

"you're a smart one" he said

"sorry about that he likes to play little pranks on people" Amy Carster said

"a prank what would that be?" Amy asked

"a little trick, that device in his hand zaps whatever it touches" Amy Carster explained

"so he tricked himself I don't get it" Amy said

"that's enough about that" Steve said a little frustrated

"can you please watch her while I work?" Amy Carster asked

"and what am I getting out of this?" Steve asked

"you'd be able to spend time with me and perhaps we could become friends" Amy said

"I mean I want to get paid" Steve said

"does mom know about the accident yet?" Amy Carster asked

"fine I'll do it" Steve replied

* * *

the group had split up to get the equipment. Saria and Carl want to get something to make the balloon part while Midnight, Lenny, Sala and Cyndi want to the dark forest to get some wood for the basket 

"that is one spooky forest" Cyndi commented

"that's Ok it has some of the best wood" Sala said

"Is it safe?" Cyndi asked nervously

"as long as I'm here to protect you it is" Sala replied

"then I stay close to you" Cyndi said nervously

Since Sala could see in the dark she was leading the way through the forest

"we're looking for a special kind of tree that grows deep in the forest" Sala said

Lenny and Cyndi were both staying really close to midnight

"Cyndi can you please give me a little space" Midnight said politely

"sorry I'm just scared" she replied

"don't worry about it. It's going to be OK" Midnight told her

soon they reached the place with the special tress this part of the forest was almost pitch black. There came a rustling from a bush hardy enough to survive in the dim light this completely frightened Cyndi who grabbed what she thought was Midnight's arm

"Cyndi that's a tree branch" Sala said plainly

"Oh. What made that sound" Cyndi asked nervously

whatever had made the sound did so again, completely terrified Cyndi screamed loudly. The creature that had made the sound came out of the bush it was a small animal with a fury body and a scaly face it had a horn on it's head, razor sharp teeth, claws and a hard mass at the end of its tail. It snarled menacingly

Cyndi was so frightened she just stood there paralyzed by fear. The insta inched towards her as though she was a tasty snack

"Cyndi move, get away from it" Sala exclaimed

"I can't move I'm too frightened" Cyndi said fear still audible in her voice

the creature lunged at her and just as its fangs cut her arm it was shot back hard against a tree. It whimpered and ran away

Cyndi grabbed her arm where the insta bit her and cried a little because of the pain "how bad is it?" she asked nervously

"it's bad but we need to treat it now, that creature the insta is poisonous" Sala told her

"poisonous" Cyndi said weakly before fainting

Midnight caught her with her physic powers. Sala clipped a leave form a bush she then tied it to Cyndi's injury to stop the bleeding

"you people head back I'll find the berry for the cure and bring the wood" Sala told them, they then left heading back towards the fisherman's village

Sala gathered more wood and placed it in the sack she brought, then she picked some berries from the bush the insta was in, she then went back to the village

**To be continued**

Amy: well that's the end of part one

top20fan13: I said I had a good place to end part one

Cyndi: with a cliffhanger?

top20fan13: it seemed like a good spot, Milly can you give a preview of part two

Milly: OK, as we end part one Cyndi has been poisoned by a insta and Steve is stuck watching Amy, will they have the cure ready in time can Steve handle watching Amy and will they ever end up back were they belong find out in part two

top20fan13: which will be up in five to 13 days

Amy: also if you have any questions about this bonus story just ask, top20fan13 loves to answer questions

top20fan13: one more thing me and my brother could not think of a title for this story so if you have one let me know. If I like it I'll use it, well thanks for reading this and have a nice day


	52. super bonus chapter part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, and I do have permission from chaos knight of doom to use his charters in this story (I did co-write it with him)

Review reply:   
D Wolf Falls- (48) don't worry about it I understand, anyways thanks and this may sound strange but I actually got the idea for that XANA attack while riding the bus (strange I know), anyways thanks for the review and here's your transfer.

(49) thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter, it's nice to know I did a good job showing that Amy and Cyndi are indeed the best of friends

(50) once again thanks, the reason why it took this long was because I did not know if I could write a decent fluff chapter so thanks for the nice review.

(51) I know it was longer then the pervious three chapters combined and that was the shorter half (part one-27 pages: part two- 30 pages), I put it in two pieces because I print a copy of all my chapters and my stapler can't staple more then 25 pages to well, as for Amy's reactions and the sailor those parts were written by my brother (the co-writer of this bonus story), I only wrote the part with my characters, well thanks for actually reading part one but since it's just a bonus side story so the adventure won't be talked about in other chapters but some details about Cyndi (like her sister's story) will.

Scarf (44) that's OK school work is important, sorry if this chapter made you sad, well thanks for reviewing

(45) yes Cyndi finally got some help form her friends and worked up enough courage to enter the contest, thanks for reviewing

Previously on this bonus chapter a wizard was causing havoc when a brave girl with unique powers named Amy tried to stop him, but she ended up in France and Cyndi Swanson ended up where Amy was. While Amy tries to understand a complex world, Cyndi had the bad luck of running into an insta and got poisoned. what will happen? Will they ever return to there home world? Will Cyndi get the cure in time? Can Steve handle Amy? Will I ever stop asking questions? Why do I like to pay a dollar eighty-five when I know the bus fare is a dollar seventy five? find out the answers to almost all of those questions next

(insert title here) part 2  
place: near the school

"goodbye, take good care of Steve while I'm gone" Amy Carster said before crossing the street

"Don't worry I'll take good care of… hey I get that" Steve said

"well I am an adult" Amy said

"me too I'm 21" Steve replied

"I'm 16, where I'm from that's an adult" Amy told him

"well Amy's only 13 so she's not an adult yet. I think that means you have the right to tell her what to do" Steve said

"well she's my friend, I wouldn't want to be mean to her" Amy told him

"I never said be rude to her I'm talking about things like I'm hungry get me something to eat or having her do chores for you, a little advice bribe her with dots it usually works" Steve explained

"does she like doing such things and this bribe does it mean gift, I'd love to give her a gift" Amy replied

"pretty much a bribe is when you promise to do something for someone but not until they do what you want them to" Steve explained

"OK I'll give you a hug if you give me one" Amy told him

"why do you want a hug?" Steve asked her

"do you not wish to be my friend" Amy said giving him the puppy dog eyes

"don't do that" he replied

"do what?" she asked

"fine I'll give you a hug" he said giving in to her request

"what do you want to do?" Amy asked

"get some ice cream. You inserted" Steve replied

"what is this cream that is ice?" Amy asked

"frozen milk that well is soft. It's very good" Steve explained

"how does this soft frozen milk taste?" Amy asked

"depends on what flavor you get, by adding various fruits and other things to it the taste varies, there are many different kids of ice cream and they all taste different" Steve said happily

"and that's good?" Amy asked

"yes" Steve replied

"then let us have some of this creamy ice" Amy said

Steve then led Amy to an ice cream shop "after you" he said standing next to the door

Amy tried to pull it open but when that did not work she pushed it open and this made the bells jingle, which made her jump a bit, Steve laughed a little and entered the shop

"what do you find amusing?" Amy asked

"you got frightened by a bell that's kind of funny" Steve replied

"the elder of my village says it's not polite to laugh at another's expense" Amy told him

"you're from a village you mean a tiny town like goomba village in paper Mario?" Steve asked

"huh?" Amy asked

"ice cream, we're here for ice cream" Steve said changing the subject

"so how we be obtaining it?" Amy asked

"from her tell her what flavor you want and she will give it to you. I'm paying for it so don't worry about that" Steve told her

Amy then looked down at the ice cream "people partake in creamy ice that has pebbles and dirt in it" she asked pointing at rocky road

"it's just a name, it's got chocolate and other stuff" Steve explained before saying "I'll take the triple chocolate swirl in a cup"

"um, that one" Amy said pointing at vanilla

"would you like it in a cup or a cone?" the employee asked

"what do you mean?" Amy asked her

"we serve ice cream in cones and cups. The cone is an edible container and the cup is not edible but still holds the ice cream" she explained

"then I'll take a cone" Amy said

she then gave them the ice cream and said "that'll be two dollars and fifty cents"

Steve gave her the money and they left the shop and started walking back to campus Amy took a large bite of her ice cram and then squinted "my head feels weird" she said

"oh I forgot to tell you if you eat cold food to fast it causes what people call brain freeze which is probably what you're feeling right now" Steve explained

"my brain's going to freeze" Amy exclaimed

"no it's just name, trust me it's happened to me several time it goes away in a few minutes" Steve told her

* * *

Place: fisherman's village (Kykia's house to be exact) 

Cyndi slowly opened her eyes and looked around she soon asked "Am I going to be OK?"

"you'll be fine don't worry about it" Kykia told her

"are the others mad at me?" Cyndi asked sadly

"I don't think so, you have no reason to be sad, instas are very scary" Kykia told her

"it's just that ever since the accident I've always had a very hard time making friends sometimes I almost feel like most people don't like me at all" Cyndi explained

"that's not true you're one of there friends they care about you" Kykia said handing Cyndi a cup with a fluid substance in it

"thanks" she said before dinking the liquid, when she was finished she said "it's just that… never mind you probably don't care"

"I do, I care about everybody that's why I… never mind what is it you want to say?" Kykia asked

"well if you really want to know after the accident I ended up living with these two bays and there mom, whenever she was not around they loved to pick on me, I tried a few times to make friends at school but was often teased for talking to Clair" Cyndi explained

"it's OK you don't have to deal with them anymore" Kykia told her

"it's just that I still get this feeling that people don't like me" Cyndi explained

"we do like you, you should have told someone though" Kykia said

"they threatened to destroy Clair if I told on them so I did not because Clair meant so much to me and for the next 10 Years Clair was my only friend now can we please talk about something else" Cyndi said

"OK what do you want to talk about?" Kykia asked

"can you tell me more about where I am?" Amy asked

"this is one of the seaside regions, Milotca. Most of the goods bartered here are imported from other regions" Kykia explained

"so what so you do?" Cyndi asked

"I'm in charge of this village I make sure the people don't what there not suppose to do" Kykia explained

"sorry if I'm stooping you from doing your job" Cyndi replied

"It's fine I'm more concerned about you" Kykia said

"really? Thanks for caring about me" Cyndi replied

"caring about people is what I do" Kykia stated

* * *

"well how was the ice cream?" Steve asked Amy as they entered Amy's dorm

"it was good except when my brain temporary froze" Amy replied

"you're funny" Steve commented before the sound of a ringing phone was heard in the room

"what's that" Amy exclaimed

"it sounds like Amy's phone, help me look for it; it looks like a pink box with an antenna sticking out of it" Steve said as he searched the floor.

Amy curiously picked up the phone and examined it; she then pressed one of the buttons

"Amy are you there" a voice said from the phone

"talk into the phone" Steve told her demonstrating with his hand

she held it the way he showed her but she had it upside down "I'm Amy" she said

Steve then put the phone in her hand the right way and said "like that"

"well Amy have you seen my son Steve, he should have been back by now" the voice said

"he's here with me Amy said he had to stay and she said something about an accident" Amy said

"what accident?" Saria asked

"I don't know she did not say but it looked like he'd be happy if you did not know" Amy said

"dude if she found out I'd be in big trouble" Steve whispered

"trouble" Amy said placing her hand over the phone "what would you do to make me stop talking?" she asked

"whatever you want" Steve replied

"how about you do anything I want until Amy gets back" Amy told him

"deal" Steve said before grabbing the phone and throwing it into the hallway

"that was a dumb move, now she'll be suspicious, go get the phone I have an idea about what to tell her" Amy said

"you get the phone" Steve commented

"you agreed and if you don't I'll tell her" Amy told him

"you are a very smart one" Steve said before retrieving the phone "that's no ordinary girl that's a mastermind" he mumbled before picking up the phone

"what happed?" Saria asked

"Amy dropped the phone" Steve replied

"where are you?" Saria asked

"Amy's room" Steve replied

"I'll be there as fast as I can" Saria replied

"great" Steve said before ending the call

"what happened now?" Amy asked

"my mom is coming here" Steve replied

"good when she comes I can tell her what happened" Amy told him

"do you want me to get in trouble?" Steve asked

"I won't tell her what really happened, I don't know what happened, I'm going to make something up" Amy replied

"that's just wrong; did the elder tell you something along the lines of making up false stories is wrong?" Steve asked

"no this never came up" Amy said slyly

"well trust me it's wrong" Steve stated

"now you know what it's like" Amy said with a smile

"I don't understand" Steve said a little confused

"the elder said this is the best way to teach a lesson or get a point across" Amy explained

"OK but what's your point?" Steve asked

"the point is you shouldn't take advantage of people, like you said yourself it's wrong" Amy replied

"where did you get so smart?" Steve asked her

"the elder has much knowledge and he shares it with me" Amy explained

"my mom has much knowledge but I don't normally listen to her" Steve replied

"you should" Amy told him

"well anyways do you want to hear about some of my best pranks" Steve asked

"no but I want to show you something" Amy told him

"why not and what is it?" Steve said

then Amy transformed into her normal form

"are you related to Amy's weird friend Cyndi?" Steve asked

"no. Why do you ask?" Amy said

"you remind me of her, she likes making her hair weird colors and she talks to a doll" Steve explained

"my hair was always this color" Amy told him

"where are you from? Leave it to my sister to find another weird person" Steve commented

"weird" she gasped

"not in a bad way more of weird in a good way" Steve told her

"how can it be good?" Amy asked clenching her fist

"I don't know, you're the weird one why don't you tell me" Steve replied

"fine" Amy said glaring at him. She then transformed into a dragon and roared at him her fangs inches from his face

"my mom always said I need to learn when to keep my mouth shut" Steve commented nervously

then she turned into Aelita and said "that's better"

"can you do that when Amy enters the room tonight?" Steve asked

"no I was mad at you not her" Amy told her

"sorry I just like pulling tricks on my sister, it does not bug her that much" Steve commented

"she may not show it but she might not like it when you pull pranks" Amy explained

"we made an agreement after my game of keep away got her injured" Steve told her

"I see that isn't right" Amy replied

"no one was suppose to get hurt luckily mom does not know… wait why am I telling you this" Steve said

"I don't know, I did not ask you to" Amy replied

the door then opened and Saria entered the room

"Hi mom" Steve said

"hello Amy's mom" Amy commented

"you can call me Saria" she replied

"I have a friend named Saria" Amy stated

"so what's your name" Saria asked

"my name is Amy" she said

"nice to meet you, have you seen my daughter Amy?" Saria asked

"she's at this work place" Amy told her

"even I knew that" Steve said slyly

"did you have dinner yet?" Saria asked

"no but I did have some creamy ice, Steve gave it to me" Amy replied

"are you still hungry?" Saria asked

"yes" Amy told her

"the follow me" Saria said after leaving a note for Amy

they then got in the rented car Saria was using and she drove to Sara's house

"we're here" Sara announced

"good because my batteries died" Steve commented looking at the blank screen on his portable video game

"what is the local ritual on how to put these batteries to rest?" Amy asked

"this" Steve said throwing the batteries to the ground

"that's disrespectful" Amy exclaimed

"pick those up right now and put them where they belong" Saria told him

"why can't Amy do it, she's closer" Steve complained

"don't you have the slightest bit of remorse or were you just using them?" Amy asked

"there not living things just a source of power" Steve said as he picked the batteries up and placed them in a trash bin

"source of power. To use something just for power and discard it, you sound to me like some kind of greedy power hoarder" Amy told him

"can you please watch her I can't take this anymore" Steve asked before running in the house

"was it something I said?" Amy asked

"explaining things never was one of his strong points, so anyways follow me to the kitchen I'll make you something to eat" Saria told her

"no animals I could never eat them" Amy said

"is there anything else you don't eat?" Saria asked as they entered the house

"that's all" Amy replied

they then walked to the kitchen, after checking the freezer Saria asked "how about a veggie pizza?"

"what's that?" Amy asked

Saria then took the frozen pizza out of the box and explained to Amy what it was

"it looks frozen, my brain might freeze eating this" Amy replied

"it's not ready yet. It's stored frozen so it last longer" Saria explained, she then put it in the oven and said "it will be done in 25 minutes" as she made the proper settings

"how long is that?" Amy asked

"until the big hand gets to the 10" Saria said pointing to the clock on the wall

"what kind of creature is that?" Amy asked

"it's a simple machine used for telling time in increments that are easy to understand" Saria explained

"machine, so what does this machine creature eat, is it satisfied with its perch?" Amy asked

"it does not eat anything it just simply uses a power supply to do its job" Saria told her

"magic power" Amy said

Saria then explained electricity to Amy

"I don't completely understand, but that's OK" Amy told her

"if you want me to explain anything else just let me know" Saria replied

"that's all for now" Amy told her

"have you seen a stove before?" Saria asked

"no" Amy replied

"then let me warn you it makes a loud buzzing sound when it's done cooking" Saria explained

"OK thanks" Amy said

after awhile the buzzer sounded, Steve ran in the room and asked "what's done?"

"food" Amy replied

"it's a veggie pizza you would not like it" Saria said

"yuck, who eats that anyways" Steve mumbled as he left the kitchen

"is he always that mean?" Amy asked

"he doesn't think before he speaks, he is actually kind of nice it's just hard to tell" Saria explained

"besides pizza is for meat not nasty veggies" Steve commented from the other room

Amy sighed; Saria then took the pizza out of the oven and cut it into eight pieces she then said "you need to wait a few minutes for it to cool down a little

Amy then reached towards the pizza and grabbed a piece but it was hot and she dropped it on the table and turned back into her normal form

"are you OK?" Saria asked

"yeah, I guess I'll be fine" Amy said

"It's still hot, when it's ready I'll let you know" Saria said

"can you get me a soda?" Steve asked from the other room

Saria then got a con of soda and took it to the other room, about a minute later she was back, after checking the pizza she said "it's ready now"

Amy picked up a slice and jammed it into her mouth

"do you like it?" Saria asked as she grabbed a slice

"it was good" Amy said

"you should eat a little slower, eating too fast is not good for you" Saria explained

"aren't you supposed to eat like that? Amy does" Amy said

"just because she eats that fast it does not mean you need to" Saria told her

"why not?" Amy asked

"because you are and individual who has the right to make your own choices" Saria explained

"OK" Amy replied before grabbing another slice, this time she ate it slower

* * *

Cyndi was waking up from a nap

"where are the others, I promised I would help them make a hot air balloon" Cyndi stated

"do you feel better now?" Kykia asked

"yes" Cyndi replied

"you should probably go help them then" Kykia told her

"OK" Cyndi said before picking up Clair and her purse and going outside "how can we help?" she asked

"we're almost done, we just have to attach the balloon" Carl told her

"I'm sorry about slowing you down can you please forgive me?" Cyndi asked them

"don't worry about it, it was not your fault" Sala told her

"so can I help attach the balloon?" Cyndi asked

they then attached the balloon and the hot air balloon was completed

"about time" Lenny said, he had been twiddling his fingers while the others worked

"I always wanted to ride one of these" Cyndi said happily

"you mean you haven't ridden one before" Carl said

"no just saw them on TV" Cyndi replied

"do you know how to work one?" Carl asked

"no" Cyndi replied

"do you know how it works?" Carl asked

"by heating up the air in the balloon it rises because warm air is lighter then cool air" Cyndi explained

then Lenny shot fire into the balloon and it started to rise

"so where are we going?" Cyndi asked

"up" Lenny stated

"have you been there before?" Cyndi asked

"no" Carl replied

the balloon continued to rise and soon emerged through a cloud and the floating city came into view

"wow I never seen anything like this before" Cyndi exclaimed

"I know me neither" Carl said

they then landed there balloon on the floating city in the middle of town

"I wonder if fairies live here" Cyndi commented

"there aren't any fairies here" Echuta told her

"have you seen a wizard?" Cyndi asked

"of course I have, you need to be more pacific then that" Echuta said

"he was wearing a pointy hat and he had a wand, he also said he was powerful" Cyndi replied

"I think I saw someone like that" Suzelina told her

"where did he go? We really need to find him" Cyndi stated

wizard he's probably with the alchemist, the next time I see him I'll interrogate him" Echuta said

"what's an alchemist?" Cyndi asked

"an alchemist is a person who makes potions and other weird stuff" Echuta explained

"we need to find the wizard because we need to fix something he did with his magic" Cyndi said

"right now I'm trying to fix something the alchemist did with his technology" Echuta said

"all I'm asking is which way he went" Cyndi told him

"it's not that simple they have a secret base here, there probably in that secret base. It's not exactly easy to get into it" Echuta explained

"well thanks for your help" Cyndi said before walking towards the others, she then said "I'm never going to get home" with a sigh

Echuta put his hand on her shoulder and said "don't say that I'll help you"

"but I thought you were busy with something important" Cyndi said

"there both in the same place, I'm going there anyways" Echuta said

"can we help you?" Cyndi asked

"what who put you in charge, you can't make decisions for the group" Carl exclaimed

"I was talking about me and Clair but I would appreciate it if your group would help as well" Cyndi told Carl

"I guess so" Carl mumbled

"how are you doing?" Cyndi asked Suzelina

"OK" Suzelina replied with a sigh

"My name is Cyndi. Would you like to tell me yours" she said

she giggled and said "my name is Suzelina and he's Echuta he's taking care of me now because I don't have any parents anymore"

"that's so sad, I know how that feels because my parents are gone too" Cyndi said in a sad tone

"I know after that happened the other villagers got tired of me and said I was not worth it, that's when Echuta came and turned it all around. I don't know what would have happened if he would not have came" Suzelina said

"it is very nice of you to take care of her" Cyndi told Echuta

"she had no one to take care of her and no place to stay. Isn't that what I was supposed to do?" Echuta asked

"yes but most people would not that's why it's such a nice thing to do" Cyndi explained

"did something similar happen to you?" Suzelina asked

after thinking for a little bit Cyndi said "yes however it was 10 years until someone helped me, and we're still the best of friends" Cyndi explained

"that's pretty sad but you don't need to hold anything back:" Suzelina said

"how do you know?" Cyndi asked

"after my parents died I went to the library looking for a logical reason why all these things were happing. I learned a lot of things except what I wanted to" Suzelina said with a hind of sadness in her voice

"If you really want to know, after the death of practically my entire family this one lady said she would take care of me, but in reality was hoping that taking care of a kid would make her sons better people, however all they did was use me as a way of releasing there anger" Cyndi said sadly

"they had no right to be mean to you like that" Suzelina said

"I know but they used the fact they were older and threats to keep me quiet, but it's over now and I owe a lot of it to my friend Amy" Cyndi explained

"you should not have to put up with scum like that" Echuta said

"so anyways how are we going to find the hideout?" Cyndi asked changing the subject

"we need to wait for either of them to make an appearance, and if it's the alchemist we can interrogate him or follow him back to the base" Echuta explained

"so what do we do until then?" Cyndi asked

"we wait" Echuta said

"I'm hungry" Lenny said, he then started counting on his fingers before saying "it's been too long since we last ate"

Cyndi then searched her purse and found a packet of fruit snacks which she took out of her purse and said "you can have this" before giving the fruit snacks to Lenny.

Lenny then ripped the package open and dumped the contents into his mouth, after he ate the snacks he said "wow how did you make these?"

"I did not make them I bought them at a store, there quite common where I'm from" Cyndi explained

"you're not from here, are you?" Suzelina asked

"no I'm not, I'm not quite sure how I got here but the wizard was the first person I saw after I was sent here by strange lights" Cyndi explained

"then it's probably the wizard's fault you're here, he probably used his magic to bring you here but why?" Suzelina asked

"he did not do it intentionally, he was being mischievous" Lenny said

"so do we have any chance of finding his hideout tonight?" Cyndi asked

"probably not" Echuta said

"so where are we going to stay?" Cyndi asked

"don't worry about that the people here are nice" Echuta said

* * *

Place: Sara's house 

"thanks for the ride" Amy Carster said as she walked in the house

"no problem" Sara replied

"hi Amy how are you doing?" Amy Carster asked

"OK your mom just read me a story" Amy said

"do you need a place to stay?" Saria asked Amy

"yeah, OK" Amy replied

"would you like me to show you the bedroom?" Saria asked

"that would be nice" Amy replied

Saria then led Amy to the 2nd floor bedroom "you can stay here for the night" she said

"Thank you" Amy said

"you're welcome" Saria replied before walking back downstairs

"wait, this house only has three guest rooms, how did you find an extra room for Amy?" Amy Carster asked

"I let her use my room" Sara replied

"where will you sleep?" Amy asked

"the couch, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Sara said

* * *

Saturday (the next day) 5:00 AM 

Amy was sleeping when the room was filled with the sound of an alarm clock beeping loudly, she woke with a start and jumped from the bed and looked for the source of the noise and said "quit bleating I'm awake, I'm awake" when it would not stop she pounded the top of it with her fist and it stopped

"that's what you get for being mean" Amy told the alarm clock, she then ventured out of the room and down the stairs. Sara was sting on the couch watching the news

Amy walked up to her and said "a small annoying creature woke me up"

"I'm sorry about that, that was my alarm clock I should have turned it off, please forgive me" Sara said

"but you did not bug me it did" Amy told her

"well it's job is to wake me up" Sara said

"I told it I was awake and it did not stop, It finally stopped when I smacked it" Amy said

"well let's put it this way, it's stubborn it only stops when you turn it off so you're forced to actually get out of bed" Sara explained

"that's mean" Amy stated

"well some people need the motivation to actually wake up on time anyways would you like some breakfast?" Sara said

"as long as it's not made from an animal" Amy replied

"well I have cereal, pancakes, eggs and waffles" Sara stated

"am I suppose to pick one or can I have more then one thing?" Amy asked

"you can have as much as you want as long as you eat it all" Sara replied

"can I have one of each?" Amy asked

"yes you may" Sara said before walking into the kitchen 15 minutes later the food was done, the egg was sunny side up, there was also a plate with one waffle and pancake and a bowl of cereal

"would you like milk, apple juice or orange juice?" Sara asked

"what are those?" Amy asked

"milk is a nutritious drink that comes from cows, apple and orange juice are drinks made from fruit" Sara explained

"how about the milk" Amy replied

Saria then pored Amy a glass of milk, Amy then took the glass and drank the milk

"that's pretty good" Amy said

"enjoy your breakfast" Sara said before she started eating her breakfast

after they were done Amy asked "where are the others?"

"there still sleeping" Saria replied

"should I go wake them?" Amy asked

"that won't be necessary, they will wake up when there ready to" Sara said

"OK then" Amy replied

"well I got a 6:15 meeting to get to so I need to go now" Sara explained

"OK" Amy replied

Sara then grabbed her purse and coat and went outside

* * *

Time: early morning  
Place: floating city 

Cyndi was already awake and looking at a picture of Amy while thinking to herself

"who's that?" Suzelina asked

"my friend Amy. I was going to see her when I ended up here she's probably worried about me but I have no way of telling her what happened to me or where I am" Cyndi replied

"don't worry about it when you see her again you can explain everything" Suzelina told her

"it's just that I don't want to make my friend worried" Cyndi explained

"don't worry about it, I'm sure she's fine" Suzelina said

"you're probably right" Cyndi said before looking out the window and seeing the wizard run by

"that's him let's get him" Cyndi exclaimed as she ran towards the exit, she ran out the door and exclaimed "wizard stop right now"

he stopped and slowly turned around, he was relived when he saw who it was "it's just you" he said with a sigh of relief

"you caused a lot of mischief and you will fix things right now or we will take your wand and fix things for you" Cyndi said in an angry tone

"catch me if you can" the wizard said running down an alleyway, Cyndi ran after him determined to make him fix things so she could return home, the wizard zigzagged down more paths but Cyndi continued to chase after him, he eventually stopped at a dead end alley

"it's a good thing I don't wear high heals" Cyndi thought to herself, she then said "looks like you have nowhere to run so you have three choices fix things, hand over the wand or face me" Cyndi said still very angry

the wizard chuckled and said "nice options but I prefer to go with the 4th option"

"there is no 4th option" Cyndi told him

"I beg to differ the 4th option is to escape" the wizard explained

"there is no escape and we have had enough of your rudeness, I want to go back to my world now" Cyndi said before running towards the wizard ready to attack

the wizard clapped his hands and the ground opened up beneath him and he fell through waving as he did so, Cyndi quickly jumped down the hole after him still filled with rage after falling for awhile she landed on the ground and momentum caused her to fall down

"surrender now and I won't hurt you" Cyndi said before getting up off the ground, the room was dark but the lights started to flash on

"surrender you're in no condition to demand such respect" the alchemist said from behind his glass wall he wore a lab coat and goggles, he had short black hair with a streak of grey and a sinister smile on his face

"how could we have forgotten about what happened to Kolulu the fairy

"well you will find out that this is no fairy tale, and I hope you find out the hard way" the alchemist sad slyly

"for your information it's a story written by my sister…" Cyndi started to say

"wait did I hear you correctly or did you say we?" the alchemist asked adjusting his goggles

"yes me and Clair, and we both don't like mean people like you" Cyndi told him

"where is this Clair you speak of, the only one I see is you" the alchemist stated

"she's my fairy friend and she's always with me inside this doll, my sister said so" Cyndi replied

the alchemist laughed hysterically

"why is he laughing?" Cyndi asked Clair

the wizard was now next to the alchemist

"are you really that foolish that could not possibly be true fairies have there own bodies and don't require a host such as that thing" the alchemist sneered

"that thing was a gift from my sister, she made it herself I always liked fairies and she gave me one to call my own so don't talk that way about my friend" Cyndi said shaking her fist at him

"alive that thing is not alive, it is not even dead. It's an animate object, it never was and never we be alive" the alchemist told her

"you'd half to be a fool to befriend that" the wizard hissed

"I'm not a fool" Cyndi exclaimed before she started to cry

"that was so fun, almost like a game" the wizard chuckled

"shut up" Cyndi exclaimed through her tears

"what purpose does this one serve, what can we do with her?" the wizard asked

"she seems to be emotionally unstable maybe we can use her as a potion Ginny pig" the alchemist said

Cyndi continued to cry in the middle of the room

* * *

It was 30 minutes since Sara left and Amy was still the only one awake

"there isn't anything to do" Amy

she then transformed into her dragon form and roared to wake the others; about a minute later she was hit with a stream of cold water that lasted for about four seconds

"hey" Amy said turning to see Steve holding a squirt gun

"want some more?" he asked

"how about you" Amy asked him

"do you ever make any sense" Steve commented

Amy then turned into a wolf and shook the water off; she then turned back to normal

Steve was about to use the squirt gut again but his mom confiscated it from him

"she started it" Steve commented

"that's enough from you, are you OK Amy?" Saria asked

"I'm fine" Amy replied

at that moment a paper airplane laded next to Amy, she picked it up and looked at it; the words "a note to Amy" were on it so she opened it and read the note. It said: keep the roaring down I'm trying to sleep  
- Amy Carster

"how did you do that?" Saria asked

"like this" Amy replied demonstrating by turning into a dragon, she then turned back to normal

"are you from a TV show or something?" Steve asked

"no. What are you talking about?" Amy asked

"your powers, are you a superhero or something?" Steve asked

"no everyone in my village is like this" Amy replied

"welcome to Earth we come in peace" Steve commented

"wait if I came here why did you say we come in piece?" Amy asked

"I always wanted to say that" Steve replied

"so how did you get here?" Saria asked

"some wizard" Amy replied

"cool" Steve commented

"you think that's cool?" Amy asked

"you have a wizard that helps you travel as you please that is cool" Steve exclaimed

"not really, he was causing havoc, I tried to stop him and I ended up here" Amy explained

"so there is life on other planets" Steve commented as he walked in the kitchen

"so is there any way you can contact your family?" Saria asked

"no. I don't even know how to get home" Amy replied

"that's so sad I wish I could help you" Saria said

"I wish you could help me too" Amy replied

"and I wish I could work for ESPN" Steve commented as he entered the room with a bowl of cereal

"please who is this ESPN?" Amy asked

"the best sports network on television" Steve replied

"so what is your village like?" Saria asked changing the subject

"it's great" Amy commented

"so what do you usually do?" Saria asked

"lately I've been traveling with these people, they are on a quest and I hope they are doing OK without me" Amy replied

"are you searching for treasure?" Steve asked

"I guess you can say that" Amy replied

"that sounds cool, searching for treasure, fighting dragons and traveling with cute women" Steve commented

"so what do you do here?" Amy asked Saria

"besides taking care of him, I make clothes for my friends I also have a lot of nursing training so I can help my friends if they get hurt" Saria replied

"that's good" Amy commented

"thanks" Saria replied

"so are there any other cute women in your party?" Steve asked Amy

"you're welcome" Amy replied

"answer me please" Steve yelled waving his hands

"would you like to go for a walk it's a nice day today" Saria commented

"sure" Amy replied

"I'll ask you later" Steve said as they left the house

* * *

Cyndi decided that she was not going to take this anymore and she stated looking for a way out 

"quit wasting your time there is no way out" the alchemist told her

"there has to be the wizard got out somehow" Cyndi commented

"yes he did get out though a hatch but it's sealed on a molecular level

"what?" Cyndi asked confused by what he said

"how should I explain this to someone of your intellect, all mater is made of atoms, the atoms of the door and wall bind, the only way to open it is with an electric pulse, if you don't have one you can't even pry it open" the alchemist hissed

"well this runs on electricity" Cyndi said taking her cell phone out of her purse

"give me that curiosity I must examine it" the alchemist exclaimed

"then come and get it" Cyndi told him

"if anyone is going to come get it, it will be my troops and they will electrocute you do you want that?" the alchemist asked

"for someone who claims to be smart that's a pretty stupid thing to say. I can't give it to you because I trapped here" Cyndi snapped

"don't insult my intelligence you should have seen the chute next to the window" the alchemist told her

Cyndi then started thinking about if she should give the alchemist her phone

"how about this, how about a deal, you give me the curiosity and if it can be used I won't hurt you and if you don't my troops will" the alchemist told her

"fine take it" Cyndi exclaimed before putting her cell phone in the tube

"how does it normally work?" the alchemist asked

"well where I'm from people use these to communicate by pushing a series of buttons you can contact other phones and talk to people who are far away" Cyndi explained

"that feature alone is sufficient" the alchemist said

"can I please go home now?" Cyndi asked

"Is that all you desire because I'm feeling quite generous" the alchemist said

"an apologize would be nice you did hurt my feelings earlier" Cyndi told him

"don't push it" the alchemist told her

"oh one more thing, I just remembered they said there friend Amy vanished just before I arrived, maybe you can fix that" Cyndi told them

"I already know" the alchemist replied

"and finally can you tell Midnight that I'll miss her and thanks for being such a good friend" Cyndi said

"do you ever shut up?" the alchemist asked

"you know that's something several people asked my friend Amy in the past" Cyndi stated

"so obviously she's a dolt" the alchemist stated

"no she is not, she's the nicest person I know, she cares about everyone and is always trying to help people, don't ever talk that way about her" Cyndi snapped

"fine talk to me like that, but if you do you will never see her again" the alchemist told her

"Amy told me not to let anyone tease me anymore so if you stop I will" Cyndi explained

"whatever you say" the alchemist replied

"so how are we going to do this?" Cyndi asked

"here's how it works, when you were switched last time it was done randomly, we can do it in a more controlled way" the alchemist explained

"really?" Cyndi asked

"yes all we need is the other person's full name" the alchemist told her

"but all they told me was that her name was Amy" Cyndi explained

"I guess that could be good enough" the alchemist commented

the wizard pointed his wand at her and she was replaced by a sleeping girl with black hair wearing purple pajamas

"who is that?" the wizard asked

she woke up and looked around and then asked "where am I?"

"somewhere only we know" they replied

"you're a Keane fan as well, cool. I'm Amy Carster how are you doing?" she commented

"quick get another Amy" the alchemist exclaimed

he pointed and soon the purple haired Amy was back on her home planet, the only difference was she was wearing a pair of sunglasses

"this subject looks more sound a much better candidate for experimentation" the alchemist chuckled

Amy then transformed into a dragon and smashed the glass wall with a single punch then she roared menacingly

* * *

Amy looked around she was now on a sidewalk next to her mom 

"how did I get here?" Amy asked

"I don't know but you're still in your pajamas we should probably get to Sara's house now" Saria suggested

the two of them then ran to the house and entered, Steve was too busy watching Megas XLR to notice them and Amy ran to the guest room she spent the night in when she entered she noticed Cyndi was there

"it's so good to see you" Amy told her

"I'm back" Cyndi exclaimed

"where did you go?" Amy asked

"it's a long story" Cyndi replied

"I got nothing to do can you tell me?" Amy asked

"well it all started on Thursday…" Cyndi started to say

* * *

there were a few explosions that sounded from the east part of the floating city, Carl and the others went to see what had happened a dragon flew up above the blaze and flew towards them after it landed it turned into Amy 

"where's Cyndi is she alright?" Midnight asked

"she's back were she belongs, she's home" Amy told her

"what was it like?" Lenny asked excitedly

"behemoths roamed free all over the place and they have creamy ice that freezes your brain; it was so amazing" Amy told them

"wow that's cool I wish I could see all of that" Lenny exclaimed

Amy giggled

"I just hope she'll be OK" Midnight said

**(((((((end bonus story)))))**

top20fan13: I know that was long, well that ends part two. I hope you enjoyed this story writing with my brother was fun though it is a little creepy that my younger brother is not only a better speller then me, he also has a bigger vocabulary then me

Amy: it was very nice to meet another Amy

Milly: now with just a few chapters to go in the story expect them to be posted quickly, each one in 50 hours or less; we hope you enjoy the rest of the story

Amy: see you next chapter


	53. Chapter 50: changing tactics

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or corrector Yui, understand? Good

Review reply:

Renayumi: thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you still like the story

Top20fan13: well welcome back without any delay it's chapter time

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 50: changing tactics

XANA was trying to process a new strategy, everything it tried was stooped by its enemies, they always came to Lyoko beat his monsters and stopped his plans, several time it was so close to destroying part of the group but they still prevailed even with smaller numbers, what XANA needed was a way to get rid of all of them preferably in Lyoko, then XANA got an idea and started working on its latest plan

* * *

Place: Amy's room  
Amy's outfit: a green plaid shirt and a light pink skirt 

Amy just finished reading the story Cyndi gave her and was wondering what she should do next

"I got it, I'll make a new outfit" Amy exclaimed

however after looking around her room she realized she did not have enough material to make an outfit so she grabbed her purse and walked out the door

"Amy we need to talk" Sissi told her

"what about?" Amy asked

"well since you want me to be nicer let me start by saying you have no fashion sense at all, those clothes of yours are not fashionable at all and they don't even match" Sissi replied

"and your point is?" Amy asked

"I can give you fashion advice" Sissi replied

"no thanks, I make my own clothes and I dress for comfort, fashion means nothing to me but thanks for caring" Amy said before walking down the hall

"if you ever change your mind let me know" Sissi told her before she entered her room

* * *

Jeremie's room 

"I'm getting pretty close to competing the anti-virus but I need data from the tower XANA used to give you the virus" Jeremie explained

"I'll get there as fast as I can" Aelita said as she left the tower she was in and headed towards her destination, after transferring to the forest region she soon ran into a pack of roachters

"there's a deactivated tower to right of your location" Jeremie told her while he ran a search to see if there was a activated tower and indeed there was one in the forest region

"what is XANA up to this time?" Jeremie asked

"I'll try to find out" Aelita told him

"stay in the tower for now, I'll tell the others about this right away" Jeremie told her

he then called Amy

"this is Amy speaking" she said answering her phone

"we have a situation XANA has activated a tower and has Aelita trapped in a deactivated tower" Jeremie explained

"what is he using the tower for?" Amy asked

"I don't know" Jeremie replied

"my advice is tell the others and we'll take care of the monsters then deactivate the tower as usual" Amy told him

"why can't you tell them?" Jeremie asked

"because I'm at a fabric store" Amy replied

"OK I'll tell them just get to the factory as fast as you can" Jeremie told her

"I'm on my way" Amy said before ending the call

* * *

10 minutes later 

Amy arrived at the factory at the same time Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie did

"where's Yumi?" Amy asked

"when I called her she was getting a ride to her hair appointment" Jeremie stated

"how unlucky for her" Amy said

they then got on the elevator, Jeremie got off on the computer level while the others went down to the scanners

"so what is XANA attacking this time?" Amy asked

"that's just it I don't know" Jeremie told them

"then maybe XANA is not done with the plan yet, send us now and we can stop him easily" Amy said

"but what if it's a trap?" Jeremie asked

"is Aelita still in a tower surrounded by monsters?" Amy asked

"yes" Jeremie replied

"then we have no choice we need to help her now send us to Lyoko" Amy said entering one of the scanners

"very well then" Jeremie said before sending Ulrich, Odd, and Amy to Lyoko but just like Jeremie expected several windows popped up each explaining transfer errors

"why did I listen to her" Jeremie commented

Lyoko (forest region) LPM activated

The three of them appeared in the forest region and they all fell to the ground, they all felt very week

"I don't understand I got seven hours of sleep" Amy commented

"XANA did something to the transfer procedure, give me a minute to figure out what he did" Jeremie told them

"well there not waiting" Amy said pointing to the roachters

"triplicate" Ulrich said but nothing happened

"my power is not working" Ulrich exclaimed

Odd then wondered if his arrows were working so he fired an arrow at the monsters, it worked and the arrow managed to hit one of the roachters. Ulrich blocked the lasers with his sword, Odd somehow had enough energy to avoid the lasers by dodging and jumping out of the way but Amy was too busy watching the others and got hit by a charged shot from one of the roachters (Amy 60LP)

"that hurt" Amy exclaimed (60)

"quick get in the tower I have a lot to explain" Jeremie said

they listened and ran towards the tower, with the roachters lasers just missing by inches but someone they all made it without getting hit

"OK XANA really messed things up this time first your special abilities and the feature that prevents you from feeling any pain are offline" Jeremie explained

"so that's why the attack hurt so much" Amy commented

"also he did something to your cards to weaken you and cause all attacks to do double damage" Jeremie explained

"so I only have 60 life points instead of 80" Amy exclaimed

"exactly, and finally the only one not affected by this is Aelita because she was not transferred to Lyoko during this attack" Jeremie explained

"well the good news is there are only four roachters left and things can't possibly get worse" Amy said

then another warning window popped up on the screen

"things just got worse" Jeremie told them

"I need to learn when to keep my moth shut" Amy commented (60)

"XANA is making the scanners go offline so far one already has, if all three go offline you'll have no way to return to the real world if you run out of life points" Jeremie explained

"then don't let the other two go offline" Odd told him

"I'll do my best" Jeremie replied

"will this all be fixed if Aelita deactivates the tower?" Amy asked

"yes" Jeremie replied

"will the return trip still work property if all the scanners go offline?" Amy asked

after checking Jeremie said "yes"

then the tower started shaking

"the roachters are attacking the tower" Jeremie exclaimed

"then it looks like we have on choice" Ulrich said before running out of the tower, the roachters started to fire lasers at him but he blocked the blasts with his sword, Odd then came out of the tower and fired three arrows at one of the roachters, two of the arrows hit there target destroying the monster, Amy and Aelita then walked out of the tower

"how about some help here" Ulrich commented as he was blocking lasers from the remaining three roachters.

Amy then exclaimed "don't forget me" trying to get the roachters attention, two of the roachters noticed and headed towards Amy, while the other one continued to fire at Ulrich.

Amy then pointed her wand at one of the roachters and the beam hit the monster destroying it but the other roachter fired at Amy (40 LP) and the blast hit her right arm causing her to drop her wand

"not fair" she exclaimed

"Amy you only have 40 life points left" Jeremie exclaimed

the roachter then prepared to fire a charged shot and was about to fire when an arrow hit the monster destroying it

"thanks for the help Odd" Amy said getting up off the ground

'I believe you dropped this" Odd said giving Amy her wand back

"thanks" Amy replied

meanwhile Ulrich managed to get close enough to the remaining roachter to attack it so he attacked its weak spot with his sword and the monster exploded

"how are you doing so well I can hardly concentrate?" Amy asked

"well we did not get hit yet" Odd commented

"well I advise you don't it really hurts" Amy told him

our heroes then started walking towards the tower

"are the scanners still online?" Amy asked

"one is I made a program to stop XANA from messing with it but it's only a matter of time until he gets past that" Jeremie explained

"let's just hope there are no more monsters. I feel like I've gone 40 hours without sleep" Amy commented (40)

Our heroes continued to walk to the tower and a few minutes later found it guarded by a pair of wasps

"not them" Amy complained

"what happened to you, you're normally so cheerful?" Ulrich asked

"let's just say I'm not very good at working under this kind of pressure" Amy replied

"watch out" odd exclaimed but the warning came to late and Amy was hit in the back by a laser from one of the wasps (Amy 20 LP), Odd then fired a laser arrow at the monster, it missed but it did get the monsters attention

meanwhile Ulrich was blocking lasers from the other wasp with his sword but missed one of them and got hit by the laser (Ulrich 80 LP), the wasp fired again but he rolled out of the way, he then jumped in the air and slashed the wasp in half destroying it

while that was happening Odd fired another arrow at the wasp but missed, the wasp then fried a shot at Odd that hit its target (Odd 80 LP)

"leave my friend alone" Amy exclaimed (20)

"Amy be careful you can't afford to get hit" Jeremie told her

"I have a plan" Amy said, she then thought "I just hoe I guess right"

the wasp the fired at her and Amy attempted to use the wand's handle to block the laser and somehow guessed right and the shot was deflected and harmlessly hit the ground "wow it actually worked" she thought to herself

Amy then pointed her wand at the hornet and fired a shot to the right of it's location but it flew to the left and the shot missed, the wasp then fired another shot at her, Odd saw this and quickly pushed Amy out of the way but was unable to get himself out of the way in time and the laser hit him (Odd 60 LP), after landing on the ground he fired a laser arrow at the wasp and somehow managed to hit it destroying the last monster

Aelita then ran towards the tower

"thank you so much that was very kind of you" Amy told Odd

"you're welcome" Odd replied

"was the last scanner still online?" Amy asked

"yes but readouts show that being devitalized would have been extremely painful" Jeremie explained

"how painful?" Amy asked

"worse then the acid burn you had during the last XANA attack" Jeremie told her

"that was very painful, Odd see me in my room after the return trip" Amy told him (20)

Aelita  
Code Lyoko

"return to the past now" Jeremie said

* * *

time: after the return trip  
Place: Amy's room 

"Odd what you did was very nice so I want to repay you somehow, now I can make you something like a jacket or a shirt, or I can treat you to dinner on Thursday the choice is yours" Amy explained

"that's not necessary I was just helping a friend" Odd replied

"but I insist now please chose your prize" Amy told him

"fine I'll chose the dinner" Odd replied

"OK then you choose the restaurant and we can go after class on Thursday" Amy explained

"deal" Odd replied

(((((((end chapter)))))))))

Milly: that concludes the chapter with only three story chapters left and all of them already written (they just need to be typed), top20fan13 will be working to get them done ASAP and once again we say next chapter in 50 hours or less

Amy: for those of you who care that's two days and two hours

top20fan13: yes indeed now see you next chapter


	54. Chapter 51: a well needed break

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, do I sound smart enough to think of something that clever.

Amy: welcome back to the story, well we're not wasting any time we have three chapters left and we want them posted quickly so here's the next chapter.

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 51: a well needed break  
Place: Jeremie's room  
time: four days later

Jeremie was working very hard on the anti-virus and has been practically nonstop (except for class and sleep) ever since the last XANA attack.

"I'm getting very close to completing the anti-virus," Jeremie stated.

"really?" Aelita asked.

"Yes but the last part is very hard," Jeremie replied.

"Jeremie I was talking to Amy earlier today," Aelita told him.

"when was that?" Jeremie asked.

"During math class," Aelita replied.

"She said she was worried you were working yourself to hard and it's causing you stress, she also suggested you take a little break," Aelita told him.

"But I'm very close to the answer and as soon as I'm done with this we can finally shut down XANA," Jeremie explained.

"Still you might do better after a little break, Amy suggested you take me somewhere she even left 20 dollars and some bus tokens by the computer to pay for our trip," Aelita told him.

"Well Ok where do you want to go?" Jeremie asked her.

"Wherever you want too, I'm just looking forward to spending more time in your world," Aelita told him.

"OK I'm on my way to the factory right now," Jeremie told her.

"I'll be waiting," Aelita said happily.

Jeremie then turned off the computer and left his room as soon as he left the dorm Amy told him "have a nice trip."

Jeremie then walked to the factory and materialized Aelita; he then went down to the scanner lever to greet her.

"It's always nice to be here," Aelita said happily.

"Is there anywhere you would prefer to go?" Jeremie asked her.

"How about that Café Amy went to for the singing contest?" Aelita asked.

"Good idea." Jeremie replied before the two of them got on the elevator, the two of them then walked to the silver spoon Café.

"What sandwich do you think I should get this time?" Aelita asked as they entered the building.

James was talking to a lady.

"We'll see you then," James told her.

"Goodbye," she said before leaving.

"Yes this is going to be perfect," James said out loud.

"what's going on?" Aelita asked.

"I just made some plans for me and Cyndi to go on a hot air balloon ride I can't wait to tell her when she gets here after class," James replied.

"And when is that?" Aelita asked.

"In about 10 minutes," James replied after checking his watch. He then said "well anyways what can I get you?"

"I would like a sandwich which one do you suggest?" Aelita asked.

"There's the turkey and Swiss that one is very good," James replied.

"I try it and to drink I'll have fruit punch like last time," Aelita stated.

"And what about you Jeremie?" James asked.

"I'll have the same thing," Jeremie told him.

"Do you feel more relaxed now?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"Yes actually I do," Jeremie replied.

"Then Amy was right," Aelita commented.

"So you're taking a break from studying; that's actually a good idea," James commented.

"You could say that," Jeremie replied.

"So Aelita are you from here?" James asked.

"No but I'll be moving here very soon," Aelita replied.

"That's nice," James commented.

At that moment Cyndi walked in the café.

"And how is my beautiful friend doing today?" James asked.

Cyndi looked behind her to see if there was anyone else there and then asked "are you talking about me?"

"Yes I am," James told her.

"Thanks," Cyndi said before taking a seat by the counter.

"So how was English class today?" James asked.

"it was OK I got a B minus on my latest assignment," Cyndi told him.

"Just one moment please I need to give Jeremie and Aelita there food", James said as he got there food from the cook he then gave them there food.

"Thank you," Aelita said politely.

"I got some good news for you Cyndi," James told her.

"Really what is it?" Cyndi asked.

"Well we're going on a hot air balloon ride later this month, that is if you want to," James told her.

"Really I always wanted to do that is so great, how did you arrange this?" Cyndi asked.

"I just asked my customers until one told me they could arrange our ride," James explained.

"Is it OK if we eat outside?" Jeremie asked.

"That's fine it's a nice day," James told him.

Aelita and Jeremie then moved to one of the tables in front of the café.

"Since I'm so close to completing the anti-virus I was wondering if you would like to stay at Yumi's house or Sara's," Jeremie said.

"Probably Sara's she already said I could stay there," Aelita replied.

"Should I try to get you the same classes?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes please I enjoyed being in the same class as you," Aelita replied.

"I will get that anti-virus done soon I just know it," Jeremie stated.

"And I know you will as well," Aelita told him.

"Thanks," Jeremie replied.

After eating and plenty of talking Jeremie returned Aelita to Lyoko and then went back to his room to work on the anti-virus.

As he entered the campus Amy asked him "so do you feel more relaxed now?"

"Yes I do," Jeremie replied.

"Good now go finish that anti-virus you can do it," Amy told him.

Jeremie then walked towards his room.

"Something tells me he will complete it tonight," Amy told Odd.

"really?" Odd asked.

"Yes some sort of instinct," Amy replied.

"Well I hope you're right XANA's been very desperate lately and needs to be shut down," Odd stated.

"That's right but I am going to miss Lyoko it was always fun going there," Amy replied.

"fun?" Odd asked.

"Almost like a video game, though it would still be fun without the monsters," Amy stated.

"You do have a point there," Odd replied.

Meanwhile Jeremie was in his room and working on the anti-virus; 15 minutes later he was ready to test it and the green plus sing showed up showing the test was successful.

"It works," Jeremie exclaimed.

"Really, I'll be able to return to your world without the virus," Aelita said happily.

"Yes first thing tomorrow we're getting rid of the virus and shutting down XANA, I need to get some things done tonight like getting you enrolled in the school." Jeremie explained before he started working on the task about 90 minutes later he was finished but by then it was already 9PM.

"See you in the morning," Aelita told Jeremie.

"We'll be using the same tower as last time," Jeremie told Aelita.

"Goodnight Jeremie," Aelita said before her window went away.

Jeremie then turned the lights off and went to sleep.

(end chapter)

top20fan13: Well just two chapters left now; once again I guarantee the next chapter will be up in 50 hours or less.

Amy: What if it's not done in 50 hours?

top20fan13: It will be.

Amy: If only you put this much effort into your history class…

Top20fan13: goodbye until next time.


	55. Chapter 52: the final battle

Disclaimer: top20fan13 does not own Code Lyoko or Corrector Yui so don't sue me you can't have my transfers!

review reply

renaymi04- thanks I really appreciate it as for the fast updates I'm just trying to finish the story as quick as possible

Amy: hi and welcome back to the story there are only two chapters left so let's get back to the story

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 52: the final battle  
Time: the next morning

Jeremie woke up after getting dressed he contacted Aelita via his computer

"were you able to get to the tower" he asked her

"I was unable to get anywhere near the tower it's being guarded by three mega tanks" Aelita explained

"it figures XANA would do something like that, I'll tell the others and we'll get there as fast as we can" Jeremie told her

Jeremie then called the others and told them to get to the factory, 10 minutes later all five of them were at the factory

"so the anti-virus is ready?" Amy asked

"yes all you need to do is help Aelita get to the tower and we can remove the virus and get rid of XANA for good" Jeremie explained

"I guess I'll volunteer to be the last one transferred" Amy said

"OK just wait for me to make sure XANA did not do anything to the transfer procedure" Jeremie said

"you missed the last XANA attack it was nasty" Amy told Yumi

after seeing everything was OK Jeremie transferred Odd, Ulrich and Yumi to Lyoko after that he transferred Amy

In Lyoko (forest region) LPM activated

After arriving in Lyoko Amy asked Aelita "so which way is the tower" (100)

"it's to the right but we need to be careful it's being guarded by three mega tanks" Aelita explained

"sounds like someone is getting very desperate" Amy commented

"is that enough monsters for you?" Odd asked

"I suppose it will do" Amy replied before laughing

"can you please try being serious?" Ulrich asked them (100)

"I'll consider it" Amy replied (100)

then the five of them started walking to the tower, when they were almost at the tower Amy said "OK we're going to need a plan I remember how the three of you did against two mega tanks" Amy commented

"she does have a point" Yumi said (100)

"so do you have a plan?" Ulrich asked (100)

"no but I was hoping someone else did" Amy replied

"how about this just be careful and look out for each other, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine" Odd said

"that's actually a good idea" Ulrich commented

Ulrich then used triplicate ad they approached the mega tanks, The three Ulrichs ran at one of the monsters it opened and charged its shot before firing at one of the Ulrichs but it chose wrong and the real Ulrich stabbed its week spot with his sword destroying the monster, but one of the other mega tanks was about to fire at him, Amy tried to warn him but the warning came too late and the blast hit Ulrich (60 LP left)

the other two mega tanks then fired, one fired at Odd but he jumped out of the way the other one fired at Amy but she never saw the blast until it hit her (Amy 60 LP)

"Amy you're down to 60 life points" Jeremie said

The mega tanks fired again, one of them hit the remaining clone and the other one fired at Yumi but she dodged the attack, Odd then fired a laser arrow at one of the mega tanks but in closed and the attack did nothing

Amy then got an idea and ran over to Aelita

"I'll get you to the tower while the monsters are distracted" Amy told her before the two of them started running towards the tower, they were almost there when one of the mega tanks noticed and prepared to fire at them so Amy stopped at waited when the monster fired Amy used her wands shield power to stop the attack, her plan worked but the attack did cause the shield bubble to break

Aelita then was able to enter the tower

"you lose Mr. mega tank, now what Jeremie?" Amy said

"I need to run the anti-virus program and materialize Aelita that will take about 90 seconds I need you to protect the tower until then" Jeremie explained

"I'll do what I can" Amy said (60)

meanwhile the other mega tank managed to hit Yumi with is attack (Yumi 60 LP),

Odd then jumped on the mega tank and fired an arrow into its week spot causing the monster to explode

The remaining mega tank then fired at the tower Amy could only think of one way to stop the attack so she let the blast hit her (Amy 20 LP)

"I could use some help here I only have 20 life points left" Amy exclaimed

Odd then fired a laser arrow at the monster but it closed and the attack hit the hard exterior of the monster doing no damage.

After a few seconds the tank opened again but Yumi threw her fan and the monster closed to avoid being destroyed and the attack did nothing

"how much longer?" Amy asked (20)

"45 seconds" Jeremie replied

the mega tank opened yet again but Odd fired an arrow at it and it was forced to close yet again

"it's four against one give up" Amy said mocking the mega tank she then fired a shot at it forcing it to stay closed once again the shot hit the exterior of the mega tank and nothing happened

"this is fun" Amy exclaimed

"more like boring" Odd said firing an arrow at the mega tank forcing it to close again

"20 seconds" Jeremie told them

Amy then fired at the monster yet again just so it would not open

"when it comes to staling for time I'm an expert" Amy commented (20)

"how is that a good thing?" Ulrich asked

"it's helping us now" Amy replied (20)

Yumi saw the mega tank was charging a shot so she quickly threw her fan at the monster and it quickly closed to avoid getting hit

With just seconds left until Aelita was virus free XANA made another mega tank appear close to the tower, it charged its blast and fired at Yumi before anyone saw it (Yumi 20 LP)

Odd then ran towards the other mega tank, it fired at him but Odd jumped out of the way and fired an arrow at the mega tank hitting its weak spot and causing it to explode

"great job Odd that was fantastic" Amy told him

"thanks" Odd replied

"I'm done prepare to return to earth" Jeremie told them

"no problem" Amy said noticing the reaming mega tank was about to fire, she simply let the blast hit her and was devitalized, Yumi then threw her fan at the monster and hit its week spot before it could close defeating the monster

"well I guess that works for her" Odd commented

Jeremie then sent the others back to earth

"before we shut down XANA I'm going run a scan to make sure Aelita is virus free" Jeremie told the others

"OK that works for me but don't forget class starts in an hour" Amy told him

Jeremie then ran the test and it said Aelita had no viruses

"can we shut down XANA now?" Odd asked

"yes it's time" Jeremie said

"can I do the honors?" Amy asked

after taking to Aelita about it Jeremie said "OK you can do it"

they then went down to the main computer

"this is XANA to shut him down just flip the switch" Jeremie explained

Amy then walked up to the computer and said "well I would say something now but I want breakfast so goodbye" before flipping the switch and turning XANA off

"how to you feel?" Jeremie asked Aelita

"hungry" she replied

"then let's go get our breakfast" Amy said as they walked out of the room, they then quickly ran to the school and got there breakfast

After she finished eating Amy told Aelita "try not to be too nervous, I know this is all new to you but you have us to help you so there is nothing to worry about

"thanks" Aelita replied

"who's your new friend?" Sissi asked

"her name is Aelita, she's Yumi's pen pal, we talked her into moving here and she's a very nice person" Amy explained

"not fair" Sissi exclaimed before she left and ran over to where she usually sits

"I should probably talk to her later to see what her problem is" Amy said

"why would you want to do that?" Odd asked

"I like to help people and that includes Sissi" Amy explained

"are you still trying to find her nice side?" Ulrich asked

"yes" Amy replied

"I think I'm going to like it here" Aelita commented

(((((((end chapter)))))))

Milly: well now that XANA is shut down this story is about over but there is still one chapter left, as always it will be posted in less then 50 hours

Amy: what happened to your arm?

Milly: I don't know, it was just there

Amy: now that's creepy

Top20fan13: well see you next chapter


	56. Chapter 53: back to ordinary

Disclaimer: I still don't own Code Lyoko and Corrector Yui

Review reply

Renayumi- thank you so much

Amy: well this is the final chapter of the story, this has been an amazing adventure now let's get to the final chapter

A Code Lyoko Novel  
Chapter 53: back to ordinary  
Time: about two week later

Our heroes were in the park by the school enjoying some free time

"am I the only one who misses going to Lyoko?" Amy asked

"yes" Ulrich replied

"how about fighting roachters that was always fun" Amy said

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita gave her the you're crazy look

"OK so I'm a little strange but that's not a bad thing" Amy said

"well it was fun" Odd stated

"yes and since XANA is gone I've had more time to make outfits so I got another one for you Aelita" Amy said

"another one?" Aelita asked

"it's only the 15th outfit I made for you" Amy replied

"how about we go to the mall" Yumi suggested

"OK" Amy replied

our heroes then went to the mall on the bus

"hey Odd want to play some video games at the arcade?" Amy asked

"yes" he replied as the two of them ran off to the arcade

"so what do you want to do?" Jeremie asked Aelita

"well I know I don't need anymore outfits right now" Aelita said

"how about we join them at the arcade a game would be fun right" Yumi commented

they then started walking to the arcade

"so how is it staying at Sara's house?" Jeremie asked

"great she's a very nice person, I even have my own room it's fantastic" Aelita replied

"well that's great" Jeremie said

"so how do you like school?" Jeremie asked

"it's very interesting, I learned a few things, I actually like school" Aelita said

they then talked the rest of the way to the arcade when they got there Amy and Odd were playing a football video game

"who's winning?" Yumi asked

"I am 6-0 with just under 30 seconds left" Amy said

"not for long" Odd commented as he completed a pass for a touchdown, the extra point is free so Odd was ahead 7-6 with only 23 seconds left

"how did you get that good at this game, Odd is usually winning by way more then one point" Ulrich said

"my brother is a football nut, he taught me how to play this game but Odd's defense is tough" Amy said while competing a short pass

"you do realize this game is not realistic at all" Jeremie said

"that's what makes it fun" Odd said, he then told Amy "only nine seconds left"

on the next play Amy called a short pass play to get the ball past midfield and it worked but the clock was down to three seconds

"you need another 48 yards for a touchdown" Jeremie told her

"but I only need a field goal and I can attempt one now" Amy replied

"you're not going to make it" Odd told her

Amy then selected field goal and pushed the proper buttons, all there was left to do now was watch the play unfold, the ball went flying through the air slowing hooking to the right, they both watched as the ball bounced off the right upright and between the posts. The words "it's good" appeared on the screen and Amy won 9-7

"can I have a rematch?" Odd asked

"OK you're on" Amy replied and they started another game

"what game to you suggest?" Aelita asked Jeremie

"I know one that is pretty fun" Jeremie replied

they then walked over to the game Jeremie was talking about meanwhile Ulrich and Yumi found the air hockey table and started a game

for the next few hours they played a lot of games but soon it was time to leave

"that was fun" Amy exclaimed

"yes it was you're a lot better at that game them I thought you would be" Odd said

"you know I was thinking the same thing" Amy replied

"hey" Odd exclaimed

"well I'm going to walk Yumi home it's getting late" Ulrich said

"how about we walk Aelita home, I'm sure Sara will either give us a ride to our dorms or let us spend the night at her house" Amy suggested

"works for me" Jeremie replied

"Oh I just remembered something, I have something to say" Amy said

"what?" Odd asked

"first I singed up for another year of classes here so that's good however I will be taking a two week trip back to Milwaukee staring on the 29th of June" Amy explained

"why are you leaving?" Odd asked

"because every year on July 3rd me and my uncle go the firework display downtown plus to be honest I miss my mom" Amy said

"we will miss you" Odd said

"I'm only going to be gone for two weeks consider it a break from my weirdness" Amy said

"can I come with you?" Odd asked

"I can't afford a second ticket but if you can pay for your ticket yes you can" Amy told him

* * *

time: 20 minutes later  
place: outside Yumi's house 

"thanks for walking me home" Yumi said

"no problem" Ulrich replied

"there's a great movie coming out next week do you want to go?" Yumi asked

"I'd love to" Ulrich replied before giving Yumi a hug he then said goodbye and started walking back to the school

* * *

Sara's house 

Amy, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie arrived at the house and Sara let them in

"are you hungry?" Sara asked them

"yes" Odd replied

"we should really get back to the school" Jeremie said

"there's no need to rush you can spend the night here" Sara told them

"but there are only four bedrooms and five of us" Amy stated

"with one less guest room I put an extra bed in one of the guest rooms so this house now has five beds so it will work out just fine" Sara explained

"OK works for me now when do we eat?" Odd asked

"right now I got some lunch meat in the kitchen" Sara told them

"oh good lunch meat" Amy exclaimed as they went to the kitchen for their food

* * *

the next day 

"how do you like my hair, I changed the color again" Cyndi commented

her hair was now light green and she was wearing her favorite pink dress

"you're beautiful no matter what color your hair is" James told her

"so this is your first hot air balloon ride?" someone asked

"yes it is, I'm so excited" Cyndi said

"well my name is Rebecca and I'll be operating the balloon today" she explained

"I always wanted to do this" Cyndi said happily

they then got into the balloon and it floated into the air

"so how long have the two of you known each other?" Rebecca asked

"about two months we've been dating almost the entire time" Cyndi replied

"and in that time I've grown to love you so much I want to know if you would like to marry me?" James asked before pulling a ring out of his pocket

"wow… really, you like me that much" Cyndi said completely surprised

"yes I do" James told her

"well my answer is yes. I love you as well" Cyndi said giving him a big hug

"oh how sweet" Rebecca said

Cyndi then put the ring on her finger and said "thank you, I don't know what to say this is so amazing"

"I'm sure you'll make a great couple" Rebecca commented

"this is the best day I've had in a long time" Cyndi said

"well I'm glad you're happy, you have a very beautiful smile" James told her

(((((((((end story)))))))))))

Thank you so much for reading my story, I really appreciate it, a big thank you to all the readers, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. It has been an honor to be able to post my story on this website. I'm already working on a sequel look for a sneak peak of chapter one on the next episode of the Milly and Amy show, here's some inserting facts about "A Code Lyoko Novel"

Amy is actually based of a character I was in a dream (it was an interesting dream)

Velita from the bonus story was based off of a boss from a paper Mario 2 (the way she looked not her attacks)

I used route 18 for the bus Amy takes to work because I live one block away from the route 18 and it's the bus I use most often

In chapter 22, Amy was in room 302, this was in honor of Waukesha Metro Transit route 302, the first bus from another bus company I rode by myself (sadly that route was canceled on December 20th, 2002)

There's a few facts about the story, well thanks for reading this story, below is where I will put the replies to all reviews submitted after the posting of this chapter. See you in the sequel, goodbye

review reply  


renayumi (56) - thanks so much, I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it, and I hope you will like the sequel I'm currently working on, thanks for reviewing :-)

D Wolf Falls (53) - you have a point there and thanks for the compliment I really appreciate it, that attack took me a while to think of but I think it worked  
(54) you're probably right, Amy says thanks and I say thanks for reviewing and have a nice day :-)  
(55) yes you are correct the end of XANA and sadly we never found out what Amy's special ability was, oh well, well anyways thanks once again thanks for reviewing  
(56) those are very wise words and thank you so much for reviewing it really means a lot to me I hope you will like the sequel

RaptorK Beta (56) - thanks, I was worried my ending was a little lame (though my mom says I'm a perfectionist and she's probably right) well thanks for reviewing

scarf (56)- thanks I really enjoyed writing that part, thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked my story

bluegirl13 - I'm glad you liked the story because I really enjoyed writing it. I know it was more focused more on the fighting part of the story but that was for two reason 1- the cast was only 13 years old (except Yumi who was 14 and Jeremie who is 12) and two I did not feel I could write a good romance chapter but I will have some in the sequel, well thanks for reviewing

.- (40) I would not say neither, she's just different also I've never seen that movie so I can't compare the two, but if I ever see that movie I'll be sure to watch for that, well thanks for reviewing

(44) so what you're saying is after being picked on for ten years and over 20 years of thinking she was the one responsible for the tragic death of her family she's suppose to "grow up" at act like a normal person and not cry about it, these comments don't bother me to much but I would advise you stop teasing Cyndi before you get Amy very mad, and trust me you don't want to get Amy very mad, it's not pretty

Lyokian Codess -I know what you mean, the grammar check is pretty lame but so is my grammar, that's why I got the idea of having my brother look over my chapters for mistakes, the only bad thing is I got that idea after I finished this story, I do the best I can but I will fix any mistakes that are pointed out to me, well thanks for reviewing

Otritzi- thanks for the great review and sorry but I assumed labling them bonus chapters was good enough, anyways thanks for reading the story

SupremeAdmiralOfTheWeb- thanks I glad you liked it:-)


End file.
